O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS
by SadieSil
Summary: Uma estranha força surgiu por entre as árvores da Floresta Escura e se tornou um grande risco para qualquer grupo que por lá se aventure. A resposta para alguns enigmas parece envolver Legolas, entretanto muitos vão acabar sendo envolvidos nesse mistério.
1. LUZ QUE SE EXTINGUE

**Categoria**: Lord of the Rings

**Autora**: Sadie Sil

**Revisora**: Alastegiel

**Gênero**: Mistery/Thriller/Angst

**Censura**: T

**Linha temporal**: Por volta do ano 2985, da Terceira Era.

**Disclaimer**: Não possuo os personagens, sequer sou dona de todas as idéias que propago, mas alguns elfos e outros personagens secundários ganharam vida e nome através de mim, embora muitos sejam baseados em rostos que vi e vejo e sobre os quais conjeturo dia-a-dia.

**Sinopse**: Uma estranha força surgiu por entre as árvores da Floresta Escura e tornou-se um grande risco para qualquer grupo que por lá se aventure. A resposta para alguns enigmas parece envolver Legolas, o príncipe da Floresta Escura, masmuitos outrosvão acabar sendo sugados nesse rodamoinho de emoções e contradições.

**Observação**: Procurei ser fiel ao máximo à ideologia e também aos acontecimentos que marcaram essa época temporal da obra do professor, embora algumas incertezas talvez me levem a cometer erros de todo tipo. Peço desculpas e paciência, qualquer crítica ou sugestão é muito bem vinda.

* * *

**O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS**

_

* * *

_

Eu tive um sonho que não era em tudo um sonho

_O sol esplêndido extinguira-se, e as estrelas _

_Vaguejavam escuras pelo espaço eterno, _

_Sem raios nem roteiro, e a enregelada terra _

_Girava cega e negrejante no ar sem lua_;

Lord Byron

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 : LUZ QUE SE EXTINGUE **

Havia rastros de luz passando por entre as folhas do grande eucalipto no centro da praça de Valfenda. Elrond distraia-se acompanhando aquelas linhas brilhantes, sua mente perdia-se em pensamentos mais amenos, enquanto permitia-se admirar a beleza daquela paisagem que se convertera em lar para seu povo. Um lar quase sagrado. Agradecia no íntimo por ainda ser capaz de fazer brotar dentro de si essa admiração pelo belo. Muitos elfos estavam perdendo essa habilidade, baixando os olhos sem forças, buscando distanciar-se do que até então lhes era caro e essencial. O pensamento de muitos começava a se voltar para longe, para o quebrar de algumas convidativas ondas. O mal e suas sementes espalhadas atingiam novamente os primogênitos de Ilúvatar, mas estes não pareciam tão dispostos a enfrentá-lo quanto estavam no passado.

"Elrond?" Uma voz roubou-lhe aquela agradável sensação, trazendo-lhe a consciência de seus arredores.

O lorde de Imladris não escondeu o sobressalto, voltando-se rapidamente e encontrando o aborrecimento em alguns olhares que estavam sendo dirigidos a ele agora.

"Peço desculpas." Ele disse, soltando um quase imperceptível suspiro. "Acredito não ter ouvido o último comentário de vocês. Questionavam-me algo?"

Glorfindel não pode conter o riso.

"Qual comentário?" Ele indagou sarcasticamente, olhando para Erestor e depois para Celeborn. "O que acabei de dizer ou a conversa toda que acabamos de concluir?"

Os gêmeos riram de suas cadeiras. Glorfindel sempre conseguia colocar o pai deles em uma situação delicada.

Elrond massageou as têmporas e voltou a suspirar, não tão imperceptivelmente desta vez. Glorfindel franziu a testa, olhando o curador com atenção.

"Sente-se bem?" Indagou com um ar preocupado.

O mestre elfo não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a tomar um fôlego um pouco maior e voltar a encarar os demais integrantes daquela reunião um a um. O ar de riso e descontração que o lorde louro de Gondolin espalhara, desaparecera por completo daqueles rostos atingidos pelo olhar inquisidor de Elrond. Elladan e Elrohir se encararam um tanto constrangidos e mexeram-se em seus lugares, ajeitando-se nas duras cadeiras de madeira colocadas para o conselho. Celeborn apenas retribuiu o olhar do amigo com um leve sorriso.

"Talvez devamos fazer uma pausa". Propôs o senhor de Lothlorien, encostando-se na dura cadeira e esticando os longos braços para apoiar as mãos por sobre as pernas. "Nosso anfitrião parece cansado."

"Ou enfadado?" Concluiu Glorfindel numa nova tentativa de provocação. "Não acha o que estamos discutindo importante, Elrond?"

O líder de Imladris não se deixou levar pelo caminho no qual o amigo queria conduzi-lo. Estavam todos fatigados, era verdade, e o assunto parecia não apresentar nenhuma solução viável ao alcance de qualquer um deles. Tinham passado manhã e tarde em discussões infrutíferas, observando mapas antigos e fazendo conjecturas baseadas no mais completo nada. Elrond de fato estava enfadado, sentia-se perdendo um tempo precioso, tempo este que eles não possuíam. E, pior do que tudo, tempo que lhes faria falta no futuro.

"A sombra se aproxima de nós. Todos podemos senti-la." Ele declarou num tom severo, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos do amigo louro, que retribuiu sem se alterar. "Um estranho poder maligno cresce dia a dia a nossa volta. Quanto tempo mais para estarmos na mesma situação que Eryn Galen?".

"Taur-na-Fuin!" Corrigiu Glorfindel. "Agora só há sombras lá. Não há porque chamá-la pelo antigo nome. Thranduil já devia tê-la abandonado. Não há mais lugar para elfos naquela terra sombria."

"Ele tem esperanças." Declarou Erestor com os olhos baixos.

"Ele não tem esperanças." Glorfindel indignou-se. "Ele é apenas um elfo impertinente e orgulhoso que prefere sacrificar seu povo a pedir ajuda a alguém."

"Acalme-se, meu velho amigo." Interferiu Celeborn, sentindo os ânimos se exaltarem. "Toda a sua temperança e experiência não condizem com sua avidez em questionar os atos do rei da Floresta Escura."

O elfo louro sentiu o golpe das sábias palavras do líder de Lothlorien e baixou a cabeça com um movimento e um suspiro forçados que refletiam mais impaciência do que qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo assim ele intimamente se via obrigado a concordar que algo em Thranduil lhe tirava de sua órbita com uma facilidade imensa. Ele não sabia estipular bem o que seria, talvez a arrogância, a soberba, a indiferença do elfo fossem a pedra que ocasionava toda aquela avalanche toda vez em que o nome do rei era citado.

Ou talvez fosse mais do que isso.

"Ainda temos alguns assuntos a discutir." Lembrou Celeborn, olhando para os demais integrantes do conselho. "Preferem fazer uma pausa antes que o entardecer nos abençoe completamente?"

Um silêncio incômodo fez-se no ar, mas logo foi quebrado pelo lorde de Imladris.

"Eu não vejo tal necessidade. Embora não acredite que consigamos encontrar uma saída mesmo ficando aqui por mais uma dezena de anos. Não antes que se tenha certeza do que se esconde no horizonte e que não conseguimos distinguir. Ou talvez que encontremos o que foi indevidamente perdido há muito tempo."

Erestor olhou para o mestre elfo com arqueadas sobrancelhas, depois franziu os lábios em um raro sinal de reprovação.

"Meu caro Elrond." Sua voz, no entanto, soou conciliadora como sempre. "Noto que o desaparecimento desse anel o preocupa nesses últimos anos, porém tal preocupação parece ter se intensificado ultimamente. Existe algum porquê para isso que não saibamos?".

Não houve uma resposta e um novo silêncio tomou o ambiente. Um desconforto atingiu a todos e Celeborn decidiu estender novamente um mapa da região sobre a qual discutiam e voltar a observá-lo.

"O que disseram as últimas tropas de inspeção não corresponde com o que esperávamos descobrir." Ele comentou em palavras que pareciam destinadas a si mesmo, mas todos sacudiram as cabeças em concordância.

"Há mais segredos nesse tempo de inquietações do que os limites de minha pouca paciência conseguem tolerar." Bufou então Glorfindel.

"Ainda estamos seguros". Celeborn atestou. "Mas não sabemos quais são os objetivos dessas criaturas, nem quantos aliados estão tomando outros rumos no momento".O lorde alisou os cabelos acinzentados e soltou um longo suspiro, endireitando o corpo e apoiando uma das mãos na cintura. "Creio que Elrond tem razão ao dizer que nosso encontro não gerara frutos dessa vez".

"Não podemos conjeturar sobre o que desconhecemos." Disse o guerreiro de Gondolin girando as órbitas como se a solução de seus problemas fosse uma teimosa mariposa que voasse ao redor de sua cabeça. "Sensações de perigo, mal-estares, visões conturbadas em águas mais conturbadas ainda... Isso pouco ou quase nada nos ajuda, muito pelo contrário, uma meia informação às vezes é pior do que informação nenhuma."

Celeborn ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas diante das insinuações desenhadas nas meias-palavras do lorde louro e os gêmeos se entreolharam de soslaio sem saber ao certo pelo que esperar.

"Se aqui estamos, meu bom e valoroso guerreiro." A voz do senhor da Floresta Dourada não se alterou, embora seu semblante tivesse perdido ligeiramente a cor. "É porque ainda julgo que, tal qual mãos amigas unidas mostram-se ferramentas mais fortes em uma guerra, mentes que trabalham juntas em prol da solução de um intrincado problema podem atingir resultados igualmente positivos."

Glorfindel fechou os olhos e encheu os pulmões ao receber aquela resposta. Ele então baixou a cabeça e sacudiu-a algumas vezes, para só então reerguê-la e encarar novamente o amigo de Lothlorien.

"Se se objetiva em pedir-me qualquer espécie de perdão." Adiantou-se o lorde de cabelos prateados. "Dispense-se de tal fardo, mellon-nin. Pois compreendo o que o aborrece e, creia você ou não, é um sentimento do qual infelizmente compartilho, por mais contrário que seja ao meu desejo."

Glorfindel voltou a esvaziar o peito e a encarar os próprios sapatos e Celeborn leu naquele silêncio mais compreensão do que qualquer sentença do que o matador de Balrogs poderia proferir.

"Talvez um pequeno recesso não seja de todo inapropriado." Sugeriu timidamente o conselheiro de Imladris. Erestor uniu as mãos e os lábios diante daquele impasse, sentindo na verdade que poderia estar dedicando seu tempo a algo de maior utilidade em sua sala de estudos do que ali.

Não houve, no entanto, tempo hábil para qualquer resposta, pois naquele instante um dos elfos da guarda de Valfenda aproximou-se vagarosamente e posicionou-se no meio do círculo formado, a poucos passos do assento onde estava seu mestre. Ele então se curvou em uma expressiva reverência e aguardou que Elrond lhe concedesse a palavra.

O curador olhou-o intrigado, mas Erestor tomou a dianteira, igualmente incomodado com a inoportuna interrupção.

"Pedimos que não fôssemos interrompidos." Declarou o fiel amigo de Elrond sem se levantar. "A sentinela da praça não lhe colocou a par disso, rapaz?"

O elfo empalideceu e fez nova reverência, desculpando-se.

"Perdoem-me, meus sábios mestres." Ele disse, utilizando entretanto um tom forte e decidido que orgulharia seu capitão. "Mas temos um mensageiro que espera ser recebido. Informei-o de que os senhores não poderiam atendê-lo no momento, mas ele me pediu que dissesse de onde veio..."

"Não importa". Interrompeu Glorfindel, igualmente insatisfeito com o peso de mais esse aborrecimento em seus ombros. Aquele conselho infrutífero parecia ter tomado o humor de todos. "Ele pode esperar. Desde quando um mensageiro escolhe o momento em que deseja ser atendido?"

"De onde ele é?" Elrond indagou após alguns instantes, quando o soldado já refizera sua reverência e preparava-se para voltar a seu posto. O rapaz voltou-se para ele e todos perceberam-no engolir em seco, como se fosse proferir uma palavra proibida ou uma grande blasfêmia."

"De Taur-na-Fuin, meu senhor. Das terras do rei Thranduil Oropherion". Foi a resposta recebida. O soldado ficou indeciso sobre que atitude tomar haja vista que a menção do reino da Floresta Escura havia tragado todos os presentes para um estado de consternação visível.

Elrond voltou o rosto para os filhos que também já buscavam seu olhar.

"É um enviado do rei ou do príncipe, Beinion?" Elrohir indagou preocupado e recebeu um olhar mais preocupado ainda do guarda.

"Não lhe indaguei tal questão, Lorde El." Desculpou-se o rapaz, mostrando-se constrangido pela primeira vez. "Deseja que o faça agora?"

Elrohir olhou para o irmão e apertou o maxilar. Elladan refletiu o ato como um espelho perfeito. Em seguida ambos recorreram ao auxílio do pai. Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, profundamente incomodado por não saber o que fazer. Interromper o encontro para receber o mensageiro seria deveras descortês.

"Ele pediu urgência?" Indagou.

"Não, meu senhor. Apenas pediu-me que o informasse que aguarda ser recebido."

O curador assentiu com a cabeça e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, depois fez sinal para que o guarda se retirasse. Há muitas estações não recebia mais carta alguma do príncipe, que costumava corresponder-se com ele e os gêmeos regularmente, mas não podia desfazer-se assim da diplomacia, mesmo estando quase completamente entre familiares."

"Diga a ele que se apresente, Elrond." Instruiu porém Celeborn, direcionando seus claros e compreensivos olhos para o genro. "Qualquer notícia das terras de Thranduil são também do meu interesse."

Tal comentário estagnou o soldado Beinion, que se voltou então, e recebeu do curador um rápido sinal, indicando que podia cumprir as instruções do Lorde de Lothlorien. O elfo fez nova reverência e saiu. Glorfindel balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas não teceu nenhum comentário.

Um longo momento de espera se deu depois disso, no qual nenhum dos presentes soltou sequer um suspiro. A mente de todos parecia invadida pela dor da lembrança da Floresta Escura que enfrentava no momento uma das mais difíceis batalhas pela defesa de seu território, batalha esta que muitos julgavam perdida.

Uma figura vestindo os trajes da floresta das sombras surgiu finalmente no pequeno portão que separava o hall no qual o grupo estava e aproximou-se em um passo mais vagaroso do que gostariam os elfos que a aguardavam. Tinha o porte de um batedor e trajava um longo e pesado manto, provavelmente devido ao frio que já dava seus ares. Um folgado capuz cobria-lhe a cabeça, escurecendo-lhe os sinais da face. Glorfindel ergueu-se subitamente de seu lugar, sua mão direita já apertava o cabo da inseparável espada. O atento lorde de Gondolin já parecia ter notado algo que escapara da guarda principal.

"Armado em nosso território, arqueiro? Onde está a educação de seu povo?" Indagou em voz alta e tom de absoluta reprovação.

O elfo parou subitamente, estava há quinze passos ou menos do grupo. Entretanto, ao invés de retirar uma a uma as armas que trazia nas costas ele simplesmente soltou o arco que segurava, desatou as fivelas e tiras que prendiam a aljava em suas costas e deixou que tudo fosse ao chão, fazendo um barulho extremamente desagradável. Todos se sobressaltaram e surpreenderam-se com a atitude do soldado, que agora estava imóvel e impassível. O barulho não parecia tê-lo perturbado.

Glorfindel apertou os punhos, contendo a indignação que o ato de rebeldia lhe provocara, enquanto administrava como podia um desejo enorme de ir até lá mostrar àquele insubordinado o que fazer com suas armas. Mas Elrond e Celeborn não pareciam compartilhar sua cólera. O curador apenas arcara as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o estrondo e agora observava o rapaz curiosamente e Celeborn esfregava o queixo com a ponta dos dedos. Erestor e os gêmeos estavam apreensivos.

"Mae Govannen, soldado." Disse Elrond por fim. "Aproxime-se."

O tom da voz do curador pareceu despertar o elfo, que havia permanecido imóvel até então. Ele deu apenas um passo e abaixou-se, apoiando-se em um dos joelhos e colocando a mão por sobre o peito.

"Mae Govannen, meu mestre amado." O rapaz respondeu. "Trago os cumprimentos do meu rei e de minha terra, conhecida nesses tempos difíceis infelizmente pelo nome de Floresta Escura."

Aquela voz despertou uma grande comoção em todos os presentes, e o mestre curador, após passar por um breve momento de total incredulidade, abriu um largo sorriso.

"Quem é você, criança?" Ele não resistiu.

O jovem elfo pareceu estremecer com a pergunta, mas em seguida levantou-se e fez uma leve reverência.

"Eu sou Legolas, meu senhor." Declarou para a confirmação dos que ainda duvidavam do que seus ouvidos traduziam. "Filho do rei Thranduil e príncipe da Floresta das Trevas."

E o bom coração do curador de Imladris satisfez-se imensamente por perceber que o jovem elfo não havia esquecido sua importante lição.

Houve em seguida uma grande confusão de vozes, mas ninguém, bons diplomatas que eram, saiu do lugar onde estava. Celeborn ergueu enfim a mão direita, pedindo silêncio e foi prontamente atendido.

"Mae Govannen, Príncipe Legolas." Disse o lorde em um tom amável. Um leve sorriso de satisfação enfeitava-lhe a fronte diante de alguém por quem tinha imenso carinho. "Magoou-me o fato de você ter saudado a Lorde Elrond primeiro que a mim. Agora você aguarda uma saudação para retribuí-la?".

A resposta imediata traduziu-se em uma nova reverência, o príncipe voltou a ajoelhar-se e repetiu a saudação que fizera a Elrond, desculpando-se em seguida e para tanto permanecendo no chão. Celeborn manteve os olhos naquele grande capuz, a única imagem que tinha do rapaz que conhecia desde pequeno.

"Peço que me perdoe, meu sábio senhor e parente de meu pai."

"Um parente de seu pai, em parente seu converte-se, não é mesmo, jovem Legolas?" Celeborn indagou com um leve sorriso e observou o rapaz balançar a cabeça em concordância.

"Muito me honra, Lorde Celeborn." Legolas garantiu.

Glorfindel enfim deixou que a curiosidade o vencesse. Ele aguardara pacientemente pela atenção do príncipe, um olhar ao menos, mas tudo o que Legolas fez foi continuar no chão até que Celeborn autorizou-o a erguer-se. Depois disso o príncipe simplesmente levou as mãos as costas, entrelaçando os dedos e baixou a cabeça em silencioso respeito.

"Diga-me, Thranduilion." O lorde de Gondolin viu-se obrigado a indagar. "Sua etiqueta pede agora que espere o cumprimento de todos primeiro para que haja retribuição? Pelo que percebo é você quem chega, jovem príncipe, e essa norma é a mesma até para os silvestres!".

O arqueiro, que ainda mantinha o rosto coberto pelo capuz, apoiou então a mão no peito.

"Mae Govannen, Lorde Glorfindel!" Ele disse, cruzando novamente as mãos nas costas e trazendo uma quase incontrolável irritação ao lorde de Gondolin. Glorfindel bufou, decididamente aquele rapaz tinha herdado do pai a incrível habilidade de alterar os ânimos do guerreiro louro.

"E os demais, Thranduilion?" Indagou em um tom de voz já um tanto alterado. "Nem os gêmeos merecem seu voluntário cumprimento?"

Legolas baixou finalmente a cabeça, soltando os ombros como quem desiste de uma grande empreitada.

"Minhas falhas não indicam desrespeito." Ele disse, movendo nitidamente o rosto para os lados como se estivesse um tanto perdido, enfim acabou retirando o capuz. "Devem-se a um dos sentidos que me desfavorece no momento. Se meus bons amigos El me derem sinal de sua presença posso voltar-me para eles e saudá-los como merecem, redimindo-me assim de minha pouca diplomacia. O mesmo peço a Lorde Erestor, pois percebo estar também presente."

Glorfindel franziu os olhos sem entender e as sobrancelhas de Elrond formaram seu habitual V. O curador levantou-se enfim e aproximou-se do rapaz, olhando-o atentamente. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Quando se viu diante dele enfim, percebeu que algo fugia de fato da normalidade e não era apenas uma questão de comportamento. Elrond descobriu que o brilho nos olhos do jovem havia desaparecido, restando apenas neles um tom azul apagado e triste. O lorde elfo hesitou, sem saber se de fato queria confirmar tão triste teoria, mas em seguida ergueu a palma e a passou suavemente em frente do rosto do rapaz. Seu temor foi então comprovado. Legolas havia perdido a visão.


	2. INCÓGNITAS NA ESCURIDÃO

Olá. Não sei o quanto posso escrever aqui em minhas notas. A ffnet não aprecia que o autor gaste muito espaço do site com coisas que não sejam seus textos. Analisando friamente até parece justo.

Queria apenas agradecer a estas pessoas amigas que leram o primeiro capítulo de O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS e deixaram review. Estou postando o segundo, que na verdade era parte do primeiro e eu dividi para que não ficasse muito extenso. Estou tentando fazer capítulos mais curtos. Quem sabe consigo...

Nesta segunda parte eu me aventuro no que está para vir... mas ainda não é decisivo. A história mudou um pouco a direção que originalmente tomaria. Era algo que eu temia quando a tomei para revisar. Sempre me esqueço que revisar não é reescrever, com VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS também foi assim, fui revisar um texto de 120 páginas para postar e no final ele virou uma história de muito mais páginas.

Muito obrigada a essas pessoas gentis que tiraram um tempinho de suas vidas atribuladas para lerem meu texto. Espero que a lista aumente e que os demais também gostem do trabalho confuso que faço.

**NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY - PAULA**

beijos

Sadie

* * *

_Quero voar_

_-mas saem da lama_

_garras de chão_

_que me prendem os tornozelos._

_Quero morrer_

_-mas descem das nuvens_

_braços de angústia_

_que me seguram pelos cabelos._

_E assim suspenso_

_no clamor da tempestade_

_como um saco de problemas_

_-tapo os olhos com as lágrimas_

_para não ver as algemas...  
(Mas qualquer balouçar ao vento me parece Liberdade.)_

**José Gomes Ferreira – Poeta Português**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 – INCÓGNITAS DA ESCURIDÃO **

Os presentes se levantaram ao perceberem que algo estava errado. Elladan e Elrohir olhavam para o príncipe intrigados. Erestor mantinha uma distância respeitosa do grupo, mas também procurava entender o que se passava. Celeborn foi o único que permaneceu sentado. Uma tristeza era visível em seu olhar e ele mantinha as mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados fazendo pequenas voltas com os polegares.

Elrond não se conteve. Ele segurou Legolas pelos ombros e o fez ficar frente a frente consigo já que não podia fazer nenhum contato visual para obrigá-lo a falar. O rapaz se deixou guiar pelo mestre, parecendo saber a quem as mãos pertenciam. Glorfindel deu um passo para trás e ficou analisando a situação, os olhos apertados pela dúvida, e a ira que sentia sendo encoberta por um manto de compaixão.

"O que houve, criança?" Elrond forçou a indagação, inconformado. Seus olhos já haviam percorrido todas as linhas da fronte do rapaz em busca de algum sinal do que poderia ter causado esse infortúnio. Mas não havia indício algum, nem mesmo uma leve cicatriz que guiasse à solução daquele mistério.

O rosto de Legolas, na verdade, quase não demonstrava emoção. Era a máscara perfeita da passividade. Seus olhos perdiam-se sem rumo como se apreciassem um horizonte alheio a todos, uma visão sua de tudo agora. Alertado pelo questionamento do mestre, ele forçou-se a olhar em sua direção, embora não estivesse bem certo se estava tendo algum êxito.

"O que houve, menino?" O curador reforçou o questionamento.

"Ferimentos de guerra, meu senhor." Legolas respondeu então, os olhos vagos ainda dançavam levemente como se em busca de algum som a sua volta. "São tempos difíceis."

Elrond soltou os braços e um suspiro. Poucas e insuficientes eram aquelas informações e a voz pausada pelo tom conformado do arqueiro também não era de grande ajuda. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Seu espírito curador gritava-lhe para atuar agora, prontamente, sem qualquer espera. A indignação temperava todos a sua volta. Ele ainda ouviu Glorfindel dar as costas com um som de insatisfação nos lábios e começar a caminhar pelo jardim. Erestor sentou-se novamente e os gêmeos aproveitaram para aproximarem-se mais do príncipe.

"Legolas?"

A voz de Elrohir trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do arqueiro e ele voltou instintivamente a cabeça na direção que ouvira, estendendo a mão. O gêmeo mais novo sentiu hesitação e estremeceu, mas respirou fundo e segurou-a com força.

"Como veio até aqui?" Indagou Elladan. Os dois irmãos agora ocupavam cada qual um dos lados do príncipe.

Legolas sorriu novamente ao reconhecer a voz do outro gêmeo e ofereceu-lhe sua mão esquerda que foi prontamente aceita pelo amigo. Os irmãos se olharam e trocaram um sorriso triste. Apesar de tudo havia a satisfação do reencontro com o arqueiro, mesmo em tão desoladoras condições.

"Como veio, Las?" Elrohir repetiu a pergunta do irmão, procurando ao máximo aplacar o tremor de sua voz diante da cena que via, mas que seu coração ainda teimava em desacreditar.

"Sob as guardas de meu bom amigo _Faer_." Respondeu o rapaz, soltando enfim as mãos dos irmãos e voltando a cobrir a cabeça com o capuz. Parecia sentir mais a fria brisa da praça do que seus amigos. "Ele ainda conhece todos os nossos caminhos. Sou afortunado por Halbarad ter me permitido conservá-lo a meu lado."

"Só você e Espírito?" Indagaram os irmãos em uníssono.

"Fez todo o caminho até aqui sozinho, Legolas?" Elrohir reestruturou a indagação como pôde e Legolas sacudiu a cabeça baixa.

"Apenas uma pequena parte do trajeto." Ele esclareceu. "Acompanhei um das patrulhas até a margem e depois tudo era território de meu amigo negro e hábil. Não havia perigo. Faer é um bom guia."

"Seu cavalo maneja arco e flecha também?" Indagou Glorfindel sem conseguir se conter com o absurdo que ouvia convertido em supostas palavras de esclarecimento, estava estagnado agora no meio do hall como uma rocha caída de uma altura imensa e limitava-se a apoiar as mãos nos quadris e sacudir a cabeça. "Ou quem sabe ele faz as vezes de um cão de guarda quando você é atacado."

A ironia do poderoso elfo não passou desapercebido pelo príncipe. Entretanto Glorfindel não recebeu ou percebeu qualquer reação mais evidente dele, além de um leve estremecer de ombros e o arfar acentuado de quem busca um pouco mais de ar. Legolas sequer reergueu a cabeça.

"Há quanto tempo, criança?" Elrond indagou a primeira questão das muitas que estavam enfileiradas em sua mente de curador. Ele mal ouvira os questionamentos dos filhos ou as explicações do arqueiro. Tudo no qual conseguia se concentrar era na busca por aquele porquê que o castigava. Pouco importava como Legolas conseguira chegar onde estava agora. Graças a Ilúvatar ele chegara. Isso sim era de suma importância.

"O suficiente para eu ter me adaptado, meu mestre." Foi a surpreendente resposta de Legolas cuja veemência das palavras e seus tons impressionaram ainda mais o líder moreno de Imladris.

"Adaptado..." Elrond ecoou e Legolas enfim estremeceu, sentindo o olhar do curador sobre ele mesmo sem poder enxergá-lo. O príncipe encheu o peito do ar que julgava precisar naquele momento. Movera-se quilômetros pensando apenas naquele encontro. Chegara a iludir-se que conseguiria enganar o povo de Imladris como o fazia já com destreza em outros lugares, mas mal cruzara as fronteiras da Última Casa Amiga já sentira em seu coração a certeza que Glorfindel lhe dera há muitos anos, de que dali não sairia sem que toda a verdade fosse revelada.

"Adaptado." Ele forçou-se a repetir, adicionando mais convicção do que de fato sentia ao tom de sua voz. "Aprendi aqui, por sobre essas árvores as quais amo e sobre a gentil proteção e os inestimáveis conselhos de meu sábio mestre, a nunca baixar minha guarda... A... lutar sempre... é o que estou fazendo agora, meu senhor. E espero não lhe estar decepcionando."

Elrond fechou os olhos diante daquelas palavras e sentiu a carga das emoções que escondiam ou revelavam acertar-lhe o peito como uma brisa mais forte do que se espera. Ele pensou em mil respostas para dar. Garantias ao menino de que tudo o que via era sim motivo de muito orgulho. Porém, quando seus lábios se desprenderam, tudo o que lhe veio à mente foram os outros questionamentos de sua amarga fila de perguntas. Não, não era momento para rodeios. Era momento de grandes verdades.

"Sei que é difícil, menino." Elrond continuou hesitante. "Mas deve compreender que preciso saber o que se passou. Não há como calar em meu coração esse questionamento."

Legolas voltou a assentir. Com o capuz cobrindo-lhe a cabeça era novamente impossível distinguirem-se os traços da face do elfo, saber o que sentia, o que calava. O lorde franziu a testa olhando para o rapaz a sua frente. Muito do Legolas que ele conhecera tinha desaparecido ou estava profundamente escondido naquela figura misteriosa. Nunca em toda a sua existência de curador ele tinha visto um elfo que perdera um dos sentidos conseguir adaptar-se, fugir da entrega voluntária, sobreviver. Os cinco sentidos são primordiais para admiradores da natureza como os elfos, e ficar sem um deles seria como estar pela metade, estar sem oxigênio, sem combustível para o dia a dia, estar as portas dos Salões de Mandos.

"É uma história da qual pouco tenho a contar que seja de alguma serventia, meu mestre." Legolas por fim esclareceu. "Pouco me lembro e o pouco que ainda consigo converter em imagens em minha mente que já se escurece, não foi de ajuda a qualquer dos sábios de minha terra. Eu lamento."

Aquele comentário pareceu servir de ignição para a implacável indignação de Glorfindel, que voltou ao seu trajeto circular pelo jardim. Aquela situação era inacreditável e inadmissível para ele. Elrond percebia que o mesmo sentimento se alastrava pelos demais integrantes daquele conselho tal qual erva daninha do tipo mais arrebatador. Ele então apoiou a mão no ombro de Legolas.

"Podemos conversar depois." Propôs. "Por que não deixa que Elladan e Elrohir o acompanhem até seu quarto, se banha e procura descansar? Eu vou encontrá-lo em pouco tempo."

Legolas soltou um forçado suspiro.

"Agradeço-lhe do fundo de meu coração, mas não vim para ficar, mestre." Ele informou tristemente. "Estamos em tempos de urgências e minha estada aqui não pode passar do estritamente necessário."

Elrond voltou a unir as sobrancelhas diante daquela estranha resposta e Celeborn finalmente levantou-se e se aproximou do grupo. O príncipe percebeu o movimento e voltou a cabeça instintivamente para a direção do lorde elfo, tentando converter em imagens os sons que ouvia. A qualquer um que observasse a cena, a dúvida era inevitável. Legolas parecia ter sido conduzido a aprender a se portar de forma a enganar os que estavam a sua volta, pois a qualquer um que observasse a cena, a desconfiança de que o jovem elfo estava definitivamente acompanhando o movimento vagaroso do líder de Lothlorien era inegável.

"O que o trás a Imladris então, jovem Legolas? Indagou o sábio elfo. "Quais são tamanhas urgências, que o impedem de aceitar a hospitalidade daqueles que há tanto tempo não desfrutam do prazer de sua companhia?"

Elrond tentou também se recompor e permaneceu aguardando a resposta àquela intrigante questão, enquanto notava o rapaz a sua frente unir nervosamente as mãos e voltar a suspirar incomodado.

"Venho pedir ajuda para nosso reino." Legolas declarou após alguns instantes de hesitação e amargou o silêncio sem imagens que o envolveu depois disso. Um silêncio que ele sabia se dever a total incompreensão dos que estavam a sua volta.

Incompreensão talvez não fosse a palavra certa.

E tal silêncio, apenas o lorde dos cabelos prateados conseguiu romper.

"Que tipo de ajuda seu reino busca, jovem príncipe?" Celeborn indagou sem alterar seu tom pacífico.

"Qualquer tipo de ajuda que possa ser oferecida, meu senhor. Mas especialmente suprimentos."

O líder de Lothlorien franziu a testa, como se atingido enfim tivesse sido pelo sentimento de incredulidade que já assolara aos demais. Jamais imaginara que fosse ver o povo da Floresta Escura pedindo auxílio. Jamais imaginara que tal dia fosse de fato chegar. Ele voltou-se para Elrond, cujo semblante traduzia a mesma surpresa, mesclada à igual sentimento de comoção.

O reino do norte da Floresta Escura, o reino do incansável Rei Elfo estava pedindo auxílio? Aquela questão, temperada pelo absurdo que sua simples conjetura despertava, ficou soando na mente de todos como uma teimosa abelha zunidora.

"Diga-me, meu jovem príncipe." O lorde de Lothlorien retomou seus questionamentos, após balançar a cabeça bem devagar, porém o tom de sua voz já era delator de seus sentimentos e denunciavam o que estava por vir. "Seu pai tem conhecimento de sua visita?"

Legolas hesitou por alguns instantes como se ponderasse a resposta de uma pergunta muito difícil e Elrond chegou a julgar que tal resposta não viria.

"O rei sabe que saí em busca de suprimentos. É parte de minha rotina, Lorde Celeborn." Foi a breve declaração do arqueiro, que soou subitamente mais formal do que seria necessário.

"Thranduil sabe?" Glorfindel viu-se obrigado a intervir. Sua surpresa e a incredulidade no que ouvia impulsionavam-no quase contra sua vontade. "Thranduil sabe o que você está fazendo, rapaz?"

"A negociação de suprimentos está sob meu encargo." Legolas esclareceu no mesmo determinado tom de voz, voltando o rosto na direção do guerreiro louro. "Eu costumo negociar com duas aldeias agrícolas, mas dessa vez fui obrigado a tomar outros rumos. Todos estão sofrendo problemas com suas safras".

"Mas seu pai sabe que você está aqui, Legolas?" Celeborn viu-se obrigado a afunilar o caminho para as respostas que queria, adicionando um leve autoritarismo em sua voz. Era agora visível que o lorde elfo intentava afastar a imagem de figura distante que o adornava, para lembrar ao rapaz dos laços de sangue que os unia, mesmo longinquamente.

O corpo de Legolas enrijeceu no mesmo instante e de tal forma que Elrond achou que ele iria explodir a qualquer momento.

"Não, senhor." A voz do arqueiro entretanto, continuou a soar como uma música perfeita, se havia hesitação ou temor, ele os estava conseguindo disfarçar muito bem. "Não é de conhecimento de meu rei o local onde me encontro no momento."

Os presentes se entreolharam novamente e uma preocupação diversa tomou o semblante de todos. Elrond sacudiu a cabeça. Se Legolas tivera a coragem de arriscar-se de tal forma a se desentender com o pai uma nova vez, talvez a situação em seu reino fosse até pior do que conjeturavam os presentes.

"Legolas. Sei que busca o melhor para seus irmãos silvestres." Colocou o lorde de Imladris o mais sutilmente que pôde e suspirou ao ver que seu tom fez com que os ombros do príncipe relaxassem um pouco. "Mas não acha que teria sido conveniente que tivesse conversado com seu pai antes de vir até aqui com tais propósitos? Não preciso lembrá-lo da reação do rei quando, sem seu consentimento, você aceitou a oferta dos medicamentos que faltavam em sua terra..."

Legolas fechou os olhos. Ele lembrava-se bem das inúmeras estações que ficou no palácio sem sequer ouvir um som da voz do pai.

"Talvez... o caso seja diferente dessa vez, ada..." Surgiu a voz hesitante do preocupado Elladan. "Talvez Legolas tenha urgência..."

O arqueiro silvestre baixou novamente a cabeça e suspirou.

"Há a urgência de sempre." Ele respondeu prontamente. "Nas últimas estações não temos conseguido alimento mesmo oferecendo o que temos de melhor. O pedaço de chão no qual vivemos está em um colapso iminente e os que vivem perto de nós ou estão enfrentando os mesmos problemas ou simplesmente recusam-se a negociar conosco."

"Recusam-se?" Desta vez foi Elrohir quem mostrou surpresa.

"Sim." Legolas voltou a encher o peito e sua voz ganhou um tom de preocupação que até então não surgira. "Alguns de nós... Bem... Julgamos que algo anda acontecendo na mata..."

"O que quer dizer, Legolas?" Elladan indagou antes de todos.

"Não sabemos explicar. Mas temos sido tratados de forma diferenciada ultimamente nas vilas ao norte do reino. Ninguém diz palavra alguma a respeito, mas sentimos... Thavanian e Eregion estão capitaneando agora e... me disseram que sentem... algo... nos vilarejos sempre que chegam... O povo parece perturbar-se com nossa presença..."

"Perturbar-se?" Elrohir uniu as sobrancelhas. "Temos vagado pelas vilas de humanos e não percebemos tal reação. O que anda acontecendo no norte da Floresta?"

"Eu não sei..." Legolas respondeu com um suspiro de cansaço. "Cada dia sei menos de tudo o que me cerca."

Elrond engoliu em seco aquela resposta do príncipe, e sua preocupação com o rapaz voltou a se agravar. Ele desviara sua atenção do problema central que o incomodava ao ouvir o relato do arqueiro, mas o comentário final dele o trouxera subitamente de volta ao ponto inicial de sua conversa.

"Esse comportamento estranho do povo edain, Legolas... Tem alguma relação com o que houve com você?" A pergunta saiu da boca do curador antes mesmo que ele se desse conta do porquê a motivara. Mas, estranho ou não, o questionamento pareceu ter seus propósitos, mesmo que Elrond desconhece-os, pois Legolas voltou a estremecer e trouxe finalmente os braços para perto do corpo, envolvendo a si mesmo como se estivesse com frio. Elrond conhecia bem aquela reação. Ela só a via quando o rapaz se sentia de alguma forma ameaçado.

"Essa é uma questão relevante." Celeborn observou, parecendo ter chegado às mesmas conclusões do genro. "Esperamos que a responda, jovem Legolas."

"Não tenho resposta para ela, senhor." O arqueiro disse em sua defesa.

"Não estamos em busca de propósitos, menino." Elrond voltou a apoiar a mão no ombro do arqueiro. "Só quero saber se há ou não relação, ou seja, se tal comportamento aversivo se deu na mesma época de seu infortúnio ou não... Queremos saber..."

"Se há relação entre esses malditos fatos." Glorfindel completou, também se aproximando, bastante interessado e intrigado com o rumo daquelas informações. "Quando vai nos contar o que lhe aconteceu, rapaz?"

Legolas baixou o rosto e, ao sentir que estava sendo cercado pelos elfos daquele lugar moveu-se para fora do círculo que se formara como se estivesse em busca de ar. Ele deu apenas alguns passos e parou com o rosto voltado em direção ao grande eucalipto, os braços ainda envolvendo o corpo por sobre a pesada manta.

"Não me lembro do que aconteceu." Ele disse. "Estávamos em uma patrulha e quando acordei já estava no palácio. Não me lembro de sentir o perigo, não me lembro de ser atingido, não me lembro sequer de quem estava comigo." Ele se voltou então para os presentes, o rosto ainda envolto pela escuridão do manto lhe emprestava um ar misterioso. "É como se tal dia não tivesse de fato amanhecido ou anoitecido. É como se... não tivesse existido."

Uma gélida brisa surgiu então, fazendo os presentes estremecerem mesmo sem desejarem. O vento intensificou-se e Legolas baixou a cabeça para proteger-se dele. Elrond ergueu os olhos para o céu e estranhou as nuvens escuras que adornavam o horizonte sem que essa fosse sua vontade. Eram sombras estranhas que para ele transpareciam um incômodo quê de provocação. Ele então se aproximou de Legolas e segurou-lhe um dos braços amavelmente.

"Vamos entrar e conversar na biblioteca." Propôs.

"A luz do dia em breve nos deixará, mestre." Legolas sacudiu a cabeça em discordância. "Preciso de sua resposta antes de minha partida. Preciso partir hoje."

"Não pode partir." Elrond viu-se obrigado a dizer. "Ainda temos o que conversar."

"Mestre." Legolas forçou o tom da palavra. "Dê-me a resposta que procuro e pela qual anseio." Ele disse e então retirou um pequeno volume que trazia preso em sua cintura, oferecendo-o a Elrond. O curador olhou o rapaz intrigado, mas só em alguns instantes percebeu que o jovem não podia mais entender seus olhares. Só nesse momento ele se deu conta do quão não verbal sempre fora suas conversas com o príncipe.

"O que é isso, menino?" Ele perguntou.

"Minha oferta pelo suprimento que lhe peço, senhor". O outro respondeu simplesmente. Olhos novamente perdidos no nada que agora encarava. "Espero que seja o bastante, pois me escapa a noção do quanto há aí".

A tristeza estava presente novamente na voz do rapaz e Elrond ficou parado com o embrulho nas mãos. Caindo em si de como aquele diálogo todo começara e do quão erradas estavam suas conclusões iniciais. Legolas viera negociar e não pedir. Aquela questão enfim parecia explicada. Que ilusão a deles em acreditar que o povo da Floresta finalmente desistira do orgulho e viera pedir ajuda de fato, sem nada oferecer. O curador olhou para Celeborn que também parecia experimentar naquele momento o amargo sabor do julgamento precipitado.

"Legolas..." Ele disse em tom de lamento, pensando em como fazer o jovem príncipe compreender que não havia necessidade de pagamento para uma ajuda como aquela.

"É minha oferta, meu senhor." Legolas interrompeu em um tom firme. "Peço-lhe que ao menos a considere."

O lorde elfo se viu sem ação, após olhar novamente para o sogro ele desenrolou o pacote devagar e ficou surpreso com o conteúdo. Eram jóias. Peças muito bem acabadas e de uma indescritível beleza. Os outros elfos aproximaram-se para ver melhor, atraídos pelo brilho que emanava das peças e pelo afeto que todo elfo sente pelo brilho das pedras bem abraçadas pelo claro ouro ou a pura prata. As jóias eram finas. Com certeza obras de um ou mais joalheiros de inegável valor. Eram mais do que o bastante para pagar o que quer que o povo da Floresta necessitasse no momento. Entretanto, uma dúvida superou a agonia e o incômodo que o lorde de Imladris sentiu ao segurá-las, por isso ele sequer as tocou, mantendo o pacote aberto em suas mãos.

"Qual é a origem dessas peças, menino?" Ele encontrou coragem para indagar enfim e se arrependeu no mesmo instante por tê-lo feito, pois Legolas enrijeceu os ombros mais uma vez e ergueu a cabeça em sua direção. O vento soprava-lhe as bordas do capuz e o manto com mais força agora.

"Qual é o propósito dessa pergunta, Lorde Elrond?" A voz que soou dele ganhou um tom que o curador nunca havia ouvido e que o surpreendeu profundamente. Aquele questionamento foi um choque para ele, pois indicava que Legolas realmente estava com todas os seus escudos armados e da forma mais defensiva que ele já vira.

Defensiva até demais.

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas e pressionou o maxilar.

"O que reserva em seu julgamento, rapaz?" O tom do curador também se alterou. "Pressupõe que esteja questionando a legalidade delas?" Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e Legolas estremeceu. "Pois se esse é o julgamento que tem de mim, menino, não há como perdoar tamanha ofensa".

Legolas fechou os olhos, voltando a puxar o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça e revelando um rosto contorcido pela dúvida e tristeza, ele enfim baixou-se ao chão e encostou a testa em um dos joelhos.

"Que Mandos venha me levar nesse exato momento, meu senhor, se eu o ofendi."

Elrond teve um novo sobressalto e surpreendeu-se ao ver a coragem do rapaz em ignorar todos os presentes e demonstrar tamanha devoção. O mistério de todas as contradições parecia estar zombado da sanidade dos presentes naquele dia. O curador respirou fundo, e enfim percebeu que também se entregava ao conflituoso sentimento que a todos estava perturbando. Exagerara em seu pré-julgamento uma segunda vez em um mesmo dia, e fora duro, mais duro do que seria suficiente. Havia muitos porquês para o jovem arqueiro ofender-se com o questionamento feito pelo anfitrião e ele, com sua experiência superior, não podia ter se deixado levar.

"Levante-se, criança". Pediu pousando a mão na cabeça do arqueiro e sendo novamente surpreendido por um novo estremecer e um contido movimento de repulsa. Parecia que o jovem elfo sentia alguma dor ao ser tocado. Ele apoiou a mão em um dos ombros do rapaz e fez com que se erguesse. Legolas obedeceu, mas manteve a mão por sobre o coração e a cabeça baixa, o queixo próximo ao peito.

"Peço perdão, meu senhor".Ele repetiu. "Não tive intenção de ofendê-lo".

"Não há necessidade, menino". Retorquiu o lorde elfo, observando intrigado o rapaz voltar a cobrir a cabeça com o capuz. Ele ficou observando-o por uns poucos instantes, vendo o rosto do arqueiro voltar a desaparecer dentro daquela escuridão. Do que Legolas estava se escondendo?

"Acredito que o cansaço abala nossos espíritos no momento." Disse Celeborn que até então se limitava a observar tudo com um atento e intrigado olhar. "Devemos seguir o convite de nosso anfitrião e continuarmos essa conversa em um local mais confortável."

Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Preciso ir. Mas não posso fazê-lo sem antes receber a resposta do senhor, mestre."

Elrond também sacudiu sua cabeça, inconformado com a insistência do rapaz.

"E quanto às minhas respostas, menino? Quantas perguntas você me respondeu?"

"Tantas quantas as respostas eram de meu conhecimento, senhor. Nada posso dizer sobre o que desconheço. Diga-me por favor se podemos negociar, pois para mim é assunto de extrema urgência e o único que no momento se mostra passível de alguma solução."

Glorfindel bufou.

"Negociar estas jóias cuja origem desconhecemos, rapaz! E insiste em dizer que nos responde todas as perguntas que lhe fazemos?"

Legolas apertou o punho fechado pela primeira vez e o arfar de seus pulmões foi ouvido por todos os presentes. Ele então se voltou na direção de Glorfindel.

"Poucas são as jóias que chegam até nossas mãos cuja origem podemos de fato determinar. Tudo o que temos são heranças de nossos antepassados distantes, elfos que pisaram essa terra e tomaram outros rumos. Mas posso garantir-lhe lorde Glorfindel, que estas que lhes ofereço me pertencem por direito."

"Nunca o vi usando jóia alguma. Nem mesmo na festa que seu pai promoveu."

Legolas estufou o peito, mas Elrond pousou uma mão apassivadora em seu ombro.

"São herança, não são?" O curador, cansado daquela tortura sem cabimento, ofereceu a resposta que a ela parecia mais lógica.

Legolas surpreendeu-se com o questionamento rápido e baixou a cabeça. Depois apenas acenou positivamente. Suas mãos presas uma na outra, dedos laçados em frente do corpo. Elrond voltou a olhá-lo com ternura, reconhecendo devagar o jovem elfo a quem amava como um filho e que parecia disposto a usar mais do que um mero capuz para se esconder dele.

Bem, Legolas podia tentar. Nada o impediria.

"Eram de sua mãe?"

Mas os questionamentos do curador seriam um grande empecilho para isso.

Um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça foi a nova confirmação. Legolas optava agora pela linguagem não verbal, embora Elrond não pudesse mais fazê-lo.

"São minhas, meu senhor". O príncipe insistiu em oferecer essa garantia. Não queria que Elrond pensasse que ele as pegara sem permissão do pai. "A mim foi concedido o direito de fazer uso delas conforme me conviesse."

Elrond balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Quanto ar ele iria precisar até que tudo aquilo acabasse? Agora viria a parte mais difícil da conversa que teriam.

"Aceita-as, meu senhor." O pedido do príncipe foi em tom baixo e respeitoso, porém não escondiam a urgência de seus propósitos. "Meu povo não pode esperar que eu cruze toda a Terra Média em busca da solução de nossos problemas."

Elrond fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Em seguida os reabriu e encarou o rapaz diante dele.

"Eu... Não posso, menino." Forçou-se então a dizer a resposta que não queria sair de seus lábios. Em seguida encostou o pacote nas mãos do rapaz, para que ele percebesse que desejava devolvê-lo.

O arqueiro soltou as mãos e as levou para os lados do corpo, subitamente assustado.

"Por que, meu mestre? Não é quantidade suficiente?"

Elrond balançou a cabeça com mais força e fez um som com os lábios que demonstrava pura inquietação. Nesse momento ele decidiu esquecer de quem era e onde estava, e principalmente quem estava a sua volta. Aquele ali não era o príncipe da Floresta Escura negociando suprimentos, aquele era Legolas, o elfo a quem ele queria como a um filho e que precisava de ajuda e não de mais uma farsa encenada.

"Criança." Ele aproximou-se então e puxou o capuz do rapaz para que pudesse vê-lo novamente. Legolas sobressaltou-se, erguendo as mãos em sua defesa, mas não o fazendo. Elrond pousou a mão em seu rosto e o rapaz estremeceu mais com o toque, mas não recuou. "Essas peças são importantes para você, por isso não posso aceitá-las. Jamais conseguiria ter paz com as jóias de Elvéwen em minhas mãos."

"Mestre..."

"Deixe-me ajudar como posso e enquanto posso." Elrond estava realmente preocupado agora. Ao pousar sua mão no rosto de Legolas ele não encontrou a amena temperatura élfica que a tantos enganam e o rosto do rapaz tinha a palidez de um cansaço acumulado de muito mais do que meros dias. "Eu mandarei os suprimentos de que vocês precisam amanhã pela manhã e você fica comigo alguns dias para se recuperar da longa viagem, está bem?"

Mas Legolas já se agitava sem ao menos Elrond ter terminado o que dizia. Ele afastou-se do curador e deu-lhe as costas impaciente, voltando a erguer o capuz. Tudo o que ele menos queria era humilhar seu pai e seu reino aceitando algum tipo de caridade. Ele sabia muito bem como seu povo e principalmente seu rei se sentiriam.

"Legolas..." chamou Elrond, tentando fazer com que o rapaz caísse em si do que estava fazendo.

"Se não pode aceitar o que lhe ofereço, meu senhor." Ele disse por fim. "Só me resta unir-me novamente a meu amigo Faer e voltar à Floresta de mãos vazias, pois, apesar de saber o quão bem intencionado o senhor está, não posso aceitar tamanha bondade quando ela ainda não é necessária."

Elrond fechou os olhos, inconformado e ouviu Glorfindel bufar literalmente atrás de si enquanto voltava a andar pelo jardim tentando se acalmar. Celeborn permaneceu em silêncio, olhando o rapaz como se tentasse ver mais do que a figura que aquele angustiado elfo procurava esconder.

"Está bem, então, Príncipe Legolas Thranduilion." Disse Elrond finalmente, passando o embrulho para as mãos de Elladan que o olhou sem entender. "Eu aceito sua oferta. Amanhã pela manhã seguirá para seu reino a provisão que necessita. Liberarei mantimentos e armamento também se precisar, além de qualquer outra necessidade que seu povo tenha e possamos atender."

Legolas voltou-se para o mestre então, seu rosto continuava a ser uma incógnita escondida naquela escuridão forjada, mas o curador pode perceber que o rapaz sentia um grande alívio, apesar de ter estremecido ao ouvir o mestre chamá-lo de Thranduilion. Atitude que o curador só tomava quando o jovem arqueiro o tirava do sério.

"Agradeço-lhe, meu senhor." Ele respondeu em um tom triste. "Espero não tê-lo aborrecido demais."

"Não fechamos negócios ainda, Príncipe Legolas." Elrond comentou, voltando a se aproximar e voltando a retirar o capuz que cobria a cabeça do arqueiro. Legolas estremeceu novamente.

"As jóias não são suficientes?" Indagou o rapaz receoso.

"Em parte." Elrond comentou. "Porém só as aceitarei se tratarmos aqui um acordo com dois apartes."

"Que acordo?"

"Primeiro: Aceito suas jóias de família, mas não tenho interesse nessas peças. Por isso as deixo sobre minha guarda apenas como garantia de que reverteremos o negócio que tratamos. Sou irredutível quanto a isso. Está de acordo?".

Legolas quis sorrir, mas percebeu que não seria apropriado. Ele sabia muito bem o que o generoso Elrond estava fazendo. Ilúvatar, nunca se conformaria com o grau de bondade que o coração do líder de Imladris abrigava.

"Sim, meu senhor. Eu lhe sou muito grato." Ele respondeu. "E qual é o segundo aparte, senhor?"

"Terá que ficar uns dias." Completou o curador com segundas intenções. "É parte do trato da qual não abro mão. Temos muito que conversar e esclarecer. Dúvidas importantes que nos preocupam a todos e para as quais precisamos de algumas respostas suas."

Legolas voltou a acenar a cabeça levemente.

"Não posso. Sou eu quem coordena a distribuição. Devo estar lá."

Elrond não entendeu.

"Certamente outra pessoa pode fazê-lo. Posso escrever a seu pai explicando nossa negociação e dizendo que gostaria que você ficasse alguns dias. Há muito não nos visita, Legolas. Ele com certeza não se oporá."

"O senhor não entende, meu mestre." O arqueiro tentou se explicar, mas parecia constrangido. "A distribuição de alimentos às vezes... bem... estamos enfrentando um racionamento e as provisões devem ser distribuídas de forma justa... Há os que supõe que devem haver predileções... favorecimentos... eu devo estar lá."

Mas Legolas não precisava dizer mais nada. Elrond fechou novamente os olhos e colocou a mão no coração num movimento puramente instintivo. Ele desconfiava há muito tempo que o conflito entre os antigos sindar e os silvestres estivesse passando alguns limites. Era louvável a preocupação do rapaz e mais um motivo de orgulho para seu mestre. Elrond ainda não conseguia acreditar que, apesar de tudo o que lhe acontecera, Legolas ainda estivesse voltando todas as suas ações para o bem estar de seu reino.

"Garanto-lhe que vou mandar o suficiente para evitar que haja qualquer conflito dessa vez, criança."

As palavras do mestre foram mais do que Legolas conseguia suportar. Seus olhos umedeceram-se e ele sentiu que não iria conseguir se conter dessa vez. Se a escolha estivesse realmente a seu dispor, tudo o que ele gostaria de fazer era abraçar seu mestre e pedir-lhe que o ajudasse com seu fardo que a cada dia estava mais pesado. Mas não podia fazê-lo. Não na situação na qual estava. Não com todas as respostas que ainda lhe faltavam.

Elrond, entretanto, percebeu no oscilar dos olhos perdidos e brilhantes do rapaz, mais do que o transtorno de alguém que busca uma compreensão de seus arredores, mas o conflito de quem de fato busca um caminho a seguir.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim." Ele disse sua frase de sempre. E como aquela frase fazia bem ao príncipe, como era bom ouvi-la novamente e, acima de tudo, acreditar nela.


	3. PILARES DA INCERTEZA

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. : P

Aqui entramos no capítulo 3 de **O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS**.

Estou mesmo me aventurando em um campo que desconheço, que é escrever em uma fase da obra do professor sobre a qual até existe algum conhecimento. Espero não cometer grandes deslizes.

Quero apenas lembrar de alguns detalhes dessa época em minha própria idéia de tempo, pois minhas fics estão encaixadas nos acontecimentos da obra do professor:

1) Nessa época "meu Elrond" tinha o príncipe da Floresta Escura em grande apreço, mas ninguém ainda conhecia o dom da clarividência que "meu Legolas" tinha (digo meu porque essa característica não se encontra no personagem do professor).

2) Quando Elrond pergunta a Legolas sobre um determinado momento do passado ele está se referindo a uma cena de VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS, minha outra fic, na qual Legolas, com o auxílio do curador e outros, enfrenta o envenenamento por uma terrível planta chamada _Galenolas_. A leitura de Vidas não vai ser necessária para a compreensão dessa fic, mas queria apenas colocar a par os leitores que não a leram.

3) Um dos trechos da rememoração de Elrond foi tirado da obra do professor Tolkien, nem preciso dizer livro e página porque tenho certeza que todos conhecem de cor.

No mais, ficam meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem acompanha essa minha confusa fic. E um agradecimento especial a **NIMRODEL**, minha irmãzinha Nim, pela proveitosa biografia de um certo Dúnadan. Meus mais profundos agradecimentos Nimzinha!

Obrigada e perdoem qualquer audácia minha.

Agradeço de coração a:

**NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT - TRIX**

Beijos

Sadie

**

* * *

**

RES COGITANS

Penso, logo minto.

No que vejo, incerto,

reside o infinito,

pesadelo sem objeto.

E se afino o tato,

mesmo sem afinco,

o real me escapa,

paródia de labirinto.

Atônito entre nomes

e números, imagens

que me consomem,

sei que esta margem,

sua textura informa,

traduz outra paisagem.

**Reynaldo Damazio**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 – PILARES DA INCERTEZA**

Os outros elfos agora conversavam brandamente sobre o ocorrido. Glorfindel demonstrava sua consternação pelo arqueiro da Floresta Escura, dizendo a Celeborn o quão inconformado estava por saber que Thranduil permitia que o filho tomasse os rumos que tomava sozinho, sem nenhum auxílio. Ao perceber-se, no entanto, observado por Elrond, que retornava sua atenção a eles, depois de ficar um tempo observando os dois filhos conduzirem Legolas para a casa maior, o elfo louro respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, calando-se imediatamente. O líder de Imladris aproximou-se do grupo vagarosamente, mas não parou entre eles. Apenas continuou caminhando mais alguns passos, desceu as pequenas escadas laterais e apoiou ambas as mãos em uma árvore próxima. Os amigos se entreolharam um tanto confusos, e Erestor se aproximou.

"Não se sente bem, Elrond?" O amigo questionou.

"Sim." Respondeu o lorde elfo, ainda mantendo as palmas na árvore a sua frente. "Só estou experimentando."

Erestor franziu a testa e voltou-se para os outros dois elfos. Glorfindel levantou os ombros, demonstrando total incompreensão, mas Celeborn sorriu aproximando-se também e colocando ambas as mãos nas costas de Elrond.

"Gostaria de ser um elfo da floresta, meu amigo?" Indagou o lorde de Lothlorien em um tom musical. "Gostaria de ouvir o cantar das árvores? Conversar com elas?"

Elrond apenas deu mais um longo suspiro e pendeu a cabeça por sobre os braços apoiados.

"Apenas gostaria de saber o que fazer." Ele disse por fim. "Gostaria de sentir alguma paz na minha vida novamente."

Glorfindel baixou os olhos. Erestor colocou uma das mãos por sobre a mão que Elrond apoiava no tronco.

"Acho que só quando entrarmos naquele barco ao qual vamos ser destinados um dia, não é meu amigo?" Perguntou tristemente.

Elrond voltou a cabeça e sorriu para o elfo, apoiando a mão livre por sobre a dele por alguns instantes e oferecendo-lhe um leve aperto.

"Talvez..." Suspirou, deslocando-se por entre eles e distanciando-se mais uma vez. O incômodo crescia em seu peito, parecendo tomar-lhe todo o espaço livre, todos os vácuos da razão. "Preciso deixá-los por alguns momentos, meus nobres amigos." Ele disse em um tom de quem toma uma difícil decisão. "Espero que não encarem isso como uma ofensa."

Celeborn sorriu e pendeu a cabeça em concordância, em seguida apoiou a mão no peito e curvou o tronco em uma leve saudação.

"Vá cuidar de sua criança, Elrond." Ele aconselhou como se o mundo todo fosse um livro aberto e nada passasse por ele despercebidamente. "Mas permita que a prudência lhe acompanhe, parente meu, não se deixe enganar pelo rosto austero que vimos. Nada mudou naquele menino."

Elrond enrugou a testa por rápidos segundos, mas depois sorriu conformado.

"Glorfindel toma meu lugar como vosso anfitrião então." Disse olhando carinhosamente para o aborrecido guerreiro de Gondolin. "Se esse não se importar, é claro."

O louro elfo, que ainda observava o amigo com preocupação, limitou-se a acenar a cabeça e oferecer um breve sorriso.

"Grite se precisar de nós." Ele aconselhou em um tom de zombaria que teve seus propósitos atingidos, pois Elrond riu, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo em seguida com mais naturalidade do que diplomacia. O curador apoiou a mão no peito e olhou mais uma vez para os três amigos, afastando-se em seguida.

Entretanto, se a verdade fosse encarada de fato, Elrond admitiria o quão incomodado se sentia com o fato de ver-se obrigado a deixar aqueles três sábios amigos, com tempo e liberdade suficientes para conversarem sem sua presença. Infelizmente ele não podia se preocupar com isso agora, havia algo muito mais importante que pedia sua atenção.

Amargurando tais certezas, o curador deslocou-se pela larga porta frontal e pôs-se a subir as sinuosas escadas da Grande Casa, atingindo rapidamente o corredor do primeiro andar e já ouvindo o ecoar da voz do filho do meio. Quando o curador chegou à porta do quarto do príncipe ouviu este e o gêmeo mais novo no que se concluía ser uma ávida discussão. Legolas parecia um pouco incomodado, mas Elrohir com certeza não, muito pelo contrário, estava, como sempre, se aproveitando do raro momento de irritação do amigo, para perturbá-lo um pouco mais.

Elrond pensou em bater, mas desistiu da idéia, haja vista que, com o tom da conversa dos dois elfos, um dos fogos de artifícios de Gandalf poderia explodir ali mesmo que eles certamente não ouviriam. O lorde simplesmente empurrou a porta e entrou, encontrando o lugar iluminado apenas por um pequeno lampião e pelos leves tons do entardecer, que não colaboravam muito em oferecer a necessária luz adicional. Legolas resmungava qualquer coisa, sentado numa das poltronas com o corpo pendido para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos. Ele ainda vestia o manto de viagem e esfregava a face avidamente por dentro do capuz. Elrohir encostara-se no batente da porta da sala de banhos, braços cruzados e ambas as sobrancelhas provocativamente erguidas. Elladan sacudia pacificamente a cabeça, enquanto ocupava em pé o espaço da semi-aberta entrada da varanda.

"Elrohir, pela última vez..." O arqueiro tentou dizer em um tom angustiado.

"Você já disse que era a última vez nas duas 'ultimas vezes' que falou." Retrucou o implicante filho de Elrond. "Eu não vou sair."

Foi o que o líder de Imladris ainda conseguiu ouvir antes que sua presença fosse notada pelos três elfos.

"O que ocorre aqui, crianças?" Indagou o curador, não conseguindo conter o sorriso. Ver os filhos envoltos em pequenas e inocentes provocações nunca lhe parecera um grande mal. Muito pelo contrário. Amargara anos extensos além da conta, nos quais os gêmeos pareciam esquecidos do que seria um sincero sorriso, envolvidos como estavam em seu jogo de perseguição e vingança. Graças a Ilúvatar, aquilo era passado, e hoje, apesar do hábito que somava armas e morte aos orcs ainda fazer parte da rotina dos irmãos, eles encontravam, vez por outra, motivos para um sorriso verdadeiro.

E um deles, pelo menos para o terrível Elrohir, era provocar alguém desavisado. Fosse quem fosse.

E lá estava o moreno elfo esticando o indicador na direção do recém-chegado príncipe, tal qual uma criança pequena que acusa o irmão caçula de todos os distúrbios descobertos.

"Ele não quer se banhar porque estamos aqui. Acredita nisso, Ada?" Indagou o rapaz indignado. "Nós sempre conversamos enquanto nos banhamos e nunca nos importamos".

Legolas começou a balançar devagar a cabeça e o curador não compreendeu se aquela agonia, intensificada agora, se devia a mais recente provocação do amigo ou ao fato do príncipe ter percebido sua chegada. Elrond sorriu com carinho, olhando para os três rapazes alternadamente. Elladan retribuiu o sorriso, mas notava-se uma sombra de preocupação em seu semblante. Elrohir apenas franziu os lábios, encenando ainda seu papel de insatisfação.

"Ele tem desconfianças de nós." Queixou-se o gêmeo mais novo, forçando um pouco mais sua provocação e disfarçando o sorriso ao ouvir o arqueiro louro bufar e reerguer a cabeça.

"Não tenho desconfiança alguma." Defendeu-se o príncipe. "Apenas digo que não preciso de ajuda. Conheço este quarto como ninguém e posso caminhar perfeitamente aqui e me arranjar com qualquer eventualidade. Foi o que disse a eles, mestre. Que não preciso que ninguém me pajeie."

Elrohir franziu mais a boca e Elrond percebeu naquele instante que a farsa tinha acabado e que a atitude do filho era mais legítima do que se gostaria que fosse. O gêmeo deslocou-se então, parando a menos de um metro do amigo. Legolas ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a aproximação, mas não se levantou.

"Pois se não te pajeie nas outras inúmeras vezes que você de fato precisou, não o farei agora, que, a meu ver, é quando menos precisa. Elfo verde tolo! Fique aqui e faça o que quiser fazer sozinho, já que nossa companhia o desagrada."

Legolas estremeceu, erguendo-se devagar, mas Elladan, que percebera a alteração dos ânimos do irmão, já se colocara entre eles antes e segurava o antebraço do gêmeo com convicção.

"Las não quis dizer isso, toron." Defendeu-o o primogênito da família.

"Pois eu não tenho obrigação de decifrar o que esse elfinho mimado quer dizer." Elrohir puxou o braço com força, mais irritado do que gostaria de estar e deixando-se invadir por incômodos pensamentos. De fato ele se preocupava e se preocupava muito com o estado de Legolas, por mais que tentasse não admitir. Já estava à porta quando a voz do príncipe surgiu, em um tom bem diferente.

"Ro..." Ele chamou e o gêmeo voltou-se, apenas para arrepender-se de fazê-lo e, em seguida, arrepender-se de todo o resto que fizera. Legolas puxou o capuz e agora se limitava a erguer-lhe uma das mãos. Elrohir estagnou-se, desenhando em sua mente aquele triste quadro do amigo ali, do par de olhos claríssimos que agora deslizavam em um irrequieto movimento de brilhante oscilação. Se algumas vezes em sua vida, julgara que Legolas era o próprio retrato do abandono, aquele momento superaria a todos os outros.

"Você é um elfo mal-educado." Elrohir disse em mais um resmungo, disfarçando novamente a voz em seu jogo dissimulado. "É melhor me deixar ir antes que eu resolva te dar a educação que você deveria ter. E seria a meu modo, que você sabe bem não ser o mais tradicional."

"Desculpe-me." Pediu então o arqueiro, ignorando a brincadeira e dando alguns passos indecisos na direção dele. Elrohir apertou os lábios, olhando sorrateiramente pelo chão para ter certeza de que o amigo não teria de fato empecilhos que lhe causassem problemas. Mas Legolas não encontrou barreira alguma e logo estava diante do elfo moreno que, ao tê-lo ao seu alcance, já estendeu a mão e segurou a dele com força.

"Elfinho implicante." Resmungou o gêmeo, sentindo todo o mal estar da situação esvair-se no sorriso que despertara no amigo louro. Era sempre uma grande benção ver Legolas sorrir.

"Eu sinto muito, Ro... É que estou... estou cansado de pessoas a minha volta policiando meus rumos como se a... minha... a minha cegueira me tornasse incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa sozinho... Eu... posso não ser tão ágil... talvez até me deparar com problemas que não me incomodariam antes, mas... eu posso... eu posso levar meus dias normalmente sem ser tratado como um..."

"Como um principezinho dourado." Elrohir completou e sentiu a mão do amigo esfriar-se no mesmo instante. "Como quando você era pequeno e todos aqueles elfos ficavam a sua volta com medo de que algo acontecesse ao filho do rei."

Legolas sentiu o queixo cair, mas logo segurou a boca fechada novamente. Imladris sem dúvida era a terra onde as verdades tinham raízes. Era muito difícil esconder-se diante de pessoas que o conheciam melhor do que ele mesmo às vezes julgava conhecer-se. Sim. Ele se queixara em diferentes oportunidades aos dois filhos do curador sobre o quão mais difícil ficara sua vida depois da morte da mãe. Parecia que ele estava sempre rodeado por várias pessoas a olhá-lo, acompanhá-lo, protegê-lo.

Várias, menos uma.

"Eu sou capaz..." Afirmou com veemência o jovem elfo em um tom embargado e Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça, esquecendo-se que o amigo não podia perceber tal linguagem.

"Nós sabemos, Las." Elladan apoiou a mão por sobre seu ombro. "Se estamos aqui é pelo mesmo motivo que sempre estamos quando você nos visita."

"Claro!" Sorriu o gêmeo. "Estamos em busca de novidades. De notícias. De fuxicos!" E ele riu de suas próprias bobagens como raramente o fazia e Elladan curvou as sobrancelhas, indignado com a insinuação do irmão, mas depois estava acompanhando o riso fácil do gêmeo mais novo.

"Não dê ouvidos a ele, Las." Aconselhou o primogênito. "Estamos muitos dias em Imladris. Ele está precisando arrumar o que fazer. Sabe como a mente de Elrohir funciona quando está vazia."

Legolas ainda teve tempo de ouvir o bufar de indignação do gêmeo mais novo antes dele mesmo ter sua crise de riso. Ele balançou um pouco a cabeça, depois apoiou a palma na face esquerda e a esfregou com pouco vigor, em um sinal visível de cansaço. Elladan olhou para o pai, que se silenciara, apenas observando a situação e o olhar que Elrond lançou ao filho como retribuição desse, não foi muito encorajador.

"Depois de se banhar, descanse um pouco." Aconselhou o lorde elfo, apoiando a mão nas costas do arqueiro.

"Não estou tão cansado quanto pareço, mestre. Acampei com o grupo há dois dias e pude dormir em segurança." Legolas respondeu, voltando-se um pouco em direção ao mestre. "Estou apenas preocupado."

Elrond deslizou a mão que apoiara pelas costas dele, massageando-as devagar. Legolas baixou o rosto e instintivamente ergueu as mãos para puxar novamente o grande capuz, mas Elrond o conteve.

"Acho que já pode tirar esse manto empoeirado, não acha, criança_?"_ Ele sugeriu e o príncipe soltou os ombros, mas estranhamente não fez o que lhe fora aconselhado, voltando a cobrir a cabeça. Elladan caminhou até a porta da sala de banhos.

"A banheira já está cheia." Ele disse em um tom amável, retornando devagar para o lado do príncipe. "Coloquei algumas ervas que vão lhe tirar um pouco do cansaço da viagem."

"Sou-lhe grato, mellon-nin." Legolas respondeu cabisbaixo, depois uniu as mãos diante do corpo e encheu o peito de ar. "Eu... não quero ser rude... Mas eu queria muito me banhar... me banhar sozinho."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e Elrohir fez um nítido som de insatisfação com os lábios.

"Podemos ficar ao menos no quarto, Las?" Elladan indagou e o arqueiro voltou a respirar fundo.

"Eu... Se precisar de algo, eu... posso chamá-los." Ele propôs.

Um silêncio tomou o lugar do que deveria ser a resposta àquela opção e Legolas uniu os lábios preocupado com o quão bem aceita ou não poderia estar sendo sua atípica atitude.

"Por favor, El..." Ele enfim pediu e o tom de sua voz foi além de um mero pedido, parecia quase uma súplica. Elladan voltou a buscar pelo olhar do pai e Elrond franziu ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Podem sair, _ionath-nin_." Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da figura que agora voltava a envolver-se com ambos os braços.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, mas Elladan não esperou por qualquer argumento do irmão, ele segurou Elrohir pelo braço e puxou-o em direção à porta.

"Estaremos em nosso quarto." Lembrou ao pai com um olhar significativo e Elrond assentiu. "Até mais Las."

"Até..." Legolas respondeu receoso e estremeceu mesmo sem desejar ao ouvir a porta do quarto se fechando.

Elrond caminhou devagar pelo quarto, se aproximando da sala adjunta e observando também o banho que Elladan preparara para o amigo. A água ainda pingava vagarosa, mas o recipiente estava cheio de um tom criado suavemente pelas ervas aromáticas que o gêmeo-curador acrescera a ela.

Elrond sorriu.

Sim. Elladan tinha muita sensibilidade. Através de pequenos atalhos muitas vezes ele ia mais longe do que a maioria conseguia em largos caminhos.

Legolas acompanhava, um tanto apreensivo, o som dos passos do mestre no quarto. O silêncio do curador o estava perturbando. Ele virou-se na direção da qual viera e caminhou alguns passos até reencontrar a poltrona na qual estava.

"Como vai Estel?" Perguntou em um tom casual, sentando-se novamente.

Elrond voltou-se em sua direção, franzindo a testa, depois se aproximou, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente do rapaz.

"Há muito tempo não o vejo, mas sempre recebo cartas e notícias das patrulhas que encontram a ele ou a algum de seus mensageiros." Respondeu o lorde, analisando os traços do rosto do jovem elfo com atenção e sentindo que, mesmo sem enxergar, o rapaz podia perceber de alguma forma aquele olhar.

Legolas ergueu o canto dos lábios em um ensaio de sorriso.

"Sinto falta dele. Desde sua maioridade ele passa bem pouco tempo aqui."

Elrond suspirou, sentindo, infelizmente, a imagem do caçula trazer-lhe agora mais preocupações do que alegrias.

"Ele sempre pergunta por você, criança." O curador informou, procurando ignorar aqueles pensamentos incômodos.

O arqueiro voltou a sorrir com a informação. Virando instintivamente o rosto para a janela, atraído por uma suave brisa noturna que de súbito invadira o quarto. Sentia muita saudade de Aragorn e ansiava por uma oportunidade de vê-lo, conversar com ele sobre alguns problemas que o estavam inquietando. Assuntos que estranhamente só se sentia disposto a discutir com o guardião.

"Onde ele está, mestre? Nas terras do Norte?"

"Sim, pela última informação que tive. Com a morte de Ecthelion e a ascensão de Denethor ao cargo de regente parece que a figura de Thorongil não está sendo tão bem recebida em Gondor com o era antigamente."

Legolas baixou os olhos.

"Thorongil..." Ele soltou o ar do peito. "Quantos nomes e encargos para uma única pessoa."

Elrond acompanhou o mesmo ato, lembrando-se do olhar de Estel quando Elrohir o chamou pela primeira vez de "Águia das Estrelas". Era como se os ombros do rapaz pesassem repentinamente muito mais do que ele poderia agüentar. Tudo o que ele esperava era que o irmão o ajudasse a encontrar um pseudônimo para si, para que percorresse os reinos humanos no anonimato, mas Elrohir parecia ter conseguido ir além.

"A ninguém é dado um fardo que este seja incapaz de carregar." Elrond respondeu com menos convicção em sua voz do que de fato gostaria de transmitir.

"Acha que ele corre perigo, mestre? Agora que Denethor está no poder?"

O curador negou imediatamente com a cabeça, mas a resposta verbal pareceu mais difícil de ser proferida do que fora o gesto espontâneo. Por que as verdades, quando convertidas em palavras, parecem ter uma energia maior?

"Não sei, menino." Ele enfim adaptou seu parecer ao que de fato estava sentindo. "Espero e peço ao criador que não."

"Acha que ele desconfia da identidade de Estel?"

"Não creio. Ainda vejo o jovem filho de Ecthelion como uma criança a quem a responsabilidade veio cedo demais. Ele parece apenas enciumado."

Legolas suspirou. Denethor era um rosto que lhe era desconhecido e ele aprendera bem a desconfiar em dobro do que desconhecia.

"Estel está com o grupo de mestre Halbarad, senhor?" Indagou enfim, voltando a sentir a brisa, agora mais fria, vir a seu encontro da varanda. Ela lhe trazia dessa vez o leve aroma das flores vermelhas que a primavera estava fazendo surgir. Ele sorriu então, lembrando-se de sua antiga amiga árvore.

"Não sei ao certo,criançaA última notícia que tenho é que Estel viajou para Eriador. Pois me disseram que tinha intenção de visitar a mãe. Desde que Gilraen voltou a viver com os seus, ela o preocupa demais. Uma pena que o tempo e o espaço os estejam separando dessa triste forma."

Legolas levou a mão ao peito. Lembrando-se com carinho da bondosa mãe de Estel e da estranha opção que a afastara de Imladris e do filho.

"Lady Gilraen tem olhos que enxergam mais do que ela gostaria." Disse o arqueiro em um tom pesaroso e voltou a baixar os olhos. Elrond ateve os seus no rapaz, encarando-o em um silêncio que pareceu pesar muito para ambos. "O senhor também, não é mestre?"

"O futuro está sempre em movimento." Elrond respondeu com simplicidade, mas Legolas estremeceu no mesmo instante.

"Essa é uma frase de meu pai." Escapou-lhe então a informação e Elrond franziu o cenho.

"E Thranduil a usa em que ocasião menino?"

"Em muitas..." O arqueiro respondeu vagamente, voltando a apoiar os braços por sobre as pernas e deixar os ombros cansados caírem. Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas preocupado e aborrecido, pois sabia que a pergunta que estava em sua mente naquele instante devia ser guardada para si, por maior que fosse seu desejo de proferi-la.

Não. Legolas nunca falava sobre as intenções do pai, fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias.

"Sinto saudades de Estel..." O arqueiro voltou a repetir e Elrond viu naquele ato mais do que na verdade o jovem elfo queria deixar transparecer.

"Também sentimos."

"O senhor acha que haverá alguma possibilidade dele voltar a visitar Imladris, mestre?"

Elrond passou a esfregar a têmpora direita pensativo. Depois do reencontro do dúnadan com Arwen Undomiel na Floresta Dourada, ele e Estel tiveram uma derradeira e dolorosa conversa sobre os propósitos que o futuro reservava a todos e sobre o que ele, mais perto da figura de pai zeloso do que da do líder de um reino, exigia do rapaz para que esse futuro fosse possível.

Ao ouvir de Elrond tais condições, entre elas aquela da qual o guardião fugira durante muitos anos, Estel pendeu sua cabeça respeitosamente e o pai elfo, que não escondia por ele tremendo amor, nunca sentiu maior orgulho de sua criança dúnadan, mas também nunca teve em seu coração sentimento mais contraditório.

_- Meu filho, aproximam-se os anos em que a esperança vai desaparecer, e além deles pouco está claro para min. E agora uma sombra paira entre nós. Talvez assim tenha sido prescrito que por minha perca o poder dos reis dos homens possa ser restaurado. Portanto, embora o ame, digo-lhe isso: Arwen Undomiel não diminuirá a dádiva de sua vida por uma causa menor. Ela não será noiva de ninguém que não seja o rei de Gondor e Arnor. Para min, até mesmo nossa vitória só poderá trazer tristeza e separação – mas para você poderá trazer esperança e alegria, por um tempo. É uma pena, meu filho! Receio que para Arwen o destino dos homens possa ser difícil no final._

E depois desse dia Estel não mais regressara a Imladris ou a qualquer outro reino élfico. Ele parecia empenhado em cumprir sua parte no acordo que tratara, embora os que o encontravam e traziam notícias suas, alegassem que nunca o haviam visto mais sombrio e distante.

Sombrio, tal qual estava o tempo de incertezas no qual viviam.

"Não creio, criança..." Respondeu um pai com tristeza em sua voz. "Estel tem evitado voltar ao lar e reencontrar alguém diante de quem seu coração se enfraquece."

Legolas suspirou, compartilhando o pesar do mestre.

"_Undómiel_ está em Imladris, mestre?"

"Não criança Ela está em visita a _Caras Galadhon_. Celeborn acertou a viagem prévia dela para que fizesse companhia a Lady Galadriel enquanto esse se ausenta da Floresta. Os irmãos a levaram e acompanharam o avô no caminho de volta até aqui."

Legolas pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda, pensativo. Depois seus olhos se perderam uma nova vez, girando em círculos, até que ele suspirou e indagou:

"E o que trás Lorde Celeborn a Ultima Casa Amiga em tempos de tamanho risco, senhor?"

Elrond sentiu-se aterrizando em sua presente realidade mais uma vez. Ele reergueu o rosto e voltou a encarar o arqueiro louro com atenção. O mistério de tudo parecia tornar-se único horizonte para eles ultimamente. Uma infindável lista de perguntas sem respostas convincentes, um quebra-cabeças desfalcado de inúmeras peças, uma dor para a qual não havia medicamento conhecido.

Dúvidas. A Terra Média se tornara um cenário estruturado precariamente em aflitivas torres de incertezas.

Porém, algumas respostas teriam que surgir, mesmo que brotassem como sangue impuro de uma ferida aberta.

Elrond então estendeu a mão e segurou uma das tranças laterais do cabelo de Legolas. O corpo do jovem estagnou-se de imediato, tal qual um troll repentinamente surpreendido pela terrível luz solar. O arqueiro ergueu rapidamente a mão, provando o quão hábeis ainda eram seus reflexos de guerreiro e agarrou o braço do curador. Mas Elrond não soltou os cabelos que segurava. Ele apenas sentou-se na ponta da cadeira e com a outra mão enlaçou o pulso que Legolas usava para se proteger. A resposta veio imediata, pois o príncipe repetiu o ato com a mão direita, segurando o outro pulso do líder elfo.

"Paz, criança minha" Elrond disse enfim, em um tom que reforçava seu pedido. "Que pesadelos estranhos povoam sua mente a ponto de não me permitir apenas desprender seus cabelos?" Ele indagou, deslizando vagarosamente o polegar pelo pulso que segurava, mas Legolas não retribuiu o gesto de carinho, muito pelo contrário, ele forçou a pressão que fazia nos pulsos do curador, deixando claro o que pediria a seguir.

"Solte, mestre, por favor."

"Por que, criança?"

"Porque estou lhe pedindo que solte." Legolas afinou os lábios e seu rosto empalideceu terrivelmente, as mãos frias pareciam feitas de puro aço e agora pressionavam mais os pulsos do curador. O tom de sua voz era firme e incontestável. "Solte!"

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas.

"Pretende quebrar-me os ossos se não o fizer, criança minha?" Ele indagou no mesmo tom de pai que reservava ao rapaz e desprendeu surpreso os lábios ao ver os olhos de Legolas ganharem rapidamente o brilho das lágrimas. Mas o arqueiro não respondeu, e seus olhos foram a única tradução do estado de seu espírito. Ele manteve o firme aperto nos pulsos do curador e prendeu o ar no peito como se estivesse para explodir.

"Solte, mestre. Eu lhe peço uma última vez." Disse o príncipe, depois de alguns dolorosos instantes de silêncio e os dedos do curador deixaram enfim que a trança loura escorregasse por entre eles. Legolas ainda esperou mais um pouco, depois afastou as mãos de Elrond de si, apoiando-as forçosamente no colo do curador. Elrond virou os pulsos para cima e suspirou com tristeza ao ver as marcas escuras que os dedos do arqueiro haviam deixado neles. Essa era uma atitude que jamais esperaria ver um dia.

Ergueu então os olhos, mas a figura arfante que tinha diante de si não era apenas a de alguém a quem ele mesmo estava sentindo dificuldades de reconhecer. O rosto que via era de fato reflexo de uma contradição, reflexo de alguém que parecia sentir dificuldades de reconhecer a si mesmo. Seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas que escorriam devagar e ele já se preparava para cobrir novamente a cabeça com o capuz.

"Deixe, criança." Elrond pediu em um tom mais alto e urgente do que a situação parecia pedir. "Prometo não lhe tocar mais. Permita-me ao menos que veja seu rosto."

Legolas parou onde estava. Entre o encerrar e ou não sua tarefa, por fim acabou cobrindo novamente a cabeça e baixando o rosto, desaparecendo completamente naquele manto cor de terra molhada.

"Não há o que ver, mestre." Ele atestou com amargura. "Sequer sou digno que olhe para mim."

Elrond uniu novamente as sobrancelhas. Sentindo-se cavalgando um cavalo ensandecido. Ele olhou o príncipe por completo, ainda duvidando da cena que vivera. Legolas puxara o manto e escondera-se sob ele, mas mesmo assim percebia-se que o rapaz enlaçara-se novamente com os braços e tremia em seu nervosismo.

"Que mal lhe fiz, menino?"

"Mal nenhum, mestre." O rapaz respondeu de imediato.

"Então por que se reserva dessa forma? Por que não confia em mim como sempre fez?"

Silêncio por sobre um capuz.

Elrond fechou os olhos e passou a esfregar os pulsos doloridos. Legolas reergueu a cabeça, girando-a sutilmente como se tentasse entender o som que ouvia.

"Eu o feri, mestre?" Ele indagou em tom grave e preocupado. A voz novamente transformada o assemelhava ao jovem Legolas que Elrond tanto conhecia. As mãos erguidas como se buscassem o que fazer.

Foi a vez do curador baixar o rosto.

"Meu coração, mais do que meus pulsos, com certeza." Ele respondeu, fazendo bom uso da verdade que o afligia.

As mãos do arqueiro voltaram a tremer e ele as escondeu novamente, tornando a abraçar o corpo com força e baixar a cabeça.

"Vivemos um momento decisivo, senhor..." Ele disse enfim e trouxe mais uma vez uma grande interrogação ao semblante do lorde moreno. "Nada pode afastar nossos pensamentos do que é de fato importante. Nem mesmo a preocupação que sentimos uns com os outros. Pois... cuidando de um todo... cuidamos um pouco de cada um... E esse pouco é mais do que muitos têm..."

"Quero compreender, menino. Explique-me do que fala."

"Quero compreender também, mestre. Creia-me, estamos no mesmo barco. No barco do abandono e da incompreensão. Agarremo-nos como podemos e esperemos que a verdade se mostre, pois tudo ainda é mistério."

Elrond pendeu a cabeça, as sobrancelhas impossivelmente unidas em dos momentos mais intrigantes que passara nos últimos tempos. O ar parecia não conseguir encontrar seu rumo para liberdade. Por que estava se sentindo tão inseguro? O que o horizonte lhe escondia? Ele ergueu uma mão, mas não se atreveu a voltar a tocar o rapaz, voltando em seguida a baixá-la, com o espírito querendo ceder de desistência e agonia.

"Às vezes a resposta está nas pequenas entranhas de uma grande caverna, Legolas. Todo o canto escuro precisa ser explorado por quem busca de fato resolver um impasse."

Silêncio.

"Tudo o que pode ser considerado informação não pode deixar-se esconder nas sombras. Precisa se permitir iluminar pela luz da verdade."

"Certas luzes não atingem cantos muito escuros." Respondeu tristemente o arqueiro. "Acredite... muitos já tentaram."

Elrond apertou os lábios e voltou a pender a cabeça.

"Quer me fazer crer que o que me esconde o faz porque julga que não posso compreender?"

Silêncio.

"Ou esconde-me porque julga que assim está me protegendo?"

Legolas baixou novamente a cabeça e Elrond suspirou com mais profundidade. Então inesperadamente avançou o tronco alguns centímetros, voltando a puxar o capuz do rapaz. Quando Legolas ergueu as mãos para se defender Elrond agarrou-lhe com força ambos os pulsos e encostou-o na poltrona. Decididamente Legolas havia se esquecido com que guerreiro lidava.

"Pois saiba, Legolas _Thranduilion_, que seja a primeira hipótese, seja a que a segue, ambas despertam em mim igual sentimento. Um sentimento que com certeza você conhece bem, o mesmo sentimento do príncipe dourado enclausurado em um grande palácio."

Legolas empalideceu.

"Não faça aos demais o que lhe foi suplício. Não enclausure na ignorância aqueles a quem ama, Legolas Verde Folha."

A voz do curador soou potente como se ouvissem a um dos poderosos vala e foi o suficiente para que o rapaz deixasse de tentar se libertar, seus olhos marejavam novamente e as órbitas vagavam perdidas de canto a canto sem se fixar em coisa alguma. Ele enfim desprendeu os lábios em busca de ar.

"Liberte-me, senhor. Eu lhe peço. Deixe-me ir. Não devia ter vindo."

"Se o que me disse é de fato o que acredita, deve saber que não há como prever o que há de certo ou errado. Se está aqui, decerto há um propósito. Vamos descobrir qual é, menino! Mesmo que você não saiba."

O peito do arqueiro voltou a arfar e ele tentou mais uma vez puxar os braços.

"Uma vez, você me disse que eu era poderoso, mas que para certos males não havia remédio eficiente o bastante." Elrond levantou astutamente uma cena de um passado não tão distante quanto parecia. "Lembra-se?"

Legolas apertou o maxilar com força.

"Sim, senhor."

"Lembra-se do que eu lhe respondi? Sobre o medicamento maior, para o qual não havia contra indicação e que para todos os males convertia-se inimigo à altura?"

As órbitas de príncipe deixaram sua dança de agonia e fixaram-se em um ponto que apenas ele parecia ver e que Elrond concluiu ser aquela triste cena do passado.

"Lembra-se, menino?"

"Lembrou-me, senhor..." Legolas respondeu em um tom embargado. "Lembro-me bem..."

"E qual era tal medicamento?"

Legolas não respondeu. De seus olhos, porém, começaram a escorrer fios mais grossos de lágrimas.

"Qual era, menino? Qual era o medicamento, criança a quem quero todo o bem do mundo?"

O príncipe fechou os olhos e forçou o queixo enrijecido, como se vivesse a cena de forma clara e precisa, com todas as suas nuances e repercussões.

"Responda-me, criança. Sei que se lembra. Que força invencível e inesquecível foi essa que veio em seu socorro e que, ao salvá-lo, salvou a todos nós igualmente. Diga-me, Las. Diga-me, _ion-nin."_

Legolas baixou enfim a cabeça, estremecendo ao ouvir um tratamento antigo que lhe trazia mais conforto do que qualquer outro jamais poderia trazer. Ele estremeceu uma, duas e tantas vezes que julgou que aquele frio que o atingia e que era repleto de significados não teria fim. A não ser que a resposta surgisse.

"Diga-me, _ion-nin."_ Elrond lhe ofereceu, como outro jamais seria capaz, o caminho a seguir.

"O amor..." E Legolas aceitou, sem opção que lhe valesse e sentindo que o faria mesmo que a existência de outra opção pudesse ser de fato possível. E Elrond enfim suspirou, e soltou os pulsos que segurava, mas entristeceu-se ao ver o rapaz cobrir imediatamente o rosto com ambas as palmas e tentar conter os soluços de sua dor, ao invés de entregar-se ao pranto que poderia lhe ser um caminho mais certo e verdadeiro.


	4. MISTÉRIOS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Sinto que minha fic está descendo em doses homeopáticas. Espero que não esteja desagradando demais essa forma de postagem. Ainda preciso me acostumar. Tenho uma grande ânsia de escrever capítulos enormes de novo, mas talvez seja melhor assim.

Bem. Aqui vêm menos esclarecimentos do que seria necessário, espero que não venham a me odiar por enquanto. Continuo me arriscando, porém lembrando a todos que se trata totalmente de uma ficção, sem grandes pretensões de se encaixar na obra do professor.

Para esse capítulo não tenho muito a acrescentar. A não ser o fato de que a cena que Elrond descreve a Legolas quando conversam sobre a escuridão e o frio é uma outra alusão à VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS, uma cena na qual Elrond liberta Legolas que fora preso em uma masmorra. Quem precisar de algum esclarecimento maior, por favor me escreva.

Termino então com os incansáveis, porém repetitivos agradecimentos àqueles que me motivam demais a continuar. Espero que todos gostem do novo capítulo. Gostaria muito de continuar recebendo a opinião de vocês, nem que fosse apenas uma linha. Se a atualização está muito rápida é só dizer.

Obrigada à:

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI -

_

* * *

_

"A inconsciência é uma pátria; a consciência, um exílio."

_**Emile Cioran** (filósofo romeno-francês)_

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 – MISTÉRIOS**

Elrond hesitou por um momento, depois apoiou a mão no ombro do arqueiro e, ao ver que não era reprimido, passou a massagear-lhe novamente as costas em movimentos circulares. Legolas aceitou o afago que Elrond lhe oferecia, mas ergueu-se repentinamente ao sentir o curador puxá-lo para mais perto de si.

"Legolas." Elrond ergueu-se também, mas franziu o cenho ao ver o rapaz afastar-se de costas, ambas as mãos erguidas em sua defesa.

"Não me toque mais, por favor, mestre!" Ele disse. O rosto ainda brilhava pelo pranto derramado. Em seguida voltou a cobrir a cabeça. "Não me toque mais..." Ele repetiu com a voz embargada.

Elrond soltou os braços e um suspiro contido pelos lábios trancados. Depois ficou alguns instantes pensando no que fazer naquela situação, que parecia fugir-lhe do controle sempre que a julgava enfim em suas mãos.

"Diga-me por que tanto se cobre com esse capuz, menino."

"Sinto frio." Legolas respondeu, abraçando o corpo, como se tentasse provar assim suas palavras.

"Sente dor."

Aquilo não foi uma indagação.

"Sinto frio." O rapaz repetiu, estremecendo.

"Desde quando criança?" Elrond tentou dar alguns passos, mas parou ao ver que Legolas parecia perceber seus movimentos e os retribuía com outros exatamente contrários.

"Não sei... Está... Está frio..."

"É primavera menino. Sua estação favorita. Não faz frio nem calor aqui em Valfenda. Nunca fez, você sabe disso."

O peito do rapaz voltou a arfar e Elrond balançou levemente a cabeça em algo que mais se aproximava de indignação agora.

"Não posso deixar de me sentir ofendido por sua atitude, menino. Depois de todos os anos que ocupou mais do que um lugar de hóspede nessa casa, sua atitude me soa como se estivéssemos acabando de nos conhecer. Diga-me de uma vez por todas o que se passa, criança minha."

Legolas ergueu a cabeça, girando-a como vinha fazendo todas as vezes que queria captar algum som importante. Elrond apertou os lábios. Aquela era uma atitude com a qual ele agora precisava se acostumar, pois traduzia que o príncipe estava tentando prestar atenção no que ouvia.

"Não tenho a intenção de ofendê-lo, mestre." O rapaz finalmente se defendeu.

"E nem eu a de atacá-lo ou fazer-lhe qualquer mal. Por que não dá a mim um pouco da compreensão que espera que eu tenha para com você, menino? Não mereço sua consideração mais?"

Legolas soltou os braços e sacudiu nervoso a cabeça. Parecia estar diante de um grande conflito e agia tal qual ouvisse centenas de vozes acusadoras e mortais. Talvez as ouvisse de fato. O que se passava com aquele menino?

"Não devia ter vindo." Ele se lamentou amargamente. "Se a situação da Floresta não fosse tão... Se eu... Eu não teria vindo aqui... Não viria nunca mais..."

Elrond deixou dolorosamente o peito encher-se dos sentimentos despertados naquela confissão e Legolas leu mais do que desapontamento naquele silêncio que acompanhou sua infeliz sentença. O rapaz desprendeu os lábios em um ensaio de defesa ou correção que não foi além disso, por fim cerrou-os fortemente, transmutando-se em um triste retrato da desistência.

"_Elbereth_." Foi a única palavra que lhe escapou, antes dele soltar novamente os braços e passar a dar passos desnorteados pelo quarto. Enfim, entontecido pelo sentimento que parecia inundá-lo, acabou colidindo acidentalmente com uma pequena mesa e derrubando a jarra e tigela de água que estavam sobre ela. A louça se espatifou no chão de madeira dura, mas Legolas sequer sobressaltou-se, ele apenas fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força, como se soubesse o que fizeram antes mesmo do fato se consumar. Depois se abaixou e pôs-se a recolher os cacos.

"Idiota inútil." Ele resmungou para si mesmo e Elrond, que já se agachara a seu lado para ajudá-lo, sentiu-se novamente intrigado. Ele voltou a observar o rapaz, agora ajoelhado diante dele, unindo sem qualquer problema cada pedaço espalhado da colorida louça. Elrond intrigou-se mais diante da habilidade que via. Se o rosto do arqueiro não contivesse um olhar totalmente perdido que sequer se aproximava do que suas mãos executavam, ele chegaria a questionar a veracidade da história contada até então.

"Nunca o vi tratando-se por tais termos, criança." Ele disse, segurando agora uma das mãos do jovem elfo e tomando-lhe os estilhaços que apanhara. "Dê-me, vai acabar cortando-se com essa peça infeliz."

O arqueiro puxou o braço novamente, recusando-se a dar ao mestre o conteúdo que trazia na outra mão. Ele levantou-se então e sozinho apoiou os cacos por sobre a mesa.

"Posso fazê-lo." Afirmou com veemência.

"Pode. Mas não quero que faça." Elrond respondeu duramente. "Não precisa tomar todas as atitudes que estão a seu alcance apenas para provar-se capaz, menino!"

"O senhor é quem assim o julga." Legolas ergueu o queixo e apertou o maxilar e Elrond voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Acho que seja lá o que tenha lhe acontecido, roubou-lhe mais do que o dom da visão de seus arredores. Roubou-lhe qualquer visão." O curador constatou e voltou a preocupar-se quando a reação de Legolas foi apertar os punhos com força.

"Isso é fato senhor, já devia ter visto o quão vazio estou. Por que insiste em ficar aqui? Quanta insensatez ainda quer ouvir de mim até que saia?" O arqueiro afastou-se dele então, palmas ligeiramente erguidas, tentando sentir o que estava a sua volta para que não colidisse com mais nada.

Dúvidas.

Um reino inteiro delas.

Era o que Elrond estava sentindo converter-se tudo no que até então se apoiara.

"Quer que eu saia, menino?"

Silêncio.

"Se é o que deseja o farei nesse instante. Mas quero ouvi-lo de você."

Legolas voltou a baixar a cabeça e suas palmas cobriram novamente o rosto escondido sobre o capuz, esfregando-o com tanta força que a impressão transmitida era de que seu desejo fosse desfazer os traços do próprio rosto.

"Não... não há nada que possa fazer aqui, meu mestre." Ele respondeu em tom abatido, a voz quase desaparecida por trás das firmes palmas.

Elrond suspirou, em seguida deu alguns passos que, apesar de silenciosos, foram ouvidos pelo rapaz, que voltou a se afastar.

"Não o tocarei mais, acalme-se." Assegurou o mestre, continuando seu trajeto na direção do arqueiro, que deixou de esquivar-se, parecendo tranqüilizado pela garantia do curador.

"Perdoe-me, mestre..." Legolas pediu, baixando mais o rosto. "Por favor... Vá agora antes... antes que eu o decepcione mais..."

"Não posso..." Elrond respondeu em um tom diverso.

"Mestre..."

"Estou aqui porque me sinto como quando desci a longa e escura escada. Mas temo repetir alguns erros..." Elrond completou antes que as insistências do arqueiro se convertessem em mais palavras vazias, e então esperou. Em momentos a reação se fez e um intrigado Legolas voltava-se com aquele girar de rosto o qual o curador estranhamente passara a apreciar. Tinha sua atenção novamente.

"O que disse, mestre?"

"Era um lugar frio." Continuou o curador, ignorando a questão. "Uma pesada porta de madeira negra foi fechada atrás de mim agora e eu desci gelados degraus de pedra úmida."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, os lábios soltos indicavam sua tentativa de concentrar-se no que ouvia.

"Alguém a quem eu quero bem estava lá embaixo."

"Onde? Quem? Do que está falando, mestre?"

"Do lugar escuro. Alguém a quem eu amo estava preso em uma das masmorras. Está ainda... preso mas... não quer sair."

Legolas abriu muito os olhos, embora isso naquele instante se resumisse apenas a uma reação instintiva. Elrond deu então mais um passo, dois e conseguiu enfim estar perto o bastante do jovem elfo, que já se envolvia novamente com os braços.

"Está preso em uma das celas, sozinho... Está muito escuro e frio." A voz do mestre fez soar como se tudo fosse um sonho. Legolas estremeceu, totalmente envolvido por aquela recordação. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça e sem que houvesse tempo para que o curador fizesse qualquer coisa, dobrou os joelhos e foi ao chão. Elrond acompanhou-o, mas reservou as mãos ao perceber que o rapaz ainda envolvia o corpo com força e não parecia querer ser tocado.

"É como se sente... não é menino?" Elrond finalmente colocou devagar as palavras que queria, associando-as a realidade. "Sente-se sozinho, de volta àquele lugar... Não é?"

"Faz... faz frio mestre..." Legolas apertou os olhos algumas vezes, mas Elrond não viu sua reação, encoberta pelo largo capuz, em seguida voltou a abri-los, como se tentasse despertar de um pesadelo, um pesadelo ao qual parecia estar irremediavelmente preso. "Está... tão... está tão... tão escuro aqui... Estou... tão... estou tão sozinho, mestre..."

"Legolas..." Elrond ergueu novamente a mão, mas o arqueiro voltou a encolher-se.

"Por que, mestre? Por que fui castigado mais uma vez? Por quais outras culpas ainda tenho que pagar?"

"Que culpas, menino?" O curador espantou-se e dessa vez pouco se importou com os gestos de rejeição do jovem elfo, ele segurou-lhe fortemente uma das mãos e apoiou a outra no rosto frio que estava ainda por sob o capuz. "Você não carrega culpa alguma. Responsabilidade alguma pelo que te aconteceu."

"Então... então por que... por que tenho que passar por mais essa prova? Tenho que trazer mais sofrimento aos que estão a minha volta, mais do que sempre sofrem por minha causa?"

"Menino..."

"Até... Até quando, mestre? Quanto até todos me odiarem do fundo de seus corações?"

Incrédulo, Elrond balançou a cabeça. Então ali estava mais uma de suas respostas e quão difícil fora conseguí-la.

"Mesmo que você passe todos os dias de sua imortalidade envolvido com os problemas que te afligem, jamais conseguirá semear ódio no coração de alguém, Legolas."

O príncipe baixou os olhos e seu rosto nunca esteve tão triste.

"Isso é o que seu coração bondoso pensa, meu mestre, cuja consideração nunca mereci. Em minha terra, muitos já têm por mim tal sentimento."

"O que quer dizer?"

Legolas voltou a tremer, seu nervosismo brotava-lhe à pele, por mais que tentasse contê-lo. Elrond segurou-lhe ambas as mãos, ao perceber que ele pretendia levantar-se.

"Calma, criança. Calma..." Ele pediu com brandura, massageando as costas das mãos do rapaz com os polegares. "Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Eu prometo, _ion-nin_. Por favor, confie em mim."

O príncipe baixou os olhos, mas não conseguia mais conter sua aflição, sentia-se perdido novamente como quando acordara naquela manhã, sentindo o frio envolvê-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Era como se houvesse se enganado em um antigo e conhecido trajeto e agora estivesse completamente sem idéia de qual rumo seguir. Elrond ergueu lentamente uma das mãos e a apoiou no ombro direito do rapaz, que estremeceu ainda mais.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim."

"Sinto... dor, senhor." Ele admitiu enfim. "Por favor, não me toque..."

Elrond franziu a testa com o pedido. Legolas não era o tipo de pessoa que temia qualquer dor a ponto de fazer um apelo desses. Ele afastou devagar a mão que apoiara e intrigou-se ao ver o menino apanhá-la e voltar a segurá-la como estava fazendo há pouco.

"Que dor e essa?"

"Minha... Minha cabeça..." Informou o jovem elfo. "Minha cabeça dói muito quando chega o anoitecer, mestre. Eu não quero ser rude... mas... se tocar em um fio sequer de meus cabelos já será... já será uma grande dor."

Elrond sentiu o queixo fraquejar, surpreso. Ele então apertou ligeiramente as mãos que segurava.

"Está ferido?" Indagou e Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"Não... Não há ferimento. Apenas dói... Certas vezes... Muito mais do que outras."

Elrond voltou a acariciar as mãos que segurava e Legolas soltou um suspiro de alívio, parecendo finalmente sentir-se seguro. A verdade trazia seus benefícios.

"Bateu a cabeça, rapaz? Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar quando..."

"Não, senhor. Nada sofri. Acordei e tudo era o que é hoje. Sem explicação alguma que fizesse sentido."

"Mas caiu do cavalo?"

Legolas voltou a sacudir negativamente a cabeça.

"Meu bom _Faer_ foi quem me trouxe de volta. Assim me relataram quando despertei."

"Precisa me deixar examiná-lo melhor, menino. Não crê que possa ajudá-lo?"

"Se alguém nessa terra toda que é nosso mundo confuso pudesse de fato me ajudar... seria o senhor, meu mestre amado... mas..." Ele ia prosseguir, entretanto temia cair em uma das inúmeras arapucas da descrença em um momento no qual se sentia enfraquecido. "Sempre... sempre há a arma poderosa sobre a qual conversamos." Ele completou então, seguindo o caminho oposto, mas havia descrença em sua voz, mesmo que procurasse disfarçá-la.

Mesmo assim Elrond sorriu, aquilo era um começo.

"Peço apenas que o senhor reserve esse exame que pretende fazer para... para um outro momento... por que... por que agora..." Ele tentou explicar, voltando a apoiar a mão no rosto.

"Não farei nada que não me autorize, criança. Tem minha palavra."

"Então... por favor mestre... deixe que a noite se vá antes... antes de pousar em mim seus hábeis olhos e mãos de curador..."

O lorde elfo silenciou-se. Digerindo devagar tão intrincadas informações. Ele enfim encheu o peito.

"Está bem, _ion-nin." _Ele concordou e Legolas soltou os ombros aliviado. "Mas preciso saber se... se houve outros feridos no dia desse seu infortúnio... Diga-me, menino. Quantos além de você estavam lá?"

E o silêncio favoreceu ao príncipe então, que voltou a baixar a cabeça. Elrond soltou-lhe as mãos.

"Tire o capuz, criança minha. Deixe-me olhar para você." Ele pediu e sorriu com tristeza ao ver o rapaz atendê-lo mansamente. Mas Legolas não reergueu o rosto, apenas uniu os dedos das mãos que lhe escapavam das grandes mangas e manteve os olhos estranhamente voltados para eles, como se de fato os visse. O curador agora se ocupava em olhar, reflexo por reflexo, aquela bela cascata de dourados cabelos, ainda firme e impecavelmente presos em uma larga trança nas costas da cabeça e em duas pequenas por sobre as orelhas. As tranças dos guerreiros de _Eryn Galen_.

"Quantos além de você, _ion-nin_?"

"Apenas eu regressei." Legolas enfim ofereceu a mais amarga das respostas.

"E os demais?"

"_Mandos_ os tem sob sua gentil guarda."

Elrond apoiou a mão no peito.

"Encontraram os corpos então?" Ele indagou e a resposta foi um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça. "Como estavam? Que tipo de armas os abateu?"

Silêncio.

"Legolas?"

"Encontramos apenas... partes deles... corpos mutilados e irreconhecíveis." Disse o rapaz com pesar, em um tom de dor que chegava a ser contagioso.

"_Elbereth_." Elrond clamou quase para si mesmo, mas o arqueiro levou a mão ao peito, como se o tivesse ouvido bem.

"Não me lembro de seus rostos..." O príncipe divagou.

"O que julgam os sábios de sua terra, menino?" Inquiriu um inconformado Elrond agora, e intrigou-se mais ao ver o rapaz balançar a cabeça em um ar de conformismo disfarçado.

"Os antigos sindar ou os silvestres?" Veio a indagação do príncipe, seu tom em muito condizia com o ar expresso em seu rosto.

"Ambos."

"Têm opiniões diferentes... O que não é de todo uma surpresa"

"Conte-me."

"O povo da floresta... acha que as árvores se revoltaram... que atacam ou coordenam os animais para que o façam a todos indiscriminadamente. Já o povo de meu avô..." Ele parou alguns instantes, ponderando suas palavras. "Já os sindar, julgam que seja mais um dos truques do Lorde do Escuro."

Elrond deixou a mente vagar por alguns momentos, depois olhou novamente para o arqueiro, ainda sentado sobre as pernas, dedos fortemente laçados, o olhar perdido novamente em pensamentos divididos em margens muito opostas. Ele esticou a mão e segurou a do príncipe, que se sobressaltou, mas dessa vez não reagiu.

"E você, _ion-nin_? O que o Príncipe Mestiço da Floresta Escura pensa a respeito?"

Legolas estremeceu completamente então, depois enrubesceu com a conotação que Elrond adicionava habilmente àquelas palavras.

"Somos sempre meio algo do qual gostamos e meio outro algo que temos que tolerar..." Ele disse com tristeza e Elrond sentiu-se finalmente capaz de sorrir, nem que fosse um pequeno sorriso de compreensão.

"Ambos os lados são bons para nós... só é preciso conter os conflitos." Ele observou, depois apertou um pouco a mão que segurava. "Acredite-me, eu sei do que falo."

Legolas então sorriu timidamente, mas mesmo assim aquele sorriso tirou do mestre uma parte do grande peso que estava entre eles.

"Qual é a sua opinião, Legolas? O que você julga estar acontecendo?" Ele resgatou sua questão a contragosto, sabendo que esta roubaria rapidamente aquele breve momento.

E roubou.

"Eu não sei, mestre." O príncipe respondeu, bastante sério novamente.

"O que seu coração diz?"

"Não sei..."

"Não minta, menino. Sei das impressões que só você tem sobre aquele pedaço de chão."

Legolas soltou os lábios e suas órbitas voltaram a percorrer aqueles estranhos caminhos, seu rosto mudou novamente de tom e as mãos ganharam um calor incompreensível. Elrond franziu o cenho ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e sacudir levemente a cabeça.

"Nada me povoa a lembrança..." Admitiu o príncipe vagamente, como se conversasse agora consigo mesmo. "Nem sequer com quais das patrulhas estava... Porém..."

O silenciou surgiu dos lábios entreabertos.

"Porém o quê, menino?"

"Às vezes... o rio... o rio que vejo se torna... torna-se muito vermelho."

Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas.

"O rio que vê?"

"Como se todo o sangue estivesse lá... correndo em direção ao mar..."

"Todo o sangue?"

Legolas pressionou os lábios fechados.

"Todo o sangue roubado... Sempre acho que foi roubado... porque o vejo correr pelo rio... pelo rio vermelho."

Elrond sentiu o coração perder estranhamente um compasso.

"_Ilúvatar, _minha criança. A que sangue está se referindo."

Legolas suspirou. Sacudindo um pouco a cabeça.

"Mestre..."

"Diga, menino."

"Não... Não havia sangue... sangue algum nos... nos... meus... meus amigos... no que restou..."

Ele apertou novamente os olhos e cobriu o lado esquerdo do rosto com uma das mãos, pressionando-o, parecendo tentar apaziguar alguma dor.

"Então acho que corre para o mar... O sangue do meu povo..."

Elrond pendeu a cabeça. As sobrancelhas contraídas buscando compreensão. Não havia como negar a falta absurda de sentido nas palavras que o arqueiro agora proferia.

"Legolas? Diga-me o que está sentindo?" Indagou, colocando instintivamente a mão no rosto do rapaz, que voltou a desviar-se com rapidez. "Está febril..."

"Nada... nada, mestre... É noite... As noites são... Eu... Eu... só estou muito... muito cansado... Tenho... tenho sonhos estranhos desde que o mundo escureceu... E quando estou cansado... o senhor sabe que tudo se agrava e... Às vezes... digo coisas sem sentido. É... difícil separar o real daquilo que apenas nos assusta..."

Elrond ainda o olhou com desconfiança por um tempo, depois suspirou.

"É normal sentir medo, menino." Ele comentou, aceitando a explicação, embora a sentisse incompleta. "Muito parece ter acontecido... Muito precisa de explicação e... Ainda há também muito com o que você precisa se habituar. Acredito que as imagens de sua mente estejam lhe pregando algumas peças, não é?" Ele ofereceu uma hipótese na qual não acreditava de forma alguma, mas tentou sorrir ao ver o rapaz fazer o mesmo.

"Sim... Mestre Faernestal disse que tenho sonhos assim, porque nunca ouvi seus conselhos quando elfinho. Ele sempre me dizia para optar pelos livros de poesia ao invés dos de dragões... O que fazer..." Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso triste que não condizia com a brincadeira que fazia. "Sempre achei os dragões bem mais emocionantes do que palavras parecidas colocadas lado a lado..."

Elrond riu então, sacudindo a cabeça. Era muito triste ver o rapaz naquele estado, mas ouvi-lo tentar, por conta própria, elevar os ânimos, era bastante motivador.

"Aqui em casa apenas eu e Undómiel parecemos ver alguma graça nos versos de nossos antepassados." Ele também brincou. "Às vezes lemos juntos no jardim."

Legolas sorriu, apoiando a mão no peito ao se lembrar da Estrela Vespertina.

"Eu também leria quantos versos fosse possível ao lado de Undómiel. Na verdade acredito que nenhum verso seja necessário se o cenário for ela por sob o céu estrelado de Valfenda."

O sorriso de Elrond intensificou-se.

"Ela também o tem em grande estima, criança. Ficará muito triste em saber do desencontro de vocês."

O rapaz não respondeu. Nem precisava fazê-lo, pois Elrond podia ler bem em seu semblante triste que Legolas criava a cena de um suposto encontro com a amiga em sua mente e não parecia estar sentindo prazer algum com o que via.

"Há males que vêm para bem..." Ele enfim respondeu.

E o ar saiu pesadamente dos pulmões do curador.

"Vai me permitir auxiliá-lo em seu banho, criança? Prometo ajudá-lo apenas no que for preciso e no que tiver seu consentimento."

Outro pesado silêncio foi a resposta do rapaz. Ele então apoiou o joelho no chão e dispôs-se a se erguer sem ajuda. Elrond acompanhou-o de perto, para qualquer eventualidade. Ficaram ambos então frente a frente por um tempo impreciso, mas o lorde elfo preferiu aguardar a tomar qualquer outra atitude que desagradasse o jovem elfo. Legolas enfim respirou profundamente.

"Essa... essa capa tem... uns laços difíceis..." Ele comentou com um sorriso tímido. "Nunca consigo achar as pontas deles..."

Elrond sorriu aliviado.

"É _ion-nin_. Coisas da modernidade que a qualquer elfo silvestre desagrada." Ele provocou, apenas para ver o rapaz sorrir com mais vontade. E foi feliz, pois pôde ouvir um pouco de um riso que lhe fazia muita falta, enquanto auxiliava o príncipe nos complicados nós e sentia mais prazer do que imaginava por poder ver o jovem elfo livre daquele capuz.

&&&

Quando Elladan e Elrohir entraram vagarosamente no quarto escuro, depois de muito tempo de espera sem qualquer resposta, encontraram Elrond colocando cuidadosamente uma manta por sobre um adormecido elfo silvestre. Eles sorriram e o pai retribuiu.

"Tantos travesseiros." Comentou o mais velho, aproximando-se.

"Ele não está muito bem." Elrond informou com pesar. "Coloquei-o para dormir assim pois me disse que a cabeça o incomoda demais. Entretanto não estou bem certo se não o incomodará mesmo assim. Seu rosto não parece relaxado, mesmo em sono profundo."

Elladan uniu preocupado as sobrancelhas.

"Qual o problema, _ada_?"

"Ainda não estou bem certo. Está febril, mas não é uma temperatura preocupante. Estive observando-o e agora que adormeceu atrevi-me a soltar-lhe as tranças devagar, mas nada vi que comprovasse qualquer teoria. Essa dor é proveniente de algum fator interno, sobre isso não me resta dúvida... mas infelizmente ainda é o pouco que sei."

"Ele bateu a cabeça? Por isso perdeu a visão?" Elrohir indagou preocupado.

"Não, _ion-nin_. Segundo Legolas não houve qualquer acidente. O que faz dessa uma história cujos poucos detalhes não parecem de fato partes de um mesmo quebra-cabeça."

Elladan suspirou, olhando também atentamente o arqueiro que dormia com os olhos entreabertos.

"Ainda bem que aceitou que alguém o acompanhasse no banho. Pensei que não fosse fazê-lo. Estava preocupado."

Elrond sorriu.

"Sim, sem as ervas que adicionou na banheira não o teria conseguido fazer dormir, _ion-nin_. Foi muito astuto de sua parte, criança. Vejo que meu filho curador tem uma visão de futuro próximo muito útil."

Elladan sorriu, ligeiramente encabulado e por fim enrubesceu ao ser provocado um pouco mais pelo irmão, que lhe enlaçou os ombros com um olhar adornado por irônicas sobrancelhas arqueadas, assim que o pai ofereceu-lhe o elogio.

"Sei o que uma noite de sono pode fazer por ele. Tenha esse sono a qualidade que for." Comentou o gêmeo com um suspiro triste. "Mas ainda temos muito no que pensar." Ele completou enfim, voltando a observar o amigo no leito. O pai acompanhou seu olhar e seu pensamento igualmente.

Nisso alguém bateu a porta, sobressaltando os três elfos. Elrohir caminhou rapidamente para atendê-la, antes que o som desfizesse todo o trabalho do pai e do irmão. Assim que abriu, surgiu o rosto preocupado do conselheiro do pai.

"Elrond!" Erestor chamou com gravidade. "Venha! Trouxeram o jovem Estel e ele está ferido!"


	5. DORES E DÚVIDAS

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui está a atualização, peço desculpas por não ter postado quando prometi. Mas tive uns problemas de última hora...

Não há muito que dizer a respeito deste capítulo, eu acho, a não ser que os capítulos curtos vão fazendo sofrer aos poucos tanto o leitor quanto quem escreve. Mas, pelo menos de minha parte, é uma dor prazerosa.

Brincadeiras à parte. Quero agradecer quem se dispõe a, mesmo nessa vida atribulada que temos, a sempre me deixar uma palavra de incentivo quando lê. Sei que o tempo é curto, por isso dou imenso valor àqueles que se dispõem a respirar um pouco mais rápido só pra me deixar uma palavrinha de motivação. Meu muito obrigado de fato à:

**NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI**

Ah sim. Os termos _daerada(r) _para avô foi uma informação valiosa da minha amiga Nim. Obrigada irmãzinha!

Deixo então para vocês mais uma dose desse meu veneno homeopático, esperando que estejam criando anticorpos... (que brincadeira boba...)

_**

* * *

**_

As Indagações

_  
A resposta certa, não importa nada:_

_o essencial é que as perguntas estejam certas. _

**_Mário Quintana  
_**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 – DORES E DÚVIDAS **

Quando Elrond apontou no corredor, acompanhado pelos dois filhos, algumas pessoas já estavam no lugar, empregados da casa e elfos da patrulha recém-chegada aglomeravam-se preocupados diante da porta de um quarto que estivera vazio durante os últimos anos.

"Deixem o mestre passar." Surgiu uma voz forte do meio do grupo e logo a figura de Glorfindel apareceu forçando o caminho. "Vamos, meus amigos, o curador tem que chegar até seu paciente."

Os elfos finalmente afastaram-se cabisbaixos, fazendo um pequeno corredor pelo qual Elrond e os gêmeos passaram rapidamente. Era compreensível toda aquela atípica atitude dos presentes. Estel crescera em Valfenda e por todos, sem qualquer exceção, era amado além da conta. O tempo que o afastara de seu lar élfico e as condições nas quais fora trazido eram motivos suficientes para que aqueles elfos em questão esquecessem parte de sua diplomacia.

Tão logo Elrond atravessou aquele pequeno trajeto, que nunca lhe pareceu tão longo, teve o braço direito de amigo de Gondolin em seus ombros.

"Não parece muito sério, _mellon-nin_." Disse o guerreiro louro, em uma visível tentativa de aplacar a expressão de preocupação extrema que via no rosto do amigo.

Elrond assentiu com a cabeça, sem coragem de dizer coisa alguma antes que seus olhos atestassem a veracidade do que ouvia. Ele entrou às pressas, mas a cena que encontrou em nada correspondia às otimistas palavras de seu bom amigo. Na verdade era uma cena mais angustiante do ele poderia imaginar, porque, além de aterradora por si própria, ainda era parte de uma visão que amargara recentemente e que não lhe saíra mais dos pensamentos.

Diante de seus olhos, a poucos passos, um corpo coberto de lama e sangue ocupava o largo leito branco do quarto. Ao lado dele, Celeborn já estava em pé e mantinha uma das palmas apoiadas na testa do ferido.

"_Elbereth_." Elrond ainda ouviu a voz de Elrohir atrás de si e pôde perceber o filho estremecer e conter o passo, deixando-se ficar diante da porta, enquanto ele e Elladan tomavam cada qual um dos lados da cama do paciente. Celeborn afastou-se, dando passagem ao neto, os olhos preocupados, no entanto, não deixavam o corpo no leito.

"São ferimentos muito sérios, temo dizer." Disse o lorde de _Lothlorien_ com pesar. "A escuridão tem largos braços a sua volta, cujo efeito ainda desconheço. Seja rápido, Elrond."

Mais uma vez em silêncio, o hábil curador atendeu aos conselhos do sogro e aproximou-se mais, pondo-se a executar o papel que melhor desempenhava em sua existência. Elladan já desfazia cintos e botões com rapidez, olhos enegrecidos de angústia.

Celeborn enfim achegou-se a Elrohir, envolvendo-o com um dos braços.

"Sua presença aqui não é de grande ajuda." Ele disse em um tom grave, porém alto suficiente apenas para os ouvidos do neto. O gêmeo, no entanto, sacudiu a cabeça violentamente ao perceber as intenções do avô.

"Quero ficar."

"Não pode ajudar, Elrohir. Se permanecer aqui desconcentrará seu pai e seu irmão com sua dor."

O gêmeo apertou os lábios e seus olhos escureceram-se também, mesmo acortinados pelas lágrimas que brotavam. Celeborn lançou um breve olhar para Glorfindel, que esvaziou o peito ao compreender o que era a ele pedido.

"Venha, Elrohir." Disse o guerreiro de Gondolin, segurando fortemente o antebraço do gêmeo. "Acho que nós ambos não somos de grande ajuda aqui."

Os olhos do filho de Elrond não conseguiam desligar-se da imagem que viam, mesmo sentindo o firme aperto da mão do mentor. Naquele largo leito muito branco, o irmão caçula jazia praticamente imóvel, o rosto pálido e marcado por escoriações, a barba enegrecida de lama e sangue, os olhos cerrados. Seu corpo, agora quase descoberto, continha inúmeras marcas avermelhadas, das quais Elladan tentava ao máximo conter assustadoras hemorragias. O pai mantinha as mãos segurando o rosto do guardião, dizendo-lhe palavras que Elrohir, em sua aflição, não conseguia compreender.

"Vamos, rapaz." A voz do mentor despertou-o novamente e no mesmo instante os olhos do gêmeo ao lado do leito encontraram os dele. Elladan alinhou seu olhar e seu pensamento ao do irmão por um instante e então Elrohir sentiu, no tremor que compartilharam e na hesitação que lhe percorreu o espírito, que se realmente ficasse ali, apenas converter-se-ia em outro ponto de preocupação para alguém que não podia, de forma alguma, distrair-se do encargo que tomara para si.

"Vou esperar no corredor." Ele informou e surpreendeu-se por perceber com que dificuldade sua voz fizera o caminho até a boca. Elladan apenas assentiu, voltando ao que estava fazendo e Glorfindel puxou Elrohir para fora daquele quarto.

"Por todos os _Valar_ e a beleza com a qual nos presentearam, Glorfindel!" Elrohir desabafou, assim que o guerreiro louro fechou a porta atrás de ambos. "O que aconteceu a ele? Com que tipo de inimigo se deparou?"

O antigo senhor da Casa da Flor Dourada olhou sorrateiramente para o corredor ainda repleto de elfos e puxou o pupilo por um dos braços, até atingirem uma sacada que ficava no final do corredor. Saíram então e ali ficaram alguns instantes; o líder louro encarando as poucas estrelas semi-encobertas daquele céu primaveril, o filho de Elrond encarando os próprios dedos, fortemente unidos por sobre o parapeito da sacada.

"Ele vai morrer." Disse então o jovem moreno e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos. "Ele vai morrer, Glorfindel. Eu vi nos olhos de Elladan."

O braço forte do mentor cobriu-lhe os ombros, mas não ofereceu ao rapaz consolo algum.

"Ele vai morrer... e eu nem vou conseguir entender o porquê... Nem vou conseguir compreender o que por _Mandos_ é aquilo que o atacou..."

Glorfindel passou a massagear o ombro que segurava em seu abraço, mas o silêncio do mentor só preocupava mais o angustiado elfo. Elrohir enfim afastou-se brutalmente, passando a andar em círculos por aquele pequeno espaço, até que o lorde louro soltou os braços, rendendo-se também ao nervosismo.

"Quer se aquietar, rapaz? Ou vou amarrá-lo pendurado de ponta cabeça aqui nessa sacada!"

"Isso não tem graça, Glorfindel." Irritou-se ainda mais o jovem guerreiro.

"E desde quando eu quero ser engraçado? Aquiete-se ou vou cumprir minhas ameaças! De nada nos é útil rendemo-nos ao desespero sem que saibamos ao menos pelo que nos desesperarmos."

"Sem que saibamos?" Elrohir parou indignado. "Você não viu o estado dele? Não acha aquele motivo suficiente para desespero em todos os graus?"

Glorfindel bufou.

"Parece de repente desconhecer o pai e o irmão que tem, rapaz."

Elrohir pressionou os lábios fechados e de seus olhos um brilho de lágrima surgiu, mas foi logo contido. O guerreiro moreno pressionou rapidamente as pontas dos indicadores por sobre o canto dos olhos e pôs-se a respirar fundo, antes que o nervosismo o fizesse cair onde estava ou fazer algo pior. Glorfindel apiedou-se dele, aproximando-se silenciosamente então para puxá-lo para perto de si. Elrohir endureceu o corpo em um protesto que durou poucos instantes, pois logo estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mentor.

"Por que tinha que acontecer? Por que tem sempre que acontecer algo assim?" Lamentou-se inconsolável o gêmeo, seu tom mais se voltava para uma revolta que lhe era habitual do que para a angústia do momento.

Glorfindel não respondeu. Sabia por outras experiências que, quando Elrohir estava angustiado ou inconformado com algo, não havia discurso algum que fizesse com que sua ira dispersasse. Sim, ele aprendera bem como lidar com o complicado gêmeo mais novo.

"Tudo acontece quando não estamos por perto." Continuou inconformado o rapaz, desagradavelmente invadido por inúmeras cenas do passado. "Eu disse ao _ada_, disse que ele não devia seguir tal destino estúpido sozinho... O que esse povo tem na cabeça? Ele é só um homem. Um mortal... Um mortal sem qualquer opção... Ele..."

O tom de sua voz embargou-se e o guerreiro louro apertou um pouco mais o abraço que lhe oferecia em resposta, mas nada comentou. Elrohir enterrou o rosto no ombro do mentor, tentando ao máximo se conter, mas não sendo muito feliz.

"Nós o amamos muito..." Ele disse, sua voz abafada pelo robe do amigo do pai. "Não vou... não vou me perdoar se depois de tudo... algo acontecer com ele... Não vou me perdoar se ele seguir o mesmo destino do pai... se escapar de nós da mesma forma..."

"Elrohir..." Glorfindel se manifestou enfim. "Deixe de lado pensamentos do passado, rapaz. Sentimentos de culpa já são o suficiente quando têm por alvo uma só desgraça. Eles não são hereditários" Completou e segurou o elfo moreno pelos ombros quando ele brutalmente quis se afastar. "Olhe para mim, vamos."

"Ele vai morrer..." Elrohir sacudiu os ombros, tentando se libertar, mas o mentor continuou mantendo-o preso por suas fortes e largas mãos.

"Não pode colocar aqueles a quem ama em uma redoma, Elrohir. Vez por outra vão escapar de suas mãos e seguir seus destinos."

O gêmeo usou de mais força e libertou-se então, para voltar a afastar-se, dar apenas alguns passos e parar mais uma vez, apoiando ambas as mãos nos quadris e pendendo a cabeça para frente. Glorfindel ficou observando o arfar cansado das costas do rapaz, amargando um sentimento que odiava mais do que tudo. O sentimento da impotência diante de fatos maiores do que ele. E como tudo em Arda parecia ser grande demais ultimamente!

"Sei que não devo." A voz do gêmeo soou sem força. "Mas fico me lembrando dele... Estel se parece tanto com ele..."

"Elrohir, pare!"

"Não consigo." Ele se voltou ao mentor e seus olhos brilhantes roubaram qualquer repreensão que o guerreiro louro tinha elaborado.

"Não foi culpa de vocês. Sabe disso. Você e seu irmão não podem estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. São fortes, têm grande habilidade, mas não são onipotentes e onipresentes!"

O gêmeo sacudiu a cabeça com um estalo indignado de lábios e voltou a dar as costas. Glorfindel aproximou-se mais uma vez, apoiando firmemente a mão no ombro do rapaz. Elrohir deixou a cabeça pender para frente, mas não se voltou.

"Sempre me lembro deles... Arador primeiro... e Arathorn depois... Foram-se em um espaço de tempo tão inacreditavelmente curto..."

"Pare Elrohir! Vamos!" Sacudiu-o um pouco o mentor. "Já lhe disse o que tais sentimentos fazem com você. Não pode se deixar levar."

"Você não entende, não é Glorfindel?" Elrohir voltou a se afastar, indignado. "Foi assim com ela também."

"Pare! Estou dizendo, Elrohir." O guerreiro curvou ameaçadoramente as sobrancelhas agora. "Não faça isso mais com você e seu irmão, Elrohir. Que não seja por você então, que seja por Elladan."

"Não sou cruel como você pensa. Não falo sobre esses assuntos com ele mais."

"E julga seu irmão um tolo? Acha que ele não sente? Que não está sentindo nesse exato instante essas suas palavras? Esquece-se que seu coração é unido ao dele quer você queira quer não?"

"Maldição, Glorfindel." Elrohir bateu os braços indignado. "Por que fica colocando esse peso nos meus malditos ombros? Não tenho mais o direito de sentir o que sinto?"

"Elrohir!" O guerreiro ergueu a voz intimidante.

"Maldito tempo que está sempre a jogar contra nós... Maldito seja esse tempo que faz de nós seus escravos... que faz de nós diferentes... Maldito!"

E depois desse desabafo Elrohir aproximou-se novamente do parapeito e pousou ambas as mãos sobrepostas nele, inclinando o corpo e apoiando a testa nelas. Glorfindel soltou os lábios para responder, para erguer a voz além do tom do rapaz, única maneira de calá-lo e uma que apenas ele usava. Mas a coragem faltou-lhe, ao ver o gêmeo ali inclinado, as costas arfantes e as lágrimas abafadas.

Ele então soltou os ombros em silêncio, deixando que o filho de seu melhor amigo, a quem ele queria como se seu também o fosse, fizesse a si mesmo todas as perguntas sem resposta que lhe perturbavam a mente. Era bom que o jovem e irrequieto Elrohir gastasse seu tempo e sua energia, enquanto o que quer que o destino lhes reservava estivesse acontecendo no quarto próximo.

"Diga que ele vai sobreviver, mestre..." Glorfindel ouviu então, surpreso, uma súplica que, de tão atípica à personalidade do jovem elfo, já se iniciara com um título pelo qual o gêmeo mais novo nunca conseguira chamar o mentor.

"Ele vai sobreviver." O elfo louro respondeu quase sem ponderar suas palavras. "E vocês ainda vão simular muitas brigas estúpidas sob o teto de seu pai."

&&&

O sol bateu no rosto de Elrohir, que franziu a testa, depois piscou algumas vezes. Enfim olhou a sua volta para procurar entender onde estava.

"_Quel amrun,_ _astalder!"_ A saudação conhecida lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios e ele voltou-se para procurar a figura do avô. Apenas Celeborn tinha por hábito usar o adjetivo "valente" em quase todas as frases que dirigia a ele. Elladan sempre provocava o irmão, dizendo que o avô chamava o gêmeo mais novo assim, porque ele era o único capaz de fazer todas as coisas estúpidas que fazia e continuar vivo.

"_Quel amrun, daeradar-nin" _Ele desejou, olhando ainda um tanto confuso a sua volta. Estava novamente em seu quarto, esticado no divã lateral. Seu corpo todo doía devido à posição que dormira, sua cabeça também doía, mas não se lembrava muito bem de como fora parar ali. "O que houve?"

"Seu mentor lhe providenciou um sono tranqüilo, pelo que pude ver." Explicou Celeborn, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado do neto e esticando o queixo na direção das duas taças de vinho que estavam por sobre a mesa lateral, dispostas displicentemente ao lado de duas garrafas vazias. Depois o senhor de _Lothlorien_ sorriu ao ver o rapaz apoiar uma mão por sobre a testa e franzir o rosto. "Bem... talvez não tão tranqüilo." Ele completou.

Elrohir franziu os lábios, sentindo o gosto do excesso de álcool ainda brotar-lhe da garganta. Não parecia tão agradável quanto o fora na véspera. Ele apoiou o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos, arrependendo-se de cada gota que bebera, como sempre se arrependia em suas manhãs de ressaca.

"Não acredito que Glorfindel me deixou beber tanto assim." Ele lamentou, franzindo a testa com o som de sua própria voz. Em instantes ouviu o suave suspirar o avô, agora novamente de pé, abrindo as cortinas do quarto.

"Ah... não _daerada_!" O gêmeo cobriu os olhos e fez uma terrível careta de angústia, para a qual Celeborn teve que rir. Aquele era um dos papéis que ao lorde elfo mais aprazia exercer e aquele título em especial lhe era um de seus mais valiosos. "Só mais um minuto."

"Deixe a luz do dia lhe ser consolo, _astalder._" Ele sugeriu, puxando um pouco mais as cortinas e olhando com carinho o neto esconder agora todo o rosto atrás das palmas abertas.

O gêmeo ainda teve tempo para apertar mais as mãos no rosto e pensar em n motivos para se enfiar embaixo daquele divã, coubesse seu corpo ali ou não, até sentir uma mão encostar-se a seu ombro e perceber que não eram apenas ele e o avô que estavam no quarto.

Sua ressaca devia mesmo estar-lhe roubando todos os reflexos.

Descobriu novamente o rosto e percebeu uma caneca estendida em sua direção. Ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça e encontrou o compreensivo olhar do irmão mais velho.

"_Quel amrum, astalder!"_ Elladan roubou a saudação do avô, porém seu tom era diverso, inteiramente provocativo. Elrohir primeiro franziu o rosto, pensando em mil maneiras de retribuir a provocação, mas em instantes sentiu-se obrigado a ignorar completamente o sorriso e tom do irmão, amargando uma sensação muito estranha por vê-lo ali e não no quarto de Estel.

"Dan! Como ele... Onde ele... Por que você..." Ele pensou em vários inícios para suas perguntas, mas nenhum deles parecia querer encaixar-se a um complemento adequado, ou ao menos que pudesse ser dito sem que o mundo todo se convertesse em uma grande angústia. Enfim tudo o que conseguiu foi voltar a apoiar a cabeça dolorida nas mãos.

Elladan sorriu, empurrando a caneca novamente na direção do gêmeo.

"Beba. É meio amargo, mas vai se sentir melhor."

"Primeiro me diga como ele está." Elrohir pediu, enquanto aceitava a xícara, mas lançava um olhar desconfiado ao seu conteúdo.

"Ele vai ficar bom." Garantiu o gêmeo com um suspirou de cansaço. "Foi uma noite difícil, mas Estel é de uma bravura e força que jamais vi e acho que jamais verei em _edain_ algum. Ele cavalgou perfeitamente mais esse cavalo selvagem... Como... Como vem cavalgando todos os outros." Completou enfim o gêmeo, parado ainda diante do irmão, mas sem olhar mais para ele.

Elrohir ergueu os olhos e perdeu alguns instantes lendo no rosto de Elladan as informações que estava omitindo. Sim. Aquela fora de fato uma noite difícil, ele podia ver nos escuros anéis que adornavam os olhos do gêmeo.

"Ele vai ficar bom." Repetiu o primogênito de Elrond com um forte suspiro, ao perceber-se enfim analisado, em seguida empurrou com a ponta do indicador a xícara que o irmão segurava. "Ande! Beba logo antes que a mistura perca a serventia."

"Quem está com ele?" Elrohir ainda indagou, antes de aproximar a xícara do rosto e franzir o nariz, devido ao cheiro que sentiu. "Que porcaria é essa?"

Elladan riu então, erguendo ao irmão significativas sobrancelhas. Elrohir torceu insatisfeito os lábios, em seguida pôs-se a entornar rapidamente o conteúdo.

"_Ada_ está com ele." Elladan lembrou-se então de responder. "Vim ver como você está e agora vou visitar nosso outro paciente que passou a noite aos cuidados de Erestor."

Elrohir, que ainda virava todo o conteúdo da caneca como se nunca houvesse bebido nada na vida, sentiu subitamente o liquido amargo tomar o caminho errado, lembrando-se de alguém que lhe fugira das preocupações na noite passada.

"Devagar, rapazinho." Celeborn bateu-lhe levemente nas costas e Elrohir enrubesceu. Odiava fazer um ridículo daqueles diante do avô. "Estamos em uma manhã tranqüila, nada tem gravidade suficiente que não possa esperar que você beba o medicamento do qual precisa."

O gêmeo apoiou a caneca sobre a mesa de canto e cobriu novamente o rosto com as mãos, odiando-se ainda mais por sentir que aquela sensação de ressaca ainda ia durar algum tempo até deixar de importuná-lo.

"Só um idiota como eu para passar a noite bebendo desse jeito, enquanto o irmão estava brigando contra os braços da escuridão." Ele se lamentou e Celeborn sentiu mais do que sinceridade nas palavras do neto. O lorde elfo deslizou a palma pelas costas do rapaz carinhosamente. Ele conhecia o neto e seus rompantes. Tudo sempre fora energia e força nele, necessidade e urgência. Tão semelhantes Elladan e Elrohir eram em fisionomia e até aspectos importantes do caráter, mas aquele desejo de arrumar o mundo inteiro à sua forma, como se tudo fosse um problema e o amanhã fosse mera utopia, era característica intrínseca do agitado gêmeo mais novo.

"_Astalder."_ Celeborn repetiu com um sorriso paternal e ganhou novamente o olhar e agora um tímido sorriso do neto. "Agora é chegada a sua vez. Levante-se, acompanhe seu irmão, faça-o comer e dormir também. Há muitos nessa casa que podem olhar pelos dois pacientes que temos."

"Estou bem, _daeradar-nin_." Elladan protestou com discrição, enquanto o irmão calçava rapidamente os sapatos e apanhava o robe por sobre a cadeira. "_Ada_ me pediu que olhasse por Legolas."

"Passei agora mesmo pelo quarto do jovem príncipe. Ele ainda dorme e Erestor está suficientemente entretido com o livro que lhe emprestei. Prometeu-me um chamado se algo fugir da normalidade."

Elladan baixou a cabeça pensativo, depois seus olhos se encontraram com os de Elrohir. Ambos repartindo a mesma dúvida incontornável.

"Dormiu por conta própria por toda a noite." O gêmeo curador vocalizou sua estranheza, depois voltou o rosto e encontrou o olhar indecifrável do senhor da Floresta Dourada.

"Ele dorme todas as noites, pois assim é conveniente..." Disse Celeborn. "Dormirá até que seja dia no céu alto e depois estará em pé."

Os dois irmãos se olharam mais uma vez, não podiam evitar.

"O que o senhor sabe a respeito, _daerada?_" Elrohir foi quem arriscou a indagação sem rodeios, como lhe era peculiar, e Elladan não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto decididamente o título de "valente" era cabível ao irmão.

"Não se fala sobre conjeturas, meninos. Não quando a gravidade rodeia os fatos e qualquer peso extra que não seja estritamente necessário pode ser crucial." O sábio elfo respondeu, apoiando uma mão em cada ombro dos dois netos e oferecendo-lhes um de seus olhares enigmáticos, brilhando em um rosto sem qualquer sinal de idade. Os gêmeos prenderam o ar no peito e as perguntas dentro do coração, respeitando o poder que aquele nobre elfo tinha de iniciar e finalizar quando lhe conviesse qualquer discussão, independente da relevância que o assunto abrigasse ou de quem o estivesse discutindo.

"Vocês vão procurar o verdadeiro descanso que precisam para que a sabedoria possa lhes ser morada mais tarde, quando vamos todos ter uma conversa não tão agradável." Colocou o elfo de cabelos prateados e os irmãos se olharam uma última vez. "E eu vou fazer com que o pai de vocês siga esse conselho também. Voltaremos a nos encontrar na hora do almoço no mais tardar."

&&&

"_Ada_" A voz do guardião saiu fraca quando ergueu as pálpebras, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios, motivado por encontrar alguém a quem tanto amava e cujo rosto não via há muito tempo. Elrond inclinou-se um pouco mais e olhou para o filho. Um inegável ar de alívio estampava-se no rosto do curador. Vencedor de inúmeras batalhas que era, ainda sentia algumas se tornarem mais especiais.

"Como se sente, _Estel-nin?"_ Indagou e Aragorn fechou novamente os olhos, sentindo uma alegria que quase tinha sabor, um bem estar de criança que sonha com os mais suaves devaneios. Habitava um sonho muito bom que se resumia na volta ao passado, a um tempo em que a palavra esperança que compunha o seu nome não tinha tantos significados.

Aragorn sentiu então o pai erguer-lhe a cabeça e encostar uma caneca em seus lábios. Tinha cede, mas mesmo assim virou o rosto devagar, ignorando o conteúdo.

"É só água, _ion-nin._" O curador informou com um sorriso sereno. "Não o farei dormir até que se alimente um pouco. Mas não se iluda, mais tarde deverá tomar o chá do qual parece estar querendo fugir."

Aragorn soltou um riso fraco, depois aceitou a oferta do pai e bebeu uns goles. Elrond ajeitou alguns travesseiros sob a cabeça do filho e acomodou-se um pouco na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Como se sente?" Ele repetiu e passou a analisar as reações do filho. Aragorn girou os olhos, observando os cantos daquele quarto no qual dormira por tantos anos. Tudo estava em seu lugar, como se ele ali tivesse estado até a véspera. Era uma sensação muito boa, entretanto, veio-lhe a mente que na verdade não estivera de fato ali. Estivera em vários lugares. Conhecera várias pessoas, outras pessoas, que não elfos, que não dúnedain, todos os tipos de pessoa.

Mas... E a véspera? Onde estivera?

"_Elbereth, adar-nin!_" Ele ergueu-se de súbito, para contorcer-se imediatamente de dor e sentir o corpo cair pesado de volta ao leito. Elrond levantou-se para socorrê-lo.

"Estel!" Ele chamou em tom de reprovação. "Como o bom curador que você também se tornou, deve saber que não pode tomar tão intensa atitude no estado de recuperação no qual se encontra."

"Onde eles estão, _ada?"_ Os olhos claros do guardião brilhavam e ele agarrava os braços do pai com aflitiva convicção. "Vieram comigo? Salvaram-se?"

Elrond suspirou.

"Quantos estavam com você, Estel?"

O guardião girou novamente os olhos, revendo uma cena do passado próximo. Depois tornou a encarar o pai.

"Diga-me que algum dos meus está aqui, _ada."_ Foi a única resposta que Elrond recebeu.

"Halbarad." O curador respondeu. "E mais dois homens pelo que sei, mas não tive oportunidade de vê-los. Lady Idhrenniel esteve aqui há pouco para me dar noticias. Um parece estar bastante ferido, mas se recupera. Os outros dois estão ilesos."

Aragorn soltou os braços no colchão e seu rosto entristeceu-se.

"Quantos eram, _ion-nin_?" Elrond repetiu a indagação.

"Nove..."

Elrond apoiou a mão por sobre o peito e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Não... não posso crer." Lamentou-se o guardião fechando também os seus.

"O que houve, Estel? O que por todos os Valar se fez tão poderoso inimigo?"

Estel olhou o pai intrigado.

"Por que chama agora nosso inimigo de poderoso, _ada?_ Quantos ataques já sofremos, quantos dos nossos já pereceram? Fomos decerto pegos de surpresa... Eu... eu não compreendo bem como mas..."

E o sentimento de incompreensão atingiu o curador dessa vez.

"Estel... _Ion-nin..._ Você por ventura viu o que o atacou?"

"Não. Pois se digo ao senhor que a surpresa foi-lhes arma final." O guardião respondeu, um tanto incomodado com a questão. Ele não conseguia entender como, em seus anos de experiência, caíra em uma armadilha em local quase completamente aberto.

Mas o ar que leu em seguida no semblante do pai lhe disse mais do que qualquer palavra teria significado suficiente para fazê-lo.

"_Ada..."_

"Estel. O que quer que o tenha atacado. Não... não foi inimigo do qual tenhamos conhecimento... total... Eu..."

"Como assim?"

Elrond suspirou. Em seguida apoiou delicadamente a mão por sobre um dos curativos que acabara de refazer no abdômen do filho, em seguida puxou devagar a gaze. Estel franziu o cenho e perdeu a cor. Abaixo da bandagem muito branca, embebida por um anestésico alaranjado que ele conhecia bem, estava uma grande ferida exposta, a pele tinha desaparecido completamente e a carne era ressecada em algumas partes e tão brilhante em outras que até ele, mesmo sendo curador, sentiu náuseas.

"Que... que diabrura foi esta?..." Ele ergueu perplexo as mãos, vendo inúmeras outras feridas idênticas porém menores adornando-lhe os membros. Levantou mais a cabeça e percebeu que o corpo todo era um reino de bandagens brancas até maiores do que aquela cujo conteúdo o pai lhe revelara. "Que criatura das trevas..."

"Acalme-se." Elrond apoiou a mão por sobre a testa do filho, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça novamente no travesseiro.

"Não compreendo, _ada_. Quero entender o que se passa."

"Tudo há seu tempo, _ion-nin._ Agora você precisa se alimentar e descansar. Essa fatalidade que assolou seu grupo parece parte de algo maior e você precisará ter suas energias restabelecidas, para que juntos possamos compreender a qual tipo de armadilha estamos sendo conduzidos".


	6. PESADELOS Primeira Parte

Olá. Capítulo 6 de "O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS".

Estou atrasada. Ilúvatar! Estou atrasada com tudo na minha vida. Mas acho que, aos trancos e barrancos vou colando cada peça em seu lugar. Talvez não no tempo certo, mas no lugar correto.

Esse capítulo está um tanto misturado... Não pude evitar... Então, para não cair no risco de juntar duas cenas fortes em um mesmo capítulo, dividi-o em duas partes. Duas pequenas partes de 8 páginas. ( Capítulos curtos! Verdade!). Lanço o primeiro hoje e a continuação sexta-feira, certo? Se todo mundo conseguir ler antes disso eu posto na quarta ou quinta.

Ah sim... A canção que Elrond ouve é uma tradução para o sindarin da maravilhosa "Into the west". Eu ia colocar apenas uma estrofe, mas não resisti. Infelizmente não consegui contato com a tradutora, embora tenha tentado durante toda a semana, por isso estou postando o texto sem os créditos, algo que não gosto de fazer. Se mais tarde conseguir a aprovação tentarei corrigir essa falha.

Quero deixar meu obrigado a quem está lendo e meu agradecimento especial a minha amiga MYRIARA, que beta "às avessas" meus textos, me apontando deslizes horríveis e outros não tão horríveis depois que eu posto. Graças a ela minhas páginas ainda têm salvação. Assim que eu colocar minha vida em dia vou corrigir o que ficou para trás, sim, mellon? Obrigada.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos de sempre a esse pessoal incrível abaixo:

* * *

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI – GABY GRANGER – NININHA FERRARI

**

* * *

**

Numa meia-noite agreste, quando eu lia, lento e triste,  
**Vagos, curiosos tomos de ciências ancestrais, **  
**E já quase adormecia, ouvi o que parecia **  
**O som de alguém que batia levemente a meus umbrais. **  
**"Uma visita", eu me disse, "está batendo a meus umbrais. **  
**É só isto, e nada mais." **

"O Corvo" – Edgar Allan Poe (por Fernando Pessoa)

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 – PESADELOS**

"Elrond?" Uma voz chamava-o constantemente já havia tempo, mas o curador não queria responder. Sua mente estava vagando por entre a mata verde, observando cada espaço de chão, tentando reconhecer onde estava. Ele girava a cabeça em todos os graus de visão que lhe estavam disponíveis, buscando a resposta para tão intrigante pergunta.

Uma mata verde e desconhecida, por entre a qual escapavam incessantes raios de sol. Logo ele, que julgava conhecer cada atalho, cada brecha, cada canto escuro, estava perdido? Logo ele que por tantos caminhos andara? Onde estaria? Que lugar era aquele?

"Elrond?" A voz repetiu seu insistente chamado, parecia conter urgência em seu tom, uma urgência que o oprimia, mas para a qual não podia ainda dar atenção. Tinha que descobrir onde estava antes de tudo.

Parou um instante, a mão firmemente apoiada em um tronco antigo, a cabeça girando acima, percorrendo o espaço no qual não conseguia encontrar-se. Altas árvores estreitas mesclavam-se a grossos troncos sinuosos, enquanto uma rajada de pássaros trocava subitamente seu galho de apoio. Havia ruído por toda à parte. Ruídos de toda a espécie, ruídos da mata nativa, ruídos silvestres. Por que toda aquele sinal de força que a natureza lhe dispunha e que sempre lhe fora lenimento ao coração, não fazia nele o efeito esperado naquela estranha manhã?

"Elrond?"

A voz novamente. De onde vinha essa voz? Ele ainda teve tempo de conjeturar, antes do insistente som mesclar-se a outras vozes, vozes distantes que lhe surgiam devagar aos ouvidos. Elrond concentrou-se, querendo reconhecer aquele soar. Eram muitas vozes, muitas vozes unidas em um único coro. Eram muitas vozes entoando a mesma canção.

Uma canção que lhe era conhecida... Uma canção de despedida... Ecos de um cântico que lhe trouxe água nos olhos.

Hodo nôl velui benorven lín (Descanse sua doce cabeça cansada)

Môr danna; le tollen na vethed lend (A noite cai; você está chegando ao término da jornada)

Losto hi, ah oltho o 'waith i thellir (Durma agora, e sonhe com os que chegam)

Athra falas chaeron cenir (Através da distante costa eles chamam)

Amman nallach?(Por que chora?)

Man i nîr hin buin thîr lín (O que é esse pranto em seu rosto)

Cenithach gwannathar echais bain lín (Você verá todos o medo deposto)

Beriannen min rainc nín, lostach (Protegido em meus braços, dormirá)

Man pelich cened buin rain amar? (O que você vê no horizonte?)

Amman in gwael 'lain nallar? (Por que as gaivotas brancas clamam?)

Ithil 'ael eria athan Aear (A lua pálida nasce sobre o mar)

I chîr tellin a choled le na mar (Os barcos estão vindo para casa te levar)

Sui cheledh geleb nadath thiathar (Como vidro prateado tudo parecerá)

Calad buin nen faer bain athradar (A luz na água que toda alma atravessará)

Estel pêl nan ardhon dû (A esperança enfraquece no mundo esta noite)

Trî núath dannol ed rîn a lû (Através das sombras que caem saindo do tempo e da lembrança)

Avo bedo ve tellin sí nan methen (não diga que agora chegamos ao fim)

Felais 'lain nallar, ageveditham (Os portos brancos chamam, nos encontraremos de novo)

Hodathach sí min rainc nín, lostol (você descansará aqui em meus braços, dormindo)

Man pelich cened buin rain amar? (O que você vê no horizonte da terra?)

Amman in gwael 'lain nallar? (Por que as gaivotas brancas clamam?)

Ithil 'ael eria athan Aear (A lua pálida nasce sobre o mar)

I chîr tellin a choled le na mar (Os navios estão vindo para casa te levar)

Sui cheledh geleb nadath thiathar (Como vidro prateado tudo parecerá)

Calad buin nen, (A luz sobre a água,)

cîr thind gwannar (A partida dos cinzentos barcos)

Nan Annûn (Para o Oeste)

"_Ilúvatar_..." Elrond clamou, transpondo o último obstáculo, depois de seguir o som daquelas vozes até quase o término da canção. Por trás de um forte carvalho ele pôde ver uma cena intrigante. Há menos de dez metros de distância, seguindo uma trilha sinuosa, uma legião inteira de elfos caminhava vagarosamente em direção a uma poderosa luz. Eram muitos, tantos que o curador sequer conjeturou a possibilidade de estabelecer número exato. Caminhavam em pares, alguns sobre seus cavalos, outros descalços pela grama verde. E repetiam a mesma canção, estrofe por estrofe, com as mesmas lágrimas nos olhos.

"Elrond?" A voz o chamou uma vez mais, mas dessa vez o curador sequer se voltou para tentar achar a direção de onde viria. Seus olhos estavam intrigados demais para deixarem um momento sequer aquela imagem que viam.

Foi quando percebeu que, no meio da multidão, havia muitos rostos conhecidos, elfos de Imladris, elfos de Lothlorien e até elfos da Floresta Escura. Todos caminhavam tristes em suas vestes brancas sem se olharem ou conversarem. Eram bocas silenciosas de angústia.

Deslizando o olhar por aqueles rostos o curador enfim encontrou algo ainda mais alarmante. No meio deles, andando lado a lado, ele pode ver seus filhos gêmeos. Elladan e Elrohir. Os jovens voltaram-se no mesmo instante em que foram reconhecidos pelo pai e olharam-no com carinho, mas um profundo pesar parecia escurecer-lhes as faces, roubar-lhes o brilho peculiar. Elrond desprendeu os lábios para dizer-lhes qualquer coisa, sem saber ao certo o que seria, mas não teve tempo, pois, atrás deles, vinha outra visão que o estarrecia: a bela Arwen caminhava a um passo exato de distância dos irmãos, segurando um ramo verde nas mãos e retirando dele cada folha, deixando-as cair no chão por onde passava. A filha tinha lágrimas nos olhos e mantinha a cabeça baixa.

"Elrond?" A voz continuava a chamá-lo. Não o deixaria em paz? Por que ele deveria atender? Seus filhos estavam partindo e ele devia seguí-los. Para onde estariam indo? Ele indagou-se agoniado, afastando-se enfim do carvalho no qual se apoiava para tentar seguir uma pequena trilha que o levaria para o grupo. Precisava falar com os filhos, indagar-lhes o destino e o porquê de tão intrigante jornada.

Mas uma presença surgiu atrás de si e o curador voltou-se imediatamente ao percebê-la. Alguns instintos ainda falavam-lhe mais forte. Ele virou-se rapidamente e encontrou mais uma visão intrigante: a figura do príncipe da Floresta Escura. O rapaz também se vestia de branco e mantinha um enorme capuz cobrindo-lhe a cabeça. Apesar de escurecido pelo esconderijo, Elrond podia ver o rosto do jovem elfo, que parecia sereno, mas pelo qual uma silenciosa lágrima corria vagarosamente.

"Legolas?"

"Ninguém vai tocar no meu povo!" O rapaz proferiu, respirando fundo e apertando os lábios com força.

Elrond franziu a testa unindo as sobrancelhas, em uma questão que não lhe parecia sensata. Ele então ergueu uma das mãos para tocar o elfo louro, mas apesar do rapaz parecer estar a um braço de distância o curador sentia não poder alcançá-lo.

"Ninguém vai tocar o meu povo, mestre." Ele repetiu mais uma vez, a voz distorcida pela emoção. "O senhor precisa me ajudar." Novas lágrimas corriam por sua face.

Uma brisa fria atingiu os dois naquele instante e fios dos cabelos do rapaz escaparam-lhe do capuz voando e cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto. Elrond sobressaltou-se ao ver que os cabelos de Legolas agora estavam avermelhados. Tinham cor de sangue.

"Legolas!" Ele tentou alcançá-lo mais uma vez, mas não conseguia se mover.

"Ninguém vai tocar no meu povo... ninguém vai beber o vinho que corre em suas veias." O jovem continuou. Olhava fixamente para Elrond, embora não parecesse vê-lo. "Eu não vou permitir. O senhor precisa me ajudar, meu mestre."

O lorde de Imladris respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez alcançar o menino, mas dessa vez sua mão simplesmente o atravessou como se ele não estivesse realmente ali.

"Se o senhor não me ajudar." Legolas disse, baixando os olhos e esticando o manto que vestia com ambas as mãos. "Nosso sangue enrubescerá todo o mundo, amaldiçoará essa terra. Nada mais nascerá aqui."

Elrond pendeu a cabeça, buscando compreensão, mas por fim foi surpreendido novamente ao perceber que as vestes do rapaz se tingiam vagarosamente de vermelho vivo. O rosto do jovem elfo agora se contorcia de dor e ele olhava para o curador como uma criança assustada.

"Ajude-me, mestre!" Ele implorou, estendendo a mão direita e caindo de joelhos.

O curador desesperou-se e, em sua estagnação forçada, tudo o que se sentiu capaz de fazer foi olhar a sua volta. Pouco adiante agora, todos os elfos que caminhavam juntos, em seu trajeto indecifrável, também tinham seus mantos cobertos daquele vermelho pavoroso. Muitos já tombavam pelo caminho tal qual folhas secas de outono. Era a cena mais desesperadora que o curador já vira em todos os seus anos naquele chão. E para fazer dela algo ainda mais angustiante, Elrond ainda se viu obrigado a encarar imóvel, a imagem dos três filhos que agora se abraçavam. De seus mantos avermelhados corria uma enorme quantidade de sangue que se confundiam com o vermelho do rio que se formava, colorindo terrivelmente a mata. Eles caíram em silêncio sobre seus joelhos, ainda abraçados.

"Crianças..." Elrond chamou atordoado, tentando encontrar um meio de se mover na direção deles, mas sentindo-se estranhamente imobilizado, como se seu corpo pesasse muitos quilos, como se estivesse paralisado. Seus olhos arderam pelas dolorosas lágrimas que lhe brotavam e um grito em sua garganta pareceu não conseguir lugar para escapar. Jamais se sentira tão impotente em sua existência. Elrond então se voltou para o jovem da Floresta Escura, que estava ainda ajoelhado a poucos passos dele. O rapaz ergueu os olhos tristes e muito azuis. Ele chorava lágrimas de sangue agora.

"Mestre... Por favor... Só o senhor lê o que está atrás da escuridão... Ajude-me... Não deixe que me levem... Não permita que toquem no meu povo..."

Elrond sacudiu levemente a cabeça, o queixo caído, o olhar perplexo. Estava delirando, só podia ser isso. Mas como podia ser tão real? Como uma visão podia se mostrar tão complexa?

"Elrond?" A voz voltou a chamá-lo, enquanto ele voltava a olhar para todos os lados, buscando inutilmente uma ajuda que não viria.

"Ele conhece a luz e a sombra..." Legolas disse mais uma vez, pendendo o corpo para frente e apoiando ambas as mãos no chão. "Deixe que diga que caminho seguir mestre..."

"Quem menino?" Elrond indagou, a mão agora muito trêmula ainda estendida para o rapaz.

"Quem chama pelo senhor... Conhece a escuridão... Deve atendê-lo agora... Deve atendê-lo..." Ele repetiu, erguendo os olhos uma última vez para o curador.

Elrond olhou-o com grande pesar. Fios de lágrimas vermelhos haviam manchado as faces do jovem elfo, mas ele ainda lhe oferecia o mesmo olhar, quase irreal. Elrond apertou o maxilar, tentando aplacar o coração com aquela certeza que lhe ocorrera, a de que estava de fato envolto em alguma irrealidade deveras angustiante.

"Menino..." Ele disse então e seu coração doeu imensamente ao ver os cantos dos lábios do rapaz erguerem-se em um quase sorriso. "Eu o amo tanto, _ion-nin._ Ajude-me a livrá-lo dessa dor... Ajude-me, criança."

"Mestre..." Legolas disse em um suspiro de cansaço, apoiando uma mão trêmula por sobre o peito, enquanto encolhia-se, sentando por sobre os calcanhares. "Não permita que meu... meu povo sofra..." Ele então reergueu rapidamente os olhos. "Peça a ele... que nos ajude... peça a ele..."

Elrond abriu a boca novamente, mas sua próxima sentença foi engolida pela mesma voz que o chamava insistentemente, agora estava muito mais próxima, embora não houvesse forma alguma que esclarecesse sua origem.

"Elrond!" Insistiu, despertando surpresa no curador que se voltou finalmente para a direção de onde vinha. "Elrond, venha para a luz!"

Foi então que Elrond foi capaz de ver: diante dele, a meros passos, estava a figura de Glorfindel lhe estendendo a mão direita.

"Venha, _mellon-nin_!" Disse ele.

A sua volta toda a dor e sofrimento tinham desaparecido e eles estavam juntos num belo jardim. Elrond tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas uma luz muito forte tomou subitamente conta do lugar e ele se viu obrigado a fechar os olhos para proteger-se. Quando os reabriu tinha diante dele o rosto de Celeborn, lhe sorrindo pacientemente.

"Cuide de seu despertar, meu amigo." O lorde de Lothlorien aconselhou, apoiando uma mão em seu peito ao vê-lo tentar se erguer. "Esteve domando um animal muito arisco, coloque seus pés no chão com cautela."

Elrond franziu o cenho. Olhando a sua volta. Estava sentando na poltrona do quarto de Estel, a seu lado, agachado e segurando fortemente sua mão, o guerreiro de Gondolin lhe dirigia um olhar muito preocupado.

"Glorfindel." Disse o curador, fazendo com que o amigo franzisse o semblante. "Você viu_?"_

"O que, _mellon-nin_?" O elfo louro indagou e segurou a mão do amigo entre as suas ao vê-lo olhar confuso a sua volta. "Vou levá-lo a seu quarto. Passou a noite em claro aqui com Estel. Precisa descansar."

"Não." Elrond soltou-se então, erguendo-se devagar. Celeborn e Glorfindel tomaram cada qual um dos lados do curador, mas nada fizeram, aguardando que o amigo fizesse no ambiente a vistoria que parecia precisar fazer.

Elrond olhou a sua volta. Estava ainda no quarto de Estel. O guardião dormia agora em seu leito. As bandagens haviam sido novamente trocadas e o jovem dúnadan parecia estar embalado em um sono tranqüilo.

"Ele está bem." Elrond sentiu a mão de Glorfindel em seu ombro. "Elladan esteve aqui há pouco."

"Eu... eu adormeci?" O curador voltou-se enfim para o amigo e o guerreiro louro sentiu um certo alívio ao ver o rosto do curador ganhar novamente alguma cor, como se finalmente tivesse despertado.

"Eu lhe ofereci um descanso involuntário." Admitiu Celeborn, apoiando agora sua mão no ombro livre do curador. "Sabia que nada faria com que se ausentasse desse cômodo. Entretanto, se imaginasse que seu sono não lhe traria tranqüilidade, não o haveria induzido a ele. Peço que desculpe."

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões enfim. Voltando a encarar o amigo louro que estava a seu lado. Glorfindel franziu o cenho, sentindo que havia algo naquele insistente olhar do curador.

"Teve um pesadelo, _mellon-nin_?" Arriscou preocupado o antigo líder da Casa da Flor Dourada, sabendo muito bem no que os pesadelos de Elrond costumavam converter-se.

O curador olhou alternadamente então para os dois elfos a seu lado, sem saber o que responder. Celeborn segurou-o enfim por um dos braços.

"Talvez devesse voltar a se sentar e nos ajudar a ver tal imagem que parece estar lhe incomodando acima de todas as que já lhe ocorreram." O líder de cabelos prateados ofereceu pacientemente, puxando com cuidado o curador de volta a sua poltrona.


	7. PESADELOS Segunda Parte

Olá.

Aqui está a segunda parte de umpesadelo de três partes...

Eu até tentei cumprir minha promessa de postar na sexta (ando pior que meu Legolas no quesito cumprir promessas) mas o site não colaborou.

Não há muitas observações para este, a não ser que Beinion e Elrochian são personagens secundários criados por mim. O primeiro já apareceu como sentinela na casa de Elrond em "O TEMPO NÃO APAGA". Acho que alguns vão se lembrar. O segundo apareceu em mais de uma fic, é o chefe da estrebaria de Imladris, amigo de Elrond e grande conhecedor de cavalos. Não são personagens relevantes, mas achei que seria bom comentar.

Ah sim. Há aqui uma cena onde é mencionado um fato do passado próximo que está em VIDAS E ESPIRITOS. Refere-se a uma ocasião na qual Legolas foi seqüestrado em plena Imladris, levado de dentro de seu próprio quarto. É apenas isso, não é necessário ler a cena de minha outra fic para maiores informações.

Meu muito obrigado de sempre a estas pessoas que não me deixam, mesmo que meus textos sempre guardem um probleminha aqui ou ali... Sabe como é... longos demais... curtos demais... enrolados demais... chatos demais hehehe.

Obrigada...

* * *

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI – GABY GRANGER – NININHA FERRARI

**

* * *

**

A alma súbito movida por frase tão bem cabida,  
"Por certo", disse eu, "são estas vozes usuais,  
Aprendeu-as de algum dono, que a desgraça e o abandono  
Seguiram até que o entono da alma se quebrou em ais,  
E o bordão de desesp'rança de seu canto cheio de ais

**Era este "Nunca mais".**

"O Corvo" – Edgar Allan Poe (por Fernando Pessoa)

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 – PESADELOS (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Erestor cruzou o longo corredor principal, seu robe escuro deslizava pelo ladrilho apressadamente e seus olhos já estavam voltados para a figura de um jovem elfo, posicionado em pé diante da porta de um dos muitos quartos.

"Beinion." Ele chamou e o rapaz inclinou a cabeça com respeito.

"Já de volta, Mestre Erestor?"

O lorde moreno aproximou-se, olhando sorrateiramente para todos os lados como se julgasse que daquelas paredes pudesse surgir alguma surpresa desagradável.

"Nem sequer devia ter me ausentado. Alguns elfos parecem simplesmente não saber resolver qualquer assunto sem indagar-me que caminho seguir." Disse em tom lamentoso. "Ouviu algum barulho em minha ausência?"

"Não, senhor. O príncipe da Floresta Escura provavelmente ainda dorme. Não ouvi barulho algum."

"Sou-lhe grato, meu bom Beinion."

O soldado sorriu, satisfeito com o reconhecimento de seus préstimos, mesmo que o julgasse desnecessário, e limitou-se a apenas curvar-se em agradecimento. Erestor ainda deu-lhe um aperto no ombro esquerdo, antes de abrir vagarosamente a porta do ainda escurecido cômodo e entrar. Já era meio-dia, mas, com as pesadas cortinas cerradas, a presença luz do dia era ainda desconhecida para quem ali se encontrasse.

Pelo menos era uma idéia na qual o bom Erestor gostaria de acreditar.

Sim, uma idéia útil, uma idéia apaziguadora na qual ancorar os turbulentos pensamentos que os dias atuais geravam. Uma idéia, no entanto, que ruiu como uma montanha de barro seco rui à primeira enxurrada.

O quarto estava escuro, era fato.

Mas o leito do príncipe estava vazio.

"_Valar_ que nos assistem..." Gemeu o conselheiro para si mesmo, olhando imediatamente por todo o cômodo. "Não me ausentei por mais de um ou dois cantares!"

Ele deu alguns passos desnorteados pelo quarto, chegou à sala de banhos, abriu o grande guarda-roupa e nem sinal do príncipe.

"_Elbereth_ me poupe do olhar que Elrond me dará." O pobre elfo rogou, caminhando até a sacada e abrindo as pesadas cortinas. A porta para a terraça continuava fechada e a verdade ainda longe de ser revelada. "Beinion! Beinion!"

A sentinela abriu rapidamente a porta, caminhando a passos largos até o agoniado elfo, que se encontrava agora petrificado diante da porta fechada da varanda, a mão ainda presa na redonda maçaneta de madeira.

"O que houve, Lorde Erestor?" Indagou o rapaz, apoiando instintivamente a mão na espada que portava. "Onde está o príncipe?"

"Pois é essa a questão que me desespera, Beinion!" Respondeu o conselheiro com o pouco ar que lhe restava. "Não me deu garantias de que nada ouviu durante minha ausência, rapaz?"

"Sim... Nada ouvi, meu senhor."

"Não se ausentou daqui, ausentou-se?"

"Não, senhor!" Defendeu-se o soldado, empalidecendo. "Garanto-lhe por minha honra."

Erestor apertou apreensivo o maxilar então, ainda olhando inutilmente para todos os lados, enquanto Beinion fazia uma vistoria ainda mais inútil pelo cômodo do príncipe, checando o mesmo interior do guarda-roupa, a mesma sala de banhos e até por sob a grande cama, único lugar que não ocorrera ao mestre conselheiro.

"O que julga que o príncipe pudesse estar fazendo embaixo da cama, rapazinho?" Erestor bateu impaciente os braços. Não costumava irritar-se com nenhuma irrelevância, nem mesmo atitudes imaturas o tiravam do sério, por isso mesmo era o mestre das ciências e da história em Imladris. Porque paciência era seu lema e apegar-se a ela sua razão de eficiência.

No entanto, aquela situação fugia-lhe do controle.

Ilúvatar, ele era um conselheiro e não um guarda pessoal! Como podia adivinhar que um jovem elfo adormecido, um jovem elfo privado do dom dos olhos, não pudesse ser deixado a sós por meros instantes?

"_Mandos_." Disse, fechando os olhos. E a palavra lhe escapou mais como um desabafo do que uma simples necessidade de consolo, fazendo com que o próprio Erestor não se reconhecesse e muito menos o jovem diante dele, que já fora seu pupilo e agora lhe envergava grossas e descrentes sobrancelhas.

"Ele não pode ter ido longe." Beinion ofereceu inseguro, depois de conseguir fechar a boca que a surpresa obrigara-o instintivamente a abrir.

Erestor sacudiu a cabeça. Aquele jovem elfo decididamente não conhecia Legolas e a facilidade que aquele principezinho da floresta tinha de encontrar toda e qualquer espécie de confusão nos mais inusitados lugares.

Beinion ignorou o olhar de descrença que recebeu do mentor e apressou-se em abrir as grandes portas da varanda. Era um dia de sol e o piso da terraça estava coberto por perfumadas flores vermelhas. Mas infelizmente, as doces pétalas da árvore que Legolas tanto amava, eram os únicos elementos naquele chão de madeira escura.

Erestor aproximou-se, fazendo-se de silenciosa companhia àquele soldado, que agora começava a entender o porquê da preocupação do mentor.

"_Thranduilion_." O conselheiro de Imladris disse para si mesmo, esvaziando os pulmões enquanto compartilhava a bela visão do pupilo a seu lado, mas que não consolava a nenhum deles.

_Thranduilion._ Era como Glorfindel gostava de chamar o príncipe. E, no decorrer de todos os anos, desde que aquele jovem arqueiro, escondido atrás de uma identidade falsa, pisara pela primeira vez na bela terra de Elrond, Erestor vinha gradativamente compreendendo o porquê daquele título. Sim, ele tinha de admitir, o antigo líder da Casa da Flor Dourada às vezes era agraciado pela razão dura e crua.

"O que aconteceu?" Uma voz de dentro do quarto indagou e Erestor sentiu uma mescla de alívio e preocupação. Alívio por não se tratar de Elrond e preocupação por se tratar do irrequieto gêmeo mais novo.

"Elrohir." Ele suspirou contrariado e nem se deu ao trabalho de oferecer ao rapaz qualquer saudação ou sorriso. Apesar de um excelente diplomata, o uso de máscaras situacionais não era um hábito que o conselheiro procurasse cultivar.

"Onde está Legolas?" Indagou o gêmeo, parecendo, pelo menos naquele instante, compartilhar a intenção do lorde elfo.

"Ele..." Erestor prontificou-se a iniciar uma resposta, mas o mais longe que sua boa vontade o levou foi a um mero erguer de ombros e um novo suspiro de preocupação e desconforto.

"Ele o quê, Erestor? Onde ele está?" Elrohir realmente não tinha muito habilidade em compreender a linguagem não verbal, ou fingia não ter.

"Ele não está aqui." O conselheiro disse, franzindo os lábios de insatisfação. "Ausentei-me por um espaço mínimo de tempo e seu amigo dourado já conseguiu desaparecer."

"Como assim desaparecer?" Elrohir empalideceu, olhando para todos os cantos do lugar agora.

"Desaparecendo, Elrohir. Decerto o significado dessa palavra não foge ao vocabulário que o ajudei a aprender e do qual faz um uso inapropriado às vezes."

O gêmeo franziu os lábios e seus olhos escureceram, mas Erestor não deu muita importância. Ele conhecia bem o tênue fio da paciência do rapaz e já tivera tantas demonstrações do que ocorre quando tal fio se rompe, que não se surpreendia com facilidade.

"_Mandos_." Elrohir começou a repetir o idêntico trajeto de Beinion e Erestor ergueu o olhar aos céus, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar que não aquele. Por que todas as vezes que tinha que tomar conta do filho de Thranduil em situações tão corriqueiras, o rapaz conseguia transformar o simples no mais completo pesadelo?

Nisso a porta do quarto abriu-se e, o que já parecia ruim o bastante, mostrou ter uma capacidade inacreditável de ficar ainda pior.

"O que se passa?"

Era Glorfindel, com suas douradas sobrancelhas arqueadas e um ar que se limitava igualmente entre o intrigado e o impaciente.

Erestor soltou os ombros e controlou ao máximo seu desejo de sair por aquela sacada.

O desejo desesperado, no entanto, converteu-se em súbita possibilidade de explicação.

O conselheiro sequer deu-se ao trabalho de oferecer resposta ao elfo louro também, voltando-se rapidamente para o beiral e olhando para baixo em busca de uma confirmação para a idéia que lhe ocorrera.

"Não acredita que ele desceu sozinho, acredita?" Beinion logo estava a sua direita.

"Será?" Elrohir, a sua esquerda.

"Quem?" Glorfindel, olhando por sobre seu ombro.

"Por que me indagam?" Erestor irritou-se, voltando a afastar-se. Na verdade o que lhe transbordava os limites da razão era não ter seu pressentimento comprovado.

"Onde está o _Thranduilion_?" Glorfindel indagou, após ser deixado sozinho naquela sacada vazia, enquanto Elrohir e Beinion acompanhavam o antigo mentor, tal qual faziam quando elfinhos e sentiam que Erestor tinha todas as respostas do mundo.

No entanto o pobre conselheiro não tinha nada além de uma ingrata porção de indagações também. Indigestas questões sem resposta.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que se passa?" Irritou-se por sua vez o guerreiro louro, entrando e se colocando à frente de um também irritado conselheiro, que, sentindo-se já suficientemente cercado por outros dois pares igualmente questionadores, sacudiu os braços e afastou-se como se estivesse encurralado por um bando de lobos selvagens.

"Valham-me os _Valar_!" Ele clamou. "Eu saí pelo tempo de um cantar, não mais que isso, tenho certeza e..."

"Deixou o rapaz sozinho?" Glorfindel interrompeu.

"Estava dormindo!" Erestor se defendeu. "Dormindo profundamente com os olhos fechados. Dormiu por toda a noite assim, sem mexer um só músculo... Eu... Eu fui atender a um chamado urgente da biblioteca... Um problema com a catalogação dos novos pergaminhos que chegaram de..."

"Catalogação daquela papelada inútil?" Glorfindel irritou-se. "Você deixou aquele rapaz, cujos antecedentes nós bem conhecemos, sozinho para tratar da catalogação daquele lixo?"

"Alto lá, Glorfindel!" Erestor sentiu as órbitas dilatarem.

"Deixou ou não deixou aquele incômodo ambulante sozinho?"

"Glorfindel!" Dessa vez a defesa veio da voz de um indignado Elrohir.

"Inúteis!" Bufou o guerreiro elfo, dando as costas e saindo do quarto.

"Aonde vai?" Elrohir apressou-se em acompanhá-lo.

"À caça desse problema em forma de elfo!" Respondeu o outro, já alcançando as escadas e descendo rapidamente os degraus.

"Como sabe que ele não está no quarto? Sequer tentamos encontrá-lo na árvore... Certa vez se escondeu lá e..."

"E quem disse que o rapaz está se escondendo, Elrohir? Desde quando aquela peste se esconde dos problemas? Ele fugiu, foi direto ao encontro deles, como lhe é peculiar"

"Glorfindel!"

"Não o defenda!"

"Fugir por quê? Para onde?"

"Isso é o que eu quero saber. Seu pai não deixou uma sentinela na porta do quarto do seu amigo louro à toa. E ele não saiu por aquela sacada também à toa. Agora como o bendito elfo sabia que havia um guarda a sua porta eu me pergunto. Até esse instante não vi no que a falta de visão foi empecilho para aquela cria de Thranduil continuar se metendo em confusão."

Elrohir sentiu que não teria fôlego para responder. Ele quase corria agora pela grande sala a dois passos exatos de seu mentor, cujo olhar impaciente parecia fixo em um destino específico. Quando a grande porta se abriu e eles ganharam a escadaria, o gêmeo sentiu o passo do elfo louro acelerar-se e ele agora corria de fato em direção à estrebaria.

"Ele não iria sairde Imladris assim." O gêmeo assegurou incrédulo, sentindo que a certeza que queria proferir era mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um que estivesse a sua volta.

Na verdade havia alguns a sua volta. O soldado Beinion, muito preocupado com a visão que seus superiores teriam dele depois dos acontecimentos, e um igualmente preocupado, mas também indignado, Erestor.

Glorfindel foi o primeiro a chegar à porta, mas antes que pudesse entrar, foi obrigado a conter o passo subitamente ou então colidiria com um confuso e intrigado senhor dos cavalos.

"Elrochian!" O lorde louro disse em tom de desculpas, segurando o amigo da estrebaria pelos ombros com um pouco de força demais.

"Lorde Glorfindel." O espantado elfo abriu dois profundos olhos castanhos.

"Viu o príncipe Legolas, _mellon-nin_?"

O senhor dos cavalos franziu a testa, movendo a cabeça sutilmente para a esquerda, em um ar de total incompreensão.

"O príncipe Legolas está em Imladris?"

E a incompreensão expressa na face do mestre cavaleiro, transferiu-se imediatamente para a do guerreiro louro diante dele.

"É claro! Não está com o cavalo dele aqui em nossa estrebaria, Elrochian?"

"Estou?" O outro, ainda segurado pelo guerreiro de Gondolin, forçou um pouco o pescoço na direção de onde viera. Não. Ele não vira nenhum cavalo estranho em seu local de trabalho. "Peço que me perdoe, meu bom amigo, mas todos os cavalos que aqui estão..."

O fiel chefe da estrebaria, no entanto, ao perceber o ar de total descontentamento do valente guerreiro a sua frente, sentiu-se subitamente indisposto a terminar qualquer argumento que tivesse.

"Não acredito." Glorfindel largou então o pobre elfo e apoiou ambas as mãos nos quadris, olhando a sua volta. "Ele não veio com o tal cavalo manco?"

"_Faer?"_ Elrochian ganhou o olhar do louro elfo novamente, assim que pronunciou o nome da montaria do príncipe. "Aquele bom serviçal de mestre Halbarad?" Ele ainda indagou, recebendo um impaciente aceno de cabeça como resposta. "Pois está então a serviço do príncipe?"

Glorfindel bufou, voltando a dar uma volta completa com os olhos pelos seus arredores. Estava sem tempo ou paciência para colocar o mestre dos cavalos a par dos últimos acontecimentos do grupo dos dúnedain.

"Não estaria aqui de forma alguma..." Riu-se então o paciente elfo, dando as costas e já pensando em voltar a seus afazeres.

"E por que assim o afirma, Elrochian?" O tom de Glorfindel impediu-o, quando o corpo do elfo já desaparecia na pouca luz da estrebaria. O sorriso que este deu como resposta, no entanto, foi visto pelos demais.

"_Faer_ é um ser pouco dado a lugares fechados. Excelente companhia para o príncipe de fato. Jamais ficou ou ficará em uma estrebaria. Provavelmente seu bondoso senhor o deixou pastando nas proximidades. Animal selvagem. De uma beleza de primeira grandeza."

Glorfindel virou-se imediatamente para os demais elfos a sua volta, quando o significado daquelas palavras caiu no ouvido de todos com a mesma gravidade.

"Faz idéia de onde Legolas deixaria o cavalo?"

Elrochian ergueu as sobrancelhas pensativo, depois desviou o olhar para a paisagem que via, para só então levantar o indicador na direção do portal da cidade. Glorfindel acompanhou o movimento, compreendendo bem a informação. Havia uma pequena clareira logo depois da passagem do grande portão, pouco antes de iniciar-se o atalho que escondia a entrada de possíveis olhos desavisados. Não era um ambiente muito espaçoso, mas com certeza era maior do que o cocho de uma estrebaria.

O guerreiro dirigiu apenas um olhar de confirmação ao filho de Elrond a seu lado e Elrohir assentiu com a cabeça, ambos então correram naquela direção, seguidos agora por, além de Beinion e Erestor, um intrigado senhor dos cavalos.

Passaram pela grande entrada que sempre ficava aberta e atingiram a conhecida clareira. O dia alto dava ao lugar um tom dourado quase mágico. Tom dourado este que foi ofuscado por um dourado ainda maior, o brilho intenso dos cabelos soltos de um elfo descalço e ainda em roupas de dormir, que girava pelo lugar com ambos os braços erguidos.

"_Faer..."_ Legolas chamava, sem parecer ter percebido que não estava mais só.

Elrohir e Glorfindel tiveram que conter os passos apressados que davam e trocaram um olhar hesitante depois. Por fim o gêmeo apoiou a mão no peito de seu mentor, quando percebeu que este queria tomar uma atitude.

"Deixe." Ele pediu em um tom baixo, dando em seguida alguns passos na direção do amigo.

Não custou muito, no entanto, até que o príncipe notasse a presença de alguém e se voltasse assustado para a direção do gêmeo. Elrohir ergueu as mãos em um instinto, novamente esquecido do quanto qualquer gesto era sem serventia no que dizia respeito a seu amigo da Floresta Escura.

"Sou eu Legolas." Ele disse, mas nem suas palavras, nem o tom apaziguador de sua voz fez com que os rígidos ombros do arqueiro cedessem ou ele deixasse de baixar as mãos que erguera em sua defesa. "Está tudo bem... O que faz aqui?"

"Elrohir."

"Sim. Sou eu... O que houve, _mellon-nin_?"

O príncipe baixou então as mãos, parecendo sentir-se melhor por ter o amigo por perto.

"Não o encontro."

"Quem?"

"_Faer..._ Ele... Ele não atende... Não atende aos meus chamados." Legolas respondeu, inclinando a cabeça em diversas direções como se tentasse captar algo muito distante.

"Está tudo bem." Elrohir continuou a se achegar devagar, mas franziu o cenho ao ver o amigo se afastar dele quando percebeu a aproximação. "Eu o ajudo a procurá-lo."

"Ele não atente, Ro" Legolas disse em um lamento preocupado, enquanto dava mais alguns passos perdidos pelo lugar. "Onde... Onde ele está? Não... Não consigo ouvi-lo..."

"Vamos achá-lo. Vai ficar tudo bem... Ele deve ter encontrado algum alimento interessante entre essas árvores. Sempre foi um grande comilão sem nenhuma emenda." Brincou o gêmeo, tentando roubar do rosto do amigo o ar de angústia que se instaurara.

"Sempre ouve meus assovios. Eu... não posso assoviar tão alto agora porque..." Legolas disse em tom triste e confuso, apoiando as mãos nas laterais da cabeça. "Assovie para mim, Elrohir... Chame por ele..."

O gêmeo franziu o rosto. Estava preocupado com tudo o que podia e não podia estar. O ar desamparado que o amigo inutilmente tentava disfarçar, os acontecimentos da véspera, o fato de realmente não sentir a presença de animal algum nas redondezas. O que, pelos _Valar,_ estaria acontecendo?

"Las..." Ele disse, achegando-se novamente, aproveitando-se do momento de distração do amigo, cuja atenção parecia muito longe dali. "Por que não vai para casa com Erestor? Eu e Beinion procuramos por Espírito então."

"Isso, jovem príncipe." Concordou prontamente o conselheiro, disposto ao que preciso fosse para resolver aquele impasse o quanto antes. "Venha comigo. Ainda está em roupas de sono. Logo Lorde Elrond estará a sua procura e preocupar-se-á se não o encontrar."

Legolas se moveu brutalmente então, voltando a erguer as mãos. Parecia, apenas naquele momento, ter percebido a presença dos outros quatro elfos. Ele soltou os lábios, arfando e afastou-se no mesmo instante, dando passos em direção à mata.

"Legolas, espere." Elrohir o alcançou, bloqueando-lhe a passagem, quando o elfo buscou esquivar-se o gêmeo segurou-o pelos ombros. "Não pode entrar nessa mata sozinho e desarmado."

"Solte-me, Elrohir. Eu tenho que achá-lo." O arqueiro moveu-se violentamente, sacudindo os ombros e libertando-se das mãos do gêmeo, mas Elrohir continuou a usar o corpo como empecilho, embora evitasse voltar a tocar no amigo. "Dê-me passagem, Elrohir. Por favor!"

Os demais elfos espalharam-se então, cercando o rapaz para qualquer eventualidade e aquela foi mais uma atitude que o jovem elfo silvestre pareceu perceber muito bem, ele começou a girar o corpo, as mãos novamente erguidas em sua defesa.

"Pare com isso, _Thranduilion!_" Glorfindel ordenou indignado. "Aqui ninguém quer lhe fazer mal."

"Não posso voltar..." Legolas afirmou, parado no centro do círculo que os outros elfos formaram ao redor dele. "Tenho que achá-lo."

"Deixe que Elrohir e os demais procurem seu cavalo. Você não está em condições, rapaz. Como imagina fazê-lo sozinho e desarmado? Caia em si, menino e pare de causar confusão a sua volta! Não se apercebe como e onde está?"

Legolas estagnou-se então, olhando diretamente na direção de Glorfindel, como se de fato o visse. O guerreiro louro apertou o maxilar com força. Odiava sentir pena de qualquer ser e estava tentando ao máximo não se condoer por aquela figura desamparada que via a sua frente.

"Volte para casa, menino. Volte para casa com Erestor e deixe que resolvamos esse novo problema que surgiu. Se o seu cavalo está nas redondezas, nós vamos achá-lo."

Legolas soltou os braços então e o ar em seu rosto modificou-se por completo.

"Ele não está... Não está aqui, Lorde Glorfindel." Respondeu em um tom desolado que incomodou mais o guerreiro louro do que a afronta, que ele esperava vir como resposta às duras palavras que dissera. "Ele... ele se foi..."

Glorfindel franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Se foi para onde?"

"Não... Não sei..." Legolas voltou a mover o rosto em diversas direções, mas nele não havia o mesmo ar anterior, o ar de quem busca algo ou alguém, ele tinha traços tristes de conformação e abandono."

Elrohir engoliu em seco. Sentindo-se envolto em muito mais informações do que conseguia processar, como quando era um elfinho e Erestor apresentava-lhe aqueles difícies pergaminhos cheios de nomes e datas e acontecimentos cujo princípio, meio e fim, não faziam para ele sentido algum.

Ele descolou seus lábios para indagar mais alguma coisa, algo que o perturbava, mas que ainda não tivera coragem de converter em palavras, mas foi interrompido pelo som de passos rápidos na direção do grupo.

"Legolas?" A voz de Elrond surgiu e o pálido rosto do curador rompeu o círculo sem olhar para qualquer um nele. Ele se aproximou rapidamente do elfo silvestre, segurando-o pelo braço como se o príncipe fosse um pássaro e que somente assim pudesse ser impedido de voar. "O que houve menino? Por que está aqui?"

Legolas soltou novamente os ombros e baixou o rosto, tal qual soldado que desiste de uma grande batalha e se entrega às mãos do adversário. Elrond finalmente olhou para os demais, em busca das respostas que o príncipe parecia negar-lhe. Entretanto, tudo o que recebeu de volta foi o olhar arrependido de alguns, confuso de outros e indignado de um par de órbitas claras a poucos passos dele.

"Ele procura pelo cavalo." Glorfindel esclareceu, quando viu que as palavras pareciam não ter outro meio de escape que não sua própria boca. "Por que motivo saiu por uma sacada, atravessou de pijamas todo o pátio central onde todos poderiam vê-lo, movido pelo intuito de procurar um cavalo que irresponsavelmente deixou pastando fora dos domínios de Imladris, eu não sei. Como não compreendo quase nada que essa criatura diz ou faz."

Elrond curvou as sobrancelhas, insatisfeito com o tom de do lorde louro. Entretanto, seu convívio de anos com o amigo o tornara suficientemente ciente de um fato: quando este usava do artifício do ataque, na verdade só estava agindo como qualquer bom guerreiro o faz, avançando e defendendo-se, para evitar a tomada de seu território.

O curador suspirou então, tentando acalmar o coração que se acelerara incrivelmente quando encontrara o quarto do príncipe completamente aberto e vazio. Elrond fizera todo o trajeto, intercalado por indagações a todos que encontrava, pensando em horríveis possibilidades para aquela cena ter se estabelecido. Não conseguia evitar lembrar-se da última vez que Legolas ocupara aquele quarto e do que acontecera ao rapaz naquela época, mesmo sob as guardas de um lugar que o curador julgava complemente seguro.

Agora, Elrond não podia negar o quanto se sentia aliviado por ver, ainda mais depois das horríveis visões que tivera, tanto Legolas, quanto Elrohir ali, ao alcance de sua mão.

Ele os amava profundamente e, por mais estranho que parecesse, os amava de uma maneira tão semelhante que, a cada dia, julgava mais difícil acreditar que Legolas não crescera sob seu teto, sob suas graças.

"Legolas..." Elrond afrouxou enfim o laço com que seus dedos prendiam o braço do rapaz. "Deixou _Faer _aqui, menino? Tem certeza?" Ele indagou com cuidado. Agora, com os sentimentos aplacados, podia melhor captar seus arredores e percebia bem demais que não havia animal algum ao alcance de seus sentidos.

Legolas soltou os lábios e cerrou os olhos, enfim cobriu o rosto com as palmas abertas. Elrond inquietou-se então, envolvendo-o cuidadosamente nos braços.

"Ele se foi..." Disse o príncipe em um lamento.

"Tenho certeza que está bem, menino." Elrond assegurou, massageando-lhe levemente as costas. "Vamos encontrá-lo."

O arqueiro balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Ele se foi... Como das outras vezes... Eu sei... Quando se vai... tem sempre o mesmo... o mesmo porquê..."

A sentença morreu nos lábios do rapaz e aquilo perturbou o curador.

"Por quê, criança? Por que ele se foi?"

"Não... Não sei... Mas quando ele não está comigo... Algo sempre..."

"Sempre o quê, menino? Diga."

"Algo está para acontecer..." Legolas prendeu o ar no peito então. "Eu preciso... preciso..."

Elrond intrigou-se, sentindo o olhar de todos naquele grupo cair sobre os dois como uma chuva torrencial de dúvidas e angústia.

"O que acha que precisa fazer, Legolas?"

O príncipe ergueu a cabeça e a luz do sol atingiu-lhe em cheio a face, fazendo sua pele brilhar. No entanto, aquela luz não adicionou brilho algum às suas órbitas ainda opacas, adornos tristes daquele rosto alvo.

"Diga, menino."

"Voltar para a Floresta. Não posso voltar para a Floresta sem a ajuda de _Faer_... Mas eu preciso voltar, mesmo sem que ele me seja guia, mestre... Eu preciso voltar hoje."

Elrond torceu os lábios insatisfeito.

"Prometeu-me uns dias, menino. Fizemos um acordo."

"Mas não posso mais cumprir tal promessa."

"Por que não? Já organizei o grupo de carregadores. Houve alguns atrasos, mas eles sairão hoje ao começo da tarde."

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça com um pouco mais de força.

"Não pode mandá-los. Não pode mandar ninguém..." Ele disse em tom triste. "Meu povo terá que esperar por outras bênçãos."

"Como assim?" Agora o questionamento escapou de um intrigado Glorfindel.

Legolas baixou novamente a cabeça e seu corpo estremeceu mais uma vez. Elrond apertou um pouco mais o abraço que dava, mas que, infelizmente, não parecia estar proporcionando ao príncipe consolo algum.

"Diga o que se passa, _ion-nin."_ Ele pediu então, escorregando em seus títulos de tratamento, como sempre fazia quando sentia o rapaz escapar-lhe dos dedos, exatamente como estava fazendo naquele instante, distanciando-se, mergulhando em um escuro e desconhecido lago de angústia.

"Todos os que cruzarem a ponte..." Disse lamentoso o príncipe, sua voz escapando pelos fios de cabelo que lhe escondiam a face. "Não... não voltarão... A escuridão os tomará... beberá a vida de seus... de seus corpos... Eles... não voltarão..."

Depois de finalizada tão intrigantedeclaração, que ocasionou uma onda de calafrios em todos presentes, ele voltou a balançar a cabeça, apoiando as palmas em suas laterais agora, apertando-as com a força de quem quer romper desconhecidas barreiras. A volta um silêncio mortal se fez, como se todos estivessem em torno de uma fogueira ouvindo os mais intrigantes contos do passado.

Mas aquele não era um relato das antigas batalhas, dos que caíram, dos que foram heróis. Aquela era uma perspectiva de futuro que parecia inconcebível, incalculável, mas que despertava em todos um incômodo em igual proporção. Elrond passou a massagear o ombro do arqueiro devagar, enquanto buscava olhar os traços escondidos por trás da cascata loura que lhe encobria a face.

"Teve um pesadelo, criança?" Sugeriu o curador, e sentiu um frio envolver-lhe, apenas por estabelecer tão macabra associação. A mesma associação que traçara pela manhã, quando a palavra pesadelo mostrou-lhe um significado muito mais poderoso do que o curador imaginara existir. "Diga, menino. Foi esse o motivo que o levou a vir procurar seu amigo eqüino? Por isso quer partir?"

Legolas suspirou, buscando uma paz que não o agraciaria tão cedo, por mais insistentes que fossem suas tentativas. Não. Ele já desistira, bastava desconcentrar-se do mundo, buscar o consolo do sono mortal ou imortal que elas voltavam, imagens perfeitas em sua mente. Chegava a ser irônico que, justamente ele, de cuja memória o tempo roubava, em dolorosa lentidão, uma a uma as imagens que ainda guardava, fosse amaldiçoado com visões tão perfeitas dos mais medonhos acontecimentos. Aquilo era insanamente sem sentido.

"Legolas." A mão firme de Elrond voltou a acariciar-lhe o braço e o rapaz sentiu o suave arfar do curador a seu lado.

Já começara. A angústia deslizava agora por entre todos, atingindo um a um à sua forma, e ele nada podia fazer para impedir tão triste avanço.


	8. PESADELOS Terceira Parte

Olá. Última parte do capítulo "Pesadelos".

Acho que alguns já perceberam que essa fic era como Vidas e Destino, com capítulos longos. Por estar dividindo-os em partes menores, sinto que talvez um ou outro argumento isolado soe um pouco confuso até que surja o restante. Nesta última parte, acredito, vocês terão uma sensação de "término de capítulo" mais marcante do que nos anteriores.

Talvez também algum esclarecimento esteja surgindo. No próximo capítulo haverá um pouco mais de informação.

Para os que não se lembram ou não leram VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS, os dois personagens, secundários que surgem no começo dessa fic (uma rememoração), são também criação minha.

O argumento final que uso nesse capítulo é baseado em algumas outras histórias que li. Apesar da cena ser minha a idéia em si não é. Lembro-me de tê-la lido em mais de um texto, por isso não posto aqui o local. Acredito que, de tão comum, talvez seja uma idéia de domínio público... não sei. Mas como sou toda complicada, achei melhor esclarecer do que levar um crédito que não é meu.

Desculpem-me por não ter respondido todas as reviews. Na próxima semana, agora que as questões de término de bimestre finalizaram, espero ser mais atenciosa.

Mais uma vez agradeço o apoio e paciência dos que esperam os enigmas se resolverem.

Obrigada a:

* * *

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI – GABY GRANGER – NININHA FERRARI

* * *

Procuro a sombra embalsamada.

(Noite, consolo dos humanos! Sombra sagrada!)

**Manoel Bandeira - O Inútil Luar**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 – PESADELOS (TERCEIRA PARTE)**

_Um estalo de lábios lhe era uma característica marcante. Se insatisfeito com algo e não sabia justificar o que seria, estalava os lábios com força e suspirava em seguida, pressionando o maxilar até as gengivas doerem._

"_Diga logo." A voz no cavalo a seu lado aconselhou pacientemente e ele voltou-se para o companheiro de viagem, para fixar seus cansados olhos azuis nele, franzir os lábios e voltar a estalá-los sem qualquer resposta._

_Halbarad sorriu então. Conhecia Passolargo e seus silêncios. Sabia entretanto, pelo olhar que o amigo dirigia a seus arredores, que algo o estava incomodando e, avesso como era a conjecturas sem fundamento, ele aguardava, esperando descobrir o que seria._

"_Estamos próximos às terras de Lorde Elrond." Lembrou o líder dos dúnedain, sorrindo para o outro companheiro de viagem agora, um jovem que estava a sua direita e que retribuiu a atenção. Era um guerreiro, embora a juventude e inocência ainda lhe marcassem o olhar._

"_Poderíamos fazer uma visita." Sugeriu o rapaz, olhando esperançoso para o ainda sério guardião, que cavalgava a esquerda do líder do grupo._

_Passolargo estufou o peito ao ouvir tal possibilidade e encarou o jovem com um olhar de segundos, mas que lhe transmitiu todas as respostas que queria. O menino baixou os olhos, para depois voltá-los para Halbarad. O velho dúnadan sorriu-lhe complacente._

"_Quem sabe em outra oportunidade, Fowler." Ele disse e o rapaz assentiu com tristeza. Tinha boas recordações da cidade dos elfos em Imladris. Atrás deles alguns metros, um homem robusto e carrancudo observava a cena e também estalava os lábios em uma insatisfação um pouco diferente da do guardião Passolargo._

"_Deixe de insistências, menino! Temos um longo caminho a seguir e tudo o que não precisamos é de suas manhas de criança." Disse o outro guardião, enquanto seus olhos também percorriam a pequena clareira que se formara com o término do pântano. Logo estariam em mata fechada novamente. _

"_Sim, pai." Fowler respondeu desgostoso, lançando mais um olhar triste a Halbarad, que voltou a lhe sorrir pacientemente._

"_Também sinto saudades dos nossos bons elfos, rapazinho." O líder dos guardiões disse, deslizando sorrateiramente os olhos para o ainda mais quieto amigo, que cavalgava a sua esquerda. "Acho que todos sentimos saudades da idílica Valfenda."_

_Estel voltou a pressionar o maxilar de tal forma que uma ruga se formou em seu nariz. As insinuações de Halbarad eram sempre contundentes demais para a pouca paciência que a longa viagem havia lhe deixado como defesa._

"_Podíamos um dia voltar. Quando tivéssemos tempo." Fowler propôs gentilmente, olhando para o guardião com tímidos olhos, disfarçados em um rosto quase escondido no capuz que usava. _

_Estel mais uma vez dirigiu-lhe o mesmo olhar e Skipper, o pai do rapaz, voltou a bufar atrás do grupo._

"_Fowler." Ele apenas preveniu, em seu tom rabugento._

_Nisso, o andaluz malhado no qual Halbarad vinha cavalgando agora um pouco à frente, estagnou-se e soltou um relincho que qualquer montador, com alguns anos de experiência, traduziria muito bem. _

"_Calma!" O chefe dos dúnedain pediu a seu bom amigo eqüino, acariciando-lhe a longa crina branca. "O que o atormenta, meu guardião?"_

_Dando uma volta inteira no mesmo lugar, o cavalo demonstrou que, infelizmente, as boas palavras de segurança de seu dono não lhe estavam servindo de consolo. Ele relinchou mais algumas vezes e Estel passou a olhar em todas as direções._

"_Também sinto problemas." Disse o guardião enfim. Dando voz ao que vinha atormentando seus instintos. "Mas nada vejo. Estamos em campo aberto."_

_Nisso os cavalos se afastaram uns dos outros, criando um pequeno circulo no qual cada um parecia ignorar seu dono e buscar um caminho a seguir. O que os impedia de fazê-lo, no entanto, não atingia a compreensão de seus cavaleiros, que se entreolhavam preocupados agora._

"_Não ouço ou vejo nada." Gritou agoniado, o jovem Fowler._

"_Não desça do cavalo!" Skipper ordenou ao filho, vendo que o instinto fazia o rapaz querer desmontar do estagnado e assustado animal no qual estava. _

_Mas o menino não atendeu, jogando os pés ao chão e caindo no capim baixo. Ele andou alguns passos e foi o suficiente para que o cavalo que montava corresse para dentro da mata, soltando um longo relincho de pavor._

"_Brisa!" O menino gritou assustado, enquanto via sua égua desaparecer dentro da mata e seus relinchos se tornarem mais graves._

"_Fowler, não!" Estel ordenou em um grito que quase não lhe saiu dos lábios, ao ver o rapaz, chamando pelo nome do animal, correr instintivamente pelo atalho que a montaria tinha tomado. Ele bateu as pernas em seu cavalo para que seguisse o mesmo caminho, mas nem este, nem qualquer outro daquela clareira conseguia se mover. Pareciam petrificados de pavor._

"_Fiquem!" Halbarad foi quem ordenou. Desmontando rapidamente e puxando a espada, enquanto corria pelo mesmo rumo que Fowler tinha tomado._

_Foram apenas meros instantes até que Skipper fungasse irado e girasse o corpo, saltando em um solavanco de seu cavalo._

"_Ficar uma ova!" Gritou o assustado pai, tomando o mesmo sinistro trajeto._

_Aquilo estava errado._

_Muito errado._

_E Estel podia senti-lo na própria pele, arrepiada por um frio que em coisa alguma se relacionava à temperatura nem tão baixa._

_Escapava-lhe o porquê e ele não teve tempo de se concentrar em um rumo para segui-lo, encontrá-lo. Tudo o que viu, mesmo que quisesse não ver, foi o bom Skipper dar apenas dois passos e cair ali mesmo naquela relva baixa, gritando de dor, rugindo como um animal ferido._

"_Skipper!" Ele gritou, puxando sua adaga e saltando de sua também petrificada montaria, para tentar alcançar o amigo._

_Tentar alcançá-lo._

_Eram apenas poucos passos._

_Mas suas pernas estavam pesadas._

_Estranhamente pesadas._

_Quando deu por si, estava de joelhos, sentindo uma aguda e insuportável dor._

_Ao alcance de seu braço, porém praticamente inatingível no momento, Skipper lhe erguia uma mão ensangüentada. Seus olhos arredondados de pavor._

"_Passolargo!" Ele ainda pode ler nos lábios do amigo, dos quais nenhum som parecia conseguir de fato sair._

"Estel. Estel, desperte! Saia da escuridão!"

Seus olhos se abriram tão rapidamente então, que a figura diante dele se afastou num sobressalto. Estel ergueu-se e a dor, que seu corpo administrava, tornou-se tão insuportável que um grito escapou-lhe da garganta e ele caiu novamente no colchão macio, voltando a fechar os olhos.

"Shh. Tudo bem. Está tudo bem..." A voz passou a consolá-lo e uma mão fria estava em sua testa. "Está com febre, _gwador-nín._ Sonhos vão querer criar-lhe cenários de desespero. Deve ignorá-los. Deve pensar em outros assuntos. Está me ouvindo? Deve defender-se com imagens agradáveis."

"Dan..."

"Sou eu. Você está em casa, irmãozinho."

Elladan cobriu a testa do guardião com um pano úmido agora, segurando-lhe uma das mãos enquanto buscava baixar-lhe a temperatura. Aquela, apesar de ser uma febre esperada, pois os ferimentos infectados demoraram muito para receber qualquer cuidado, estava subindo um pouco rápido demais. Ele olhou algumas vezes na direção da porta do quarto, ansiando pelo retorno do pai, que já saíra há algum tempo. Por que demorava tanto a regressar?

"Dan... Ajude-o..."

"Está tudo bem, Estel. Procure relaxar." Pediu o gêmeo, erguendo agora ligeiramente a cabeça do irmão para fazê-lo beber um pouco de água. "Vamos beba devagar." Ele pediu colocando a xícara por sobre a mesa de cabeceira, assim que conseguiu seus propósitos e trazendo outra com medicamento para os lábios do guardião, que franziu o cenho, reconhecendo o cheiro do chá.

"Vamos, está grandinho para manhas." Elladan forçou um sorriso e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o irmão bebia o conteúdo da segunda xícara, quase com a mesma vontade que bebera o da primeira. A dor o devia estar incomodando de fato. "Melhorará. Tenha paciência."

Estel deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro alto e estremeceu quando Elladan voltou a esfriar-lhe a fronte.

"Está com febre." O gêmeo repetiu. "Precisa relaxar para que seus ferimentos cicatrizem, _gwador-nín_. Só a erva de _uruidorth _não fará efeito se não permitir que seu corpo descanse."

O rosto do guardião contorceu-se, enquanto ele parecia lidar com o líquido que engolira, impedir que tudo lhe voltasse. Enquanto isso as imagens iam e vinham em sua mente. O rosto contorcido de dor do pai de Fowler lhe surgiu novamente, suplicando pela ajuda que ele não pôde dar.

"Skipper..." Estel disse então, soltando a mão que Elladan segurava e erguendo o braço como se tentasse alcançar alguém.

"Ele está bem, Estel." O gêmeo assegurou, enquanto mergulhava novamente o pano na mistura de ervas que fizera e voltava a umedecer a testa do caçula. "Idhrenniel mandou agora mesmo uma mensagem, ela está cuidando do nosso amigo. Vocês vão ficar bem."

"Skipper..." Estel repetiu, parecendo não ouvir o que lhe era dito e Elladan soltou um preocupado suspiro, ao ver que Aragorn parecia novamente entregue ao mundo do sono e aos devaneios da febre. O guardião gemia agora, palavras desconexas saiam de sua boca.

Num cômodo próximo, Elrond estendia a porta para dar passagem de um entristecido elfo silvestre.

"Eles vão encontrá-lo." Assegurou ao elfo louro que, assim que entrara, voltava a segurar a manga do robe do curador. Elrond olhou-o intrigado. O que a noite reservara para aquele rapaz que o fizera amanhecer tão atordoado e assustado como estava, ele não entendia. No entanto, levando em conta a manhã que ele mesmo tivera e as imagens que vieram povoar-lhe a mente, não o surpreenderia se descobrisse que ele e o jovem arqueiro, tiveram sonhos da mesma espécie.

"Venha se sentar aqui." Ele pediu, apoiando a palma nas costas do príncipe e conduzindo-o para perto da cama. "Está cansado, criança. Fez uma longa viagem e não parece ter se recuperado. Aliás, não devia ter feito a peraltice que fez hoje." Ele brincou e satisfez-se ao ver o rapaz sorrir pela primeira vez naquele dia. "Sente-se mais um pouco, enquanto lhe preparo o banho."

Legolas obedeceu, mas quando Elrond foi se afastar, ele segurou-lhe imediatamente a mão.

"Mestre..."

"Só irei à sala de banhos, criança. Eu lhe garanto. Não o deixarei só."

Mas Legolas apertou um pouco mais a mão que segurava e somou sua outra, para prendê-la com ambas.

O curador uniu as sobrancelhas, ajoelhando-se então diante do rapaz e segurando-lhe também ambas as mãos.

"Legolas." Ele indagou inseguro. "Está com algum receio de ficar nesse quarto, devido ao que aconteceu na última vez que aqui esteve?"

O arqueiro apertou os olhos com a lembrança, mas sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

"Tem certeza, menino? Posso pedir que lhe seja concedido outro lugar. Não me será desconforto, eu lhe garanto. Não me sentirei ofendido."

"É meu quarto..." Legolas disse apenas, apertando mais as mãos do curador.

"Sim... é claro que é." Elrond sorriu. "E nada lhe acontecerá aqui. Tem minha garantia."

O príncipe sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, agora positivamente, mas a reação não convenceu o curador.

"Diga-me o que o incomoda, _ion-nin." _Ele pediu então. "Não posso crer que seja só o desaparecimento de Espírito."

Legolas apertou mais as mãos do curador, quase tão frias quanto as suas.

"Mestre... porque o mundo fica vermelho? Qual é o significado?" Ele indagou e Elrond intrigou-se mais, sentindo um frio correu-lhe indesejavelmente a espinha.

"O que quer dizer, criança minha?"

Uma brisa amena entrou pela varanda no momento em que o arqueiro baixou os olhos como resposta, a ela acompanhou o aroma das flores da árvore do rapaz. Legolas sorriu com tristeza, sentindo aquela fragrância que tantas vezes lhe fora consolo e alegria, mas que agora só engrandecia sua angústia.

"Vermelho... como as flores da árvore que me é companhia..." Disse o elfo. "Com minha patrulha... não... não foi dessa forma... O... O vermelho não... não prevaleceu... ele... ele foi roubado..."

Elrond soltou os lábios, mas a pergunta que queria fazer estava difícil, até mesmo para ele, de ser formulada.

"Legolas... Você teve um sonho? Teve um sonho, minha criança? Por isso está me dizendo o que diz? Por isso me disse que não devo mais enviar a provisão que prometi?"

O rosto do rapaz se contorceu então e Elrond passou a acariciar-lhe as mãos.

"Diga-me, menino. Sabe que pode me dizer tudo o que se passa." Ele pediu e se angustiou ao ver lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas faces do arqueiro. "Está tudo bem, criança. Diga-me o que se passa para que eu possa ajudá-lo."

"O vermelho... Por que a sombra não permitiu que eles ficassem... que seus corpos ficassem... inteiros... não lhes reservou a integridade, mestre? Por que... com os outros ela permitiu?"

"Que outros, Legolas? Houve outros ataques à suas patrulhas?"

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas que derramava.

"Não minhas... patrulhas... Mas outras, em outros lugares... Eles caem, são... derrubados... mas... não se dá da mesma... da mesma forma."

Elrond sentiu aquele desagradável aperto no peito, aquela angústia de quem não sabe ao certo como ajudar, embora deseje muito fazê-lo. Era um sentimento novo para ele, que muitos conhecera e a muitos dedicara amizade. Entretanto, só se vira diante dessa incômoda sensação de impotência quando lidando com duas pessoas a quem queria como filhos, embora não fossem seus. Aquela sensação só o assolava quando diante de Estel, ou do jovem Legolas.

"Não chore, menino." Ele pediu, levantando-se para se sentar ao lado do rapaz. "Precisa contar-me tudo o que sabe".

"Algumas coisas não fazem sentido, mestre..."

"Faça sentido ou não, Legolas."

"Já lhe contei tudo o que sei, meu mestre." Legolas afirmou, enxugando o rosto e cobrindo-o depois com as palmas abertas. "O restante é só..."

"Contou-me o que sabe, mas não o que sente." Elrond o contradisse, puxando as mãos do rapaz pelos pulsos. "Conte-me o resto. O que está dentro de seu coração, perturbando sua paz. As imagens que perturbam seu sono."

Legolas permaneceu cabisbaixo.

"Fale-me sobre o que o atormenta." Elrond insistiu e Legolas suspirou fundo, parecendo tomar para si uma coragem além da que lhe atendia naquele momento.

"Eu... eu vejo uma sombra..." Ele declarou, após mais alguns instantes de silêncio.

"Vê uma sombra? A sombra de alguém?"

"A sombra de Melkor." O rapaz respondeu e Elrond sentiu-se imobilizado por alguns instantes.

"Vê a sombra dele? Como sabe que é dele?"

"Eles me dizem..."

"Quem criança?"

Legolas voltou a pressionar os lábios, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não faz sentido, mestre..."

"Está tudo bem." Elrond garantiu, apertando-lhe um pouco as mãos. "Conte-me, _ion-nin."_

"Sou insano, mestre..." O jovem elfo respondeu, e seu tom estava novamente alterado em uma voz de total desespero. "A loucura... A loucura fez morada em mim... Meu pai diz que não é possível, mas eu sei que é. Algo em mim que já era errado, corrompeu-se de vez... Corrompeu-se..."

"Legolas..."

"Corrompeu-se, senhor... por isso não enxergo mais, porque enlouqueci."

"Não! Claro que não, Legolas! De onde tirou tão tola conclusão?" Elrond apressou-se em responder, sua voz tomada pela revolta de ver o príncipe no estado que estava. Era irônico que ele agora defendesse piamente uma idéia com a qual o pai do rapaz parecia concordar.

"Ouço vozes dos que não estão." O tom do arqueiro enervou-se mais enquanto ele cerrava os pulsos com força, e Elrond chegou a ouvi-lo ranger os dentes de desespero. "Vejo imagens que não são reais. Que outra desculpa justifica tamanha insensatez, senhor? Que outra desculpa?"

"Também vejo e você o sabe, rapaz. Presenciou o estado transtornado que fico quando imagens de uma outra estada vêm me atormentar. Sabe que isso é possível. Sabe que é dada a alguns de nós tal habilidade. Há muitos de nós, em graus e formas diferentes."

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas deixou o silêncio povoá-lo. Aquele silêncio que tanto incomodava o curador.

"Está assustado porque a você elas nunca haviam atormentado." Deduziu o lorde elfo, para envergar em seguida o cenho em dúvida ao ver o rapaz soltar um riso descrente e triste.

"Vejo insanidades desde que aprendi a discernir a idéia expressa no verbo ver." Legolas admitiu com amargura.

"Como assim, criança? Já viu imagens antes?"

Legolas assentiu conformado e dessa vez Elrond não permitiu que o silêncio lhes roubasse mais tempo.

"Conte-me. Conte-me sobre o que vê." Ele pediu enfim e Legolas deixou que mais um riso triste de conformação lhe escapasse.

"Não sou como os outros elfos que vêem imagens distorcidas." O arqueiro admitiu em tom amargurado. "Eles vêem poeticamente o destino. Mestre Faernestal tem essa habilidade. Certa vez me contou. Ele vê o que está adiante envolto em neblina, em cores distorcidas, em rostos disfarçados... Eu não... Eu..."

Elrond, que ainda procurava manter o queixo firme, embora a revelação que lhe fora oferecida quisesse obrigá-lo a fazer exatamente o contrário, custou mais alguns instantes para perceber que Legolas não tinha intenção de continuar sua explanação.

"Você o quê, criança? Como vê as imagens do futuro?"

O silêncio pode ser cruel.

"Não posso falar a respeito."

"Sabe que pode falar comigo, menino."

"Não devo, mestre." Ele por fim proclamou, sacudindo os ombros como se o peso de mãos imaginárias estivesse sobre ele. "O rei proibiu-me..."

Talvez estivessem de fato.

"Legolas, as proibições de seu pai..."

"Proibiu-me, mestre... Ele me proibiu... Não devo falar a respeito."

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro, apertando um pouco mais as mãos do rapaz.

"Ele não pode pedir-lhe que guarde em seu peito algo que parece lhe fazer tamanho mal."

"Não... Ele... Ele está certo... Sempre esteve... Proibiu-me quando eu ainda era um elfinho desobediente..." Legolas disse, apertando os olhos. "E todas as vezes que fui contra tal proibição colhi amargos frutos."

Elrond voltou a encher o peito. Sentia-se montando um delicado quebra-cabeça mais uma vez. Aquele era um sentimento que já estava se tornando peculiar quando junto ao príncipe da Floresta. Há tempos aprendera que o silencioso rapaz raramente desprendia os lábios para proferir algo que não fosse de certa forma revelador.

Entretanto, cada peça daquele jogo era de um custo muito grande e, na maioria das vezes, ajudava a mostrar que a imagem final não seria agradável.

"Concluo então que Thranduil sempre soube desse tormento que você agora me revela." Ele disse com tristeza.

Legolas ergueu a cabeça e seu rosto empalideceu ainda mais.

"Não contei ao senhor porque... porque não podia revelar-lhe, mestre." Ele esclareceu, preocupado. Tudo o que precisava era o peso de mais uma culpa o perseguindo. "Não se zangue, senhor... Eu... mesmo agora lhe revelo algo que não... que não devia... Provavelmente me arrependerei... Eu... sempre me arrependo..."

"_Ilúvatar_, criança. Arrepende-se de que, menino? Que outras bagagens desnecessárias você ainda adiciona a seus já tão carregados ombros?"

"Ele não quer que eu comente esse assunto mestre... por favor..."

"Não quer por que motivo, rapaz? Como seu pai pode ignorar um fato deste? Com certeza percebe o quanto o aflige."

"Ele tentou me ajudar... Sempre me dizia para esquecer... Tentava me fazer crer que eram apenas sonhos..." Legolas respondeu receoso, odiando-se por não conseguir encerrar um assunto que não devia ter começado. Então ouviu Elrond esvaziar os pulmões com a força de quem quer tirar de si mais do que ar consumido. Estava claro que o curador não aprovava a posição do rei e isso só fazia com que Legolas se sentisse ainda pior, pois, além de descumprir a promessa que fizera ao pai, ainda o estava colocando em injusto julgamento.

"O rei... está certo, senhor."

"Legolas, seu pai não está certo."

"Ele está!" O príncipe enervou-se então, soltando as mãos do curador. "É tudo uma ilusão horrível. Sonhos medonhos da criança assustada com o mundo que eu nunca deixei de ser."

"Não acredita nisso, menino. Por que perde seu tempo tentando me fazer acreditar? Por que fica repetindo palavras que não são suas?"

Legolas enrubesceu então e ergueu-se da cama, mas Elrond acompanhou-o, segurando-o antes que passasse a andar a esmo por aquele quarto repleto de móveis e acabasse se ferindo.

"Paz, _ion-nin_." Ele pediu, afagando-lhe os braços. "Perdoe-me. Não sou pessoa indicada para julgar as atitudes de seu pai, mesmo porque não tenho toda a informação que precisaria se decididamente desejasse fazê-lo."

Legolas baixou a cabeça, os olhos, ainda deslizando sem rumo, se fecharam devagar.

"Talvez o rei esteja certo." Ele ofereceu com tristeza. "Talvez seja tudo o que eu mereça, uma vida com noites repletas de sonhos terríveis..." Completou e um novo soluço escapou-lhe da garganta, fazendo-o voltar a cobrir o rosto. "A escuridão é minha herança... tão profunda que tomou meu mundo desperto também... Eu devo merecer..."

Elrond sentiu seus olhos arderem, golpeado pelo mal que invadira o rapaz. Era tão profundo que parecia emanar dele tal qual uma sombra perversa. E Legolas, em sua bondade talvez percebesse, por isso afastava-se instintivamente toda vez que o mestre procurava aproximá-lo, envolvê-lo, abraçá-lo.

"Nem tudo é o que parece, _ion-nin."_ Ele assegurou, forçando o rapaz a descobrir novamente o rosto. "Todos têm um papel nesse chão do criador. Todos, sem qualquer exceção. A uns é reservada uma carga um tanto mais pesada, mas não porque essa carga é castigo convertido, mas sim porque uma confiança foi depositada nesse alguém."

Legolas soltou os lábios e suspirou forte. Ele não queria que o pranto o tomasse mais, embora seu coração lhe implorasse isso, que se agarrasse ao mestre e chorasse abertamente todas as suas dores.

"Vamos superar isso, _ion-nin." _O curador garantiu, voltando a acariciar-lhe os braços. "Você verá. Nenhum problema é tão poderoso que sua solução não possa surgir."

O arqueiro assentiu com um movimento suave de cabeça e voltou a enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em percorrer-lhe o rosto.

"O que mais... mais sinto é... é o esquecimento, mestre." Ele confessou, cabisbaixo. "O que a escuridão rouba... rouba de mim."

"Legolas..."

"Não me lembro mais... Não me lembro mais, mestre..." Ele admitiu com visível dificuldade, a voz voltando a embargar-se pela emoção.

"Do que, criança?" Elrond apertou-lhe levemente os braços. "Do que não se lembra mais?"

"Dos... dos rostos... dos rostos das pessoas... São... são só borrões... Eu... não me lembro... O tempo os levou embora... Levou-os a todos"

Elrond apertou os lábios, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Sim. Ele sabia que aquele era um processo possível e até previsível. As imagens, não mais semeadas pela visão, desaparecem, morrem vagarosamente na memória dos que delas são privadas.

"Criança minha." Ele disse com carinho, erguendo o rosto do rapaz e enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com as mãos. Legolas estremeceu, temendo a iminência de uma dor que o perseguia sempre que tocado fosse, mas aquietou-se e suspirou em silêncio, tentando acalmar o peito inquieto. Perdera o controle como temia que aconteceria. Perdera completamente o controle diante de seu mestre a quem tanto respeitava e diante de quem parecia fadado a sempre parecer ser uma criança indefesa.

"Perdoe-me, senhor..." Ele comentou tristemente, mordendo os lábios. "Cá estou eu, repetindo-lhe vezes e mais vezes a mesma súplica."

Elrond não respondeu. Ele apenas sorriu com serenidade e tomou as duas mãos do rapaz, erguendo-as devagar. O olhar de Legolas se perdeu, tentando entender o que o mestre estava fazendo. Foram alguns breves instantes até que seu coração começasse a acelerar o ritmo alucinadamente.

Suas palmas estavam sobre o rosto do curador.

"Veja, menino a quem amo tanto... Seu coração com certeza não se esqueceu de mim." Elrond disse, como se ouvisse o enlouquecido tamborilar que ressoava no peito do rapaz. E um sentimento de urgência que Legolas nunca sentira antes, invadiu-o por completo, tomou-lhe a razão de tal forma que ele se sentiu como um viajante sedento e perdido em um deserto sombrio, a quem finalmente é oferecida um pouco de água fresca.

E era cristalina. Era doce aquela água. Seu sabor inesquecível. Legolas entregou-se ao instinto despertado e pôs-se a sentir o deslizar de seus próprios dedos pelo rosto do lorde elfo, redesenhando traços, redescobrindo formas, enquanto outras lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e foram caindo devagar. Em seus lábios, porém, havia um sorriso, que se intensificava em cada traço redescoberto.

Enfim, o borrão, que era a imagem do curador, foi, como que por magia das mais belas, refazendo-se no rosto que ele tanto conhecia e amava. Quando Legolas percebeu estava abraçado fortemente ao lorde elfo, como se o tivesse perdido e o houvesse finalmente encontrado, estava envolvido naqueles braços poderosos, como ele queria estar desde que chegara. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas a escuridão não o incomodava e ele voltou a sentir alguma esperança, sentimento que há muito julgava tê-lo abandonado.


	9. SOMBRAS DA MESMA LUZ

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui posto mais um fragmento do **SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS**, neste capítulo infelizmente não estou oferecendo grandes esclarecimentos, mas devagar espero que tudo faça sentido. Sei que essas dúvidas e esses enigmas acabam cansando quando não irritando alguns, mas é como a história foi surgindo, há um pouco de conflito que não tem lugar a não ser este, antes que o problema se mostre, pois depois que o mesmo criar identidade não sobrará muito tempo para alguns tipos de cenas. A não ser que eu me surpreenda com alguns detalhes que preciso acrescentar...

Bem, vou deixá-los com o capítulo antes que essa introdução se torne tão enigmática quanto a história em si. Quero agradecer mais uma vez o apoio e carinho desses companheiros que, sempre que possível, me deixam uma palavra de incentivo, palavra esta que vale uma fortuna. Obrigada:

* * *

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI – GABY GRANGER – NININHA FERRARI - FLAVINHA

* * *

Há ironias no amansar da alma:  
o embarcar na cor d'outra miragem  
o fresco ressoar de velhas palmas

**Júlio Carrilho (poeta moçambicano)**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 – SOMBRAS DA MESMA LUZ**

Um suspiro de cansaço escapou dos lábios de Elladan, quando percebeu que finalmente a febre do irmão havia baixado. Intitular, no entanto, aquilo como uma melhora ou não era o pensamento que continuava a atormentar o elfo moreno, que ainda não se acostumara com um fato com o qual, segundo seu pai, todo o curador depara-se vez por outra: a pequena bonança que surge antes de uma tempestade maior.

Pretendendo deixar mais essa dúvida de lado em um escuro canto de sua mente, junto a tantas outras, ele jogou-se em uma almofadada poltrona próxima da cama, de onde podia ainda ver o agora suave arfar do peito do caçula, dormindo embalado pelo que ele esperava ser um sono de recuperação.

O ondular apaziguador do peito do irmão pareceu conter-lhe ao menos um pouco a apreensão, permitindo que o gêmeo se desse ao luxo de cerrar as pálpebras por um segundo que fosse, algo que não fizera durante toda a turbulenta noite que passara naquele quarto e a não menos tumultuosa manhã. Era curioso como aquela casa imensa podia transformar-se de um reduto da mais completa serenidade em um caos inominável, isso tudo no espaço de uma pequena volta do grande astro dourado.

Elladan suspirou mais uma vez com aquele último pensamento e pensou em reabrir os olhos ainda cerrados. A luz solar agradava-o, mas estava de fato muito mais cansado do que gostaria de admitir. De onde estava podia ainda ouvir o ritmo leve do peito do irmão e aquele som o acalentava. Os edain adoeciam com uma facilidade que ele não compreendia ou, mesmo que no fundo compreendesse, não conseguia aceitar. Um dia estavam fortes e tinham o brilho de todas as estrelas do céu em um olhar desbravador. No outro dia, o tempo havia lhes levado as forças, a beleza e a capacidade de ser o que um dia foram. Aquilo era muito estranho.

Estranho talvez não fosse o termo correto.

Aquilo era.

Injusto.

"_Ion-nin?"_ O calor de uma palma conhecida aqueceu-lhe a fronte e o coração e Elladan reabriu rapidamente os olhos para encontrar o olhar sereno do pai. O curador curvou as sobrancelhas ao conseguir descobrir algumas sensações que escaparam dos olhos do filho, quando estes se revelaram por trás das pálpebras reabertas.

"_Ion-nin?" _Elrond repetiu, dirigindo-lhe um olhar preocupado agora, a mão ainda apoiada em sua testa, mesmo depois do filho desperto.

"_Ada..." _Elladan quis erguer-se, mas Elrond segurou-o por um dos ombros. "Não ouvi o senhor entrar..."

"Parece cansado, criança." O curador atestou, ao ver o filho forçar o corpo para afastar-se do encosto no qual estava. "O quadro de Estel sofreu alguma alteração enquanto estive fora?" Ele indagou por fim, imaginando o que pudesse ter roubado de forma tão rápida as energias do filho daquela forma.

Elladan passou as mãos pelos cabelos desfeitos, puxando uma fivela que agora fazia inútil papel em suas madeixas e voltando a colocá-la no lugar, prendendo os devidos fios onde deveriam ficar.

"Ele piorou, criança?" Elrond insistiu, caminhando em direção a cama do filho.

"A febre subiu um pouco, _ada._ Acordou abalado por alguns calafrios e palavras sem sentido saiam de seus lábios. Mas comportou-se como um paciente em recuperação, aceitando a água e o medicamento que lhe ofereci. Agora a febre nos ofereceu uma trégua."

Elladan fez seu breve relato, olhando a sua volta com uma sensação de quem estivera com os olhos fechados mais tempo do que percebera. Só então percebeu que o pai não regressara desacompanhado.

"Olá, Las!" Ele disse, sorrindo para o elfo louro que estava parado diante da porta entreaberta.

"Olá, Dan." O arqueiro retribuiu o sorriso mesmo sem tê-lo visto e ergueu a mão na direção do gêmeo. Elladan levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se, segurando-a. "Seu pai há pouco me informou que Estel estava aqui." Legolas comentou, girando os olhos em busca de algum som, enquanto o amigo o conduzia para dentro do cômodo. "Ele está melhorando?"

"Está, está sim." O gêmeo forçou-se a oferecer uma resposta da qual ainda não tinha absoluta certeza, trazendo o elfo louro para a poltrona que abandonara. "Venha. Sente-se aqui."

Legolas obedeceu, mas seu rosto prosseguia um incessante volver em várias direções, ainda tentando captar algum som.

"Ele está dormindo." Elladan sussurrou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto do amigo louro, enquanto observava com o canto dos olhos o olhar preocupado que o pai dirigia ao paciente em sua rápida inspeção.

"Febre alta?" Indagou o curador, uma questão para a qual provavelmente sabia a resposta, mas Elladan respondeu-a com um triste aceno de cabeça mesmo assim. Ele conhecia os caminhos do raciocínio do pai, sabia que Elrond costumava enumerar os problemas em sua mente como quem coloca um a um os alvos em um campo de treino e distancia-se, imaginando qual a melhor técnica para abatê-los rapidamente.

"Os ferimentos não se alteraram..." Continuou o curador, descendo a palma que apoiara no peito do filho para a região do abdômen.

"Não, _ada."_ Elladan concordou entristecido.

Elrond suspirou, voltando a checar a temperatura do filho. A febre havia de fato cedido, mas aquela informação não parecia tão relevante como seria em outras circunstâncias. Mesmo para um adán, os ferimentos de Estel não estavam demonstrando a melhora que seria esperada com os medicamentos aplicados.

"Lady Idhrenniel mandou-lhe alguma notícia?"

Elladan torceu os lábios.

"Pelo que sei nossa amiga enfrenta um problema semelhante ao nosso, _ada._" O gêmeo declarou com tristeza. "A febre fica fazendo-nos rodeios e tomando-nos a paz. E esses... esses ferimentos estranhos..."

Legolas ouviu o suspiro de insatisfação do mestre, no momento em que o gêmeo encerrava sua explicação sem de fato terminá-la. Uma preocupação voltou a crescer em seu peito por não compreender plenamente o que aquele conjunto de atitudes dos amigos significava. Na verdade, não havia compreendido o restante da conversa tampouco.

"Há outro paciente? Outro ferido assim como Estel?" Ele enfim indagou.

Elladan e Elrond trocaram olhares de inquietação e o curador sacudiu quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça para o filho, que compreendeu o recado.

"Eles se recuperarão." O pai atestou por fim com ares de quem trata de assuntos habituais, julgando que a propagação de preocupações não seria o mais sensato para o momento. "O tempo foi nosso adversário, as feridas precisavam de tratamento mais rápido do que a elas foi disponibilizado. Mas agora creio que caminhamos em trajeto seguro para a cura."

"Por certo." Elladan apressou-se em concordar, embora seu coração estivesse inquieto e insatisfeito com a certeza que lhe era imposta e com a qual não concordava inteiramente.

Legolas permaneceu em silêncio. O olhar deslizando sem rumo pelo quarto, enquanto a cabeça pendia levemente em direções diferentes, ainda tentando fazer bom uso de um sentido que se aguçava mais nele dia a dia, ele buscava com a audição compreender o que não podia ver. Elladan permitiu-se ficar observando o arqueiro louro por algum tempo, nunca vira um elfo perder a visão e observar o comportamento do amigo era uma valiosa lição, por mais triste que fosse. Por isso deixou-se ficar ali alguns instantes, até enfim dirigir-lhe novamente a palavra.

"Não se preocupe, Las." Ele aconselhou, dando um leve aperto na mão que o elfo apoiava no colo, para depois soltá-la. "Sabe que Estel é feito do mais puro metal."

"Um metal precioso..." O arqueiro completou e seu rosto fixou-se enfim na direção da cama do amigo, como se o tivesse encontrado. "Espero que as ervas ao menos estejam mantendo a dor distante."

"Estão..." Elladan respondeu distraidamente, ainda intrigado com aquelas informações que adquiria apenas por observar o amigo. "E você, como se sente?" Ele perguntou enfim.

O arqueiro fechou os olhos, mas seus lábios ergueram-se levemente em um sorriso que fez com que o coração de Elladan se aquietasse no peito. Ainda era triste ver o estado do amigo, mas assim que vira o semblante do elfo silvestre há poucos instantes, já pudera perceber o quanto a estada em Imladris parecia estar finalmente trazendo ao espírito dele algum efeito positivo.

Legolas enfim reabriu os olhos e suspirou, como se estivesse despertando de um sonho agradável. Ele voltou-se então na direção do gêmeo e lhe sorriu mais abertamente. Elladan curvou as sobrancelhas tentando entender.

"Dan..."

"O que foi, Las?"

"Posso lhe pedir um favor?"

"Claro que pode."

O príncipe encheu o peito, munindo-se aparentemente de coragem para o que queria fazer, em seguida ergueu levemente as mãos.

"Seu pai me ensinou a encontrar imagens perdidas." Ele disse com um sorriso tão acolhedor que Elladan viu-se sorrindo também, mesmo sem entender. "Posso tentar com você?"

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na cabeça do gêmeo e ele só pôde agradecer que naquele momento Legolas não pudesse ver o ar de incompreensão que ele lançara ao amigo. Elladan ainda ficou mais alguns instantes olhando tolamente para o rosto do elfo silvestre, para depois buscar o auxílio do olhar do pai, que continuava em pé, ao lado da cama de Estel.

Elrond sorriu-lhe.

"Ele só quer reforçar os traços de conhecidos rostos na memória, _ion-nin._" Ele explicou. "Para isso precisa sentir as linhas que formam sua face. Para que a imagem que perdeu lhe seja devolvida."

Elladan franziu mais ainda o cenho e seu pai julgou que naquele instante não o conseguiria distinguir de fato do irmão Elrohir. Ele voltou-se mais uma vez para o amigo, olhou-o no rosto, nas mãos erguidas e por fim soltou um riso que lhe era característico e que ao pai funcionava como um grande bálsamo. Um riso que do gêmeo sempre escapava quando este sentia que conseguira decifrar um intricado enigma.

"Ah sim." Ele disse e o sorriso de Legolas intensificou-se ao sentir o gêmeo arrastar a cadeira para ficar mais próximo dele.

"Não vai doer." O arqueiro provocou, erguendo um pouco mais as mãos.

"Não sei não." Ecoou então uma voz vinda da porta e Legolas sobressaltou-se, retraindo as mãos antes que pudesse tocar no amigo. "Sempre quando alguém me diz isso eu me preocupo."

Legolas uniu as sobrancelhas, mas logo soltou os ombros, ao reconhecer a voz do gêmeo mais novo.

"Assustou-nos, Elrohir." Queixou-se o irmão. "Estel está dormindo. Modere o tom de sua voz."

O gêmeo ignorou a queixa, resmungando alguma coisa parecida com "humano dorminhoco" enquanto se aproximava do irmão acamado. Elladan sorriu com tristeza, observando o trocar de olhares que o pai e Elrohir deram. Informações transmitidas em poucos instantes. O gêmeo mais novo baixou os olhos, encarando o rosto pálido do caçula, depois soltou os ombros.

"Encontraram algum sinal de _Faer_, Ro?" Legolas indagou então e Elrohir voltou a fechar os olhos. Eram assuntos desagradáveis demais se somando, cada qual com sua cota de enigmas e amarguras.

"Não sei, Las. Os elfos que enviei ainda não regressaram." Mentiu o gêmeo, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não acreditaria em uma palavra se quer. Aceitar a idéia de que Elrohir lançaria à mata uma patrulha para cumprir algo de seu interesse sem acompanhá-la, era insensato para qualquer um que o conhecesse um pouco ao menos.

E o silêncio da resposta do príncipe não foi muito mais esclarecedor.

Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, depois suspirou.

"Então?" Ele deu uma batida leve no joelho do arqueiro a sua frente. "Vamos fazer o tal jogo?"

Legolas ergueu o canto dos lábios, mas seu sorriso não tinha o mesmo vigor anterior e Elladan conteve o enorme suspiro que se formou em seu peito.

"Não quer mais?" Ele insistiu mesmo assim e esperou, contendo a ansiedade pela resposta que o príncipe lhe daria.

Entretanto, antes que tal resposta viesse, o gêmeo mais velho foi surpreendido pelo aperto da mão do irmão em seu braço.

"Nah." Elrohir provocou, obrigando agora Elladan a levantar-se e afastar-se do lugar onde estava. "Isso me faz lembrar. Se eu não chegasse a tempo você ia facilitar as coisas para esse elfinho verde, não é, _toron?"_

"Elrohir." Elladan quis se queixar quando se sentiu afastado do amigo louro contra sua vontade. Entretanto, assim que seu olhar se alinhou com o do irmão, ele teve aquela velha sensação de infância: A de que o gêmeo mais novo estava atrás de diversão ou talvez de algo, além disso.

Legolas permaneceu sentado, movendo a cabeça em todas as direções, enquanto continuava a acompanhar o trajeto do elfo moreno recém-chegado. O movimento de Elrohir trazia uma suave brisa em sua direção, sem que este se apercebesse disso. Além disso, o gêmeo mais novo possuía uma energia mágica que parecia emanar de seu ser quando estava agindo exatamente como estava naquele momento. Quando estava agindo com disfarçado entusiasmo.

Elrohir então parou subitamente e lançou um olhar intrigado ao arqueiro, cujo rosto permanecia voltado para ele. Estaria enlouquecendo ou Legolas o estava acompanhando com o olhar?

"Você é um elfinho trapaceiro." O gêmeo atestou, procurando afastar a insegurança que sentia do seu tom de voz. Não sabia ao certo até onde podia brincar com os sentimentos do amigo louro. Na verdade nunca soube e sempre achara divertido ficar testando os limites do pacato príncipe. Entretanto, naquela situação, não se sentia suficientemente disposto a correr riscos desnecessários. "Diga-me como faz isso."

"Como faço o quê?" Legolas indagou inocentemente.

"Como fica aí me acompanhando com a cabeça."

"Não o estou acompanhando."

"Claro que não! Está acompanhando a minha tia-avó!"

"Você tem uma tia-avó, Ro?"

Nesse instante Elladan começou a achar que a sala de banhos do quarto do irmão era um lugar muito seguro para alguém em sua situação e pôs-se naquela direção antes que o riso que estivesse em sua garganta explodisse indevidamente.

"Alto. Onde pensa que vai?" Elrohir segurou-lhe novamente o braço.

"Pelos _Valar_, Ro." Elladan ergueu uma palma protetora, cujo efeito era puramente psicológico e obviamente ineficiente, pois ambos começaram a rir. "Estel está dormindo." Ele disse em um chiado sussurro.

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça em silêncio, ou pelo menos no silêncio que conseguia fazer, tentando aplacar o som de seu próprio riso.

"Elrohir." Legolas enfim se manifestou e ambos os gêmeos se aproximaram dele.

"Vamos mudar esse tal jogo" O gêmeo mais novo propôs baixinho, para não incomodar o adormecido caçula e evitar o olhar reprovador do pai, que ainda acompanhava silenciosamente o desenrolar da cena que ele armara. "Transformá-lo em algo mais entusiasmante. Quem sabe em um jogo para provar suas habilidades."

"Como assim?" Legolas indagou intrigado.

"Ora. Há tempos diz que aprendeu a distinguir-nos. Pois eu continuo a dizer que eu e Dan somos idênticos. Então vamos fazer uma aposta. Aposto que, se ficarmos no mais absoluto silêncio, você não nos distinguirá."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Posso tocar em vocês?"

"Pode." Elrohir deu de ombros, "Mas isso não vai te ajudar, elfo verde. Você não vai conseguir."

"Claro que vou." Legolas acompanhou o jogo do amigo com um sorriso que fez com que Elrohir desejasse abraçá-lo, mas o gêmeo estalou os lábios com desdém ao invés disso.

"Vamos ver."

"Não sei não, Las." Elladan ajoelhou-se diante dos dois. "Elrohir ainda não foi à estrebaria hoje. É do conhecimento de todos que, a única coisa capaz de servir como elemento de distinção entre nós, é o cheiro de cavalo que está sempre impregnando as roupas dele."

Para enfrentar tal valiosa informação Legolas teve que cobrir os lábios com ambas as mãos e Elladan faria o mesmo se não estivesse adorando ver o ar contrariado com que sua imagem no espelho o encarava agora.

"Nem vou dizer o que mais nos distingue, _toron-nin._" Elrohir respondeu de forma apelativa e Elladan enfim julgou que espelhar a reação de Legolas não era má idéia.

Elrond encostou-se então na parede oposta, de onde podia deliciar-se com aquela cena e deixar o coração entregue à antigas certezas. Dali pôde ver Elrohir puxar o irmão novamente para longe do príncipe, ambos trocarem aquele conjunto de olhares que nem mesmo ele, pai daquelas adoráveis criaturas, sabia o significado, darem mais de uma volta completa no mesmo lugar para enganar o atento elfo silvestre, para enfim um deles voltar e ocupar o lugar em frente ao príncipe.

Legolas suspirou, soltando os ombros e sorriu. Ele então ergueu as mãos e tocou delicadamente o rosto do gêmeo, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelas delineadas sobrancelhas, o delgado nariz, as torneadas maçãs do rosto, os bem formados lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso estava congelado em sua face. Elrond também sorriu, vendo que o filho diante do príncipe estava em uma das situações de disfarce mais difíceis de sua vida, porém, a desempenhava com habilidade, pois, apesar do ligeiro arfar do peito envolto no robe azul, não havia outra demonstração de emoção nele.

Depois de poucos instantes que pareceram ser suficientes, Legolas soltou as mãos por sobre o colo e sorriu largamente.

"A saudade é como a sede..." O príncipe resgatou uma frase que a ele foi ensinada por um dos gêmeos quando o elfo louro ainda era pequeno. Era um jogo de infância, uma saudação que a ele era reservada e cujo autor, o dito gêmeo, esperava receber sempre que chegava para uma visita, a fim de que pudesse responder com o complemento que ele mesmo criara para ela.

Um complemento que apenas um dos gêmeos se dava o direito de uso.

Um pequeno silêncio se fez.

"Fico feliz por encontrar água fresca nesses dias sempre tão quentes." Elladan enfim respondeu e o sentimento que estava guardando em si pareceu aflorar-lhe contra a vontade. Ele segurou as mãos do elfo por um tempo, mas depois acabou puxando-o e abraçando-o com cuidado. Legolas aceitou o abraço, mesmo com a dor que ainda acompanhava aquele gesto de carinho.

"Pura sorte." Elrohir respondeu de onde estava, os braços fortemente cruzados no peito como se quisesse impedi-lo de explodir. Legolas sorriu, em seguida ergueu-se e deu alguns passos indecisos em direção ao gêmeo. Elrohir afastou-se em um instinto cujo significado nem ele mesmo conseguia entender bem.

"Não são idênticos." Legolas disse, erguendo as mãos.

"Claro que somos." Elrohir respondeu debochado, mas estremeceu ao sentir os dedos do rapaz em sua face. Ele tentou se conter como pôde, convertendo também o rosto na máscara exata que o irmão usara, enquanto Legolas percorria os mesmos caminhos, a ponta dos dedos sentindo as mesmas linhas, desenhando as mesmas formas. Porém, nas feições do príncipe, o sorriso que dera a Elladan se convertia agora em uma faceta de admiração tão acentuada que os lábios do elfo louro estavam levemente partidos. E Elrohir sentia, em cada pequeno espaço de seu coração, o peso que nunca o deixaria, o peso de ser o herói de um elfinho dourado.

Legolas enfim soltou as mãos, mas quando essas caíram ao lado do corpo ele as sentiu serem seguradas novamente por outras, outras duas mãos fortes de um mestre das espadas.

"Vai enxergar de novo, _gwador-nín_." Elrohir nem percebeu a frase escapar-lhe, mas por mais que pudesse notar os olhares de reprovação que o pai e o irmão lhe lançaram naquele instante, não conseguiu se arrepender. "Eu sei que vai."

E dos olhos do príncipe escorreu uma lágrima solitária.

"Agora que vi aqueles a quem quero bem novamente." Ele disse cabisbaixo. "Acho que posso esperar mais algum tempo... Quem sabe... Quem sabe você tenha razão, Elrohir."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que aquele era um gesto inútil, depois abriu os braços em um gesto que julgou ser mais inútil ainda, mas surpreendeu-se ao ter o jovem arqueiro imerso em seu abraço quase no mesmo instante que o ofereceu. Ele sorriu então, sacudindo um pouco mais a cabeça para tirá-la de seu foco, libertá-la de suas dúvidas.

Voltados como estavam para a boa sensação que aquela cena lhes estava proporcionando, os elfos custaram a perceber o som de uma voz fraca, proferindo palavras estranhas.

Palavras de dor.

"Não... Não desça do cavalo Skipper. Fique onde está."

Estel.

Como uma súbita brisa, todos estavam a seu lado, excetuando o jovem príncipe louro, que apenas se voltara para a direção do som, mas não se atrevera a ir mais além.

Elrond checou a temperatura e manteve a mão apoiada no peito do caçula por mais tempo do que asseguraria a Elladan, que se mantinha ao lado do pai, a certeza de que estava tudo bem.

"A febre voltou mais poderosa, _ada._" Comentou o apreensivo primogênito e preocupou-se mais ao não receber resposta alguma do lorde elfo.

Estel continuava a mover a cabeça para ambos os lados, vez por outra seus grandes olhos se abriam e ele parecia impressionado ao extremo com algo que apenas ele via. O tom de seu rosto atenuava-se e acentuava-se a cada instante.

Elrond concentrou-se na mão que mantinha prontamente apoiada no peito do caçula e aquele ato por si só já elevou o estado de angústia de seu primogênito. Então o pai sequer optaria por qualquer outra espécie de medicamento? Não lhe daria instruções? Não lhe pediria que buscasse alguma erva específica, que a somasse a outras poucas ou muitas em alguma daquelas soluções milagrosamente eficientes, cuja fórmula depois se somaria às idéias do filho também curador?

A resposta parecia estar ali diante do perplexo e agoniado Elladan, por mais que o jovem elfo tentasse ver nela outros significados. Não. Elrond não parecia cogitar qualquer outra atitude senão aquela, recorrer às suas habilidades natas de curador, às suas vitais energias, ao invés de tentar aplacar o mal com a ajuda da natureza.

"_Ada..._ É apenas a febre que voltou..." Tentou argumentar o gêmeo, sentindo uma desagradável incerteza em sua própria voz, enquanto observava agoniado o rosto do pai adquirir aquela assustadora seriedade que só desenhava sua face em momentos de absoluta tensão. No entanto, toda a concentração do senhor da cura de Imladris parecia não ser o bastante, pois o pouco efeito que se mostrava presente era apenas o apaziguar dos movimentos de Estel, que agora se quedava quase imóvel, mas completamente abandonado de sua cor.

"Diga-me o que fazer, _ada." _Elladan se viu implorando ao pai, em uma das posições que mais abominava estar. Sentia-se perdido e tal sentimento, já incômodo o bastante, pareceu atingir uma esfera ainda maior, quando o caçula soltou novamente os lábios e voltou a gemer. "_Ada!" _Foi tudo o que o jovem elfo sentiu que sua agonia conseguia converter em palavras.

"_Ajude-me, ion-nin._" A voz do pai soou enfim e o gêmeo estremeceu ao senti-la em seus pensamentos. Tamanha era a concentração do curador, ele não se arriscará a proferi-la a viva-voz. O gêmeo, no entanto, não hesitou, apoiando também ambas as palmas no peito do caçula, irmanadas lado a lado com as do pai.

Elrohir, diante da cena, sentiu um desespero tomar-lhe a alma, sua concentração era tão grande que ele nem se apercebera que Legolas estava agora a seu lado.

"Ele sofre." Constatou o arqueiro em um tom de angústia.

"_Ada_ vai ajudá-lo." O elfo moreno garantiu, tentando ele mesmo apegar-se àquela certeza.

Mas era uma esperança vã. Elrohir podia sentir naquele silêncio que se propagava tal qual energia imperiosa e maléfica. O gêmeo se viu olhando o pai e o irmão, mas sentindo que o caçula estava na verdade cada vez mais só. Ele estava se perdendo.

"_Idhrenniel, ion-nin. Traga Idhrenniel!"_

Soou em sua mente. Era a voz do pai, pedindo um apoio que para o filho não fazia sentido. Porque seu pai precisava da curadora? Estaria ele sentindo que Estel deslizava para além de suas forças como ele mesmo também sentia? Estaria julgando seu poder de cura insuficiente diante da situação?

_Elbereth_ que grande dor era aquela? Que tamanho e impressionante mal?

"_Vá, Elrohir!"_

Foi o último apelo, que ressoou pelas paredes da mente do elfo de forma tão intensa que deixou uma sensação de dor. Em instantes o jovem gêmeo estava deslizando escada abaixo como se seus pés desconhecessem o significado da terra firme por sob eles. Se em toda a Imladris o ágil Elrohir carregava a metáfora do lince como sua forma e sombra, naquele começo de tarde, ele fez dela a mais pura realidade. Ele nunca fora tão veloz em toda a sua existência.

Restaram diante da cama os dois elfos curadores, unindo como podiam suas forças em uma dura batalha que emprestava a seus corpos uma magia quase imperceptível.

Quase.

Legolas pendeu a cabeça, perdido como estava naquela escuridão e no silêncio no qual fora deixado. Era um silêncio doloroso demais, silêncio este que ele não tinha coragem de interromper e que parecia invadi-lo lentamente.

Lentamente.

Definitivamente.

Até que a sensação de que não havia mais nada o atingiu, como se alguém o estivesse segurando suspenso em um poço escuro e agora o houvesse deixado a mercê do vazio, caindo brandamente na direção de um fundo que parecia ser apenas ilusão, uma ilusão que reservava uma queda interminável.

"_Legolas?"_

O silêncio se desfez.

"_Legolas! Ajude-me!"_

Estel.

"_Legolas! Ajude-me, mellon-nin!"_

Era a voz de Estel. Repetindo incessantemente agora a mesma súplica. Legolas estremeceu involuntariamente, e passou a implorar a _Ilúvatar_ que aquela sensação de abandono o deixasse em paz. Que ele pudesse voltar a sentir o chão a seus pés. Que a loucura não o tomasse por completo.

"_Legolas... Por favor, mellon-nin... Ajude-me..."_

"_Onde? Onde, Estel?" _Ele ousou responder àquela sensação refeita em palavras sem sentido. Tudo lhe chegava de súbito, soando misturadamente dentro de seu peito. As palavras do amigo, o desespero que o habitava, a sensação da dor que assolava o guardião, tudo o atingia como se estivesse tão próximo, como se ele pudesse...

Tocar...

Agora só havia uma confusa mescla de conflitos intermináveis. A realidade voltava a se converter em algo ainda mais enigmático, em sons abafados, dores insuportáveis. A mão de Estel segurava a sua e ambos eram parceiros na mesma queda indescritível. Legolas ouvia o som do tamborilar do coração do amigo, o compassado som da agonia. Sentia o peso daqueles pulmões fatigados. Um frio intenso o alcançou e a dor foi se acentuando ainda mais, alastrando-se por todo o seu corpo como um açoite sem trégua. Um calor a seguiu então, um aquecer de febre intensa, e ele apertou ainda mais a mão que segurava a sua. Naquela escuridão que estava tudo o que queria era não se sentir só, era que Estel não se adiantasse naquela queda ensandecida, que o que quer que os fosse atingir, o atingisse em conjunto, os reunisse em uma última fatalidade.

Eram um só...

&&&

Quando Elrohir voltou esbaforido para dentro daquele mesmo quarto, acompanhado de perto pela curadora, encontrou uma cena cujo significado não lhe ocorreria nem que vivesse a vida de todas as estrelas em um único dia. Ele franziu forçadamente as sobrancelhas negras quando seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis e claríssimos olhos do caçula. Olhos bem abertos e brilhantes, movendo-se em sua direção.

Ele desprendeu os lábios para libertar o questionamento óbvio, mas estranhamente palavra alguma o socorreu, e tudo o que ele se sentiu capaz de fazer foi largar os braços ao lado do corpo ali mesmo, diante da grande cama, onde agora estavam o caçula e o amigo da Floresta das Trevas. Legolas tinha seus olhos fechados e parecia dormir apoiado no ombro de Aragorn. O guardião o envolvia protetoramente com ambos os braços.

"Estel..." Elrohir por fim achou por bem tentar cuspir aquela pergunta garganta a fora como fosse,antes que ela explodisse dentro dele ou o sufocasse. "O que... o que houve? Você..."

Inútil. Ele nem sabia como terminar aquela questão. Seus olhos deslizavam atônitos pelo rosto e braços do caçula, agora inteiramente limpos, como se nunca uma só cicatriz os houvesse marcado. Enfim a exacerbação dominou-o e ele voltou-se agoniado para o pai e o irmão, que estavam lado a lado em pé, diante da cama.

Elladan sacudiu um rosto pálido e igualmente perplexo e Elrond sequer o olhou. Os grandes olhos escurecidos do curador ainda estavam fixos na dupla do leito. Fosse qual fosse o acontecido, esse parecia ser mais um dos intrincados enigmas que se acumulavam irrestritamente, parecendo ter o objetivo único de roubar a pouca paz dos já atordoados elfos de Imladris.


	10. INQUIETAÇÕES

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Aqui está mais uma parte de O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS.

Esse capítulo está saindo sem muita revisão, espero que não haja muitos erros.

Não há muito que dizer sobre ele, a não ser que resolvi, dentro do grupo dos _Dúnedain_, continuar usando o nome Strider para Aragorn e não Passolargo. Faço isso para que os outros nomes dos personagens que criei em VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS e que fazem parte do grupo de Aragorn, não destoem do nome do guardião. É que em VIDAS eu optei por usar todos os nomes em inglês (Mirkwood, Rivendell, Strider etc) e agora me vejo amarrada com esses problemas de idiomas.

Eu e minhas confusões...

Nem vou mais tomar o tempo de vocês.

Ah sim... Só mais um pouco... Só para agradecimentos sinceros, de todo o coração, a quem continua me oferecendo um tempo precioso, lendo e não deixando de me dizer o "vá em frente" de sempre. Obrigada a:

* * *

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI – GABY GRANGER – NININHA FERRARI - FLAVINHA

* * *

A dor existe.  
Nos olhos da dor,  
o brilho é triste.

A dor é triste?  
Nos olhos da dor,  
um brilho existe.

**Jafet Vieira**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 – INQUIETAÇÕES**

O pássaro estendeu suas asas largamente, passando por entre os agitados galhos da grande árvore e fazendo um rasante pela fonte lateral. Glorfindel acompanhava-o de longe já, seus olhos claros fixos no bater daquelas negras asas.

"Um mensageiro." Ele disse para si, curvando descontente as sobrancelhas. Celeborn estava em Imladris, quem poderia estar mandando a Elrond uma mensagem de tamanha urgência?

O louro elfo desceu então os degraus da escadaria principal e aproximou-se do meio do pátio. Erguendo um braço ao céu, desferiu um longo silvo. A ave fez uma curva na próxima árvore e veio pousar certeiramente no braço do guerreiro.

"Olá, criatura dos céus." Disse o antigo senhor da Casa da Flor Dourada apoiando a mão no peito. "Que distância tuas bravas asas percorreram?"

O negro pássaro acomodou-se no braço do lorde elfo, parecia de fato cansado. Glorfindel sorriu complacente, tomando a mensagem sutilmente enrolada em uma das fortes patas e acenando em seguida a um dos elfos da guarda. O jovem aproximou-se no mesmo instante, inclinando o corpo em uma breve saudação.

"Proporcione alimento e descanso para esse nosso bom amigo." Pediu o guerreiro, passando a ave para o braço do sentinela. O rapaz assentiu com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, em seguida afastou-se.

Glorfindel ainda permaneceu em pé no centro da praça, encarando o pequeno pergaminho enrolado em sua mão, então soltou um breve e conformado suspiro e pôs-se a subir rapidamente a mesma escada que o conduzira até o pátio.

**&&&**

"Ele quer saber o quê?"

"Se o filho está aqui." Elrond repetiu pela terceira vez, encarando um inconformado Glorfindel que agora se atirava em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca.

"Então o rapaz saiu do reino da Floresta sem o consentimento, ou melhor, sem sequer o conhecimento do pai? Isso explica muita coisa."

"Não tantas quanto eu gostaria." Elrond respondeu, já escrevendo algumas palavras em outro pergaminho de igual tamanho.

"O que vai dizer a ele?"

"A verdade, _mellon-nin_." O curador respondeu, enrolando o pequeno papel.

O guerrilheiro franziu o cenho.

"O que acha que ele fará com o rapaz?" Indagou então, recebendo um intrigado olhar do amigo moreno. "Não me olhe assim. Sabe que paciência e compreensão não são necessariamente características que façam parte da lista de qualidades do Rei Elfo."

Elrond ainda manteve seus olhos nos do amigo por mais alguns instantes, como se ponderasse a possibilidade que Glorfindel queria fazê-lo inferir, em seguida ergueu-se e caminhou até a porta.

"Creio que Thranduil já aprendeu muito sobre o filho desde a última vez que com ele tivemos algum contato." Ele declarou, aborrecendo-se ao ouvir o riso contido do amigo louro como resposta. Riso este que procurou ignorar, abrindo a porta e chamando por um dos empregados que passava pelo corredor.

Glorfindel cruzou as pernas, observando o amigo entregar o bilhete e instruções ao elfo, agradecer e voltar a fechar a porta. Quando Elrond retornou, entretanto, seu rosto parecia mais preocupado e isso foi o suficiente para irritar o já contrariado elfo louro.

"_Thranduilion_..." Ele murmurou descontente, mas Elrond não comentou, voltando a sentar-se diante de sua escrivaninha e fingindo ocupar-se com alguns papéis que já estavam há dias por sobre sua mesa. Sua mente, no entanto, ainda estava presa a um leito dos quartos da cura, no qual um paciente seu, cujo estado parecia apenas se agravar a cada minuto, ainda carecia de seus cuidados e atenção.

Ele tinha que centrar seu pensamento naquele problema em particular e esquecer os demais, por mais angustiantes que fossem, pelo menos até que o solucionasse.

"Esse rapaz tem mesmo o poder." Provocou ainda mais o guerreiro, parecendo não perceber que, desta vez, não era Legolas apenas quem, involuntariamente, desenhava o cenário de preocupações no qual Elrond parecia se perder agora. "Nem em nossas intrigantes e enfadonhas reuniões com Celeborn, eu o vi com esse semblante amargurado." Ele completou sacudindo inconformado a cabeça.

"Não comece, Glorfindel." Retrucou o curador em voz baixa, não parecendo de fato muito disposto à qualquer discussão.

"Começar? Eu não tenho esse dom. Normalmente me pego envolvido no que os outros começam. Nos pesadelos alheios"

O breve, porém escurecido e insatisfeito olhar que recebeu, calou por fim o guerreiro louro, que não custou a perceber o quão infeliz fora em sua escolha de palavras.

"Lamento, _mellon-nin_." Ele admitiu em um sofrido murmúrio e Elrond reergueu os olhos, voltando a encontrar as claras órbitas do amigo de Gondolin. Glorfindel ofereceu-lhe um sorriso complacente agora e o curador soltou vencido os ombros.

"Parece acreditar que não haja motivos para minha preocupação, _mellon-nin_..." Ele comentou em um tom cansado e pesaroso.

"Não." Glorfindel retrucou de imediato, desencostando-se da poltrona na qual estava. "Ao contrário disso. Acho que temos motivos de sobra para nos inquietarmos. Já o tínhamos antes da chegada do _Thranduilion_, e agora temos muito mais."

O semblante do curador se inquietou ao ouvir novamente menção à figura do príncipe.

"Com certeza não atribui culpa a Legolas. Atribui, _mellon-nin_?" Ele indagou insatisfeito.

Glorfindel refletiu, e suas expressões se congelaram naquele rosto de enigmas e contradições, seus olhos se perderam por alguns instantes, depois ele sacudiu conformado a cabeça.

"Bem que eu gostaria de atribuir culpa a alguém. Dar-me-ia um gosto tremendo. Mas... Não... eu sei que o pobre rapaz não tem culpa. O que me incomoda é sua inacreditável falta de sorte. Falta de sorte que parece estar se estendendo a alguns outros."

"Não diga isso, Glorfindel..." Elrond quis retrucar.

"Oras. E de que outro nome faria uso, _mellon-nin_? A má sorte persegue o pobre infeliz desde que veio ao mundo, tal qual uma sombra negra e perturbadora. Tudo se estende desde seus primeiros sons. Veja só o pai que o criador ofereceu-lhe? Que sorte poderia ser pior?"

"Glorfindel!"

"Por _Ilúvatar_, Elrond! O menino enfrenta provavelmente mais do que apenas indiferença dele. Thranduil o trancou por toda a infância, depois o despejou no mundo como quem quer se livrar de um grande tormento. Castigou-o, renegou-o, expulsou-o de sua terra, quis vê-lo morto!"

"Misericórdia!" Elrond enervou-se, apoiando ambas as mãos por sobre a mesa. "Isso já foi há muito tempo... e nem mesmo se deu do modo como relata, Glorfindel. Seja justo com Thranduil. Sabe que ele ama o menino."

"Ama tanto que não sabe onde o rapaz está." O tom do guerreiro de Gondolin se alterou então. "Isso porque o menino não pode ver! Poupe-me de suas defesas, Elrond. O rapaz não pode ver! Por todos os Valar! ELE – NÃO – PODE – VER! E saiu da Floresta sem que o pai soubesse! Como? Fugindo pelas frestas da caverna como o fez quando era um elfinho?"

Diante de tamanha veemência Elrond sentiu-se incapaz de responder, limitando-se a se erguer com um grande suspiro de insatisfação e postar-se diante da janela.

"Deve haver uma explicação." Disse o curador para si mesmo, enquanto observava o sol fixar-se definitivamente no horizonte. Passara mais uma noite em claro, sem que _Ilúvatar_ o agraciasse com qualquer conclusão de serventia.

Glorfindel ergueu-se então. Os olhos claros fixos na figura do amigo de longa data. Elrond pendia o corpo por sobre o beiral da janela e seus olhos fixavam-se em uma imagem que, para o amigo que o observava, não parecia realmente pertencer ao cenário daquela manhã de Imladris.

"Muitas questões sem resposta." O lorde louro disse enfim, oferecendo um elo de recomeço para a conversa que tinham e, de certa forma, fornecendo ao amigo uma chance de guiar o diálogo para onde fosse mais conveniente.

Mas o cansado curador não se mostrou inclinado a aceitar tal convite, limitando-se a baixar a cabeça uns instantes, antes de afastar-se e postar-se diante das várias estantes do lugar. Os olhos agora em busca de algo naqueles inúmeros títulos gravados em ouro e prata.

Eram momentos difíceis. Foi o que pensou o guerreiro de Gondolin, ao deixar que seus olhos continuassem a acompanhar o líder de Imladris a quem tão bem queria. Mesmo em pé, altivo diante daquela infinidade de informação, Elrond tinha nas costas um grande peso, peso este que o curador tolerava conformado, mas que exacerbava seu amigo louro.

"Nem tudo está a seu alcance, _mellon-nin_." Ele lembrou, mesmo conhecedor do quão vago e inútil seria tal comentário.

"A tarefa da cura a mim foi atribuída..." Elrond retorquiu em um tom que, ao amigo, soou mais como um reflexo das próprias aflições, do que uma resposta ao comentário ouvido.

"É o outro _Dúnadan_, não é?" Glorfindel indagou enfim, parecendo apenas naquele instante perceber qual era o obstáculo que escurecia as sérias feições do líder de Imladris.

Elrond silenciou-se mais uma vez, fechando os olhos e virando-se em seguida. Era inútil ficar ali, buscar nos livros ou escritos antigos algo que jamais se lembrara de ter lido em sua vida. Ele conhecia aquela biblioteca de popa à proa. Qualquer que fosse a informação da qual precisava urgentemente, ela não devia estar lá.

Mas... se não estava, porque seu coração insistia em olhar para aquelas prateleiras?

Tal pensamento tomou o curador, mesmo quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Ele ainda lançou um olhar triste àquele mar de livros que se quedavam silenciosos, como se o olhassem e se desculpassem. Por fim suspirou e sua atenção voltou-se para o amigo esquecido diante daquele turbilhão de encontros e desencontros com o qual sua mente tinha que lidar.

"Disse algo, _mellon-nin_?" Ele indagou um tanto constrangido e Glorfindel sorriu-lhe complacente. Pobre Elrond, talvez um dia, em _Aman_, ele encontrasse a paz que decididamente lhe era de direito.

Talvez um dia, mas não hoje.

"Indaguei-lhe sobre Skipper, meu bom Elrond." Respondeu. A mão já apoiada com leveza no ombro do amigo. "É sua recuperação que lhe tira dos eixos, não é, _mellon-nin_?"

"A ausência dela eu diria, Glorfindel." Elrond informou com tristeza, os olhos mais uma vez voltados para as longas prateleiras. "Sinto que não posso ajudá-lo."

"Piora?"

"Temo que sim."

Glorfindel seguiu o insistente olhar que o amigo lançava aos volumes da biblioteca e intrigou-se.

"Busca uma resposta que não está aqui." Ele disse e Elrond olhou-o como quem desperta de algum encantamento.

"Por que assim o afirma?"

"Porque a solução já se mostrou efetiva uma vez, Elrond."

"Não sei se compreendo."

Os olhos claros e agora muito azuis do guerreiro de Gondolin fixaram-se na face intrigada do amigo curador e de seus lábios libertou-se uma palavra que Elrond não sabia se de fato queria ouvir associada àqueles tristes eventos.

"Estel."

Elrond apertou os lábios e suas sobrancelhas se alinharam em seu habitual v cheio de significados. Glorfindel segurou-lhe um braço quando percebeu sua relutância e intenção de afastar-se.

"Estel foi curado. Não pode ignorar esse fato."

"Não compreendo o que aconteceu, Glorfindel. Não pense que essa não é mais uma das respostas que busco."

"Então apenas repita o mesmo processo."

"A que processo se refere?"

"Repita o mesmo processo, Elrond. Estejam vocês todos ao lado daquele pai como o fizeram com Estel, para que o filho não fique órfão sem necessidade."

Elrond puxou o braço num reflexo que surpreendeu o guerreiro diante dele.

"Eu e Elladan já tentamos. Até mesmo Idhrenniel vem adicionando sua força a nossa e..."

"Falta um elemento e você sabe disso, Elrond."

"Pelos Valar, Glorfindel!" Elrond voltou-se exacerbado, confirmando assim ao amigo o quão confuso e preocupado se encontrava. "Não estava lá. Não sabe o que aconteceu."

"Sei que com apenas um toque do menino a cura se fez."

"Pode ter sido coincidência."

"E eu posso ter asas. E eu mesmo levar sua mensagem àquele tirano da Floresta."

Elrond lançou um olhar de tamanha incompreensão ao amigo que Glorfindel teve que conter o desejo de rir. Por fim o curador pareceu achar por bem não responder a mais aquele comentário. Elrond puxou então a porta que abrira e ganhou rapidamente o corredor, antes que se julgasse incapaz de fazê-lo. Glorfindel suspirou, acompanhando-o e decidindo garantir o silêncio que o bom lorde elfo parecia querer semear.

Mas aqueles eram de fato dias de inquietação, por isso os dois elfos mal puderam chegar à grande porta de entrada, antes de ouvirem uma voz chamar do topo da grande escada.

"_Adar-nin_."

Era Aragorn, já descendo rapidamente os degraus. O rosto redesenhado pelos traços da preocupação.

"Estel." Elrond tentou sorrir-lhe. Não podia, principalmente cuidando do paciente que cuidava naquele momento, deixar de sentir o coração imensamente grato pelo filho caçula não estar na mesma situação do pobre Skipper.

"Estava indo a seu encontro." Comentou o guardião, após segurar rapidamente as mãos do pai e franzir os lábios preocupado por encontrá-las mais frias do que o de costume. "Ele piorou,_ ada_? Como passou a noite?"

"Como passou as demais, infelizmente." O curador informou insatisfeito. "Vim até a biblioteca em busca de alguma inspiração, mas ainda não fui abençoado com o que preciso saber."

O rosto de Aragorn se contorceu como se houvesse sido esmurrado.

"Precisamos fazer algo,_ ada_. Não podemos ficar como espectadores de tal tragédia."

Elrond suspirou. A mesma irresignação de sempre. Parecia que o eterno esperar pela dita oportunidade de sua vida, deixava o bom guardião inquieto e muitas vezes impaciente com os obstáculos do caminho. Ele não culpava o filho _dúnadan_. Afinal, os elfos tinham a eternidade a seu favor, no que dizia respeito à busca da solução de qualquer conflito, enquanto Estel sentia-se sempre um passo atrás dos demais, sempre andando apressadamente, com as mãos erguidas de quem pretende escavar saídas, torcer oportunidades, moldar soluções. Por isso o apelido de Passolargo lhe caia tão bem.

No entanto, tal inquietude sempre encontrava trégua e conforto, quando ele estava junto a alguém...

"E Legolas?" O curador deixou sua voz acompanhar o raciocínio, desviando o assunto com habilidade. Afinal, não havia resposta que o favorecesse naquela questão e ele ainda tinha que se manter a par dos outros problemas que o espreitavam.

"Não despertou ainda." Aragorn respondeu, olhando novamente a grande escada que acabara de descer. "Pedi à sentinela do corredor que ficasse de ouvidos atentos, já que Elrohir não apareceu para fazer seu turno. O senhor o viu?"

"Quem? Elrohir?"

"Sim. Devia ter chegado antes do primeiro cantar. Onde terá se metido?"

"Com Elladan, talvez." Glorfindel sugeriu, mas Elrond balançou discretamente a cabeça.

"Deixei-o apenas com Lady Idhrenniel há pouco. Elrohir não apareceu por lá."

Glorfindel intrigou-se.

"Onde terá ido?"

"Não faço idéia." Elrond comentou pensativo. A mente já voltada agora para o gêmeo caçula. Que rumos estranhos o destino parecia estar tecendo na terra que criara!

"Devemos ter nos desencontrado." Ofereceu o guerreiro louro então.

Elrond assentiu levemente, voltando agora os olhos para a escada de onde o filho chegara. Era uma infelicidade que cada canto de sua terra agora parecesse conter um elemento de apreensão e não de gozo, como era sua intenção quando ali reunira beleza e esperança.

"Legolas dormiu por toda a noite?" Ele inquiriu então, apenas para manter o diálogo enquanto pensava. O arqueiro o preocupava tanto quanto os demais problemas que tinha, e a estranha rotina que o príncipe empenhava-se agora a cumprir também adicionava mais alguns porquês às preocupações do curador.

Já fazia quase uma lua que o jovem elfo mal saía de seu quarto, passava o dia todo sentado pensativo na varanda e, ao entardecer, simplesmente desligava-se do mundo onde quer que estivesse, normalmente adormecia ou na poltrona do interior do quarto ou na da própria varanda. Sequer insistira mais em seu desejo de partir para sua terra.

Ao sinal positivo do filho como resposta, o curador suspirou novamente. Atormentava-o a hipótese de que todos esses acontecimentos tivessem uma sinistra ligação.

"Por que não esperou a chegada de seu irmão para deixá-lo, _ion-nin?"_

Aragorn mostrou-se inquieto com a pergunta, voltando a olhar para o caminho do qual viera e depois para a grande porta, como se estivesse se sentindo em um amargo ínterim de necessidades e obrigações.

"Legolas não despertará antes do topo do sol,_ ada;"_ Respondeu enfim o insatisfeito guardião. "O senhor sabe disso. Todos os dias ele mingua com a luz do fim de tarde e só retorna a nós quando o sol quente está sobre a cabeça de todos.". Ele respirou forçosamente então, enchendo o peito com pressa e voltando a olhar para a longa escada como se cogitasse a idéia de voltar. Depois seus olhos tristes tomaram a direção da porta. "E eu queria saber de Skipper..." Seu tom tornou-se amargurado então. "Queria saber se posso fazer algo... Estou me sentindo tão inútil,_ ada_... Estou aqui em pé... sabe-se lá como e graças a quê... e Skipper... Ele está naquele leito..."

Elrond segurou o ombro do filho e Estel baixou a cabeça no mesmo instante. Envergonhava-se por mostrar tamanho desespero diante do pai, mas a falta da compreensão daqueles fatos estava torturando-o além do suportável.

Nisso a grande porta rugiu, abrindo-se pesadamente, e um vulto conhecido surgiu atrás dela. Era Elrohir, cujo semblante ganhou maior seriedade ainda ao ver os três elfos parados ao pé da escada.

"Demorou." Queixou-se o guardião assim que avistou o irmão. "Onde estava?"

"Fazendo bolhas de sabão." O gêmeo mais novo ofereceu de imediato uma resposta que parecia trazer por sob uma das mangas. "Elas flutuam muito bem nessa época do ano, sabia? Na minha total falta de afazeres diários, fazer bolhas de sabão me ocupa o tempo de ociosidade perfeitamente."

Estel rolou os olhos. Ele odiava quando Elrohir fazia aquilo.

"Preciso sair alguns instantes." Ele informou, buscando ignorar o ar de visível insatisfação que também desenhava os traços do irmão e segurando fortemente o braço deste. "Deixei a sentinela olhando por Legolas do corredor, mas não gostaria que ele despertasse sem nenhum de nós por perto. Você vai demorar a ir fazer-lhe companhia?"

"Se vai aonde penso que vai, devo aconselhar-lhe o contrário." O gêmeo respondeu insatisfeito. "Idhrenniel não vai deixá-lo entrar. Acabo de vir de lá."

"O que quer dizer?"

Elrohir bufou. Não parecia também muito satisfeito com a informação que transmitia.

"Qual parte você não entendeu?"

Aragorn voltou a rolar os olhos. Decididamente Elrohir estava atrás de confusão.

"Quero vê-lo. Não consigo uma informação efetiva há dias."

"Talvez porque uma informação efetiva seja tal qual o pássaro solitário. Uma espécie em extinção que foge a menor sinal de presença élfica ou humana."

Aragorn esvaziou ruidosamente o peito e Elrond e Glorfindel trocaram olhares conformados. Aquela era uma cena que os dois lordes elfos vinham testemunhando desde que Aragorn chegara à idade suficiente para entender e incomodar-se com a irreverência de Elrohir. O gêmeo de fato havia encontrado mais uma vítima.

"Você brinca com assuntos sérios, Elrohir." Bufou o guardião, já pensando em demonstrar sua insatisfação de formas mais efetivas. "Não sei como consegue tal façanha."

No entanto, a resposta esperada do gêmeo mais novo, outra suposta provocação, não veio, e para os presentes aquilo soou mais estranho do que se os irmãos resolvessem decidir fisicamente aquela questão.

Elrohir não parecia de fato inclinado a seu jogo de sempre.

Ele parecia.

Preocupado.

O gêmeo apoiou ambas as mãos na cintura e deixou a cabeça cair para frente.

"Temos conceitos diferentes para o verbo brincar." Ele respondeu enfim, sentindo o peso da mão do pai por sobre seu ombro direito agora. O esquerdo foi ocupado pela de Glorfindel, que lhe deu uma leve sacudida.

"Estamos em uma conversa sem serventia aqui." Disse o elfo louro, ainda apertando levemente o ombro do pupilo. "Há muito que fazer e somos um desperdício de mão de obra e cabeças pensantes aqui parados."

Elrond pendeu a cabeça em concordância, soltando o filho e dirigindo-se até a porta. Glorfindel tinha razão. A guerra na qual estavam não perdera sua razão de ser e por isso mesmo eles não podiam fazer o mesmo.

"Por que Lady Idhrenniel não nos quer no quarto de Skipper,_ ada_?" Aragorn ainda indagou antes que o pai tomasse o rumo da rua. "Eu quero vê-lo."

"Eu o informarei do momento adequado para isso, _ion-nin_." Elrond respondeu, já por sob o largo batente da saída. "Agora, sua presença ao lado de Legolas é de maior utilidade."

Aragorn soltou os ombros, mas o pai não esperou por seus protestos, saindo em seguida e sendo seguido pelo guerreiro de Gondolin.

"Acho que vou explodir." Queixou-se o guardião mesmo assim, recebendo um aceno de concordância do irmão, que parecia compartilhar com bem mais do que a opinião do caçula.

Os dois ficaram mais alguns instantes em silêncio, encarando a porta de saída novamente fechada. Então Elrohir moveu o olhar para a escada, parecendo mudar o foco de seus pensamentos.

"Como será que ele vai amanhecer hoje?"

Estel acompanhou o olhar do irmão.

"Não imagino. O silêncio parece estar sendo sua melhor opção."

"Infelizmente. Ontem estava mais calado do que na véspera." Elrohir lembrou desanimado.

"Ada precisa vir vê-lo."

"Ada e Idhrenniel estão com um problema de igual tamanho nas mãos. Parece que nosso amigo _dúnadan_ não teve a mesma sorte que você."

Aragorn curvou as sobrancelhas, desgostoso do que ouvia. Era de fato informação demais para sua capacidade de compreensão. Elrohir aproximou-se, apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

"Não contou a Legolas ainda, contou?" Indagou o gêmeo em um sussurro.

"Contar o quê?" O irmão respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Sobre o que aconteceu com você. Sobre sua suposta... cura..."

O guardião consternou-se com a lembrança. Um nó atado em uma das mais largas cordas parecia preso em sua garganta.

"Não. Não disse nada a esse respeito ainda... Não sei se vai ser de grande ajuda que ele saiba."

"Talvez seja..." Elrohir deixou escapar.

"Nem pensar." Aragorn objetou de imediato, a conjectura que o irmão parecia querer fazê-lo compartilhar pesou-lhe mais que um golpe de machado. "Não teria coragem de pedir a ele que repetisse seja lá o que fez... Se é que ele de fato fez algo. Ainda não compreendo o que aconteceu."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a apoiar as mãos nos quadris.

"Talvez nem ele saiba." Comentou o elfo moreno em tom lamentoso, já arrependido da idéia que desobedientemente lhe escapara. "Contou a ele sobre Skipper?"

"Não._ Ada_ me pediu que não comentasse."

O gêmeo calou-se pensativo então e longos instantes se decorreram até que os irmãos voltassem a se olhar, como se cada um tivesse engasgada uma questão que o outro pudesse responder. Mas na verdade, todas as questões se convertiam em enigmas sem resposta.

"Por onde esteve?" Lembrou-se o caçula de perguntar e o ar desconcertado e incomodado do irmão o fez intrigar-se. "Aonde foi, Elrohir?"

O gêmeo não respondeu, caminhando agora até a escada e apoiando a mão no corrimão, como se encarasse a subida de uma perigosa montanha, ao invés da escadaria de sua casa. Ele então sacudiu os ombros e aquele gesto em si, para o caçula que o conhecia muito bem, significou mais do que muitas palavras.

"_Gwador_-_nín_?" Ele indagou serenamente, aproximando-se com cautela e tomando o lado direito do irmão.

"Essa manhã... Eu tive uma estranha impressão..." Elrohir admitiu, sem desviar o olhar da grande escada.

"Que impressão?"

O elfo moreno baixou os olhos e Estel estranhou ao ver com que força ele agora segurava o corrimão no qual se apoiava.

"Diga-me, Ro." Ele pediu com carinho então, envolvendo o irmão com o braço direito.

"Tive a impressão de não... não os estar ouvindo..."

"Quem?"

"Os... os cavalos."

Aragorn contorceu o rosto em um ar indiscutível de incompreensão. Ele virou então o irmão para que o olhasse frente a frente.

"Como assim?"

"Eu os ouço, Estel. Pela manhã, quando desperto, são os primeiros sons que me chegam aos ouvidos. Estão sempre relinchando nas cocheiras, saudando alegres o sol, ansiando por comida e liberdade depois do descanso merecido. Eu os ouço. Ouço seus clamores, ouço Elrochian atendê-los um a um com seus elfos, ouço o cavalgar satisfeito quando as portas se abrem... Hoje... hoje não os ouvi... Por um momento pensei... pensei que... Tive que ir até lá."

"E foi?"

"Sim."

"E o que viu?"

"Nada... Estavam... todos lá..."

Aragorn pressionou os lábios trancados, depois segurou o irmão pelos ombros.

"Está dormindo sozinho, não é?" Ele indagou pacientemente e sorriu ao perceber o elfo desvencilhar-se constrangido dele. Os gêmeos raramente se separaram durante sua existência. Ocupavam o mesmo quarto, cavalgavam juntos, dividiam tarefas. O único obstáculo que se mostrava capaz de colocá-los por livre e espontânea vontade em locais diferentes era quando havia um paciente em Imladris que precisa da atenção de Elladan. "É isso, não é, Ro?"

"Lá vem você." Aborreceu-se o elfo moreno. "O que está insinuando? Que sou um elfinho que tem medo do escuro?"

Aragorn riu então, cruzando os braços diante do peito e erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas provocativamente. Mas o ar de insatisfação do irmão, por mais que Elrohir buscasse disfarçá-lo, roubou a pouca diversão que o momento parecia estar lhes proporcionando.

"Não o estou tomando por um covarde, se é isso que pensa." Esclareceu o guardião.

"E pelo que me toma?"

"Por um elfo incompleto." Ele admitiu e surpreendeu-se por ver os olhos do gêmeo escurecerem-se imediatamente. Já vira Elrohir irritado de fato com ele antes, diversas vezes para que a verdade prevalecesse, mas nunca tal atitude convertera-se em cena mais assustadora quanto aquela.

"Não se ofenda, Ro." Aragorn tentou consertar sua sentença, antes que o irmão não lhe oferecesse oportunidade de fazê-lo. "Se digo o que digo, é porque conheço os irmãos que tenho... Eu... Eu sei o quanto vocês precisam um do outro... É tão natural para mim que chego a sentir um aperto no peito quando vejo um de vocês e não vejo o outro o acompanhando."

Elrohir apoiou a mão no peito em um reflexo, parecendo estar enxergando, mesmo involuntariamente, a cena que o caçula descrevia. Sim. Eram já cinco dias sem Elladan e ele sentia-se de fato mutilado.

"Foi até os quartos de cura para vê-lo?" Aragorn indagou, lendo devagar os sentimentos expressos naqueles irrequietos olhos acinzentados e Elrohir balançou vagamente a cabeça.

"Não pude vê-lo. Skipper passou uma noite de conflito e Idhrenniel disse que Elladan a acompanhava em vigília incessante... Eu... Não posso vê-lo quando está assim tão concentrado... Eu o perturbaria se me aproximasse... Eu sei... Ele está em uma luta árdua... Sinto seu cansaço... Seu receio."

Aragorn soltou os braços. Sua mente já invadida novamente pela única imagem que se lembrava do dia do ataque: A do amigo ensangüentado, clamando por ajuda. Ele apertou então os olhos, ouvindo várias vezes a voz do velho guardião repetindo a súplica. Ele tinha que fazer algo, mas não sabia o quê. E tudo lhe mostrava que esse "o que" tinha que ser descoberto com urgência.

**&&&**

_Era um barulho estranho. Um som metálico e sinistro que vinha da escuridão. Uma voz cavernosa entoava estranhas canções. A paisagem se resumia a um lugar úmido e negro, coberto por um lodo pegajoso. A canção se intensificava agora e a viscosidade daquele chão parecia ganhar vida, movendo-se como uma onda de pavor._

_A pouca distância, um grupo de pessoas se aglomerava nos cantos da caverna, costas coladas às paredes úmidas, olhos brilhantes de pavor._

"Não podem vir por aí..."

"Legolas!" Aragorn segurou-lhe levemente pelos ombros.

"Não. Não há luz."

"Legolas! Desperte, vamos!"

"Não há luz... As frestas não são o suficiente!"

"Deixe-o falar." Elrohir tomou rapidamente o lado do irmão, diante da poltrona na qual o elfo louro adormecera na varanda.

"Está sofrendo." Aragorn contorceu o rosto em objeção, voltando a segurar o amigo pelos ombros. "É apenas um sonho ruim. Tem que despertar."

"Não, Estel." O gêmeo segurou as mãos do caçula, afastando-as do elfo ainda adormecido. "Ele não se lembra do que aconteceu. Pode estar sonhando com o ocorrido."

Aragorn desvencilhou-se irritado.

"E quer que ele se lembre, Elrohir?" Ele indagou, fixando seus olhos claros nos do irmão como se não o reconhecesse. "Já não o vemos angustiado o suficiente?"

O gêmeo pressionou o maxilar, olhando novamente para a amigo louro, cuja face se contorcia, os olhos mantinham-se fechados, mas ele agora erguia ambas as mãos como se tentasse alcançar algo.

"Ele sofre." Aragorn repetiu, voltando a apoiar as mãos nos ombros do amigo. "Legolas, acorde."

"Não. Não podem caminhar em tão escura caverna, deve haver outra saída. Eles vão alcançá-los."

"Quem? Quem Las?" Elrohir indagou, forçando novamente o caçula a se afastar.

O arqueiro passou a respirar mais rapidamente, apoiando agora a mão por sobre o peito.

"Quem, Las? Quem vai alcançá-los?" Elrohir insistiu.

"Elrohir..." A voz do príncipe mudou de tom, mas ele não ergueu as pálpebras.

"Sou eu, Las." Garantiu o gêmeo, pousando uma mão no ombro do amigo. "Onde você está? Quem os está ameaçando?"

"Elrohir, pare!" Aragorn protestou inconformado.

"Diga a eles que venham, Ro..." Legolas suplicou, segurando uma das mangas do robe do gêmeo com força. "Deve haver outra saída."

"De onde? Onde, Las?"

"Caverna... Estão... Estão... em toda a parte..."

Elrohir lançou um rápido olhar ao caçula, buscando talvez descobrir se ao menos Aragorn compreendia algo naquele emaranhado de informações, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um olhar idêntico ao dele, talvez um pouco mais indignado.

"Pare, Elrohir!" Pediu o guardião. "Não percebe que ele sofre com o que está vendo?"

"Vendo?" Elrohir ecoou intrigado e mais intrigada ainda tornou-se a feição do guardião. Ambos os irmãos então se voltaram para o elfo ainda adormecido.

"Não há luz..." Queixava-se o príncipe louro em tom lamentoso, erguendo novamente ambas as mãos. "Voltem... Não há luz... Elas vão alcançá-los."

"Quem, Las?" Elrohir insistiu, mesmo sentindo em seu peito que aquela situação chegava a um limite.

"As... As criaturas..."

"Que... Que criaturas?" Indagaram os irmãos instantaneamente.

"As... criaturas... do livro..."

Elrohir franziu o cenho, voltando-se mais uma vez para o irmão a seu lado, cujo semblante espelhava a mesma incompreensão.

"Livro?" Eles repetiram em uníssono. "Que livro, Las?" Elrohir completou.

Mas as respostas que Legolas era capaz de lhes dar pareciam ter chegado ao fim. Ele apenas balançava fortemente a cabeça para ambos os lados agora, a palma aberta por sobre o peito e o semblante de quem sente uma incrível dor. Aragorn inquietou-se então, voltando a segurá-lo e chamando-o com mais vigor.

"Las! Acorde, _mellon-nin_. Está tudo bem. Você está em Imladris."

"Venha. É só um sonho." Elrohir acompanhou as investidas do irmão, julgando ele também que o despertar seria mais conveniente agora. Legolas ainda debateu-se por mais alguns instantes, para enfim erguer assustado as pálpebras.

"Shh, tudo bem. Tudo bem, Las." Aragorn segurou-lhe um dos ombros. "Está em seu quarto em Imladris, acaba de despertar."

Os olhos do arqueiro ainda dançaram sem rumo certo, seu peito arfava e ele continuava a manter a mão firmemente apoiada sobre ele. Elrohir tomou-a entre as suas e o frio que percebeu nela foi mais do que suficiente para adicionar pedras de culpas a sua já pesada consciência. O gêmeo lamentava por tê-lo conduzido a ficar mais tempo dentro de uma imagem que parecia lhe fazer um mal imenso.

"Está tudo bem, Las." Garantiu então o elfo moreno, tentando acreditar no que dizia, embora sentisse que sua voz demonstrava exatamente o contrário.

Aragorn mantinha uma palma apoiada no joelho do amigo e lhe direcionava agora um olhar clínico.

"Como se sente, _mellon_?" Ele indagou, massageando devagar a perna do elfo. "Sua cabeça dói?"

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos, depois cobriu o rosto em um instinto que se incorporava a sua rotina de despertar. Como o amanhecer e o anoitecer agora se resumiam a uma mesma ausência de cor e luz ele sempre se sentia inclinado a esconder o rosto, a esfregar a face com força, como se, inconscientemente sentisse que ainda não houvesse conseguido despertar por completo.

Entretanto, o que era uma rotina, soou preocupante dessa vez aos dois irmãos.

"Las? O que está sentindo?" Aragorn insistiu, puxando as palmas do amigo e voltando a analisar seu rosto pálido.

"Na... Nada..." O arqueiro enfim respondeu, soltando as mãos por sobre o colo como se finalmente percebesse onde estava. "Dormi... aqui... novamente..."

Aragorn e Elrohir se olharam mais uma vez e o gêmeo colocou-se de joelhos, sentindo enfim o alívio da certeza de que Legolas havia de fato despertado.

"Gosta de dormir em poltronas, não é elfinho?" Ele provocou e Legolas sorriu sem muito empenho, tornando a fechar os olhos como se desejasse voltar a dormir. Aragorn olhou pela sacada. De fato o príncipe despertara mais cedo do que nos outros dias.

"Venha para a cama desta vez, Las." Ele ofereceu em um tom carinhoso, apoiando levemente a palma por sobre a mão do amigo. Legolas reabriu os olhos com grande esforço e seu olhar se encontrou com o do guardião, fazendo-o estremecer.

"Estel..." Legolas disse em uma voz de sono e Aragorn custou ainda alguns instantes para perceber que de fato o amigo não o estava olhando, por mais que parecesse estar. "Ouço alguém chorar... Quem está chorando?"

Aragorn franziu o cenho, olhando para Elrohir.

"Ouve algo, Ro?" Ele indagou, imaginando se tratar de algo além de sua audição humana.

"Não." Elrohir concentrou-se. "Mas sabe que meus ouvidos não são tão aguçados quanto os de Legolas."

De fato. Elrohir e Elladan tinham algumas habilidades élficas perfeitas, mas seus instintos e capacidades sensitivas ainda foram-lhes dosados em grau inferior aos demais elfos. Isso era uma marca que carregavam. A marca dos _Peredhil_.

Aragorn ainda ficou inutilmente em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, depois voltou a olhar para o amigo. Legolas mantinha um olhar perdido, mas a cabeça voltava-se pesada em várias direções, enquanto seus olhos pareciam lutar arduamente para se manterem abertos.

"Ainda ouve?" Indagou o guardião, recebendo um pequeno aceno de cabeça como resposta.

Os dois irmãos se olharam mais uma vez e Elrohir soltou o ar dos pulmões, erguendo-se.

"Aonde vai?" Indagou o caçula.

"Aqui no corredor." Respondeu insatisfeito o gêmeo. "Indagar a Beinion se ele ouve algo."

O guardião não retrucou e Legolas também não mostrou objeção. Quando a porta se fechou atrás do elfo moreno, no entanto, o príncipe voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Las." Aragorn chamou-o. Ele não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas a idéia do amigo voltar a dormir, mesmo sabendo que este sono só se estenderia até o meio-dia, o estava incomodando.

"Cessou..." O príncipe disse em um suspiro, depois voltou a abrir os olhos. No entanto, tal informação só deixou o amigo ainda mais confuso.

"Sabe quem estava chorando, Las?"

O príncipe sacudiu a cabeça, apoiando agora uma mão por sobre a testa, sinal evidente de que sentia dor. A odiosa dor, que surgia ao entardecer, agravava-se até roubar-lhe os sentidos, tomar-lhe as forças do dia e que não o deixaria, ele bem o sabia, até que o sol traçasse aqueles noventa graus.

Aragorn condoeu-se pelo amigo, decidindo que seria melhor deixá-lo render-se ao cansaço que ainda parecia oprimi-lo.

"Durma, _gwador_..." Ele sussurrou com afeto, segurando novamente a mão do príncipe e sentindo o coração pesado ao vê-lo suspirar conformado, como quem na verdade não se entrega ao cansaço, mas sim ao carrasco.

Todavia, o estado de sono profundo não chegou a tomar o arqueiro, que reergueu repentinamente as pálpebras como se houvesse ouvido algo. Aragorn não teve tempo de indagar-lhe o que seria, pois a porta do quarto se abriu em seguida e, atrás dela, surgiu a resposta.

Um rosto conhecido do guardião lhe dirigia o olhar surpreso de quem julga estar vendo um fantasma.

"Strider! Então é verdade? Como... Como você..."

"Fowler." Aragorn surpreendeu-se, erguendo-se de imediato e indo ao encontro do filho de Skipper. O rapaz permitiu ser conduzir pelo braço para dentro do cômodo, seus olhos, porém, não deixavam a figura do guardião por um instante sequer.

"Então é verdade..." Ele repetia. "Como? Por quê?"

"Sente-se aqui, Fowler." Instruiu o guardião, oferecendo uma cadeira ao recém-chegado.

"Não, Strider. Você precisa me dizer o que houve. Quando os trouxemos... Você era quem estava mais... mais... Por que... Por... Por que meu pai está como está, Strider? Por que ele está como está e você... você está... você está..."

O rapaz não conseguiu terminar, de seus olhos já corriam fios de lágrimas e suas mãos tremiam. Aragorn sentiu que seu peito ia explodir de preocupação e remorso. Passaram-se os dias e ele sequer havia tido tempo de falar com o jovem filho de Skipper.

"Sente-se, Fowler. Por favor." Ele insistiu, segurando o rapaz pelos ombros.

"Eu não posso... Strider!" Reagiu, no entanto o menino, o desespero guiando todos os seus atos. Ele sacudiu os ombros e pôs-se a dois passos do líder, encarando-o dos pés a cabeça com um olhar quase desaparecido pelas contraídas sobrancelhas da dúvida.

"Fowler... Acalme-se." Elrohir aproximou-se enfim. Percebendo que apenas o caçula não conseguiria impedir que aquele pobre rapaz desfalecesse de desespero ou fizesse algo ainda pior. "Sente-se um pouco e coloque-nos a par do que está acontecendo, meu amigo."

"Do que está acontecendo?" Fowler lançou um olhar tão desesperado ao gêmeo que ele estremeceu. "O que está acontecendo é que meu pai vai morrer... Ele vai morrer... Eu ouvi Lorde Elrond e Lady Idhrenniel conversando hoje. Eles não estão... não estão conseguindo conter as hemorragias e a febre volta cada vez mais alta. Por tudo o que é sagrado, Strider. Por que você está de pé assim, como se nenhum mal o houvesse atingido e meu pai vai morrer? Por quê?"

Aragorn apertou angustiado os punhos e o mundo pareceu girar trezentos e sessenta graus sem que ele conseguisse pensar em algo que ao menos soasse razoável. Algo que não refletisse uma loucura ainda maior do que a que o pobre Fowler tentava compreender. Contudo, enquanto o agoniado guardião pensava em como compor uma sentença ao menos para dizer ao rapaz, ele sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

Legolas estava em pé diante da porta da sacada.

"Fowler?" Ele chamou, reconhecendo a voz do amigo que não via há muito tempo.

O rapaz voltou-se na direção do elfo e seu rosto empalideceu ainda mais.

"Squirrel?" Indagou, descrente do que seus olhos viam. "Squirrel? Você está aqui?"

Antes que Legolas, ou qualquer outro pudesse esclarecer algumas questões para o rapaz, o jovem Fowler já havia abraçado o arqueiro com uma força que traduziu toda a saudade que o menino sentia de seu amigo e protetor. Sentimento este que emocionou visivelmente o príncipe elfo.

"Squirrel. Squirrel. Não acredito que está aqui. Que bom encontrá-lo, Squirrel."

"Meu coração se alegra também com nosso reencontro, Fowler." Legolas respondeu, apoiando a mão nas costas do rapaz que parecia relutante em soltá-lo. Legolas também parecia compartilhar tal relutância, por um motivo a mais, entretanto.

Quando o rapaz afastou-se, porém, passou a enxugar como podia as lágrimas e, em seu ímpeto de esconder um pouco sua dor, não percebeu o que todos aguardavam que ele percebesse. Legolas apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo e baixou o rosto no momento exato em que Fowler voltou a encará-lo.

"Estamos com problemas, Squirrel... Você sabe disso, não sabe?" Fowler indagou com amargura, sua voz oscilante trouxe mais dor ao coração do arqueiro. Legolas reergueu os olhos e suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas.

"Temos tantos problemas, Fowler..." Ele disse com igual tristeza. "A qual deles você se refere, meu bom amigo?"

Foi então que o jovem guardião percebeu que algo estava errado. Os olhos claros do príncipe agora se voltavam para longe dele, não o encaram, estavam estranhos... opacos... tristes...

"Squirrel? O que... O que houve com seus... com seus olhos?" A pergunta escorregou traiçoeira dos lábios do rapaz, antes que Elrohir ou Aragorn tivesse tempo de precavê-lo para que não a fizesse.

As órbitas do príncipe voltaram-se então e se fixaram por alguns segundos no rosto do jovem amigo e Fowler estremeceu como estremecera certa vez, ao olhar um eclipse do sol, mesmo com a desaprovação do pai.

"Squirrel..." O tom de voz do menino entristeceu mais uma vez, mesmo quando Legolas lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste. "O que... O que aconteceu com seus olhos?"

"Estão... Estão mortos, meu amigo Fowler." Legolas respondeu enfim e o menino sentiu o queixo cair, voltando-se inconformado para o elfo moreno e o guardião que estavam próximos. Aragorn baixou os olhos consternado, mas Elrohir encheu o peito.

"Não estão mortos, Fowler." Ele assegurou. "Apenas dormem."

Legolas sorriu, baixando o rosto e aquietando o espírito com aquela certeza que apenas Elrohir parecia possuir. Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras do gêmeo, por mais que tentasse esquecê-las e, mesmo sem querer, apegava-se a elas com teimosa esperança.

Fowler ainda olhou os três presentes com seu ar ingênuo da eterna criança que tudo tenta compreender. Ele já crescera e amadurecera depois que Legolas o vira pela última vez, mas, por ser o caçula do grupo e deveras protegido pelo pai, ainda guardava, apesar de estar a poucos anos da maioridade, a ingenuidade de uma infância que não se perdeu por completo.

"Eu sinto muito, Squirrel..." Ele disse por fim, lamentando o ocorrido do fundo de seu coração.

"Obrigado." Legolas respondeu, erguendo uma mão e sentindo o jovem recebê-la entre as suas. "Temo que há outra tristeza em seu coração, além da que hoje adiciono a ele."

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, querendo isentar o elfo de qualquer culpa, mas esquecendo-se que Legolas não podia ver sua atitude. Apenas após alguns instantes a percepção desse fato lhe surgiu e ele estalou insatisfeito os lábios.

"O que rouba sua felicidade, Fowler?" Legolas insistiu e os dois filhos do curador se olharam apreensivos.

Fowler ergueu olhos tristes, mas sentiu-se incapaz de encarar o amigo assim, por isso tornou a baixá-los.

"Meu pai está doente Squirrel... Assim como Strider estava quando chegou." Ele respondeu cabisbaixo. "Ele não consegue se recuperar... Ele... Ele vai morrer..."

Legolas estremeceu então e seu rosto perdeu a pouca cor que tinha tão rapidamente que Aragorn colocou-se a seu lado.

"Lorde Elrond está cuidando dele, Legolas." Assegurou o guardião, tentando soar o mais convincente possível.

"Lorde Elrond nada pode fazer." Fowler declarou em voz embargada, já cobrindo novamente o rosto para esconder as lágrimas que lhe brotavam. "Meu pai vai morrer."

"Não... Não vai..." Legolas respondeu então, sua mão fria segurando agora fortemente a do jovem amigo guardião. "Leve-me até ele, Fowler."


	11. OS INDECIFRÁVEIS CAMINHOS DA LUZ Parte 1

Olá.

Aqui está a atualização de **O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS**. Espero que gostem deste curto e confuso capítulo.

Tive uma louca semana de termino de bimestre. Nesse fim de semana estarei "amarrada" com o colégio por causa dos festejos julinos... Então me adiantei ao máximo para postar o capítulo hoje, conforme havia prometido.

Como sempre, ou, pior ainda do que sempre, este foi digitado com muita pressa e pouca revisão. O que me preocupa são algumas "idéias subentendidas" que não sei se ficarão muito claras, espero que sim... só as reviews de vocês vão me tirar essa dúvida.

Deixo vocês então com essa rápida atualização. Agora estamos também quase entrando em outra etapa de SdT. Quem sabe no próximo capítulo algumas revelações maiores esclareçam mais fatos do que as revelações de hoje o farão.

Beijos e obrigada sempre à:

* * *

NANDA – GIBY – KIANNAH – NIMRODEL – PITYBE – TELPË – AKAI – LELE – TENIRA – MYRIARA – CAUINHA – LENE – JURUBY – LYTA – LARWEN – GREYHAWKSLASH – GIOZINHA – KARINA – LEKA – BOT – TRIX – IDRIL ANARION – THAISSI – PRI – GABY GRANGER – NININHA FERRARI - FLAVINHA

* * *

nos interstícios da matéria primordial  
está a linha de mistério e fogo  
que é a respiração do mundo,  
e a respiração contínua do mundo  
é aquilo que ouvimos  
e chamamos silêncio

**Clarice Lispector**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11 – OS INDECIFRÁVEIS CAMINHOS DA LUZ**

Do que se decorreu naquele espaço de tempo que pareceu infinito, Legolas pouco se lembrava. O que ficara em sua mente fora o ato de segurar a mão do jovem Fowler e deixar-se guiar. Os protestos do amigo Aragorn soaram-lhe durante todo o caminho e o silêncio preocupado de Elrohir também lhe induzia a devida preocupação com o que estava para fazer. Embora ele não soubesse ao certo o que seria.

Conversas desencontradas enquanto o julgavam adormecido tinham-lhe semeado idéias não muito claras sobre a cura de Estel. Entretanto, não havia como não concluir, principalmente agora com os comentários que ouvia no caminho, que, compreendesse ele ou não, o arqueiro estava certo de que tivera alguma contribuição naquela estranha e quase inexplicável melhora do amigo guardião.

Agora tudo era a mesma estranha escuridão, na qual, porém, ele sentia mais frio do que o costumeiro. Elrond segurava fortemente seu braço e o arqueiro percebia que mesmo o corpo do curador também estava mais frio do que o habitual.

"Vamos conversar, _ion-nin_." Pediu o lorde elfo e Legolas sentiu que o mestre queria tirá-lo do quarto de Skipper.

"Não. Lorde Elrond. Deixe Squirrel ajudar, por favor." Legolas ouviu a voz angustiada de Fowler, um pouco distante dele. O menino posicionara-se ao lado da cama do pai e segurava agora a mão do agonizante Skipper, cuja voz também já chegara aos ouvidos do príncipe da Floresta.

"Ele sofre, mestre." Legolas reforçou a súplica do jovem amigo, ele mesmo agoniado com as palavras desconexas que ouvia o velho dúnadan dizer. "Eu posso ajudá-lo."

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça, mal podendo conter os sentimentos confusos que o estavam dominando. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Aragorn e Elrohir com um ar mais severo do que qualquer palavra que pudesse dizer e os dois filhos moveram-se constrangidos em seus lugares, sem saber o que levantar em suas defesas. Eles bem que tentaram convencer o amigo louro de que a posição tomada não era a mais acertada, mas foram pouco felizes.

Legolas então puxou um pouco o braço que o curador ainda segurava e Elrond voltou a reforçar o aperto de seus dedos em volta dele.

"Mestre..."

"Legolas." O tom do curador ganhou gravidade. "Não se lembra do que aconteceu. Lembra-se?"

"Não, senhor."

"Então por que julga que pode ajudar?"

"Porque posso, mestre. Sinto que posso."

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

"Sente, _ion-nin_? Sente como? Como é esse seu sentir?"

"Eu... Eu não sei, mestre." O príncipe enfatizou, mostrando-se incomodado, sua voz refletindo os mesmos tons que usara em sua chegada em Imladris. As feições de Elrond também se alteraram e o curador só pôde lamentar ver todo o seu esforço esvair-se em quase nada. Legolas perdia a pouca paz que parecia ter encontrado e a forma como se colocara na defensiva, enlaçando instintivamente o pulso da mão que o segurava, já mostrava ao lorde elfo o quão longe tinham chegado suas perdas.

"Sabe que não quero seu mal." Elrond reforçou, pousando suavemente a outra mão sobre a do príncipe, esperando que sua atitude de represália anterior não se repetisse como fora no passado próximo.

O peito do arqueiro oscilou em seu arfar contínuo e ele mexeu levemente os ombros, como se se contivesse com um grande esforço.

"Eu sei, mestre..." As palavras escaparam de sua boca com um suspiro, mas Elrond via que não havia desejo de proferi-las. Legolas parecia ter sua atenção presa ao que acontecia no leito daquele quarto, sua mente tomada pelos lamentos do Dúnadan ferido. "Eu... só não tenho a resposta que o senhor precisa e não posso esperar por ela."

"Legolas..."

"Eu sinto, mestre... Uma atração que não posso explicar... Uma atração e uma repulsa mescladas... Eu... Eu não quero tentar, algo me diz para não fazê-lo, mas outro... outro sentimento me obriga, me cobra como se fosse... fosse algo cuja validade eu sequer devesse estar questionando... Eu..."

Ele fechou os olhos então, apertando-os e voltando a abri-los muito, como se estivesse se sentindo em algum sonho e desejasse despertar. Elrond não compreendeu e aquela incompreensão de tudo foi suficiente para selar os limites que o curador procurava.

"Não posso permitir, criança. Se não se lembra de fato do que ocorreu no instante da outra cura, isso se faz mais um motivo para que eu lhe peça que me dê mais tempo. Ainda tenho alguns recursos que desejo usar."

"Mestre." Legolas reforçou a voz e seus olhos se alinharam com o do lorde de Imladris. Elrond uniu as sobrancelhas, sentindo aquela incômoda sensação que essa atitude involuntária parecia despertar em todos. "Não há tempo... Não há tempo, meu mestre."

"Misericórdia, Lorde Elrond." Fowler suplicou em voz alta, em um reforço absoluto à constatação do arqueiro da Floresta. O rosto já banhado pelas lágrimas de desespero. Elrond lançou-lhe um olhar angustiado. As bandagens de Skipper começavam a avermelhar-se novamente. Era a quinta vez, apenas naquela manhã, que eles tinham-nas reposto. Legolas puxou novamente o braço e desta vez o curador não se sentiu capaz de objetar, apertando apreensivo os lábios ao ver o rapaz chegar, com a ajuda de Idhrenniel, à cama do paciente.

No outro lado do quarto, em seu silêncio peculiar, estava Elladan. O jovem elfo quedava-se em pé ao lado do leito e agora mantinha uma mão apoiada no ombro de Fowler. Seus olhos, no entanto, quase não deixaram os do irmão gêmeo deste que Elrohir entrara acompanhando os demais e as informações que eles trocavam agora não pareciam apaziguar a nenhum dos dois.

O príncipe achegou-se enfim ao paciente e, erguendo hesitante uma mão, percorreu as dobras do lençol até conseguir encontrar o que queria. A mão do amigo dúnadan no leito, agora presa na sua não retribuía ao aperto que recebia, o que por si só já atestava a urgência de qualquer que fossem as atitudes a ser tomadas.

Tudo se converteu em alguns instantes de apreensão, no qual o silêncio fora sepulcral. Legolas havia fechado os olhos, tentando intuir sobre o que fazer, mas sentindo-se perdido em um caminho que deveria conhecer. Ele levou a mão direita a ajudar a esquerda, mantendo a do amigo agora envolta por ambas as suas e voltou a apertar os olhos fechados.

Ele sabia pelo que aguardar. Não lembrava do que fizera, mas a sensação fora bem gravada em sua mente. A sensação da queda de quem sonha, uma vertiginosa queda sem fronteiras, seu corpo rasgando o vento com rapidez, a escuridão escondendo imagens que ele não sabia se queria ver.

Era uma estranha sensação, como se buscasse por uma idéia conhecida, mas cuja memória insistia em esconder-lhe.

Flashes de sensações.

Sensações de frio.

De agonia.

Sensações de medo.

A solução por trás de uma porta inevitavelmente trancada. Uma porta enorme, sem qualquer fechadura aparente.

"Não posso..." Disse o príncipe em um sombrio e súbito desabafo. Soltando todo o ar do peito pelos lábios entreabertos e erguendo a cabeça. Seu rosto estava mais pálido, seus traços trêmulos, o cansaço de um grande esforço estampado em seu rosto. "Não está certo."

"O que não está certo?" Elladan indagou então, olhando preocupado para o amigo louro. Elrohir e Estel aproximaram-se um pouco mais.

"É... é magia... Precisa ser combatida." O príncipe respondeu, apoiando a palma na face esquerda e oferecendo-lhe uma certa pressão. A mão de Elrond tomou seu ombro.

"Está se esforçando além de seus limites, criança."

"Não, mestre... É magia... Falta... Falta algo."

"Como assim?" Os gêmeos perguntaram em uma única voz.

"Algo está... faltando... Mas não sei o que... o que é..."

Os três irmãos presentes voltaram a se entreolhar preocupados, mas as feições de Elrond se transformaram com aquela informação. As palavras de Glorfindel ecoaram em sua mente.

"_Falta um elemento e você sabe disso, Elrond."_

O curador fechou os olhos, pelos poucos segundos que seu senso de responsabilidade lhe permitiu. Depois disso Elrond aproximou-se mais, erguendo as palmas e colocando-as por sobre o peito de Skipper, como fizera com Estel no momento da cura.

"Temos que repetir nossa parte." Ele afirmou com veemência, sua voz poderosa trazendo um tremor aos presentes.

Elladan franziu momentaneamente os olhos ao receber um breve olhar do pai. Foram necessários alguns instantes para que o jovem curador decifrasse aquele olhar e o pedido que traduzia. Quando descobriu, ergueu rapidamente as sobrancelhas, empalideceu, mas tomou sua posição no lugar que ocupara da vez anterior.

"Tentemos então_, ion-nin_." Legolas ouviu a asseguradora voz do mestre. "Tentemos todos juntos, como no passado."

O elfo louro estremeceu, mas esse foi o único sinal de hesitação que transmitiu, antes de voltar a concentrar-se em sua busca, a abertura daquela tão estranha porta, tivesse ela o quer que fosse por detrás.

E o trio de elfos pareceu concentrar-se de tal forma que o frio agravou-se dentro daquela sala. O frio das incertezas. Fowler arregalou os olhos ao ver a forma como brilhavam agora, cada qual oferecendo algo de seu. Era o que o menino chamaria de magia, não importa os nomes que os outros usassem para classificá-la.

No entanto, o corpo de Skipper parecia não reagir.

"Não funciona." Elladan soltou agoniado os braços. Estava exausto e não podia deixar de sentir-se culpado por não descobrirem um caminho que tirasse o bom Skipper daquele destino cruel. Foram dias de dedicação, mas a graça da descoberta não lhes sorrira. Fowler voltou a soluçar, segurando agora a mão do pai entre as duas suas e apoiando o rosto delas.

"Pai... Por favor, pai... Não me deixe..." Ele implorava agora em um tom baixo, cuja tristeza era demais para qualquer coração élfico. Elrond fechou os olhos, Idhrenniel colocou pesarosa a mão por sobre o peito. Elladan apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama e Elrohir tomou o lado do irmão, mantendo uma mão em seu ombro.

É amargo o peso da vulnerabilidade.

Legolas suspirou tristemente.

"É magia... é só magia..." Ele sacudia a cabeça inconformado, revirando o turbilhão de sensações que tinha em busca de qualquer sinal que lhe esclarecesse onde estava errando. "É como as grandes poções... um pouco... um pouco de cada elemento..." Ele continuou seu diálogo interno com tristeza. "Eu sinto que é isso...".

"Mas... por que... por que... não... não funciona?" Fowler indagou entre soluços.

"Talvez, por estarem cansados..." Foi Idhrenniel quem levantou uma hipótese. "Não estejam munidos de energia suficiente. Eu posso ajudar."

Nisso a elfa aproximou-se também e apoiou as mãos ao lado das de Elrond. Sempre valeria a pena tentar.

Novo brilho, novo passar doloroso de tempo.

Mas nada aconteceu.

E tudo o que restou foi o pranto mais acentuado de Fowler, ao perceber que o pai deixara até de proferir seu lamento, estava totalmente sem forças para o que quer que fosse.

"Não entendo." Legolas voltou a sacudir a cabeça e Elrond segurou-o pelos ombros.

"Legolas..." Ele chamou com firmeza, ao perceber os sinais de abatimento se acentuarem no rosto do príncipe. "Ouça o que digo. Não é culpa sua."

"Mas funcionou, mestre... Funcionou da outra vez."

"Talvez essa experiência seja diversa da anterior, _ion-nin_. Ainda não conhecemos inteiramente o mal que enfrentamos." Propôs o curador pacientemente. Sentindo-se dividido entre a dor de perder um paciente e o alívio do processo de cura não ter funcionado. Ele se lembrava bem do que acontecera a Legolas durante os estranhos estágios que levaram Aragorn a ver-se livre daquelas marcas assustadoras.

Legolas cobriu o rosto, tornando a apertar a face esquerda com vigor.

"Quero ajudar, mestre... Diga-me como fazê-lo." Ele pediu e Elrond envolveu-o paternalmente com o braço esquerdo.

"Gostaria de sabê-lo, _ion-nin_." Respondeu o curador com pesar, apertando um pouco o abraço que oferecia. "Mas vamos encontrar um modo. Talvez por um caminho diverso do que tomamos no leito de nosso outro paciente..."

Nesse instante Legolas levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos muito abertos pareciam contemplar uma atordoante visão, a mão ainda segurando a de Skipper.

"Estel!" Ele quase gritou e o guardião sobressaltou-se, aproximando-se rapidamente para tomar a mão livre que o príncipe erguera em sua direção.

Aragorn tinha o questionamento preparado em sua boca, mas não teve tempo de proferi-lo, pois, ao segurar a mão de Legolas, Skipper soltou um grito agoniado, fazendo com que tudo a sua volta se convertesse em uma dolorosa urgência. Elrond e Elladan retomaram instintivamente suas posições.

Era fato.

Faltava um elemento.

**&&&**

O sol já se fora havia algumas horas e o suave ondular da luz do lampião criava estranhas imagens na parede branca do quarto do príncipe. Aragorn ergueu os olhos em direção a elas, desenhando, mesmo sem o querer, imagens com os desconexos traços.

Estava aflito e seu inquieto coração palpitava incansável em um ritmo que lhe roubava as energias rapidamente.

"Não entendo..." Ele disse pesaroso, afastando-se do encosto da poltrona e tomando a mão de Legolas mais uma vez.

"Deixe-o dormir, _ion-nin_." Elrond aconselhou de onde estava. Em pé, o curador observava o tímido cintilar das estrelas, agora levemente encobertas por uma não muita espessa quantidade de nuvens acinzentadas. "Ele melhorará ao amanhecer."

"Queria ter sua certeza_, ada_." Lamentou-se o guardião, passando suavemente os dedos por uma bandagem que cobria o braço esquerdo do príncipe. "Da outra vez ele melhorou com mais rapidez."

"Estão cedendo devagar." Elrond assegurou, aproximando-se. "Ele estava mais abatido agora, talvez por esse motivo esteja tendo mais dificuldades para ver-se livre desse infortúnio."

O guardião soltou os ombros, mas seu maxilar pressionava-se involuntariamente.

"Salvou Skipper."

"Não o fez sozinho." Elrond lembrou, apoiando a mão no ombro do filho.

"Que grande ajuda provi eu_, ada_?" O jovem dúnadan retrucou com vigor. "Não fui eu quem recebeu todas as cargas de dor que assolavam o pobre Skipper. Não sou eu que agora estou desacordado nesse leito, coberto de feridas mal cicatrizadas pela segunda vez em um prazo de tempo tão..."

Ele não pôde continuar, erguendo-se rapidamente e posicionando-se agora no lugar que o pai abandonara. Precisava de ar, mas parecia não conseguir encontrá-lo nem mesmo diante daquela imensa sacada aberta.

Elrond suspirou, olhando o príncipe adormecido no leito. No rosto as feridas que o jovem arqueiro assumira para si com o processo da cura do amigo dúnadan cicatrizavam-se com uma rapidez impressionante até mesmo para um elfo.

"Ele vai melhorar... Amanhã pela manhã estará em pé."

O forte som de incredulidade do filho foi a única resposta que o curador recebeu.

"Confie em mim, _ion-nin_. Legolas vai se recuperar como se recuperou quando fez o mesmo por você."

Aragorn cerrou os olhos, apertando-os em seguida. Quantas culpas carregaria? Mesmo as mãos do pai o envolvendo agora pelos ombros não pareciam aplacar sua intolerável dor.

"Ele estará em pé amanhã." Repetiu o guardião, não conseguindo evitar que a amargura temperasse-lhe a voz, enquanto passava a caminhar em círculos pelo quarto do amigo elfo. "Estará em pé ao meio-dia, pontualmente, nem um minuto a mais ou a menos, para cumprir sua rotina dolorosa de submissão e dor, envolto nessa escuridão absurda na qual está e para a qual ninguém consegue encontrar explicação."

Elrond acompanhava seus movimentos. Sua atenção voltada inteiramente para ele. Olhos calmos, face sem traço algum de amargura. Ele esperou paciente que a explosão do filho humano se efetivasse e findasse para enfim voltar a aproximar-se.

"Elrohir lhe passou alguns maus hábitos." Sorriu o pai, voltando a envolver o guardião com o braço direito e recebendo um suspiro de insatisfação como resposta. Entretanto, Aragorn não era Elrohir, seus acessos de inquietude e até agressividade eram raros e curtos, como fora este agora. O dúnadan já tinha o rosto baixo, olhos tristes novamente voltados para o amigo no leito.

"Quero ajudá-lo."

"Eu também, _ion-nin_. Mas para isso precisamos ser pacientes."

"Eu sei, _ada_. Mas algo me diz que apenas a paciência não removerá os obstáculos que temos no caminho."

"É fato, criança. No entanto, apenas ela e mais nada nos auxiliará a enxergar tais obstáculos a serem removidos."

Aragorn fechou os olhos, apoiando agora a mão aberta por sobre o peito e tomando mais ar para si.

"Teve notícias da Floresta?" Ele indagou então, decidindo mudar ligeiramente o foco do assunto que tratavam, para quem sabe, encontrar alguns desses obstáculos.

"O Rei Elfo mandou-me uma ave mensageira. Chegou esta manhã."

Aragorn intrigou-se.

"E o que dizia a mensagem?"

"Indagava apenas se Legolas estava aqui."

O guardião silenciou-se, seus olhos moveram-se novamente para o amigo no leito, para a janela, para uma imagem que só ele parecia ver, até que, enfim, ele soltou os ombros, como se vencido tivesse sido pela junção de todas aquelas informações.

"Veio para cá sem o consentimento do pai." A constatação lhe fez brotar um sorriso triste. "Como o fez inúmeras vezes."

Elrond compartilhou as sensações e conclusões do filho, seu olhar também voltado para o teimoso arqueiro da Floresta.

"Thranduil não deve estar muito feliz com isso." Concluiu o dúnadan.

"Thranduil é uma incógnita." Suspirou o elfo moreno. "Os sentimentos que habitam seu coração e as intenções de sua mente serão sempre um mistério para qualquer um."

Aragorn pendeu a cabeça, estranhando o tom amargo que sentira na voz do pai.

"O que quer dizer_, ada_?" Ele indagou, descendo sem perceber o tom de sua voz como se receasse que o amigo os ouvisse falar sobre o pai. Aragorn sabia o quanto desagradava a Legolas quando o rei era posto justa ou injustamente em julgamento.

A resposta foi um silêncio do lorde de Imladris, que se limitou a soltar vencido os ombros e voltar a sua posição contemplativa diante da sacada. Aragorn, no entanto, não parecia disposto a acompanhar a opção do pai. Ele colocou-se ao lado de Elrond, diante da mesma paisagem escura e cinza e aguardou.

"São muitos mistérios." O lorde elfo disse por fim, ao perceber que o filho esperava por uma resposta que fosse.

Contudo, não seria aquela resposta evasiva que calaria as dúvidas do sempre intrigado Estel.

"Ele indagou, não indagou? Preocupa-se com o filho, com certeza." Sussurrou o guardião com os olhos muito azuis voltados para o pai. Não acreditava que estava de fato defendendo Thranduil. Talvez estivesse, indireta ou inconscientemente, defendendo o amigo louro, tentando acreditar em uma verdade que fizesse bem a ambos.

"Disso não tenho dúvidas..." Elrond informou, cruzando as mãos diante do corpo. "Não digo que o rei não tem amor por seu filho." Ele explicou cauteloso. "Apenas digo que não sei como..."

"Como Legolas saiu da caverna sem que ninguém o impedisse?"

"Sim. Não faz o menor sentido, mesmo conhecendo o quão criativo Legolas é capaz de ser, quando precisa desvencilhar-se dos que querem lhe oferecer mais proteção do que ele deseja receber."

Foi a vez de Aragorn esvaziar o peito, voltando a olhar o amigo no leito.

"Tenho estranhas sensações sobre tudo isso. Sensações que não compreendo e nem sei se desejo de fato compreender."

"Sensações nem sempre são respostas, _ion-nin_. Às vezes são artifícios para que, na verdade, evitemos tomar o caminho da descoberta."

Aragorn voltou a suspirar conformado. Sábias eram as palavras daquele pai que o destino lhe dera e mais sábio ele seria se seguisse o que, nas entrelinhas, a fala do curador lhe propunha.

**&&&**

"Um cantar! Claro! Foi só pelo tempo de um cantar e mais instante algum." Resmungava o sempre inquieto Elrohir, descendo rapidamente os degraus da casa grande, seguido por um muito pálido Beinion, que fazia um grande esforço para acompanhar o passo rápido do gêmeo mais novo.

"Por todos os _Valar_, Lorde El." Defendia-se o angustiado elfo, agora quase correndo para acompanhar o capitão moreno. "Juro-lhe por meus bons pais que não compreendo como o príncipe faz isso."

"Informar-lhe-ei então, Beinion." A voz de barítono do elfo moreno subiu mais alguns tons. "Informar-lhe-ei como devemos encarar uma questão sobre a qual não temos controle ou conhecimento. Isso em qualquer momento estúpido de nossas existências mais estúpidas ainda. Devemos ter cautela e atenção. Cautela e atenção, Beinion!"

"Mas, meu senhor... o príncipe Legolas não devia sair, ele não se apercebe do estado em que..."

Elrohir parou no meio do pátio e, esquecendo-se de sua pouca diplomacia, agarrou o agora mais pálido soldado pelas amarras da túnica, deixando seus rostos a poucos e perigosos centímetros de distância.

"Não se atreva, Beinion." Ele advertiu por entre os dentes muito brancos. "Não se atreva a dizer o que Legolas deve ou não deve fazer. Não se atreva a atar a ele qualquer um de seus abomináveis rótulos."

O pobre Beinion engoliu o nada que tinha na boca seca e seus olhos arredondaram-se como perfeitas luas em céu aberto. Naquele momento, a última coisa que faria seria se atrever a algo, ele deixaria de respirar se Elrohir assim o ordenasse. De fato, já se sentia deixando de fazê-lo

"La...men... Lamento muitíssimo, meu senhor."

Mas, como os _Valar_, por quem agora o bom soldado clamava desesperadamente, eram caridosos tanto para com grandes guerreiros quanto para com bons sentinelas, uma voz ao longe desviou a atenção do enfurecido elfo moreno.

"Elrohir!"

E o pobre Beinion, agora livre tanto das garras do gêmeo quanto do olhar fulminante que este lhe direcionava, pôde redescobrir os prazeres de poder respirar.

O filho do lorde de Imladris apoiou as mãos nos quadris, mas sequer olhou na direção da qual o viera o chamado. A última coisa que queria era dar satisfações sobre por que estava dando gratuitamente aquele espetáculo de indelicadeza em plena praça central. Tudo o que fez foi gesticular com igual impaciência e quase nenhuma diplomacia, dispensando o angustiado elfo que, mesmo amedrontado até os ossos, ainda ficara a seu lado esperando por uma ordem sua.

Beinion fez uma desajeitada reverência, as impacientes pernas quase ganhando vida própria rumo à casa central. O vulto passou tão rapidamente por Glorfindel que, se o lorde louro não o tivesse visto antes, teria dúvida em saber de quem se tratava.

Elrohir, no entanto, já parecia esquecido de que fora chamado e tomava novamente um dos atalhos do grande jardim.

"Alto, elfinho!"

Realmente, só Glorfindel podia se dar ao luxo de certos riscos, e o olhar enraivecido que recebeu ao aproximar-se do pupilo, parecia traduzir o quão delicada e arriscada estava sendo sua investida.

Arriscada ou não, o antigo senhor da Casa da Flor Dourada parecia realmente pouco se importar com o modo como dirigiria sua investida. Afinal, Elrohir aprendera bem como a diplomacia é certamente dispensável em certas situações.

Aprendera bem, porque ele fora tutor do gêmeo.

"Onde deixou sua educação está manhã, Elrohir?" Indagou o lorde elfo, agora a poucos passos do jovem moreno.

"No mesmo lugar que aquele sentinela incompetente deixou o cérebro dele." Retrucou o impaciente pupilo, quase roubando uma risada totalmente fora de hora de seu mentor. "Devia arrancar-lhe a cabeça do pescoço já que não tem serventia alguma."

"Ah, deixe de rodeios e diga logo o que aconteceu." Impacientou-se também o elfo louro. "Acho que a Terra Média já tem tirania o suficiente naquele emaranhado escuro que alguns chamam de floresta. Você não precisa querer equilibrar a balança agindo também como um reizito radical e temperamental que tudo quer resolver com os próprios punhos."

Os olhos de Elrohir escureceram-se como nunca, mas nem isso, nem o ar de pura ira que recebeu como resposta a seus comentários, pareceu abalar o lorde de Gondolin.

"Pare de me olhar desse jeito. Creia-me, já vi ares mais aterradores do que este seu de criaturas bem maiores e incandescentes que você, elfinho." Ele ameaçou e segurou o braço do gêmeo, quando tudo o que este fez foi bufar mais uma vez e ensaiar um novo movimento de partida.

"Largue-me, Glorfindel. Preciso procurar por Legolas."

Mas a menção ao nome do príncipe só fez com que a força dos dedos do mentor no braço que segurava se agravasse involuntariamente.

"Por _Mandos!_" Ele disse. "Por que não me admira o fato do nome do _Thranduilion_ estar temperando mais esse conflito? Pelas criaturas das trevas, nem um Troll ensandecido consegue causar tanta agitação! O que o miserável fez dessa vez?"

Elrohir puxou com força o braço.

"Ele nada fez, Glorfindel." Irritou-se mais o elfo moreno. "Apenas foi deixado só por um sentinela estúpido e incapaz que deveria levar um pontapé bem dado no..."

"E fugiu." Completou providencialmente o outro.

"Saiu do quarto."

"Fugiu. Como faz desde o dia que nasceu. Aliás acho que esse elfo não nasceu, ele 'escapou' da mãe dele."

Elrohir empalideceu. Aquela tinha sido a brincadeira mais infeliz que já ouvira o mentor fazer.

"Isso não teve graça, Glorfindel." Foi tudo o que o perplexo gêmeo conseguiu dizer, agora já totalmente esquecido de seu desentendimento com Beinion.

"Fico feliz." Respondeu o inabalável lorde elfo. "Pois a última fama que quero carregar é a de humorista."

E, sem que Elrohir encontrasse criatividade ou ânimo para uma resposta, o guerreiro louro já o puxava pelo braço na direção da saída da cidade.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Não está procurando seu amigo fujão? Onde pensa que ele pode estar? Com sorte nenhum guarda do portal o deixou passar despercebidamente."

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça.

"_Ilúvatar_ não seria cruel a ponto de criar outra criatura tão estúpida quanto Beinion, seria um completo desperdício de matéria prima e notas musicais."

Para isto Glorfindel teve que ceder ao riso, que queria contagiá-lo desde o momento em que vira o apavorado Beinion erguido a centímetros do chão por um enfurecido Elrohir. Aquela cena era um quadro que, sem dúvida, faria par com aqueles destinados a formar harmoniosa decoração nas paredes de sua memória.

No entanto, nem tudo era riso em Imladris. Na verdade, naquelas últimas semanas, o riso convertera-se em momento raro. Glorfindel parou incrédulo e abruptamente. Então segurou o braço de Elrohir com mais força do que gostaria e por um motivo totalmente diverso do que fora o último. O gêmeo estranhou a princípio, mas depois, voltando para a direção que o amigo elfo fitava, ele também sentiu o desejo súbito de esfregar o olhos.

Pelo largo portal da cidade entrava uma valorosa comitiva, aproximadamente quinze cavalos, todos brancos ou quase brancos, com elfos distintos daqueles que habitavam Valfenda. Eram guerreiros sindar e silvestres com cabelos de diversos tons diferentes, uns de um louro claro, outros um tanto acobreados, alguns mais lisos, outros caindo em pequenas ondas.

Diante deles, em um enorme cavalo muito branco, vinha um altivo elfo, cujos cabelos e a beleza reluziam sob aquele sol de bondosa primavera. O grande guerreiro voltou-se no mesmo instante na direção dos dois elfos de Valfenda, como se percebesse que estava sendo observado. Em instantes envergou as douradas sobrancelhas, não parecendo muito mais satisfeito com sua presença ali quanto Elrohir e Glorfindel estavam ao sentirem-se obrigados a recebê-lo.

"Diga-me que estou tendo um pesadelo." Elrohir sussurrou.

"Diga-me que estou morto." Glorfindel completou.


	12. OS INDECIFRÁVEIS CAMINHOS DA LUZ Parte 2

Olá a todos. Espero que estejam bem.

Havia prometido esse capítulo para muito antes, mas realmente não conseguia revisá-lo. Então, resolvi desistir de tentar relê-lo, corrigir o que acho que não ficou bom (incluindo certas cenas de batalha que não são meu forte...) e colocar o texto a disposição de vocês. Por isso, por favor, apontem os erros e absurdos que encontrarem, pois adianto que realmente não tive coragem de ler mais uma vez, porque se o fizesse, não postaria.

Só um lembrete. O elfo Eglerion que aparece nesse capítulo não é um personagem canônico. É um de meus _OCs_, que já apareceu no último capítulo de O TEMPO NÃO APAGA e que aqui dá suas caras porque ainda será importante... não muito nessa fic, mas em outra que está em minha gaveta.

Ah sim, gostaria também de pedir a meus leitores mais antigos, carinho e cuidado com os assuntos que vão levantar nas reviews desse capítulo, pois nele estão indícios que talvez sejam esclarecimentos para quem está lendo O DESTINO DE MUITOS, mas que funcionaram como um perfeito _spoiler_ para quem ainda não leu e vai fazê-lo. Alguns dos leitores de SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS não acompanham outras fics. :-)

Mil obrigados a todos. Como em Destino, estou agora aguardando ansiosa para saber quem ainda está nesse outro barco também.

Mil beijos

Sadie

* * *

Que a coragem não me falte, ao acordar  
Que o olhar não se turve, se chorar  
Que os ombros não se curvem, se pesar  
Que o sorriso não esmoreça, se gelar

Que o meu passo não vacile, se doer  
Que o sonho não desista, se sofrer  
Que as mãos não se fechem, se perder  
Que o medo não me vença, se vier

Que, enfim, o dia nasça devagar  
E a lua, devagar, vá descansar  
Que eu preciso de mim para viver  
E não passo sem aquilo que sei ser

**Maria Carrilho**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12 – OS INDECIFRÁVEIS CAMINHOS DA LUZ – PARTE 2**

Era um daqueles momentos nos quais se deseja simplesmente desaparecer. Aliás, ao olhar-se todos ali, percebia-se que aquele era o pensamento coletivo. Thranduil desceu de seu cavalo, mas não se afastou do animal, bem como todos os elfos que o acompanhavam. Ao redor do grupo algumas figuras já surgiam nas portas e sacadas, curiosas para descobrir a intenção de tão valoroso grupo.

"_Valar_... Já não fui suficientemente castigado?" Glorfindel resmungou por entre os dentes, em seguida ouviu a chiada respiração de desabafo que o gêmeo a seu lado punha de forma pesarosa pulmão afora.

"Pelo jeito não." Elrohir comentou, não conseguindo evitar que um tremor lhe corresse o corpo ao ver que os olhos do líder visitante agora estavam nos seus. "Onde está o _ada_ quando eu preciso dele?" Resmungou também o inconformado gêmeo ao sentir-se compelido a fazer o papel que mais abominava em sua vida: as vezes de anfitrião.

Glorfindel lhe deu um leve aperto no ombro esquerdo e, enquanto ambos tomavam a direção do grupo, cujo rosto do líder parecia demonstrar a mesma insatisfação que a eles torturava, acenou discretamente para a sentinela da grande entrada, que entendeu de pronto o recado e correu para dentro da casa maior.

Sim, nem todos os sentinelas eram incompetentes como Beinion.

Não houve tempo para mais nenhum comentário ou pensamento, pois eram poucos os passos que separavam os dois elfos de Imladris de seus visitantes. Logo Elrohir e Glorfindel se viram diante de um pouco entusiasmado par de olhos verdes.

"_Mae govannen, Thranduil Oropherion." _Saudou o elfo da antiga Gondolin, apoiando pesadamente a mão no peito e contendo o instinto de dizer palavras de cunho totalmente oposto.

O Rei Elfo, a quem diplomacia não agradava, sequer se deu o trabalho de aderir a uma devida encenação. Ele simplesmente repetiu o gesto do guerreiro louro e fez uma breve reverência, sem emitir palavra alguma. Em seguida suas órbitas, já um pouco mais escurecidas, voltaram-se para o filho de Elrond e ele repetiu o gesto. O gêmeo retribuiu a saudação, imaginando que aquele seria um momento perfeito para que o Rei o confundisse com seu irmão.

"Capitão Elrohir."

Foi o que ele, infelizmente, ouviu; e um "Majestade." saiu doloroso de sua boca, como se a formalidade excessiva lhe queimasse as entranhas. Thranduil, entre todas as pessoas com as quais ele pouca convivência tinha, era a única que jamais sentira dificuldade alguma em saber diante de qual dos filhos idênticos do lorde de Imladris estava.

Um silêncio venenoso se deu então e todos os cantos daquele belo lugar ganharam o olhar do rei, que, no entanto, não parecia de fato admirar as qualidades inquestionáveis da paisagem. Ele evidentemente procurava por algo, ou alguém.

"É sua primeira visita a Imladris, não é Thranduil?" Glorfindel acompanhava atento à atitude do líder da Floresta Escura, o olhar também refletia o tom irônico de sua voz.

"Não é uma visita." O elfo sindar respondeu com igual rispidez, sem sequer voltar-se. "Cruzo estes portões, mas espero que essa terra me continue desconhecida, pois desejo partir agora mesmo."

Glorfindel e Elrohir não conseguiram disfarçar o choque que a sinceridade do rei elfo proporcionou-lhes.

"Devo supor que teme ser assolado aqui por alguma abominável maldição, ou quem sabe contagiar-se por alguma moléstia de origem desconhecida." Não se conteve o elfo de Gondolin, ganhando enfim a atenção do visitante. A mão de Elrohir pousou em seu ombro, cautelosa.

"Pelo que vejo nada de bom ou mal se encontra ou adquire aqui." Thranduil respondeu. "Você é uma prova disso. Há tanto tempo vive neste lugar colorido e sequer aprendeu a conter sua língua afiada."

Elrohir fechou os olhos, sentindo o mentor a seu lado encher vagarosamente os pulmões. Oh _Elbereth_, onde, por todos os _valar_ e outros seres a quem a razão agraciava, estava seu pai?

"Vejo que veio disposto a mais do que entrar e sair." Glorfindel comentou com um forçado suspiro. A mão do pupilo em seu ombro continha seu desejo de levar as provocações para o nível que queria, de preferência um que abrisse espaço para um duelo de espadas.

"Engana-se, como sempre." Thranduil respondeu desatento, seus olhos retomavam sua busca por aquele novo lugar.

"Ah sim... Presumo que seu objetivo aqui seja então o de tentar fazer um papel diferente do que sempre faz... Deixe-me imaginar... Espere... Ah, sim... Um papel de pai, talvez?"

"Glorfindel..." Elrohir deixou a advertência escapar em um sussurro entre os dentes. Sabia que Thranduil fazia provocações propositais e ele mesmo continha-se em um esforço tremendo, engolindo as palavras que queriam fazer-se verdade em sua boca. Entretanto, não era aconselhável, para não dizer seguro, que o mentor ofendesse o rei diante de seus soldados.

O ar que se desenhara no rosto do rei da Floresta Escura, e a mão que ele indiscutivelmente apoiava sobre a espada ainda embainhada, demonstravam com exatidão que Thranduil concordava em gênero, número e grau com a opinião do gêmeo mais novo.

"Não sabe o que é respeito." Foi o que declarou apenas o louro rei, antes de bufar e passar a andar pela praça central. "Capitão, pode pedir que alguém chame pelo príncipe para que eu liberte a vocês todos de minha presença aqui?"

Elrohir sabia que sua resposta deveria ter sido outra que não uma evidente perda de cor e um silêncio que parecia pintar a palavra culpado em sua testa. Naquele instante, o gêmeo acreditou em tudo o que diziam sobre o rei, sobre sua imponência, sobre sua magnitude e especialmente, sobre o fato dele parecer ter olhos atrás da cabeça. Quando Thranduil se voltou, ele parecia já ter visto mais do que o bastante.

"Ele está aqui, não está?"

O gêmeo torceu insatisfeito os lábios, e buscou apegar-se à idéia de que, mesmo conhecido por sua pouca diplomacia e quase ausente paciência, Thranduil não se atracaria com ele ali, diante de todos os moradores de Valfenda.

"Ele está aqui, majestade." Respondeu com disfarçada polidez, procurando, mesmo sentindo que seria inútil, ganhar um pouco mais de tempo para si.

"Então chame por ele, menino! Ou vá buscá-lo você mesmo!" O rei mostrou-se por fim aborrecido. "Pois a sinceridade é um dos dons que preservo, e se digo que daqui quero me retirar o mais breve possível, não quis dizer nada além do significado dessas palavras. Espero que ainda compreenda nosso idioma."

Inverteram-se estranhamente os papéis, e agora era Glorfindel que se indignava com a pouca cortesia do rei para com aquele que era, na verdade, um dos filhos do anfitrião e regente daquela cidade.

"Deve respeito a Elrohir, Thranduil de _Taur-na-fuin._" Esbravejou o elfo, dando alguns passos em direção ao visitante e sendo contido pelo pupilo. Elrohir temia tanto que o conflito entre aqueles poderosos elfos se transformasse em algo além do que apenas se teme, que sequer se apercebeu da falta de diplomacia do rei.

"Eu vou procurá-lo, majestade." Apressou-se em garantir o gêmeo, segurando com vigor agora o braço do mentor.

"Como assim, procurá-lo?" Thranduil envergou as douradas sobrancelhas.

"Ele... ele está com certeza andando pelos jardins." Elrohir tentou esclarecer, enquanto seus olhos atentos ainda corriam a paisagem atrás do líder louro como quem busca salvação. Se ao menos o pai aparecesse, ou Legolas, ou um dos _Valar_, ou o próprio _Ilúvatar_ quem sabe. Ele pensava, amargando a única e mais incômoda visão que poderia ter, a dos olhares curiosos dos habitantes da cidade, que se aproximavam receosos para tentar entender o motivo do conflito.

"Andando pelos jardins?" Thranduil girou a cabeça então, buscando por um sinal do filho. "O quão grande é esse jardim? Ele está só?"

"Ora, o que importa a você, elfo, se seu filho está só ou não?" Glorfindel indagou em tom inconformado, enquanto puxava o braço que Elrohir segurava e dava alguns passos em direção ao visitante. Alguns fatos estavam engasgados demais em sua garganta para que ele simplesmente fingisse que quem estava lá não era um dos elementos daquela contradição que ele há tempos procurava compreender.

Thranduil afinou os lábios, contraindo o queixo erguido e voltando a colocar a mão na espada, ao sentir a aproximação do elfo de Gondolin.

"Seu filho veio para cá sozinho," Continuou Glorfindel, enquanto se aproximava mais. "Ele veio só, com apenas a caridade do criador a impedi-lo de cair em uma armadilha ou virar jantar de uma criatura qualquer. A quem quer enganar? Surpreende-me o fato de aqui estar em busca dele. Estava de passagem ou resolveu passar para pegar seu filho porque não suporta vê-lo em um lugar seguro?"

"Essa terra pode ter qualquer descrição, menos a de um lugar seguro." Thranduil respondeu a altura, parecendo igualmente indisposto a levar a conversa que tinham para níveis razoáveis de discrição. "Pelo que sei foi por uma dessas sacadas que o levaram certa vez, enquanto vocês tinham com certeza outras preocupações."

As sobrancelhas de Glorfindel se envergaram e o brilho que seus olhos ganharam assustou até mesmo a Elrohir, pupilo que conhecia o mestre há anos incontáveis. O lorde louro estagnou-se então e uma estranha troca de olhares se deu entre aqueles poderosos líderes.

"Quer mesmo trazer a tona verdades daquela época, Thranduil _Oropherion_?" Ele indagou. "Quer de fato saber quais eram os motivos de nossas preocupações?"

Os olhos do rei não deixaram os do guerreiro louro, atados como estavam os dois elfos pareciam em um conflito à parte.

"Já disse o que quero." Thranduil enfim respondeu. "Não me faça perder meu tempo que é precioso demais, Glorfindel de Gondolin."

"Então lhe direi a verdade, pois também não tenho tempo a perder" O lorde louro propôs. "Essa mesma sacada que mencionou foi por onde seu filho saiu por duas vezes nos últimos dias, sem que ninguém de lá o tivesse retirado. Na primeira vez, conseguimos encontrá-lo ainda de roupas de dormir na saída da cidade, desta ainda não tivemos nem mesmo a sorte de sermos agraciados com essa estranha visão. Este lugar é seguro, porém parece que seu filho não está em busca de segurança. Indago-me então se ao menos você, que para todos os efeitos é pai dele, sabe o que seu angustiado filho procura."

Elrohir fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. Nem ele mesmo era capaz de usar a verdade como espada tão afiada. Essa era uma arma da qual o mentor parecia fazer uso como ninguém. Thranduil silenciou-se então e seu queixo deslocou-se devagar como se fosse cair ou ele estivesse para dizer algo, por fim ele endureceu-o, forçando o maxilar fechado na mais pura indignação.

"São motivos como estes que me levaram a ponderar infinitas vezes sobre a necessidade de atravessar esses portões." Ele por fim comentou. "Sequer preciso ou precisarei dizer a meus elfos palavra alguma que desabone este lugar, certos habitantes daqui se encarregam perfeitamente de fazê-lo."

"Pois se a verdade ofende a seus soldados ou desabona minha terra, Thranduil, eles nada mais são do que elfos que, mesmo fora daquela caverna na qual vivem, ainda guardam a ignorância dos que nada conhecem além da escuridão. De certo seguem o exemplo de seu rei."

"Essa não é sua terra. Sua terra de fato caiu, e toda a sua dita competência e pompa não puderam evitar tal fato, elfo miserável! Eu estaria livre de sua intragável presença se você não fosse indigesto demais para até mesmo _Mandos_, o mestre da paciência, querer tê-lo por perto. O zeloso Senhor dos Salões da Espera não devia saber por certo que aberração estava libertando." Completou o rei, fazendo com que muitos olhos se arregalassem a sua volta. Tantos aos elfos de Imladris, quanto aos soldados de Thranduil estava praticamente impossível ocultar a estupefação com a cena que presenciavam.

Os olhos de Glorfindel se apertaram quase imperceptivelmente, mas quem o conhecia sabia que o rei fincava fundo as botas em terreno deveras perigoso.

"Aberração." Repetiu o guerreiro de Gondolin. "Então pergunto a você, que parece ser conhecedor das grandes verdades. Como classificaria um elfo, que mesmo detendo uma posição que lhe atribui responsabilidades para com o próximo, deixa seu filho inválido vagar sozinho por aquele lugar inóspito em que vive?"

"Permita-me mostrar-lhe como é um elfo inválido." Rosnou o rei, sacando sua espada com vigor. O círculo em volta do grupo subitamente se abriu e alguns gritos foram ouvidos. Os cantos dos lábios do matador de Balrogs, no entanto, se ergueram em um indecifrável sorriso, como se tivesse acabado de receber um presente há muito esperado. Entretanto ele sequer chegou a tocar a espada em sua bainha, sendo contido por um novo acontecimento.

"Vejo que uma tempestade se faz aqui em Imladris mesmo sem o desejo do anfitrião e protetor dessa terra." Surgiu um tom sereno que a todos aplacou. Thranduil voltou-se surpreso e encontrou o olhar de seu parente distante. "Guarde a arma, _mellon-nin_." Pediu Celeborn. "Poucas foram as vezes nas quais sangue foi derramado nessa terra."

O rosto do rei ainda manteve-se contraído pela indignação dos que se sentem impedidos de fazer algo de estrema importância. Mas enfim ele soltou o ar do peito de forma claramente desgostosa e atendeu ao pedido. Em seguida olhou para seus soldados que também haviam sacado suas espadas, para que seguissem seu exemplo.

O líder de _Lothlorien_ permaneceu no lugar durante algum tempo, analisando o olhar insatisfeito do guerreiro de _Gondolin_ e o ar incomodado do neto ao lado deste. Depois sorriu para o recém-chegado, saudando-o com uma breve curvatura.

"_Mae Govannen, Thranduil Oropherion_." Ele disse e o rei da Floresta respirou fundo, baixando momentaneamente os olhos como um animal preso em uma armadilha.

"Saudações, Celeborn." Ele respondeu, levantando enfim a cabeça na tentativa de recuperar uma paz ou lucidez que já parecia perdida. "Peço que o calor de nossa chegada aqui seja relevado, pois fizemos longa viagem. Viagem esta que ainda tenho planos de continuar. Estamos um pouco enervados."

Celeborn ergueu pacificamente o canto dos lábios e Thranduil voltou a fechar seus olhos, sentindo o olhar do líder de cabelos prateados sobre ele. Entre os que pisavam aquele chão, detendo título de nobreza ou não, Celeborn era o único a quem Thranduil não sentia o ímpeto de afrontar. Nunca haviam trocado ameaças ou insultos nem nos momentos mais negros de suas histórias e, naquele instante de suas existências, um elo de amizade se fazia invisível entre eles, um elo de respeito que o rei da floresta não moldara, nem o fizera o líder de _Lothlorien_, mas que surgira das conversas que tinham, das sábias e bem colocadas idéias que Celeborn parecia reservar para o amigo, da pouca paz que compartilhavam nos breves instantes em que se encontravam.

"Sinto que a sombra que paira sobre nós lhe é de igual incômodo, não é mesmo, _mellon-nin_?" A voz do senhor da Floresta Dourada trouxe a atenção do rei novamente. "Pesa em seus ombros também, por isso anseia por partir com brevidade?"

Thranduil inquietou-se, notando a discrição daquele tom interrogativo. Na verdade Celeborn não lhe dirigia questionamento algum. Ele sabiamente lia-lhe as entrelinhas, decifrando ali todas as verdades.

"Minha terra está sem seu líder em um momento inapropriado." Alegou o rei em tom pouco convincente, enquanto seus olhos deslizavam preocupados pela paisagem. "Preciso encontrar Legolas e partir."

Girando as órbitas naquela busca, porém, os olhos do rei encontraram a última pessoa que gostaria. Acompanhado dos outros dois filhos, o anfitrião de _Imladris_ aproximava-se com um ar surpreso no rosto.

Elrond deu seus últimos passos como quem se dirige a uma execução. Atrás dele os filhos tinham no semblante uma quase idêntica preocupação. Quando os últimos metros que os distanciavam foram superados, os dois grandes líderes que, apesar de selarem uma pseudopaz, ainda semeavam a tolerância ao invés da amizade, se viram indispostos até mesmo a palavras de saudação.

"_Mae govannen_, Thranduil Rei." Foi Elrond quem se forçou a romper a barreira.

Thranduil cruzou as mãos nas costas, seus olhos dançavam novamente por aquele lugar, enquanto sua paciência esvaia-se sem que ele pudesse evitar. Por mais inadiável e inevitável que fosse sua vinda a Valfenda, ele não conseguia deixar de amaldiçoar-se por estar ali.

"Elrond _Peredhel._" Ele enfim respondeu, limitando seus comprimentos a Elladan e Aragorn a breves acenos de cabeça. Ao espaço a devida diplomacia! Eram saudações demais para um só dia. "Pode, por obséquio, dizer-me onde está o príncipe?"

Elrond, visivelmente pego de surpresa pelo questionamento, curvou de imediato as sobrancelhas, olhando em direção a grande casa. A sacada do quarto de Legolas não podia ser inteiramente vista, mas ele pôde perceber o oscilar das portas abertas. Aquilo lhe trouxe uma sensação desagradável que o levou a encarar os dois filhos.

"Não está no quarto?" Elladan compreendeu no mesmo instante o questionamento, voltando-se para Aragorn.

"Não sei." Defendeu-se preocupado o guardião. "Eu estava com Skipper e... Elrohir era quem deveria estar lá."

E os olhares de todos caíram então sobre o gêmeo, que nunca em sua vida desejou tão arduamente estar em outro lugar qualquer.

"Deixei-o aos cuidados de Beinion." Esclareceu o rapaz. "Fui chamado por uma patrulha recém-chegada e..."

"De quem?" Indagou o rei.

"De nosso... nosso sentinela..."

Thranduil voltou a fechar os olhos, ouvindo as vozes a sua volta discutirem assuntos que subitamente não lhe interessavam mais. Elrohir explicava seus motivos, a voz de Glorfindel também surgiu, o tom sereno de Celeborn, alguns comentários dos outros irmãos. Porém nada lhe falava mais do que um certo silêncio. Ele reabriu os olhos e percebeu que Elrond interessava-se tão pouco quanto ele por aquela discussão. Os olhos do mestre elfo cruzavam também preocupados aquela paisagem que a ele era conhecida.

"Onde ele está, Elrond?" A pergunta do rei surgiu em um tom diverso do que o líder elfo vinha usando até então. Era o tom de alguém que parecia estar além dos limites da exaustão e da paciência.

Naquele instante o silêncio pairou como uma brisa repentina. Elrond soltou os ombros, parecendo decidir também abandonar certos protocolos inúteis.

"Eu não sei..." Ele respondeu amargurado. "Legolas tem se mostrado deveras preocupado desde que chegou, Thranduil..." Ele voltou-se novamente para o jardim. "Não só seu estado físico me preocupa, mas seu comportamento me parece uma grande incógnita..."

"Incógnita esta que talvez você possa fazer a gentileza de nos ajudar a entender." Glorfindel aproveitou a oportunidade de completar e Elrond fechou os olhos, sentindo que aquele era o pior momento para que um novo conflito se estabelecesse.

"Vamos procurá-lo." Ele propôs, erguendo a palma para calar o amigo louro, que demonstrou visível insatisfação, mas aquiesceu, mesmo contrariado.

Aquelas estavam longe de ser as palavras que o rei da Floresta desejava ouvir. Todas aquelas palavras! Ele estufou novamente o peito, dando alguns passos largos pelo lugar e se afastando na direção do dito jardim. Se não sabiam onde seu filho estava, ele mesmo o iria encontrar, nem que tivesse que gritar a toda a voz o nome do rapaz. Aquele maldito lugar não parecia ser tão grande assim.

Entretanto algo além das expectativas aconteceu. Thranduil já havia visto beleza em sua vida e conhecia todos os encantos que a natureza bem armada podia oferecer ao espírito de qualquer um. Sua Floresta já fora bela um dia, já transparecera, transpirara vida e calor. Sim, ele se lembrava. No entanto, em todos os seus caminhos, lutas, peregrinações, jamais vira o que estava diante de si agora.

"É o nobre Eucalipto." O esclarecimento veio a seus ouvidos na voz de Elrond, que apoiava agora mão no peito como quem menciona um velho e querido amigo. O curador aproximara-se ao perceber o quanto o rei elfo tentava conter sua perplexidade ali, parado a alguns metros do coração do que era aquele lugar.

"Uma das mais antigas criaturas do lugar." Adicionou Celeborn, colocando-se ao lado do líder da Floresta Escura. "Sua magia ainda nos é desconhecida, mas tolera a presença dos nossos aqui sem muitas queixas."

"Tolera..." As douradas sobrancelhas do rei se curvaram, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam a árvore até as alturas. Era quase impossível determinar onde acabariam aqueles infindáveis galhos. Ele respeitava a força da natureza como qualquer elfo em sua posição, no entanto nunca sentira por ela a mesma atração que seu filho herdara da mãe e que o povo silvestre compartilhava. No entanto, diante daquele emaranhado verde, do suave gingar das folhas embaladas pela brisa, do som delicado que faziam naquele dançar, algo surpreendente, até mesmo para ele que se julgava incapaz de surpreender-se, soou-lhe como uma antiga canção.

Um sussurro, como se a natureza lhe revelasse um segredo. Um valoroso segredo...

Thranduil deu dois passos para trás então, tão subitamente que todos se sobressaltaram. Ele empalideceu de tal forma que Celeborn aproximou-se mais com um semblante preocupado.

"A árvore oferece sensações diferentes a cada um, _mellon_." A mão de Celeborn apoiou-se em seu ombro e ele se obrigou a deixar que aquele ato selasse o recobrar de sua consciência. Sim. Era o que lhe restava. Conhecedor dos próprios poderes, controlados ou não, Thranduil fez uso de sua mais corriqueira opção. Trancou-se uma vez mais, ignorando o comentário do elfo de cabelos prateados e voltando a se afastar.

Contudo, mesmo às suas costas agora, o ser verde imenso jamais deixaria de existir...

Thranduil apoiou ambas as mãos na face e esfregou-a com avidez. Quando reergueu o rosto sentiu como se a sorte não o fosse agraciar naquele dia, talvez nunca mais o fosse. A prova disso foi que sua primeira visão enquadrava o rosto intrigado do elfo de Gondolin.

Glorfindel. A quem nada passava despercebido.

"Não deve sentir-se entranho por não ter conseguido aproximar-se. O grande Eucalipto não aceita ninguém a não ser o senhor dessas terras." Glorfindel parecia dispor-se a semear o desconforto. E Thranduil ainda teve tempo de pensar em porque os _Valar_ haviam agraciado aquele elfo com o dom da fala, antes que um outro comentário lhe chamasse a atenção.

"Legolas também é bem vindo."

E a imagem de Elladan tomou-lhe o campo de visão.

O primogênito do curador tardou um pouco ainda para perceber seu deslize. Raramente se envolvia em discussões e conflitos, mas aquele assunto específico sempre lhe fora de total interesse e lhe despertara plena admiração. Ele queria que o rei soubesse do que apenas Legolas era capaz de fazer, de algo que o fazia especial, diferente dos demais. Queria despertar naquele frio elfo, algum orgulho do bom filho que tinha.

"O que disse?"

Elladan correspondeu o olhar firme que Thranduil lhe lançava por algum tempo, mas depois moveu as órbitas, não por sentir-se incapaz de encarar o rei, mas sim porque sentia necessidade de aprovação para ir além do que já revelara. Seu olhar buscou então por aquele consentimento.

"É fato que o nobre Eucalipto, por ser o centro de força de nossa terra, criou em torno de si uma espécie de campo de energia." Elrond tomou a palavra, no intuito de tirar o peso daquela revelação dos ombros do filho. "Ele jamais permitiu que alguém se aproximasse. Desde que _Imladris_ foi fundada, apenas eu o toquei, porque selamos um bom acordo quando aqui estabeleci este reino. Trocamos força e proteção. Ele oferece o primeiro... eu o segundo."

Elrond pausou seu relato dessa forma, sabendo-o incompleto, mas precisando sentir o modo como aquelas palavras caiam no entendimento do rei. No entanto o olhar sério de Thranduil, suas sobrancelhas eternamente envergadas, não o estavam ajudando a captar essa resposta.

"Supomos, e apenas supomos," Celeborn decidiu interferir. "que, por oferecer o poder que a região precisa, sua vivência, sua concentração, ou qualquer outro nome que queiramos dar, não pode ser interrompida ou afetada por nada, seja positivo ou não."

"Foi assim desde o princípio." Confirmou o curador. "Até que Legolas inocentemente pediu-lhe abrigo certa vez, e, para a surpresa de muitos, não apenas ganhou a confiança do grande ser, como também seu afeto. Desde então seu filho não passou uma temporada aqui sem que recebesse o que ele mesmo chama de 'um convite para as alturas'"

Thranduil envergou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, continuando a olhar para Elrond como se esperasse um final para aquela explicação ou simplesmente a estivesse repetindo mentalmente. Ele então se voltou mais uma vez para a árvore e tornou a olhá-la.

Todos aguardavam por um comentário qualquer do rei. O fato de a Legolas ser concedido tamanho privilégio a ponto não só de ser recebido, mas também ser convidado pela árvore para visitá-la, era um grande enigma. Entretanto Thranduil surpreendeu-os, como parecia ser de seu feitio, mantendo seu silêncio peculiar, enquanto voltava a dar alguns passos à frente, se aproximando da árvore com visível cautela dessa vez, seus olhos a percorriam atentamente, mas a intenção de seu olhar parecia agora totalmente diferente da que tivera antes.

Elrond desprendeu os lábios em expectativa e surpresa e todos se aquietaram.

Foi um breve trajeto, interrompido sem um motivo visível. O rei estava há cinco passos da árvore e o vento agitava-lhe o cabelo. Ele reergueu os olhos então e inflou o peito.

"Legolas!" Gritou, e se sua presença dourada e alva já trazia àquela cena um tom de magia, sua voz ecoando por aquela praça fez com que muitos prendessem por fim a respiração. Nos que olhavam a cena, imperava agora uma grande dificuldade em distinguir o que era fato e o que era sonho, principalmente quando, em poucos instantes, a figura austera do rei deu alguns passos para trás, como se receasse a imagem que se formava diante dele e a figura do franzino príncipe da floresta surgiu por entre as folhas, descendo sem hesitação os grandes galhos até que seus pés tocaram o chão, tal qual pássaro descendo do céu.

Ele então se voltou em direção ao pai e as pessoas ali continuaram a achar que o ar permanecia pesado demais. O cenho do rapaz estava contorcido de dúvida e ele deu alguns poucos passos, seus olhos claros giravam em busca de alguma concentração, até que enfim pararam e seu corpo também se estagnou.

Questão alguma, no entanto, saiu de seus lábios esbranquiçados, mas seu semblante todo se apaziguou como se uma resposta lhe houvesse sido soprada aos ouvidos. Ele colocou a mão no peito e desceu o corpo ao chão, apoiando-se em um dos joelhos.

"Senhor meu pai e rei." Sua voz soou suavemente, seu som irmanado ao da brisa local. Os lábios de Thranduil se soltaram então e aos que observavam não ficou claro que sentimento havia no olhar que o rei oferecia agora a seu filho prostrado.

"Erga-se, capitão." Reverberou, por fim, o tom austero que parecia sempre prevalecer e o filho obedeceu de imediato, colocando-se em pé, pernas ligeiramente separadas, mãos nas costas, rosto altivo, um capitão a espera das ordens de seu superior.

Foi naquele instante que a todos surgiu a sensação da magia se rompendo. Um sentimento amargo preencheu alguns espaços, roubando outros. Um sentimento que Thranduil conhecia e abominava. Ele soltou esvaziou o peito, sentindo a sensação que a figura do filho fazia despertar em todos. Era quase contagioso, um mal que oscilava entre os presentes, atingindo a cada um de maneira diversa.

Um elfo inválido. Tinham sido as palavras de Glorfindel. Como ele odiava ver a sensação que o rapaz despertava naqueles elfos, ver o olhar de comiseração que lhe lançavam.

Um elfo inválido.

Tinham sido as palavras de Glorfindel.

Thranduil inflou mais uma vez o peito, mesmo que energia alguma lhe restasse ele se moveria apenas por sua obstinação. Era o que todos diziam. E comprovavam ali, vendo o rei caminhar decidido para perto de seu grupo, como quem inicia uma grande empreitada. Ele se aproximava de um de seus elfos, já lhe fazendo um breve sinal para que fizesse o mesmo. O soldado obedeceu de imediato, colocando-se rapidamente diante de seu líder. Thranduil nada lhe disse, tomando-lhe apenas a espada que carregava e dispensando-o.

Legolas, que agora voltava a franzir a testa tentando captar algum som que lhe esclarecesse o que se passava, soltou imediatamente os braços ao lado do corpo ao ouvir os passos do pai vindo em sua direção. Logo ele o sentiu diante dele, ocupado com algo que não apenas encará-lo. Ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e outro, deslocando-a para que a audição voltasse a favorecê-lo. Foi então que percebeu que o rei parecia envolvido na análise de algo que tinha nas mãos. O que seria? Tentou concentrar-se mais, trazer outros sentidos para o ajudarem, somar sons e aromas, captar a energia que emanava do que parecia ser algo de grande valor.

Então a resposta lhe soou, apenas em tempo suficiente para que ele erguesse as mãos e sentisse o pai passar-lhe o instrumento com convicção e voltar a afastar-se.

Legolas ficou parado onde estava. A mão direita agora segurando a espada que não lhe pertencia, mas que ele conhecia bem. Era de alguém por quem ele tinha grande apreço, um dos poucos elfos silvestres que ingressara na guarda real, alguns bons anos mais velho que ele, mas seu amigo desde os dias de infância.

"Honra-me segurar sua espada, nobre Eglerion." Ele disse apoiando a mão no peito e todos olharam então para o franzino elfo que emprestara a arma a pedido do rei. Era jovem, seu olhar fazia-o parecer quase tão jovem quanto o príncipe. E se mostrou consternado quando sentiu os olhares sobre ele. Aquela era sua primeira grande viagem a serviço de sua majestade, pois até então passara seus dias como sentinela do palácio e não imaginava ou julgava-se digno de receber tratamento tão especial do amigo da realeza assim diante de poderosos elfos.

"A honra é minha, meu bom e justo príncipe." Ele respondeu, baixando os olhos e cobrindo o peito com a palma direita.

Legolas suspirou então, controlando ao máximo os tremores que queriam tomar seu corpo. O silêncio do rei lhe dissera muito pouco sobre suas intenções futuras, mas a tarefa a ele designada para o momento estava bastante clara, mesmo que ele não entendesse o que a motivara. Durante sua convivência com o pai algo ele apreendera enfim, a diferenciar o momento de questionar, do de agir. Ele então ergueu a espada diante do rosto e disse em um tom forte.

"A meu serviço, por favor!"

Então todos os membros da guarda real surpreenderam os presentes sacando suas espadas e fazendo um círculo em volta do príncipe. Os filhos de Elrond trocaram olhares preocupados, mas foram contidos pela força da mão que o curador ergueu. O gesto do anfitrião calou a todos e conteve também os incomodados guardas de Imladris, que pareciam igualmente aflitos com aquela estranha atitude.

Houve novamente espaço para o incômodo silêncio, durante o qual Legolas fechou os olhos. A espada que segurava continuava erguida diante de seu rosto e seu brilho refletia-se nos dourados cabelos do príncipe. A roda a volta dele permanecia atenta, como se subitamente tivesse sido jogada em um campo de guerra. Aquilo de longe parecia uma encenação. Thranduil deslocou-se devagar para o outro lado, longe do grupo de anfitriões que observava, e aguardou.

Foi só então que ela desceu. A longa espada de Eglerion, agora nas mãos hábeis de seu príncipe, reluzia roubando sons de admiração do pequeno grupo de habitantes, que se quedava um pouco mais afastado do de seus líderes. Legolas girou o corpo, tocando a ponta de sua arma em cada uma das de seus soldados. Aquilo soou como uma espécie de aviso e então, um a um, os setes elfos vieram enfrentar seu capitão.

Todos conheciam aquele ritual. Era a perigosa dança dos guerreiros. Apenas os mais hábeis eram desafiados a mostrar seu valor diante da roda de espadas. No entanto, tal prática, devido a seu perigo claro e desnecessário, estava sendo abolida devagar das tradições dos reinos élficos.

Se estava destinada ao esquecimento ou não, muitos não conseguiam responder, principalmente quando o ritual se dava e a atenção de todos dele era cativa, como se elfos adultos se convertessem em crianças admiradas. Talvez esse encanto que persistia em prevalecer fosse motivo para que alguns guerreiros ainda se dispusessem a tal risco, a tal busca por essa determinada emoção.

Sim. Muitos dos elfos ali presentes, uma vez ao menos na existência, foram centro de uma roda de espadas, tiveram suas habilidades questionadas e provaram seu valor com destreza.

Muitos de fato.

Menos um elfo como Legolas...

Porém o jovem príncipe da Floresta Escura, que nunca antes tinha sido visto portando arma alguma que não seu arco, flechas e adagas, mostrou-se à altura de qualquer poderoso espadachim do passado. Ele tinha os olhos fechados agora, o rosto sereno, porém compenetrado, como quem ouve uma espécie de música. Seu corpo movia-se com admirável segurança, enquanto sua espada se encontrava diversas vezes com o primeiro, depois com o segundo, para no final digladiar-se com todas as armas.

Era um vai e vem de brilho e som. O toque das armas nunca cessava. O som que os ritualistas chamavam de música era quase enlouquecedor, como se o brandir das espadas forçasse o coração de todos a acompanhar o ritmo daquele digladiar. Legolas girava o corpo, subindo e descendo sua arma para receber os golpes que vinham em sua direção, como se seus olhos fossem testemunhas do que na verdade não poderiam ver.

Mas ele via. De alguma forma, por mais inacreditável que aquilo pudesse soar, por mais que as pálpebras cerradas do rapaz fizessem daquela afirmação uma tolice maior, a todos aquela era a impressão que crescia, crescia a cada subir e descer da espada, crescia a cada giro de corpo.

Em um determinado momento o rei deu um passo à frente e gritou: _Tempestade!_ E alguns dos soldados passaram a correr em volta do grupo, fazendo ruídos no chão, brandindo suas espadas ruidosamente, roubando o pouco silêncio de concentração do arqueiro.

Era a mudança de nível. A adição de um elemento maior como obstáculo. Naquele instante alguns temeram pelo pior, pois viram o rosto de Legolas se contrair como se sentisse dor, porém ele manteve os olhos fechados, parecendo buscar um outro nível de concentração. A espada de um de seus soldados passou perto de seu braço, arrancando um pedaço de sua túnica, mas Legolas esquivou-se a tempo de que apenas o tecido lhe fosse roubado.

Foi uma seqüência de suspiros de alívio e sons de tensão. Os elfos que assistiam conheciam o ritual e sabiam que deveriam silenciar-se, mas a violência dos movimentos, as escapadas extraordinárias do arqueiro e a destreza com que este derrubava uma a uma as armas de seus oponentes, exatamente nos mais imprevisíveis momentos, praticamente roubava os admirados sons de sua pequena platéia.

Fora dali, daqui a alguns anos ou décadas, ou mais, quando ou se tal proeza for contada, haverá talvez quem duvide do relato que cada um carregou para si naquela manhã. Haverá talvez quem duvide ao ouvir com atenção a descrição da luta que aqueles ali viram e sentiram. Duvidarão talvez da possibilidade de um elfo cego até existir, quem dirá bater-se em nível de igualdade contra sete soldados.

Haverá quem há de levantar dúvidas, insinuações.

Mas naquele momento não havia ali ninguém que duvidasse do que via. Não havia ninguém que questionasse a veracidade do conflito que se dera.

Ao final então, restavam as armas dos elfos caídas na praça de Imladris, restavam seus rostos ofegantes, restava o franzino príncipe com a espada do amigo em sua mão e uma inegável expressão de alívio em seu rosto.

"Sou-lhes grato." Ele disse e se inclinou, baixando enfim a arma.

Só então os elfos retomaram suas espadas. Eles traziam em seus semblantes a inegável expressão dos que veriam infinitas vezes aquela cena, mas jamais conseguiriam conformar-se com o final dela. Ofereceram então uma reverência ao príncipe e ao rei, voltando a posicionarem-se próximos a seus animais.

De todos os queixos que caíram com a cena vista, um primeiro se ergueu rapidamente, expelindo um som de protesto quase mudo. Era a única manifestação que um atônito Glorfindel conseguiu colocar garganta a fora. Ele olhava agora para Legolas como se começasse a duvidar de que o estado do rapaz fosse de fato aquele.

"Nosso príncipe ainda empunha uma arma, Glorfindel de Gondolin." Ele foi desperto pelo tom forte do líder da Floresta escura, como se lesse, uma a uma, todas as suas dúvidas. "Se desejar, pode você mesmo experimentar a oportunidade única de lutar contra o elfo a quem atribuiu o título de inválido."

Glorfindel ainda custou alguns segundos entre a transição da surpresa diante do que vira para a surpresa que a audaciosa provocação de Thranduil despertara. Só então ele percebeu os olhos de todos sobre ele. Entretanto, pior do que isso, foi ver a pouca cor desaparecer devagar do rosto de Legolas, cujos traços demonstravam a inegável surpresa e decepção que o comentário bem colocado do rei criara.

Mas aquele era Glorfindel de Gondolin. O guerreiro que tinha como característica a fama de lutar até mesmo no chão.

"Tive provas suficientes de minha estupidez hoje." Ele disse, olhando firmemente para o rei da Floresta. "No entanto, gostaria que as provas que vi agora não atestassem apenas que estava errado em relação ao filho, mas também ao pai. Quem sabe em outra oportunidade, não é mesmo _Oropherion_?"

O rosto de Thranduil não se alterou com mais essa provocação, o que talvez tenha sido decepcionante para o lorde louro de Imladris. Entretanto, o maior incômodo que Glorfindel ainda parecia tentar administrar era o ar perdido com que Legolas agora segurava sua espada. O príncipe estava cabisbaixo e nem mesmo o disfarçado reconhecimento do engano que Glorfindel tentava transmitir parecia confortar o rapaz.

Glorfindel suspirou, soltando os ombros e sacudindo a cabeça. Quem o conhecia bem teve então uma oportunidade única de se admirar, pois, ao que parecia, o lorde elfo amargava uma sensação com a qual não tinha muita familiaridade: O arrependimento. Ele então respirou fundo, caminhando a passos largos em direção ao centro da praça e sendo acompanhado pelos olhares de todos.

Elrohir aproximou-se do irmão, seu olhar cauteloso também seguia o mestre, como se estivesse para receber uma daquelas lições que este reservava para os mais inesperados momentos.

Do outro lado do campo o olhar do rei também acompanhava o caminho do elfo louro, a mão já firme no cabo da espada. Custava a crer que Glorfindel fosse fazer algum mal a Legolas, mas aqueles eram momentos de guerra, momentos nos quais qualquer fraqueza, entre elas, tolas crenças, poderiam custar um preço alto demais.

Apesar da distância percorrida ser a de poucos passos, aquele trajeto pareceu durar uma eternidade para alguns. O jovem Legolas estava entre esses. Quando percebeu quem vinha em sua direção, mal conseguiu conter a apreensão que apenas o inesperado desperta nas pessoas. Aquela apreensão pela qual todos já passaram um dia, mas da qual desejam não ser vítimas nunca mais.

"Mostre-me, jovem príncipe." A voz de Glorfindel enfim soou diante dele. Autoritária tal qual a do pai, porém temperada com sentimentos totalmente diversos dos dele. "Mostre-me o que mais a boa espada de seu soldado pode fazer em mãos tão hábeis."

Legolas afastou-se um passo, percebendo que o mentor dos gêmeos não desembainhara ainda sua arma. Até mesmo Thranduil surpreendeu-se. O que queria Glorfindel?

"Como... Como assim, senhor?" Legolas indagou, confuso.

"Sabe do que falo. Feri sua integridade. Mereço conhecer o peso de sua arma."

Legolas envergou dolorosamente as sobrancelhas e sua mente passou a ser invadida pelas falas dos presentes, comentários distantes de bocas surpresas e apreensivas. Ele quis evitar que tais temores o assolassem, sabia que, em um momento de luta, precisava se concentrar no inimigo, ignorar os sons que não interessavam, filtrar o que poderia ser ferramenta.

O problema era que...

Glorfindel não era seu inimigo.

"Quer... quer duelar comigo, senhor?" Legolas enfim arriscou, ansiando estar interpretando mal as palavras do guerreiro louro.

"Não. Só se defende aquele que se julga inocente. Eu sou culpado. Não erguerei minha arma para você. Faça o que tem que fazer."

E o queixo de Legolas caiu. Ele deu mais um passo para trás, balançando então a cabeça.

"Não... Não entendo..."

"Claro que entende. São as regras da moral. Sou um guerreiro. Devo preservar a minha. Atinja-me como quiser."

"Senhor..."

"Legolas. Eu te caluniei. Sabe que é isso que mereço. Todos aqui sabem. Fiz uso de uma língua afiada demais em um momento impróprio e contra alguém que não merecia."

O príncipe pendeu preocupado a cabeça, depois a balançou mais uma vez. Ele conhecia o código de nobreza e o discurso de Glorfindel estava claro. Quando um soldado calunia outro, uma atitude é necessária para que a honra seja restabelecida. Às vezes tudo se dava com um duelo simples, às vezes uma competição mais elaborada. Tudo dependia da gravidade atribuída ao fato. No entanto, tais duelos faziam mais do que tirar a limpo uma dita injustiça, eles muitas vezes perpetuavam uma inimizade.

"Tenho que defender minha honra contra uma calúnia, senhor?" Legolas indagou então.

"Sabe que tem."

"E por que o senhor diz que fui caluniado?" A indagação do príncipe pegou o guerreiro de surpresa. Glorfindel torceu os lábios insatisfeito.

"Sabe que foi. Sabe que título atribuí a você."

"Chamou-me de elfo inválido." Legolas repetiu tão rapidamente que um som de estupefação escapou de quase todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor.

"Chamei-o." Glorfindel admitiu, segurando o ar no peito inflado. "E foi injusto de minha parte. Arrependo-me e deixo a seu critério o modo como quer defender sua honra."

Legolas pendeu novamente a cabeça, os olhos deslizando sem rumo certo estavam agora voltados para o chão. Ele então se aproximou de Glorfindel, que se moveu instintivamente, sem, porém, sair do lugar. Quando estavam frente a frente o príncipe ergueu o rosto, abrindo mais os olhos opacos diante do lorde louro de Imladris.

Glorfindel não soube explicar a sensação que teve ao ver de perto aqueles olhos sem vida que sequer se fixavam nele. As órbitas estavam paradas, no entanto era evidente que nada viam. Um frio correu-lhe teimosamente a espinha e, se ele não fosse quem fosse, acabaria por mudar de idéia e afastar-se naquele instante.

"Não preciso defender minha honra, pois o senhor não me caluniou, mestre Glorfindel." Legolas disse, sem alterar sua posição. "Sou um elfo inválido. O que disse é verdade." Ele continuou e então suas órbitas voltaram a se mover sem rumo. "Meu rei é poderoso e bom. Ele me fez acreditar que posso superar minhas limitações, mas eu sei o que sou e o que não posso mais ser... o que não posso mais fazer... Sou um elfo inválido... O senhor tem razão."

Glorfindel fechou os olhos, surpreendendo-se por desejar que o menino o tivesse de fato atingido com a espada. Teria sido muito melhor.

"Vejo que, assim sendo, e pelos caminhos tortuosos de seu discurso, não aceitará minhas desculpas e minha honra ficará comprometida." Ele ainda insistiu.

"Senhor... eu estou cego... mas o senhor não... Sabe que digo a verdade e compreendeu bem o que lhe disse."

Glorfindel bufou enfim. Por que, entre todos os defeitos possíveis, a maldita teimosia sindar aquele elfinho verde havia herdado?

"Para um elfo inválido, você se saiu bem demais em um ritual do qual até guerreiros muito experientes evitam participar." Ele disse por fim e Legolas baixou a cabeça.

"O senhor nunca hesitou em fazer parte do ritual das espadas, hesitou?" Ele indagou.

"Não. Embora o julgue uma grande tolice. Muito bonito para quem vê, mas sem qualquer serventia para quem participa."

"Percebe?" Legolas reergueu a cabeça, seus olhos ainda oscilando. "Não é uma grande prova de minha capacidade e..."

"É claro que é, elfo tolo! Se não o fosse porque alguns guerreiros poderosos tremem apenas ao pensar em fazer parte dessa tolice? Muitos não seriam capazes de executar a metade dos movimentos que você fez, rapaz!"

Legolas encheu o peito então, atingido pela mudança enérgica do tom da voz do elfo louro e, mais ainda, por uma certeza maior: A certeza de que o pai tinha razão. Ouvir do rei que ele em nada se diferenciava de um guerreiro hábil e completo fora o melhor presente que já recebera em sua vida, mas ter essa opinião reforçada e endossada pelo guerreiro de Gondolin foi algo muito além do que ele podia imaginar.

Sua comoção tornou-se visível então, mesmo ele a tentando conter. E em seus olhos um brilho o denunciou o suficiente para despertar um novo suspiro inconformado no elfo diante dele, pouco antes da mão forte de Glorfindel tomar seu ombro e lhe dar uma leve sacudida.

"Você não é um elfo inválido..." Disse o mestre louro, convertendo em palavras mais claras sua opinião, mesmo sentindo que não havia mais dúvidas no arqueiro diante dele. "Seu espetáculo de hoje está entre as melhores cenas de guerra que já vi."

Legolas soltou os lábios e toda a surpresa e comoção que estava querendo disfarçar desenhou-se rapidamente nos traços de seu rosto. Glorfindel soltou um suspiro amargurado antes de prosseguir dizendo:

"E eu fui um tolo. Não era você o alvo de minhas desavenças e você sabe disso, menino. Agora me permita resgatar minha honra, por favor."

Legolas ainda ficou atônito por alguns instantes, suspirou forçosamente, tentando administras as sensações inesperadas que sentia, enquanto voltava a mover a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando.

"Para tal..." Ele disse após um período de silêncio. "posso então lhe pedir um favor ao invés de ergue-lhe uma espada que sequer me pertence?"

Glorfindel intrigou-se.

"Como quiser."

Legolas então ergueu a mão esquerda, apoiando-a no peito do lorde louro e respirando fundo. Seu rosto tinha agora uma expressão diferente que não agradou ao elfo. Glorfindel segurou um dos ombros do rapaz, como se julgasse que ele fosse cair.

"Diga rapaz..." Ele propôs.

"No momento apropriado..." O príncipe iniciou e sua voz também estava mudada, tinha um tom quase fúnebre que ninguém compreendeu. "eu preciso que o senhor me ensine a ver o rosto dele... mesmo na escuridão..."

"O rosto de quem?"

"Do rei..."

"Rei? Que rei, menino?"

"O rei negro... Aquele que domina o mar de sangue..."


	13. HORA BREVE, DESCANSO ALGUM

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Desculpem o atraso homérico. Não há grandes justificativas para isso a não ser trabalho, trabalho e trabalho. Agora que estou em férias, estava tentando adiantar as coisas, digitando todos os meus rascunhos que ficam perdidos entre cadernos e provas. Mas infelizmente o destino me passou a perna e perdi meu HD, me colocando na estaca zero novamente.

Mas tudo o que foi feito pode ser refeito quando se quer. Então, levei mais um dia redigitando esse texto. Espero que não tenha passado despercebida por muitos erros. Estou trabalhando em um computador com o editor de textos do Linux, e que não tem os mesmos avisos do tradicional, mas muito caro, office.

Fiquem então com o capitulo 13 de O SIGNIFICADO DAS TREVAS. Esse é um capítulo de revelações e, como eu sou confusa por natureza, às vezes, encubro mais do que descubro, por isso espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso e que gostem. Se assim o for, peço a gentileza de me enviarem um comentário de uma linha que seja. É muito importante para mim. Ah sim, por gentileza, se puderem me enviar novamente seus emails, eu também sou grata.

Mil beijos

Sadie

* * *

_"... todos os dias passados foram vésperas e todos os dias futuros o hão de ser. Tornar a ser véspera, ao menos por uma hora, é o desejo impossível de cada ontem que passou e de cada hoje que está passando. Nenhum dia conseguiu ser véspera durante todo o tempo que sonhava"._

(Saramago - A Caverna)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 – HORA BREVE, DESCANSO ALGUM**

_Apesar do cinza que transtornava a paisagem e do quase cair da noite, cuja negritude e vazio ameaçavam obscurecer tudo o que ousava assumir qualquer forma, ele podia vê-lo bem._

_Gostaria de estar enganado, porém raramente se enganara na vida. A capa, de um tom que favorecia sua passagem despercebida pela paisagem sombria, não o protegia dos olhos que o avistavam agora. Sim, Glorfindel via-o bem. Gostaria de não o estar vendo, gostaria de estar em um outro lugar qualquer, de ser um outro elfo qualquer naquele momento._

_O vento soturno sacudiu-lhe o manto, mas ele não estremeceu, parecia apreciar aquele ambiente, erguia os ombros diante da paisagem que via, esticava o tronco, batia o cajado algumas vezes na pedra dura abaixo, como se sentisse que aquele som de desafio certificava sua força, seu poder._

_Ilusão._

_Glorfindel sabia do mundo que aquela criatura criara para si, da realidade na qual convertera sua vida sem perceber ou lamentar._

_E lá estava ele, dava passos largos, os pés em robustas botas negras pareciam pesar profundamente naquele chão, porém marca alguma surgia e jamais surgiria. O paradoxo de todos os receios, de todos os conceitos, sob uma extensa capa negra._

_Glorfindel sentiu o ar invadindo-lhe os pulmões com urgência, com a mesma urgência que invadira no passado distante, mas cujas sensações o tempo não fora capaz de carregar. Ele segurou então a respiração, procurando manter aquela sensação conhecia por mais alguns instantes. E os instantes se prolongaram como se não houvesse de fato um fim. E ele sentiu um sinistro arrepio, como uma verdade a bater-lhe as portas. E se não houvesse um despertar, uma possibilidade de questionar-se a veracidade ou não do que via ou vira até o momento? _

_Foi quando ele surgiu, o mesmo amargo e estarrecedor som de um riso provocador, de uma gargalhada sinistra, de um indigesto deboche que lhe remexeu as entranhas da pior forma. Seu coração deu alguns pulos no peito, clamando talvez por uma decisão dele diante de quem conhecia tão bem, por um conforto, um último confronto, um confronto final._

_Mas o antigo guerreiro precaveu-se, moldando aquelas emoções como uma massa forte ainda em fase de crescimento. Embebe-se então de cautela extrema, relembrando velhas feridas, antigas cicatrizes. Não. A pressa não lhe seria ferramenta útil naquele instante._

_Um vento forte voltou a desfigurar a paisagem e Glorfindel estranhou não senti-lo. Seu corpo parecia inerte, anestesiado, completamente suspenso naquela realidade que cada vez fazia menos sentido._

_Ele enfim se voltou, de longe, diretamente olhando para ele e Glorfindel soube que o encarava, mesmo visualizando apenas a negritude que compunha o interior daquele elmo. Ele o encarava friamente e ria, continuava a rir agora com mais gosto, e seu riso ecoava pela paisagem que se enrubescia enquanto ele erguia a espada em sua direção, não parecendo disposto a ter nem mesmo o trabalho de se aproximar._

"_Sua terra cairá novamente, lorde da Casa da Flor Dourada. Da Flor morta. Da Flor extinta." Foi o que o guerreiro da antiga Gondolin ouviu. "Seu passado é um terreno estéril e seu presente efêmero. Tudo está em fora de suas mãos como sempre esteve. Olhe mais uma vez, elfo tolo, olhe tudo a sua volta mais uma vez e diga adeus, diga adeus e venha me confrontar."_

_Glorfindel firmou seu olhar naquele elmo escuro e nunca quis tanto ver aquele rosto, tivesse ele a forma aterradora que fosse, por um instante, porém uma luz pequena brilhou naquele véu negro e o elfo julgou que o improvável aconteceria, que pela primeira vez seu desejo, por mais bizarro que fosse, se realizaria. _

_A luz piscou quase invisível. Glorfindel franziu o cenho, concentrando-se, Ela piscou novamente e ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, começando achar que vivia enfim um sonho deveras estranho. Por fim ela brilhou intensa, surgindo como um raio e roubando-lhe o senso, engolindo as imagens todas que via e obrigando-o então a fechar forçosamente os olhos._

_Quando os reabriu ressurgiu diante dele uma imagem que, se já lhe causava maus presságios há algum tempo, agora parecia roubar-lhe a paz._

Legolas tinha seus olhos opacos voltados para o chão, estavam todos agora no pequeno circulo das palmeiras e dos lariços. Glorfindel fechou brevemente os olhos. Desde que ouvira o pedido do rapaz, aquela imagem estava indo e vindo em sua mente e o guerreiro louro não sabia ao certo dizer fruto do que ela seria.

"Glorfindel." A mão de Elrond tomou seu ombro, forçando-o a voltar-se em direção do amigo. O rosto do curador tomou seu campo de visão então e este lhe ofereceu um olhar preocupado. "Está tudo bem?"

O lorde louro soltou o ar dos pulmões, encostando-se em uma árvore próxima. À volta deles estavam todos envolvidos em uma discussão que começara a pouco e que ele sabia que não levaria a lugar algum. Thranduil balançava a cabeça negativamente, parecendo ignorar todos os avisos que o destino lhe dava. No discurso do rei da Floresta Negra, estava apenas o intuito de voltar a seu reino.

"Como poderia, com o que esse rapaz acaba de me pedir?" O guerreiro de Gondolin limitou-se a responder em um tom baixo que apenas o curador a seu lado poderia ouvir. "Ainda mais sabendo que esse ser indigesto não vai dar ouvidos a nada que tenhamos a lhe dizer."

Elrond ainda olhou o amigo por mais alguns instantes, parecendo insatisfeito com a resposta recebida. Conhecia o guerreiro louro por muito tempo, tempo o suficiente para perceber quando este tentava esconder-se atrás de uma evasiva.

"Se tem algo a acrescentar que possa convencê-lo, talvez seja o momento, _mellon-nin_." Elrond aconselhou e mal terminara sua frase já ouvia um som de descrença absoluta vindo do amigo a seu lado.

"Convencê-lo? Nada que saia de nossa boca irá convencer aquele poço de arrogância. Acho que é por isso que o próprio filho está calado, quando na verdade deveria ser o primeiro a levantar motivos para que o pai começasse a levar a sério o que acontece na floresta."

Elrond olhou novamente para Legolas. O príncipe permanecia ao lado do pai, os olhos baixos, os dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo. Ele parecia totalmente à parte daquela discussão.

Enquanto isso Celeborn tentava pacientemente convencer o irredutível líder da Floresta Escura a revelar sua opinião sobre esse estranho mal que assolava os aldeenses de sua região e que, em contrapartida, estava sendo responsável pela crise pela qual seu reino estava passando.

Mas Thranduil só sacudia, indignado, a cabeça, parecendo cada vez mais insatisfeito com o nível de informação que aqueles elfos tinham sobre seu reino. Ele, vez por outra, olhava o filho, a seu lado e, naqueles momentos, muitos dos membros da reunião davam graças pela cegueira do rapaz.

Enfim a paciência do líder louro pareceu chegar ao fim e ele segurou rapidamente o braço do filho dando a entender que era chegada a hora de sua partida.

"Anoitece." A voz do rei soou categórica, impondo um final para aquele mal estar. "Devemos seguir viagem." Ele disse, olhando brevemente para o filho. Legolas pareceu perceber o olhar, pois abanou a cabeça em concordância no mesmo momento.

Celeborn aproximou-se mais, dando alguns passos para dentro da roda que se formara, enquanto olhava os dois elfos da Floresta com preocupação.

"Percebo que está cansado e que em seu coração muitas preocupações fazem um peso extra. Mas seria sábio de sua parte se pudesse dispor de algum tempo a mais para conversarmos antes que partisse, _mellon-nin_." Ele disse em um tom pacato que pareceu exacerbar ainda mais o parente distante.

Thranduil respirou profundamente, depois esfregou a face esquerda com uma das mãos. Por fim encarou aquele por quem sentia mais afeto e respeito do que gostaria.

"Sei que compreende que tenho mais assuntos que requerem minha ação do que tempo para discussões, Celeborn." Foi a resposta do rei, soltando agora o filho e oferecendo-lhe o braço, ao qual Legolas aceitou de imediato, segurando-se a ele.

"Compreendo, mellon-nin. Mas o sacrifício de alguns momentos seus se faz necessário. Peço que me ofereça seu tempo e sua confiança uma vez mais. Deixe que a noite lhe seja companheira hoje, e que o amanhecer traga-lhe o que agora se extingue. Estamos todos cansados, mas ainda há muito que conversar."

Thranduil apertou o maxilar, a insatisfação desenhando os traços de sua face. Ele nem ousou olhar para os demais a sua volta ou então a resposta negativa fugiria dele sem que pudesse contê-la.

"Não vejo muito mais a dizer do que o que aqui já foi dito e redito." A resposta do rei saia entrecortada por inegáveis suspiros de insatisfação. "Acontecimentos estranhos têm de fato assolado aqueles pobres infelizes do além rio, mas pouco sabemos ou vamos concluir aqui, confortavelmente sentados. Meu povo não tem tempo para isso e muito menos seu rei."

O rosto de Celeborn não se alterou, ele apenas deu mais alguns passos, pousando devagar a mão no ombro do amigo da Floresta Escura.

"Somos muitos aqui." Ele disse e sua voz soou mais apassivadora do que o rei esperaria como resposta a sua insinuação. "O que foi dito hoje, _mellon-nin,_ lança uma semente que amanhã pode gerar bons frutos, desde que a reguemos com descanso e paz de espírito até o amanhecer."

Thranduil fechou de forma prolongada os olhos, como se assim pudesse ignorar o sentido sensato daquela afirmação. Ele por fim sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo insatisfeito com o que ia dizer, mesmo antes de fazê-lo.

"Partirei ao amanhecer." Sua voz soou contrafeita. "É tudo o que posso conceder-lhe."

"Será o bastante." Sorriu-lhe com satisfação o elfo de cabelos prateados.

Elrond olhou então para o visitante. Apesar de sua concentração ainda estar no que o amigo de Gondolin lhe escondia - Glorfindel estava deveras pensativo e bastante pálido – ele procurou fazer o papel que agora lhe cabia.

"Pedirei que lhe prepare um aposento então." Foram as breves palavras do anfitrião, que dispensava agora como podia todos os protocolos, pois sabia que poucos pontos valeriam para o arredio rei. Thranduil, porém, ergueu-lhe a mão direita, sem sequer dar-se o trabalho de olhar para ele.

"Ficarei nos aposentos do príncipe." Ele ditou e Legolas baixou o rosto.

Elrond estagnou-se por alguns instantes, lutando contra uma fila imensa de inconvenientes que surgia diante dele. O curador fechou os olhos, tentando traçar como podia um caminho para contorná-los. Por fim, soltou os ombros, vencido, cansado de rodeios e de meias-palavras, ergueu-se, então, e fez ao rei um breve sinal para que se aproximasse.

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, extremamente incomodado pelo número crescente de _não obrigados _e outras evasivas que simplesmente não podia dizer. Ele segurou o pulso do filho, forçando-o a deixar o apoio do braço do pai e ofereceu a este um leve aperto, que parecia indicar que o rapaz não devia sair de onde estava. Legolas voltou a abanar a cabeça, compreendendo aquela linguagem hostil melhor do que todos gostariam.

Elrond deu mais alguns passos para longe do grupo ao ver que o rei dispusera-se a acompanhá-lo. Thranduil ainda olhou insatisfeito para trás algumas vezes, enquanto seguia lentamente a dois passos atrás do anfitrião. Circularam por fim uma grande árvore e logo estavam frente a frente.

"É preciso que saiba de alguns fatos, se é que ainda não sabe." Elrond foi quem iniciou a conversa, mas o rosto de Thranduil não parecia o de alguém que realmente tinha curiosidade em relação ao que ia ouvir.

"Fatos." Ele apenas repetiu.

"Sim. Fatos sobre Legolas."

Thranduil pendeu a cabeça alguns centímetros, mas foi sua única reação. Poucos segundos se desenrolaram depois disso e, enfim, o rei demonstrou alguma emoção.

"Quando pretende me dizer tais fatos então, _Peredhel_? Devo formular um questionamento formal?"

Elrond soltou os ombros. A impaciência de sempre.

"Legolas não está bem. Temo que uma viagem de volta não seja conveniente."

"O príncipe será escoltado por seus súditos e estará com seu rei."

"Creio que não me compreendeu."

"A Floresta tem um príncipe cego, não doente, _Peredhel_. Ele pode fazer a viagem conosco. Acredito, que de todos aqui, você é o último a quem ele ainda precise dar provas de sua capacidade."

"Não questiono a capacidade de seu filho, Thranduil. Apenas estou com algumas questões, cuja ausência de respostas me perturba. Por isso devo aconselhar a permanência de Legolas, aqui até que consigamos concluir algo de efetivo a respeito do mal que o atinge."

"Permita-me adiantar-lhe os fatos." Thranduil disse então, subindo relativamente seu tom de voz e aproximando-se mais de Elrond. "Legolas perdeu a visão. Os curadores não sabem o motivo. Nem Faernestal, nem qualquer um dos outros, silvestres ou sindar. Ficaram meses circulando-o, protegendo-o, examinando-o de todas as formas, até que ele mesmo pôs-se em desespero."

Ele pausou seu discurso, então, respirando profundamente. Elrond entreabriu os lábios para objetar, mas silenciou-se ao perceber o rei aproximar mais um pouco, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

"Deixe-o em paz, _Peredhel_." Thranduil disse, baixando novamente seu tom, mas deixando que as palavras soassem como se estivessem na verdade escapando-lhe por entre os dentes. "Você pode ser bom no que faz, mas não está em meus planos ver Legolas agoniado novamente. Ele está conformado com o que lhe aconteceu, ainda é melhor do que muitos de meus guerreiros, cuja visão é perfeita."

"Peço que me perdoe, mas sempre julguei que a palavra 'conformado' não fizesse parte de seu vocabulário."

"E não faz. Mas não é de meu vocabulário que estamos falando."

"Não compreendo, Thranduil. Diz-me então aceitar que seu filho faça uso dessa palavra. Aceita que o rapaz conforme-se com seu estado?"

"Não é tão difícil para você, é_Peredhel_? Aqui é a terra dos conformados. Aliás, conformar-se com algo sempre foi uma lição que você passou bem aos seus, inclusive a Legolas."

O rosto de Elrond endureceu, mas ele não expressou mais nenhuma reação.

"Temo que não estejamos fazendo uso do mesmo vocabulário. Não creio que julgue de fato que simples acomodação, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, seja o que nos prenda aqui."

"Pois então busque bem este motivo. Busque entender esse porque o qual faz com que vocês evitem os campos onde as batalhas serão inevitáveis e permaneçam aqui neste lugar. Busque no fundo e talvez perceba que é o mesmo motivo no qual Legolas se apóia agora."

Elrond sentiu o queixo amolecer com aqueles argumentos, depois apertou os lábios.

"Não quero trazer infelicidade a seu filho, Thranduil. Apenas preocupo-me com ele."

"Ele já tem pessoas demais que se preocupam com ele."

"Não duvido disso, mas alguns acontecimentos me fazem questionar os rumos dessa preocupação."

Thranduil envergou o cenho.

"Explique-se."

"Com todo o respeito, gostaria de questionar se é de seu conhecimento o que ocorre a seu filho quando a tarde cai."

Um quase imperceptível sinal de dúvida pareceu surgir enfim no austero semblante do rei, mas ele nada respondeu, o que Elrond interpretou como um incentivo para continuar.

"Ele desliga-se do mundo. Assolado por um sono profundo no qual não reage a estímulo algum. Sua consciência só parece regressar-lhe em definitivo quando o sol do dia seguinte já fez quase metade de sua rota. Mesmo assim não se vê nele qualquer sinal de que tenha realmente descansado."

Após o breve relato Elrond calou-se por um momento, analisando atentamente as reações do líder louro. O rosto do rei convertia-se agora em uma faceta de interrogação e surpresa mescladas, por mais que ele parecesse tentar disfarçá-la. Vendo que ao menos tinha a atenção de seu ouvinte, ele prosseguiu:

"Além desse estranho fenômeno lhe ocorrem estados febris, algumas vezes bastante sérios e que parecem se repetir durante outras horas do dia, por motivos que fogem a nossa compreensão."

Thranduil continuou calado, mesmo após o término da explicação. Elrond encheu o peito.

"Percebe que ele está estranho, não percebe?"

"Teve febre e seu sono está comprometido." Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça. "Já ouve outras épocas nas quais isso ocorreu. Tem certeza que não está lhe escondendo algo, um ataque de alguma aranha ou algo do gênero? Ele tem uma desagradável hipersensibilidade ao veneno dessas criaturas..."

Elrond foi quem sacudiu agora a cabeça, disfarçando a indignação.

"Chequei tudo isso. É o mínimo que qualquer curador faria." Ele respondeu descontente. "Mesmo porque não são apenas esses agravantes que me perturbam. Fora isso ele tem se mostrado perdido e confuso, tomando atitudes que não lhe são comuns. Uma prova razoável, você, com certeza, não poderá negar, foi o questionamento que fez a Glorfindel..."

Os lábios do líder louro se converteram então em uma bem traçada linha, e esse detalhe, somado ao olhar pensativo que direcionava à mata próxima, pareceu atestar, por alguns instantes, que ele estava convencido .

"Estes são outros motivos que agora nos preocupam extremamente." Elrond aproveitou-se da brecha que parecia ter se aberto. "Não conversamos sobre eles durante o conselho por causa da presença de seu filho. Mas, há uma possibilidade de haver ligações entre esses fatos todos."

As sobrancelhas do rei voltaram a se contorcer de dúvida.

"Lamento, mas sinto em tudo o que me diz, um ar de mera especulação." Ele comentou, erguendo desafiadoramente o queixo e deixando que sua atenção voltasse a vagar para o que estava a sua volta, girando agora os verdes olhos pelo céu acima. Elrond apertou os lábios insatisfeito, reconhecendo a manobra que já era marca registrada do rei da Floresta Escura.

"Especulação não é um termo apropriado." Comentou o curador.

"A verdade é que desconheço tais fatos." Thranduil voltou a olhá-lo. "Nada assim tão intenso ocorreu na caverna ou nos acampamentos que fez." Ele completou em tom duvidoso. "Não atribuiria-lhe função alguma fora da caverna se o julgasse incapaz."

"Tem acompanhado seu filho de perto o bastante para me dar a garantia que esse fato não é rotineiro?"

Os olhos do rei se apertaram então.

"Não lhe devo garantia alguma, _Peredhel_. Muito menos satisfações." O rei vociferou, enfim, gingando o corpo como quem está prestes a deixar o lugar.

"Por_Elbereth_, Thranduil." Elrond segurou-lhe o braço esquerdo. "Se nem nossas experiências recentes foram suficientes para que apaguemos os conflitos mal resolvidos de nossos passados, rogo-lhe que ao menos esqueçamo-nos deles por enquanto. O que lhe digo tem seriedade o suficiente para ser maior do que tudo o que nossos corações insistem em não esquecer."

Thranduil não respondeu. Seu rosto voltava-se mais uma vez para a mata densa que se fazia presente até onde a vista alcançava, por fim puxou o braço, dando alguns passos na direção do caminho que fizera.

"Ele ficará bem." Garantiu em tom firme. "Se é fato o que me diz, provavelmente será algo passageiro."

"Algo passageiro?" Elrond repetiu inconformado. "Em que se baseia para proferir tal diagnóstico?"

"No simples fato de que ele esteve bem nesses últimos tempos e não foi um espaço breve que se passou, mas sim várias estações" O rei lançou-lhe um olhar ainda menos amigável do que o que vinha lhe direcionando. "Seja o que for que o está incomodando, provavelmente tem relação com esse lugar e, assim sendo, dar-lhe-á paz uma vez distante daqui.

Elrond desprendeu atônito os lábios, engolindo aquela insinuação como se fosse a mais amarga das ervas. Ele respirou fundo então, depois soltou os ombros.

"Thranduil. Sejamos razoáveis. Mesmo que pretenda ignorar tudo o que lhe digo hoje, ainda há de convir que Legolas foi atacado por um mal que em muito se assemelha ao que vem assolando os aldeenses. Não pode ignorar esse fato."

"Se Legolas lhe relatou o ocorrido." Thranduil olhou-o nos olhos com firmeza. "Algo que acredito que tenha feito, haja vista que ele nada lhe esconde, o bom entendimento lhe mostrará os fatos. Não há relação entre o que atacou a patrulha que ele guiava e o que anda assombrando aqueles pobres infelizes. Ao menos não a relação que você está estabelecendo."

"Como assim não há relação?"

"O ataque a patrulha de Legolas foi um acontecimento isolado e diferenciado. Acontecimento este ao qual ele foi o único sobrevivente. Depois dele, elfo algum foi atacado."

"Elfos ou homens, algo atacou esses soldados."

"Algo não apenas atacou meus elfos, Elrond, deixando neles chagas hemorrágicas." Thranduil foi categórico, parecendo enfim transparecer o quanto aquele acontecimento o havia perturbado. "Sei que Legolas contou-lhe o que de nossos soldados restou para os rituais de passagem."

Elrond baixou a cabeça por um momento.

"Ele me contou. Eu lamento profundamente o ocorrido." Disse com a mão sobre o peito. "Mas devo insistir que, diferentes em sua finalização é fato, esses dois acontecimentos têm em comum uma mesma incógnita: quem ou o que teria sido o responsável por eles."

"Ambos têm uma incógnita, mas não necessariamente uma mesma incógnita."

"O que você presume que os diferencie, além do estado final das vítimas?"

O rei bufou então, caminhando vagarosamente pelo pouco espaço do qual dispunha para tal.

"Voltamos novamente ao mesmo assunto." Ela reclamou quase para si mesmo, lembrando o tempo que havia perdido com a discussão há pouco.

"Insisto e por isso peço desculpas." Elrond colocou com seriedade. "Mas o faço porque busco compreensão. Se algo o motivou a não dizer o que sabe diante do grupo no qual estavam, peço que o releve agora e me ceda uma idéia na qual possa me apoiar, pois você parece ter uma."

Thranduil bufou impaciente.

"O que quer são teorias nas quais se apegar, não é?" Ele indagou.

"Seria um ponto de partida, ao menos." Elrond curvou as negras sobrancelhas. "Se tem algo a dividir comigo, peço que o faça."

"Pois bem. Penso que não haja grandes segredos." Ele disse. "É simples e sujo, como quase tudo o que ocorre nesses tempos infelizes que vivemos, mais simples, mais sujo."

"Qual sua teoria?"

"Alguns aldeenses julga-nos responsáveis por esses ataques que sofreram. Tinham que encontrar um culpado, como todo ser ignorante quando se vê as voltas com algo que não compreende. Encontraram então os culpados. Os estranhos elfos verdes, seres da floresta que se comunicam com os animais e a mata. Feiticeiros que colocam a natureza contra aqueles que querem ver fora de suas terras."

"Aonde quer chegar?"

"Julgam-se vítimas de uma maldição. Encontram os culpados. O que lhes resta como defesa? O ataque igualmente cruel."

Elrond ficou boquiaberto. O povo das pequenas aldeias eram, sim, pessoas simples, humildes e cheias de crenças, mas a ele custava acreditar que fossem capazes de tamanha barbaridade.

"Thranduil..."

"Não tente me convencer do contrário ou de algo pior ainda. Já estamos envolvidos demais nessa barbaridade toda, recebendo acusações desmerecidas, sofrendo represálias. Não concentrarei também minhas preocupações em uma teoria ainda mais macabra do que essa na qual acredito. Já sofremos o suficiente, não farei com que meu povo acredite que também está sendo perseguido por alguma maldição qualquer. Deixo essa explicação pragmática para os tolos caçulas de _Ilúvatar_."

Elrond soltou o ar do peito, mas qualquer resposta sensata parecia não se encaixar àquela conversa que levavam. Thranduil era por demais racional, algo que o diferenciava definitivamente do impulsivo pai que tivera. E, em sua contundente objetividade, tinha de fato encontrado uma teoria que, concordasse o curador ou não, era por demais convincente.

"E quanto ao que ocorre com esses aldeenses? Tem também uma teoria?" Quis saber o lorde moreno, optando por deixar a discussão sobre a idéia anterior em aberto por algum tempo.

Thranduil apenas voltou a sacudir a cabeça, parecendo por demais impaciente.

"A mim não interessa decifrar essa bizarrice. O povo de lá parece satisfeito com os culpados que encontrou."

"Isso pode ser perigoso..." Elrond comentou preocupado. "Se sua teoria estiver certa, outras represálias podem ocorrer."

"Ocorrem dia a dia. Legolas está aqui, provavelmente, por que não conseguiu nada em suas empreitadas. Ele é o meu melhor mercador, por isso arrisquei-me e mandei-o para além de nossas fronteiras comuns, mas mesmo ele voltou de mãos vazias. O que só me faz crer que o boato tolo se espalhou."

"Sim. Ele me disse que as vilas estão de portas fechadas para seu povo."

Thranduil apertou o maxilar, em uma ira contida novamente.

"Povo de memória curta." Ele disse por entre os dentes. "Talvez devêssemos mostrar o quão desagradáveis somos quando de fato estamos no campo adversário."

"Talvez seja essa a intenção de tudo." Elrond observou para si mesmo e, naquele instante, os dois líderes voltaram a se olhar. "Só me questiono a quem essa história toda poderia favorecer."

O rei ainda permaneceu olhando-o por algum tempo, porém, seus olhos muito verdes pareciam distantes, como se ele analisasse o questionamento implícito na frase do anfitrião.

"Seja que caminho tomemos, parece que sempre caímos em uma desagradável incógnita." O curador comentou, depois de algum tempo, e o rei voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"A eternidade é feita de incógnitas que nada mais são do que as verdades de amanhã." Thranduil observou em um tom cansado. "Por isso digo que nos resta cuidar das certezas de hoje e contar que o amanhecer nos revele vagarosamente os novos problemas, bem como suas soluções. Não posso me preocupar com isso agora. Tenho que contornar a situação."

"Contornar talvez não seja o conveniente, pois se os dias de hoje plantam sementes cujo combate ainda se mostra possível, os frutos que gerarem podem se transformar em algo contra o qual as defesas serão, no mínimo, mais trabalhosas."

Thranduil suspirou silenciosamente, o olhar mais uma vez perdido na paisagem.

"Não correrei as vistas para obstáculos distantes agora." Ele comentou em tom distante. "Não enquanto meu cavalo não transpuser o que está a poucos metros de mim."

"Considera a represália que seu povo está sofrendo como um obstáculo distante?"

"Não, mas não é o que os edain fazem que estamos discutindo, e sim o que os motiva."

"Não compreendo. Não se resume tudo em um assunto único?"

"Em minha visão de guerreiro não. São diversos. O primeiro é efetivo, controlável, contornável, algo que, a meu ver, se solucionará com o tempo, contando com a memória curta desses aldeenses. Já o segundo ainda é mera especulação. Para esse tipo de assunto eu não tenho tempo."

"Tudo parece muito simples quando visto sob esse ponto de vista." Elrond comentou, mas seu tom insatisfeito fez com que o olhar do rei se voltasse para ele uma vez mais.

"É como eu disse, _Peredhel._Tudo é muito mais simples e muito mais sujo do que parece. Alguns até buscam por floreios, poesia, profundidade, mas a verdade é inegável. Vivemos com nossos narizes colados no chão e apenas continuaremos vivos se não desviarmos a atenção do que realmente importa."

"E o que realmente importa?"

"Sobrevivência." Os olhos de Thranduil escureceram. "O resto é ilusão, poesia com rimas previsíveis, brilho ilusório de estrelas já extintas."

Elrond ficou em silêncio diante daquela resposta, mas quando o rei virou-se, fazendo menção de que iria se afastar, ele ergueu a mão direita.

"Só me resta outra dúvida." Disse, e Thranduil voltou-se de onde estava. "Parece ter pensado o bastante em tudo o que vem acontecendo. Qual seria sua teoria para o que aconteceu a seu filho? Todos foram mortos, menos ele."

Thranduil encheu mais uma vez o peito de ar, olhando o curador com o canto dos olhos. Por fim soltou um suspiro forçado e disse:

"Alguém sabia que ele era meu filho. Devem tê-lo poupado."

"E a ausência de visão?"

"Não sou curador. Diga-me você."

Elrond suspirou.

"Não sei se o que ocorreu foi realmente um dano físico." O curador comentou então. "Por isso questiono-lhe a respeito."

Thranduil hesitou por um instante, depois voltou a aproximar-se.

"Essa é a opinião de Faernestal também." Ele informou e Elrond encheu o peito, lembrando-se com carinho do bom curador do reino da Floresta. "Ele acredita que algum trauma psíquico tenha lhe bloqueado esse dom em especial, talvez devido ao que tenha visto e que tema ver novamente. Talvez tenha presenciado a morte dos companheiros, ele não se lembra. Talvez tenham sido torturados diante dele... Eu não sei."

"Temos uma teoria semelhante. E o que você acha a respeito. A idéia o satisfaz?"

Thranduil olhou-o diretamente mais uma vez, só que o brilho em seus olhos era diverso do que até então demonstrara.

"É satisfatória, por enquanto." Comentou, mas sua voz soava pouco convincente.

"Legolas é um guerreiro. É difícil vê-lo traumatizado, fugindo de uma cena que o desagradou. Custa-me acreditar que algum de seus sentidos se calaria diante de qualquer barbaridade." Foi Elrond quem pareceu propagar o que estava no coração do rei.

Thranduil silenciou-se novamente.

"Ele é um menino. A quem muita coisa acontece." Disse por fim. "Não pode resistir a tudo como se fosse uma fortaleza."

"Talvez." Elrond comentou, procurando evitar o sorriso que queria surgir-lhe com a opinião ouvida. Parecia que ele e o líder louro vivenciavam agora uma estranha troca de papéis. "Ou talvez esteja apenas reunindo forças."

"Talvez." Concordou o rei. "Só sei que nada do que vi acontecer-lhe até hoje foi em vão. Por isso quero que tenha espaço e paz, embora o segundo seja bem mais difícil de ser conseguido do que o primeiro. Independente do motivo que o tenha deixado como está, quero que ele se recupere, ou pelo menos, consiga levar seus dias sem que o desejo da vida se expire nele."

Elrond baixou o rosto.

"Ele não parece em paz, Thranduil. Não parece feliz. Muito pelo contrário."

"Por que o coloquei no espaço indevido. Dei-lhe uma atividade, mas não imaginava que uma tarefa que, até então, era bastante simples, transformar-se-ia no rodamoinho inconseqüente que está hoje."

"Talvez..." Elrond hesitou por um instante, depois olhou novamente para o rei. "No entanto... outros acontecimentos estranhos envolveram seu filho enquanto esteve aqui. Eu não sei dizer-lhe qual o grau de envolvimento, mas..."

Thranduil envergou levemente as sobrancelhas agora, seus ombros enrijeceram, mas em seu rosto Elrond pensou ter percebido, dessa vez, um estranho receio do que estava para ouvir.

**&&&**

Legolas caminhava ao lado do pai. Venciam agora, no mesmo silêncio que preenchera todo o trajeto, os últimos passos até os aposentos do príncipe. Thranduil acompanhava-o devagar, sentindo a mão firme do rapaz segurando seu cotovelo, mas a atenção dele parecia em outro lugar qualquer.

Como tudo podia se modificar em tão pouco tempo? O rei procurava fugir daquela questão dia após dia. No entanto, naquele instante, ele se sentia praticamente encurralado por ela. Em tempos não tão remotos, se uma situação como aquela fosse efetiva, o filho demonstraria hesitação, temendo alguma represália do pai, por saber que havia infringido as ordens que lhe foram dadas. A última coisa que faria, por certo, seria andar a seu lado silenciosamente como fazia. Legolas estava distante, não parecia sequer preocupado ou, se estava, disfarçava habilmente.

Depois de mais alguns passos o arqueiro ergueu a mão direita, deixando as pontas dos dedos deslizarem sutilmente pela parede a seu lado. Logo a ondulação de um batente foi a resposta que esperava.

"É aqui." Informou ao pai, soltando-se dele e abrindo a grande porta do quarto.

Thranduil ainda olhou para o cômodo escuro, depois entrou, percebendo o filho acompanhá-lo e fechar a porta atrás dele. O rapaz deu alguns passos pelo breu que preenchia o lugar e logo chegou a seu destino. Thranduil não pôde conter a admiração. Pelo que lhe haviam dito, não fazia nem mesmo uma lua desde que Legolas chegara e ele já parecia completamente à vontade naquele lugar sem a visão a favorecer-lhe.

O arqueiro agora apoiava as mãos nas portas da parede oposta à entrada, deixando que as palmas encontrassem seu caminho até as vistosas maçanetas cobreadas. Uma vez em suas mãos, destrancando-as devagar e um vento morno agitou-lhe os cabelos. Ele parou algum tempo diante da saída, agora aberta, depois passou para o terraço, parecendo ter outro objetivo em mente. Thranduil deu alguns passos pelo cômodo, mas não seguiu o rapaz, apenas posicionou-se em um ponto no qual pudesse ver o que fazia.

No entanto, a cena, uma vez esclarecida, não o surpreendeu, mesmo impondo-lhe indesejáveis visões de um passado doce para as quais o momento não era apropriado.

Legolas apoiava as mãos sutilmente em um dos galhos enormes que invadiam sua sacada, acariciando-o devagar e fazendo ternos comentários de saudação. Thranduil ainda deixou-se ficar ali, esquecendo-se, por um tempo dos pormenores e provando da vantagem de apreciar uma cena tão incomum. O filho silvestre fazendo o que era de sua mais profunda natureza. Há quanto tempo não o via naquela atividade assim de tão perto? Muito tempo, desde que o belo Ipê de Elvéwen deixara de colorir o jardim do palácio.

"É a árvore de folhas vermelhas." A voz do rapaz soou então e, irmanada tão perfeitamente àquele quadro, quase passou despercebida pelo pai. Thranduil custou alguns instantes para se sentir atirado novamente à realidade que ocupava cem por cento de sua existência.

"Nome criativo." Ele comentou, aproximando-se enfim.

Legolas ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso que pareceu ser o que faltava para que a pintura estivesse pronta, e que, por fim, fez com que o rei enchesse forçosamente o peito, com o inegável intuito de expulsar aquela sensação que parecia querer tomar-lhe mais do que seria sensato.

"Lorde Elrond contou-me que os sábios a chamam de Árvore Flamejante e que chegou aqui em muda. Elrohir a negociou com um mercador do sul." O príncipe explicou, ainda com um sorriso gentil nos lábios que parecia ser destinado àquele ser em especial, enquanto isso continuava a descer as mãos pelos leves sulcos do galho castanho-acinzentado. "É uma das poucas amigas cuja terra natal não é esta aqui, mas parece ter se adaptado bem, o senhor não acha?"

Thranduil ergueu os olhos, acompanhando devagar os inúmeros ramos, longos e irregulares. Enfeitados como estavam por aquele conjunto de pétalas rubras, compunham um diâmetro de mais de dez metros. Era de fato um ser impressionante.

"É uma bela espécie, de fato." Concordou o rei, aproximando-se agora um pouco mais e tomando o lado do filho na sacada. De onde estavam, no lado norte da grande casa central, podiam ver parte da praça, das pequenas escadarias e de todo o verde que parecia ser o alicerce a manter aquela estrondosa arquitetura em pé. O rei caminhou alguns passos mais então, apoiando-se enfim no corrimão à frente. "Tudo aqui é deveras impressionante." Thranduil completou, soltando os ombros, mas não conseguindo sentir-se relaxado como um ambiente daqueles lhe convidava a estar.

Legolas não se moveu, seguindo, porém, os passos do rei com um leve movimento de cabeça. A brisa suave que vinha do sul trazia um perfume conhecido. O cheiro de sua terra que impregnava as vestes do pai. O pó dos dias secos e quentes, o aroma das folhas ainda verdes da primavera. Legolas fechou os olhos, sentindo a saudade da Floresta doer-lhe como sempre doía quando sua ausência se prolongava. Viagens, roteiros intermináveis o mantiveram longe de seu lar escuro e isolado.

Ficaram então em silêncio novamente e Legolas suspirou, pensando no quão mais fáceis foram seus tempos de infância. Na época, ele os considerava dias terríveis, sem saber que, ao menos naquela época, tinha coragem de conversar com o pai sobre qualquer assunto, fosse qual fosse a reação que, muitas vezes, sabia esperá-lo.

O que teria mudado?

"Diga." Surgiu então a voz do rei como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos.

"Senhor?"

"Diga o que está em sua mente." Thranduil esclareceu a proposta em tom ameno, porém firme, mas, mesmo assim, o filho não compreendeu. Legolas soltou os lábios confuso e voltou a cabeça ao sentir o rei aproximar-se novamente dele.

"Diga." Thranduil insistiu, colocando-se ao lado do arqueiro. "Está calado como quem tem a mente ocupada por um grande dilema."

"Não... Não penso em nada, senhor. Estava apenas aguardando." Legolas informou, baixando os olhos.

"Aguardando pelo quê?"

"Por sua sentença, senhor."

"Minha sentença?"

"Sim. Infringi as regras de vossa majestade, havia apenas dois lugares aos quais não podia vir e estou em um deles..." Ele disse baixando o rosto. "Sei que está zangado, tem razão de estar, senhor, pois percebo que me antecipei, agi impensadamente e mereço o castigo que o senhor queira me atribuir."

Thranduil não respondeu, mas Legolas percebia os olhos dele a analisá-lo. Por _Elbereth_ como sua visão lhe fazia falta naqueles momentos. Por que o pai fazia aquilo, deixava-o naquela escuridão sem um som sequer de aprovação ou repreensão? Por _Elbereth_, nesse ponto tudo continuava como sempre fora. Ele sentia a falta dele como quando era um menino. Lembrava-se bem como os silêncios do pai lhe tomavam a paz. Quando este se zangava e se calava, Legolas amargava o tolo receio de que o rei não lhe dirigiria a palavra nunca mais. Como aquilo era possível? Sentir tanto a falta de alguém a esse ponto? Agora, então, o receito tolo do elfinho se somava à escuridão na qual se convertiam seus dias. Se esperar por uma palavra do rei em seu quarto triste no palácio era uma grande tortura, ansiar por ela no nada que o cercava era como estar perdido sem qualquer esperança de resgate.

Ele nem sequer o repreendera ainda, por que já lhe negava qualquer som, qualquer palavra? Por que não o segurara pelos braços como em tantas vezes em que extrapolara os limites a ele cedidos? Por que não o condenava, relembrando-lhe com dolorosa minúcia todos os seus deslizes e fazendo-o admitir seu erro e entoar a própria condenação em alto e bom tom? Por quê?

_Elbereth,_por que não falava com ele?

Depois de alguns instantes os quais o arqueiro não conseguiu estimar, ele deixou a indagação fazer o rumo que queria, sem conseguir evitar.

"Condenar-me-á, não é senhor?"

"Acha que merece ser condenado pelo que fez?" Thranduil indagou, enfim, e Legolas sentiu o bizarro alívio de ver que o pai parecia tomar para si o papel que sempre lhe coube.

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu brandamente o rapaz.

Thranduil ainda olhou-o por mais um tempo e mais silêncio foi tudo o que ofereceu a ele como resposta. Passados alguns dolorosos instantes, Legolas sobressaltou-se ao sentir a mão forte do pai envolver seu braço esquerdo e puxá-lo devagar de volta ao cômodo. Como era terrível combater alguns receios que a cegueira lhe semeara. Ele não queria demonstrar hesitação, medo, apreensão, mas, diante do pai, as ervas daninhas geradas por esses receios, pareciam impossíveis de ser extirpadas.

Sentaram-se então em um pequeno divã lado a lado, e Legolas uniu imediatamente as mãos por sobre o colo, entrelaçando os dedos em uma amarra tão forte que esbranquiçava-lhe as juntas. Thranduil baixou os olhos para as mãos pálidas do filho, sentindo-lhe o temor. Era justo que o rapaz esperasse pelo que esperava agora e ele sentia até mesmo um alívio por vê-lo enfim demonstrar preocupação com o que tinha feito e suas conseqüências.

"Pelo que teme agora?" Ele indagou, buscando as certezas que lhe faltavam. "Pelo castigo que o espera?"

Legolas encheu o peito, os olhos tristes voltados para frente.

"Não... Temo que não queira dá-lo."

Thranduil intrigou-se.

"E por que julga que posso deixar de castigá-lo?"

Legolas pressionou os lábios fechados, sua respiração enfim refletindo a ansiedade que sentia.

"Por julgar que enlouqueci. Como muitos julgam. Aos insanos os castigos são inúteis."

O líder louro esperava de fato muitas respostas do filho. Respostas que o tirariam do sério, desculpas que o desagradariam, certezas que queria esquecer. Thranduil esperava por tudo, menos por aquela afirmação.

"Que tolice é essa que me diz?"

Legolas ergueu-lhe olhos opacos então e o rei sentiu-se perdido naquela súbita mudança de acontecimentos, queria sentar-se com o rapaz, confirmar, se possível, as informações que recebera. Não esperava, no entanto, por aquela reação.

"Mesmo que acredite nisso..." O arqueiro continuou. "Ou até que seja verdade... o senhor pode atribuir-me o castigo que mereço. Eu..."

"Legolas! O que te condena nada tem a ver com insanidade, rapaz." Respondeu o rei, agora bastante irritado. "Já conversamos sobre isso."

"Custo a crer, senhor." O arqueiro baixou o rosto, parecendo não atingido pelo rompante do rei.

"Duvida então do que diz seu pai?"

Legolas empalideceu então. Desmoronava-se tudo com uma simples palavra. O protocolo, as máscaras de força e estabilidade, a impassividade que com muito custo procurava manter. Tudo se desfez exatamente como antes, exatamente como sempre, a palavra lhe trazendo aquela certeza que insistia em fazer um ir e vir em sua consciência.

"_Ada..."_ Ele disse e seus olhos marejaram, mas foram cobertos no mesmo instante pelas palmas abertas. "Algo não corre bem... Algo mudou..."

Thranduil soltou o lábios, mas não respondeu, permanecendo imóvel ao invés disso, enquanto buscava rapidamente entender o que se abria ali diante dele. A conversa que tivera com Elrond somava-se de forma indigesta ao que percebia ali no rosto angustiado do filho. Havia algo acontecendo ali, algo que talvez não tivesse a gravidade que alguns queriam dar-lhe, mas que, com certeza, precisa ser controlado imediatamente ou, se impossível fosse, ao menos contornado, como os outros problemas que enfrentavam.

"Mudou porque você veio até aqui. Tudo voltará ao normal quando regressar à caverna. Partiremos pela manhã."

O príncipe soltou um suspiro involuntário, que parecia traduzir o quanto a idéia não o convencia. Ele largou as mãos por sobre o colo novamente, balançando o rosto em um atestado claro de que o pai não o compreendia.

"Eu sei o que ocorreu aqui." Thranduil disse com convicção e impaciência. "O fato de ter tido seu papel na cura daqueles homens não atesta nada, rapaz. Essa história é cheia de pormenores inconvenientes, além de intragáveis coincidências. Não se iluda com qualquer conclusão precipitada que possa ter."

Legolas voltou a balançar a cabeça, cobrindo mais uma vez a face e pressionando as têmporas com os polegares. Thranduil intrigou-se com a atitude. O rosto do filho parecia mudado agora com o ar do entardecer a lhes atingir levemente. Estava mais pálido, mais abatido.

"Não é disso que falo, _ada."_Ele disse por sob as palmas das mãos, surpreendendo o pai.

Thranduil envergou as sobrancelhas, contorcendo o rosto de incompreensão. Aquele relato do salvamentos dos edain era deveras misterioso. O que de mais estranho ainda poderia estar desviando a atenção do filho para outra parte?

"E do que se trata então?"

Foi a vez de Legolas usar o silêncio em proveito próprio. Ele manteve-se oculto atrás das mãos por quanto tempo pôde, parecendo de fato esconder a si mesmo do que queria dizer. Thranduil aguardou por pouco tempo, mas, em sua impaciência peculiar, logo estava segurando os pulsos do filho, fazendo-o descobrir o rosto.

"Se não pode ver-me, eu posso vê-lo. Deixe de esconder-se assim e me diga logo o que se passa." Ele ordenou, afastando as mãos do rapaz.

"Desculpe,_ada..._"

Thranduil não respondeu, apenas continuou aguardando, ainda segurando fortemente os pulsos do filho, apoiados agora por sobre as pernas. Ele deslocou-se então por sobre o divã, para sentar-se frente a frente com o rapaz. Legolas não podia vê-lo, mas instintivamente percebia a movimentação e adivinhava-lhe o sentido. Ele sabia o que o pai queria que fizesse.

"_Ada..._ Não me sinto bem..." Ele admitiu.

"O _Peredhel_ me disse. Relatou-me sobre suas noites tempestuosas."

Legolas não se surpreendeu, apenas voltou a balançar a cabeça, dando ao pai a desagradável sensação de que também não era sobre isso que o filho comentava.

"O que mais, menino? Tem febre, dores de cabeça, uma vez colocado diante de uma das vítimas da praga da floresta é capaz de absorver-lhe as chagas e eliminá-las de si em pouco tempo. Tudo isso eu ouvi desde que cheguei. Por _Elbereth_. Há algo mais a ser dito? Algo mais absurdo ainda?"

Legolas soltou os lábios, o rosto baixo, o olhar voltado para as mãos que não via. Ele respirava agora com a dificuldade de quem está empreendendo grande energia e esforço em algo. Thranduil não gostava do que via, sentia ali que havia mais algumas vírgulas naquela lista doentia que ele enumerava.

"O que mais, Legolas? Diga."

"Tenho... tenho sonhos estranhos..."

"_Ilúvatar!_" O rei soltou um longo suspiro, soltando o filho e se erguendo imediatamente. Ele soltou um riso cansado então, apoiando uma mão na testa enquanto caminhava pelo quarto do rapaz. "Conte-me algo que não me diga desde menino!" Ele bufou. "Teve sonhos? Sonhos macabros? Aqueles aos quais se entrega vez por outra mesmo eu o tendo advertido? O que esperava você com seu coração aberto em um ambiente como esse, rapaz? O quão tolo ainda vai ser até que compreenda o que estou sempre a lhe repetir?"

Legolas envergou confuso as sobrancelhas, seguindo o som da voz do pai com a cabeça, enquanto Thranduil caminhava em círculos pelo cômodo. Mas seu momento de dúvida durou poucos segundos, pois logo o pai estava ajoelhado diante dele, segurando-lhe os pulsos com força, os dedos dolorosamente apertados em sua carne. Ele sobressaltou-se, mas depois baixou a cabeça, sentindo que enfim chegara a hora de ouvir as repreensões que lhe cabiam.

"Escute e escute bem, rapaz tolo." Ele disse, forçando um pouco mais os laços dos dedos. "Vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas e você me diz apenas sim ou não. Compreende?"

Legolas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim ou não, Legolas." Thranduil ergueu ligeiramente a voz.

"Sim, senhor."

"Quando recuperou-se do acidente na floresta, não é fato que sentia dores de cabeça?"

"Sim... sim, senhor."

"Faernestal sempre me relatava tais transtornos, informando-me as ervas que havia usado e se haviam ou não surtido efeito. Lembra-se disso? Lembra-se que tinha febre e dores de cabeça ao final do dia?"

"Sim, senhor..."

"Lembra-se também que, depois do ataque, sua pele ficou mais sensível a qualquer eventualidade?"

"Sim, senhor..."

"Pois estou aqui a apertar-lhe os braços, nem sequer usei metade da força que costumo quando quero segurá-lo, porém seu pulso direito já tem nele marcas com o contorno das pontas de meus dedos. Sente? Sente dor?"

"Um pouco, senhor..." Legolas respondeu, ainda sentindo-se confuso.

"Concorda então que os sintomas que já eram característicos seus só estão intensificados aqui?"

"Intensificados, senhor?"

"Claro, elfo tolo. Sente dores de cabeça mais fortes, a febre o derruba sem que tenha chances de se defender, sua pele está sensível ao contato com qualquer enfermidade."

"Sensível... Não compreendo..."

"Algo lhe aconteceu na floresta aquele dia, rapaz. Não vou negar. Algo perverso enraizou-se em sua cabeça, uma imagem indesejada, uma sensação destrutiva, algo que você talvez queira esquecer, mas que está forçando seu corpo a fazer o que a ele não é conveniente. Esses sintomas que sente aqui são os mesmos que o incomodam há tempos, com o desagradável detalhe de estarem sendo intensificados por sabe-se lá que tipo de emoção. Presumo que esse lugar não tenha apenas belezas escondidas, talvez tenha más recordações que estejam colaborando com o que já era bastante ruim."

Legolas soltou o queixo devagar e o pai percebeu naquele ato a confirmação de que o rapaz enfim entendera seu ponto de vista. Ele soltou os braços do filho então, mas continuou ajoelhado a sua frente, analisando os traços de sua face.

"Esse só é mais um motivo para que partamos cedo, compreende?" Completou, passando insatisfeito as pontas dos dedos nas marcas escuras que deixara nos braços do filho. "Para que ao menos esse sofrimento inútil lhe seja amenizado."

O arqueiro baixou o rosto em silêncio, sem qualquer indicativa de resposta.

"Por isso sonha tolices, não percebe?" Thranduil concluiu, apoiando a mão no joelho do rapaz e dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "Essas barbaridades todas estão interligadas, nisso o _Peredhel_ tem razão. Só que o que as motiva não tem nada de sinistro ou sobrenatural. Elas são fruto de um dia difícil que tivemos e do qual muitas seqüelas mostram-se irrecuperáveis."

Legolas não respondeu, ele continuava com os olhos voltados para as próprias pernas e parecia distante novamente. Thranduil desagradou-se daquilo.

"Por que veio até aqui, menino tolo?" Ele se viu fazendo aquele questionando infrutífero, totalmente frustrado e insatisfeito com o pouco efeito que sentia ter sido conseguido por sua palavras. "Não é capaz de colocar em sua balança de perdas e ganhos as experiências difíceis que teve fora do reino, principalmente aqui?" Ele indagou inconformado, tomando mais uma vez o braço do filho, agora com um pouco mais de cuidado. "Por que não ouve meus avisos e segue os passos e caminhos que designo a você?"

"Eu não sei... não sei senhor. É tudo tão confuso..." Legolas disse desolado, pendendo a cabeça para a esquerda e deixando o olhar perdido. Seu comentário, no entanto, não parecia ser resposta a questionamento algum. Ele piscou algumas vezes e seu rosto empalideceu ainda mais. "Mas não importa... porque não há como evitar o conflito... Não importa aonde se vá..."

Thranduil contorceu o rosto diante daquela resposta.

"Conflito? Que conflito, rapaz?"

"O que se dará... pois eles querem o sangue do nosso povo... mas não posso permitir... "

Thranduil custou alguns segundos para aceitar que a estranha resposta que recebera não era fruto de sua mente cansada. Ele voltou a envergar as sobrancelhas, olhando o filho com atenção.

"O que disse, Legolas?" Indagou confuso e intrigou-se com a atitude do rapaz. Legolas ergueu ambos os braços, envolvendo-se e estremecendo como se estivesse em um dia de inverno.

"Estou cansado e tenho frio..." Ele admitiu então. "Quero dormir, por favor... Estou cansado..."

Thranduil intrigou-se ainda mais e, naquele instante, a morna brisa da primavera entrou pela sacada, lembrando-lhe que ainda era o final do entardecer. Ele olhou para o céu enrubrecido do fim do dia até que um desagradável calafrio correu-lhe a espinha. Apoiou a mão no rosto do filho e sentiu que a temperatura do rapaz subia estranhamente.

"Está febril."

Legolas então pendeu o corpo para frente, fazendo com que o pai voltasse a segurá-lo pelos ombros, dessa vez por um motivo diverso.

"O espaço é muito grande e há a água... Elas... Elas não vão chegar até aqui, mas eu não posso me esconder... não posso fugir delas..." Disse então, fazendo o pai pender atônito a cabeça por alguns instantes, depois franzir a testa tentando entender.

"Quem Legolas?"

"As criaturas das trevas, do livro." O arqueiro respondeu, abraçando ainda o próprio corpo em busca de calor. "Aquelas que vagueiam por aí..." Ele completou, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio durante o qual Thranduil buscava loucamente uma interpretação sensata para o que ouvia. "Não... elas não entrarão aqui... Não é o que deseja seu mestre... Elas querem o confronto onde o sangue escorre... e desaparece... Onde tudo já é vermelho e elas próprias podem desaparecer..."

Thranduil sobressaltou-se, a mente no entanto tentava rapidamente achar mais um argumento coerente para aquele estranho discurso. Era difícil, restava-lhe apenas tentar apegar-se ao mais doloroso deles, o que, entretanto, parecia ser mais sensato. Colocou mais uma vez a mão na testa ardente do rapaz. Provavelmente a temperatura elevada o estava consumindo em delírios macabros.

"A febre está alta demais." Ele disse, erguendo-se e forçando o filho a fazer o mesmo, trazendo-o devagar para a grande cama.

"O sangue é doce para eles, por isso o buscam... por toda a parte... Um a um vão destruindo os que devem e os que acidentalmente estão no caminho... Aqueles pelos quais não se busca..." Ele comentava pensativo, cambaleando no caminho que o pai lhe propunha.

Thranduil puxou rapidamente as cobertas, fazendo o filho se deitar. Em seguida afastou-se para encher de água uma pequena vasilha e apanhar uma toalha.

"Vamos, melhore, menino." Ele disse, colocando devagar a compressa úmida na fronte do filho. "Se me fizer ter que chamar aquele meio-elfo miserável eu e você enfim teremos algo sério pelo qual nos desentendermos."

Legolas virou a cabeça, apoiando o rosto por sobre o travesseiro com um inegável ar de dor, enquanto o pai voltava a mergulhar a toalha na vasilha fria.

"Sabe o que eu penso... _ada?_" Ele perguntou e Thranduil ergueu os olhos para o filho enquanto torcia o tecido molhado.

"O quê?" Indagou o rei, enquanto voltava a colocar a compressa por sobre a testa do filho, esperando que a resposta agora certificasse que ele estava sendo feliz em sua investida.

"Penso que meu sangue tem algum veneno... por isso elas não me quiseram..."

"Elas quem, rapaz?"

"As criaturas do livro... As que vivem na escuridão..."

O rei sentiu enfim o sangue gelar em suas veias. O estado febril poderia justificar algumas daquelas palavras, mas o cenário macabro que elas formavam estava começando a incomodá-lo. Thranduil olhou o filho com atenção, buscando por algo, um detalhe que fosse, que o convencesse de que se deixar levar por aquele relato seria pura insensatez.

"Legolas..." Ele tentou chamar a atenção do rapaz, segurando agora seu rosto com as mãos. "Percebe que tem febre e que ela está criando essas imagens em sua mente? Lembra-se do que conversamos, elfo tolo? Está se deixando levar por elas novamente."

Legolas então ergueu os olhos, fixando-os assustadoramente nas órbitas do pai e Thranduil não pôde evitar o mal estar que aquilo estava lhe causando. Ele ainda viu-se mergulhado naquele azul desbotado de um dia quase sem sol, até que o rapaz desprendeu os lábios uma vez mais.

"É quente onde estão, quente e escuro... Posso suportar o calor, não posso, _ada?"_Ele indagou, com o olhar novamente perdido, mesmo ainda tendo o rosto segurado pelo pai. "Já que a luz me é inútil... Sou eu quem deve lutar."

"Por_Mandos_, elfo tolo..." O rei exacerbou-se enfim, mas não pôde continuar seu protesto, pois logo Legolas continuava aquilo que parecia ser um tempestuoso delírio.

"Sou eu... sou eu,_ ada... _Minhas janelas estão trancadas... meu sangue não tem sabor..." Prosseguiu o jovem em sua luta contra a febre ou o que quer que fosse, e o pai se viu levado a acompanhar aquele discurso angustiante, por mais que sua consciência lhe gritasse que deveria fazer algo a respeito. "Ninguém vai tocar no meu povo... ninguém vai usar sua seiva como maldição para nossa terra." Legolas repetiu então, forçando agora o rosto para soltá-lo das mãos do pai.

"Quem quer tocar o nosso povo, menino?" Thranduil sentiu o questionamento surgir-lhe como se tivesse vida própria e ele o fez instantaneamente, segurando ainda o rosto que o rapaz queria libertar. "Diga-me algo que faça sentido nessa insensatez toda."

"Eu não posso permitir. O senhor vai me ajudar, não vai,_ada?_" O príncipe indagou em um tom diverso agora, fazendo com que aquela frase soasse como uma justificativa conformada para um grande fardo do qual não há como se esquivar. Thranduil lia todas aquelas sensações mesmo sem o querer.

"Ajudá-lo?"

"Sim... Por favor... Meu sangue é venenoso... se eu não conseguir vencer... ainda assim o senhor pode usá-lo... O senhor o fará se eu falhar, não é, _ada?_O senhor e lorde Elrond."

Thranduil soltou enfim o rapaz, sentindo algo se apertar em seu peito, uma sensação de perigo antiga que lhe surgia sempre nos piores momentos, muitas vezes acompanhada de outras imagens e sentimentos. Ele desprendeu os lábios, tremendamente incomodado por sentir-se perdendo uma a uma suas certezas. Por_Elbereth_, que pesadelo era aquele para o qual o filho o arrastava?

Mas Legolas não permitiu que o rei se perdesse em pensamentos e sensações como seu instinto de líder de guerra lhe clamava que fizesse. O arqueiro ergueu uma mão, apoiando-a levemente sobre o peito do pai, que o olhou mais uma vez.

"Minha cabeça dói." Disse o arqueiro em um tom de súplica. "Ainda não é momento... Tire isso de mim, _ada_, por favor."

"Tirar?" Thranduil indagou, aproximando mais o rosto para ouvir a voz do filho que não passava de um sussurro agora. "Tirar a dor? Como posso fazê-lo?"

"Não é o momento ainda..." Legolas continuou, fechando agora os olhos e desprendendo os lábios. Em sua face o ar triste de quem se entrega ao que não pode combater. "Isso mesmo... nem todo sangue é doce." Ele continuou, seu delírio febril parecendo agravar-se profundamente. A voz praticamente desaparecida. "Meu sangue não é doce... está envenenado... mas veneno cura veneno... um veneno cura outro..."

**&&&**

A escuridão já havia caído por sobre o reino do vale, quando Elrond entrou vagarosamente no quarto do príncipe. Ele havia batido algumas vezes, mas, ao lhe ser negada qualquer resposta, sua preocupação engrandeceu e ele se viu obrigado a extrapolar o limite das liberdades que tinha e entrar no recinto sem permissão.

Lá dentro, no entanto, aguardava-o uma imagem que ele não imaginaria encontrar. O quarto, que a princípio parecia vazio, escondia uma cena intrigante. Na sala de banhos anexa, Elrond pôde ver o líder do reino da floresta ajoelhado diante da banheira e isso por si já era um sinal de estranheza. Ele adiantou-se devagar, chegando até a porta.

"Thranduil?" Indagou, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi um leve movimento da cabeça loura do rei, erguendo-se, mas este não se voltou. "O que houve?" Ele insistiu, adiantando-se o suficiente para só então perceber a figura de Legolas, mergulhado na grande banheira, os olhos estavam fechados. O pai, ajoelhado diante dele, passava uma toalha úmida sobre a fronte do rapaz. Elrond alarmou-se, imaginando o porque daquela atitude, ele agachou-se, esticando-se um pouco para sentir a temperatura do jovem elfo.

Só então Thranduil ergueu seus olhos. Havia algo de errado neles. Verdes como sempre foram, espelhavam agora um brilho diverso que lhes descoloria ligeiramente as órbitas, fazendo-os parecer com as águas serenas do mar. Elrond julgou entender o que expressavam. Era mesmo tudo muito confuso e difícil e o rei parecia enfim, por vontade própria ou não, estar sendo tragado para aquele reino de incertezas e aflições no qual todos já se encontravam praticamente perdidos.

"Ele tem essa febre todas as noites." Elrond procurou assegurar, preocupado com o que pudesse estar no coração e na mente do líder elfo. "Permita-me adicionar algumas ervas, como fazemos nas noites em que a temperatura excede a aceitável. Ajudarão a fazer com que ceda."

O rei não respondeu, ele apenas baixou os olhos para o filho, fortemente preso por seu braço esquerdo e continuou o processo que vinha realizando. Em seu rosto, no entanto, não havia traço algum que indicasse ao curador o que estava sentindo. Elrond interpretou aquele silêncio como um sim, e levantou-se para tomar as providências.

"A febre surge todas as noites?" Thranduil indagou enfim, mas seu tom também não era indicativa alguma de seu estado emocional.

"Não em todas dessa forma." O curador informou, retornando com o medicamento que deixava sempre em um dos armários do lugar. "Mas algumas, infelizmente, sim." Ele completou, jogando um líquido azul e gelatinoso em uma vasilha d'água, adicionando depois um pó alaranjado a ele e, por fim espalhando o conteúdo pela banheira na qual o príncipe estava submerso.

"E ele sempre discursa sobre os absurdos que ouvi hoje quando está febril?" Thranduil indagou, acompanhando os movimentos do elfo moreno, que agora mexia vagarosamente na água do banho para que a substância se misturasse a esta.

A pergunta, no entanto, estagnou os movimentos do curador e Thranduil recebeu uma relevante informação que faltava, mas que desejava secretamente ser de cunho oposto a que se apresentava. Negras sobrancelhas traçando seu v habitual emolduravam agora o rosto do lorde de Imladris, que voltava-se para ele com um questionamento que dispensava qualquer palavra.

"Ele não diz nada quando está febril?" Arriscou o rei, olhando agora o curador profundamente. O rosto de Elrond se contorceu um pouco mais e ele enfim soltou um suspiro fraco.

"Apenas uma noite... E foram breves palavras."

"Sobre o quê?" Quis saber o rei elfo.

"Não faziam sentido." Elrond voltou a olhar para o rapaz na banheira. "Algo sobre um rio de sangue... para onde corria o sangue dos seus... dos seus amigos atacados...".

Thranduil olhou o filho pensativo, as sobrancelhas comprimidas, a face concentrada nos pensamentos que agora procurava coordenar. Ele apertou o maxilar enfim, voltando-se mais uma vez para o curador a seu lado.

"Foi o mesmo discurso?" Elrond adiantou-se.

"Um pouco diferente." Revelou o elfo louro. "Mas não tanto..."

"Como assim?"

O rei balançou a cabeça, seus olhos preocupados voltados para o filho. Sabia que sua mente deveria tomar outros rumos mais racionais, trilhar os atalhos da verdade como vinha fazendo. No entanto, algo agora parecia estar ameaçando o leve fio de sanidade com o qual ele procurara traçar sua teia de pensamentos. Um fio muito frágil.

"Nesses mesmos dias eu também tive um sonho estranho." Elrond adicionou, ao sentir que o silêncio das dúvidas pudesse talvez interromper um assunto, sem que de fato este tivesse chegado a seu término. O tom de séria revelação em sua voz chamou a atenção imediata do rei.

"Um sonho estranho?"

"Sim... Com algumas das imagens que Legolas relatou nesse dia de delírio..."

"Como assim?" Quis saber o líder da Floresta das Trevas, mas o relato que ouviu depois surpreendeu-o mais do que ele julgava possível, fazendo com que seu rosto, a cada novo detalhe, ganhasse ares de uma dúvida insuportável. Os olhos do líder louro se perderam e ele por fim empalideceu. Naquele momento, então, a gravidade daqueles fatos, entrelaçados em teia tão cruel e intransponível, tornou-se a preocupação de todos, sem qualquer exceção.


	14. PARTE DO INEVITÁVEL

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Muitos não vão acreditar que estou atualizando essa história, mas, ao contrário do que se pensa, eu não desisti dela. Estava, como estou há muito, sem tempo para tudo o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer.

Mas é para isso que as férias existem, para que corramos atrás do que podemos recuperar.

Não é um capítulo longo, mas a sequência simplesmente não caberia no clima desse aqui, por isso achei por bem dividi-lo.

Posto esse sem betagem, então peço desculpas pelos erros. São todos meus, sem mais ninguém a quem responsabilizar. Espero ser perdoada por eles e informada sobre os meus deslizes.

Espero também que o texto ainda valha a pena ser lido.

Beijos e Feliz Natal!

Sadie

* * *

_A dor é inevitável  
O sofrimento é opcional._

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

* * *

**_14 – PARTE DO INEVITÁVEL_**

"Devagar." Legolas ouviu uma voz pedir e logo duas mãos o seguravam gentilmente. "Não deve se levantar assim, jovem príncipe. Aguarde, por favor, que um dos gêmeos ou Elrond venha vê-lo".

O arqueiro franziu o rosto, tentando reconhecer quem estava lhe fazendo companhia no quarto.

"Lorde Erestor?" ele arriscou enfim.

"Sim, Legolas. Sou eu. Estive com você durante a manhã a pedido de nosso anfitrião. Como se sente?"

"Não... Não estou doente..." Legolas apertou constrangido o maxilar, jogando as pernas para fora da cama. "A que hora do dia estamos, Lorde Erestor, por gentileza?"

O conselheiro ergueu-se então, pensando em como oferecer ajuda a alguém que não parecia deixar sombra de dúvida do quanto não gostaria de ser ajudado.

"É sol alto já, jovem príncipe," ele respondeu. "Metade de uma manhã ensolarada já se passou e o astro brilhante agarra-se ao topo do céu nesse momento."

Legolas parou diante da cama, a mão ainda firmemente agarrada à cabeceira alta.

"Metade da manhã?" ele repetiu.

"Sim. Com certeza estava muito cansado."

"Por que..." Legolas voltou-se então na direção do conselheiro de Imladris, mas, antes de completar o questionamento, pôde sentir o inquietar deste. Ele conhecia o bom conselheiro de Imladris, por isso sabia que, definitivamente, Erestor estava em uma das posições em que menos apreciava ser colocado. Legolas deixou o ar sair dos pulmões, ao invés da pergunta que gostaria de fazer e por fim soltou os ombros, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama.

"Talvez devesse voltar a se deitar, jovem príncipe," aconselhou o bom elfo, executando o que fazia de melhor. "Doente ou não, ainda parece cansado. Seu dia de ontem me pareceu bastante atribulado, se me permite uma opinião, nada o impede de descansar por mais algumas horas."

Legolas fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente. Seu peito parecia pesado, como se de fato não tivesse descansado por todo aquele tempo descrito. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto e percebeu por fim que seu cabelo estava completamente solto, a cabeça já não lhe doía mais como na véspera. Foi quando notou que não se lembrava muito bem do que ocorrera na véspera. Do que ocorrera depois que conversara com o pai.

Conversara com o pai? Sobre o que mesmo conversaram?

"Onde está o rei, Lorde Erestor?" Ele reabriu os olhos e voltou-os inutilmente para o conselheiro, que franziu os dele, estranhamente incomodado por ter aquelas pupilas, agora de um pálido azul, voltadas em sua direção, como se de fato o enxergassem.

"Está tratando de alguns assuntos com Lorde Celeborn, eu suponho," informou o conselheiro, vendo por bem oferecer ao rapaz apenas parte da verdade. Não fora instruído por ninguém ainda sobre como agir diante de tantos acontecimentos simultâneos, por isso achou conveniente optar pela cautela, para evitar arrependimentos futuros. Era sua forma de agir, sempre fora.

O olhar de Legolas se perdeu então e suas órbitas começaram um estranho movimento de vai e vem que desagradou o conselheiro por completo. Era evidente que a resposta oferecida não havia satisfeito inteiramente o príncipe da floresta.

"Alguns assuntos..." Legolas repetiu e ouviu o incômodo som da garganta do conselheiro, engolindo mais do que apenas saliva.

"Sim, alguns assuntos diplomáticos, eu presumo". Ele ouviu a resposta forçada em seguida.

O arqueiro então procurou retomar suas forças e deu alguns passos pelo quarto. Estava se sentindo muito cansado, diferentemente do que previra quando decidira vir até a Última Casa Amiga. Queria sentir alguma paz, saborear um momento que fosse de distância da agonia que o perseguia, mas fora inútil. Em Imladris, o vai e vem que o assolava em sentimentos e imagens contraditórias estava mais presente do que jamais estivera em qualquer outro lugar. Ele voltou a cobrir o rosto, por fim sentou-se no colchão com um suspiro de cansaço. Erestor aproximou-se devagar, tomando o lugar ao lado do príncipe.

"Precisa de ajuda, jovem Legolas?" ele indagou.

"Eu não sei..." A resposta do rapaz foi tão automática que o conselheiro viu-se obrigado a conjeturar se estavam de fato falando o mesmo idioma.

"De que... de que precisa?" Erestor arriscou-se. "No que posso ajudá-lo?"

Legolas soltou um novo suspirou, voltando a cobrir o rosto com ambas as mãos. Erestor intrigou-se, depois apoiou receoso a mão sobre o joelho do jovem elfo.

"Não teve uma noite tranquila, não é fato?" ele observou. "Pude perceber que seus traços não são os de alguém que toma do sono as dádivas merecidas."

Legolas descobriu o rosto, mas fechou os olhos.

"Tenho sonhos estranhos," ele disse por fim. "Parece que nesses tempos de inquietação e tudo o que a noite nos proporciona."

Erestor sorriu amavelmente, apertando um pouco o joelho do rapaz antes de soltá-lo.

"Elfos são mensageiros, elos que ligam as forças do mar, do céu e da terra," ele admitiu com um sorriso. "Alguns exercem essa função melhor do que outros."

Legolas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Nem tudo o que nossos sonhos nos mostram pode ser classificado como verdade, não é mesmo, Lorde Erestor?"

O elfo moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios para que deles não escapassem a resposta que lhe ocorria para tal pergunta.

"Isso depende de quem os têm, meu bom príncipe."

Outro suspiro forte escapou dos lábios do arqueiro. Parecia que, em toda a Terra Média, seu pai era o único a desdenhar dos significados dos sonhos. Ele pensou baixando entristecido a cabeça. No entanto, tinha que admitir que, na maior parte das vezes os julgamentos do rei eram os que mais se aproximavam da verdade. Talvez esse fosse um dos casos.

"Qual é sua preferência, desjejum ou almoço?" indagou enfim o conselheiro, após encher totalmente os pulmões. Na verdade, sabia que aquele questionamento repentino nada mais era do que um escapismo barato, uma tentativa de sair da posição na qual estava com mais vontade do que seria sensato demonstrar, mas não conseguia se conter. Encontrava-se em uma situação muito delicada e não estava disposto a arriscar-se em assuntos perigosos sem necessidade ou auxilio. "Já é praticamente hora do segundo, mas como o primeiro não lhe foi servido..."

"Sou-lhe grato, Lorde Erestor," Legolas respondeu em tom baixo, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos e sentindo-se estranhamente indisposto a ir a qualquer lugar. "Quem sabe mais tarde."

Erestor torceu os lábios insatisfeito. Juntando as mãos diante do corpo sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

"Deitar-se-á mais um pouco, então, ou gostaria que eu o auxiliasse a encontrar algo para vestir?"

Legolas encheu o peito, erguendo-se depois.

"Conheço bem o quarto," ele procurou adicionar firmeza a sua voz, mesmo sem, no entanto, sair do lugar. "Não se prenda por minha causa, senhor. Sou-lhe realmente muito grato pela companhia."

"Ah... sim... Não há motivo, jovem príncipe..." balbuciou levemente o belo elfo, sem saber ao certo qual passo seria mais apropriado agora. Não fora instruído! Odiava encontrar-se em uma situação para a qual não recebera as instruções adequadas. Onde, por todos os Valar estavam todos?

"Não há de fato com o que se preocupar, Lorde Erestor," Legolas assegurou, parecendo ler as inquietações denotadas no tom incerto do conselheiro. "Apenas me vestirei e ficarei por aqui. Não irei a qualquer parte. Se precisar de algo, pedirei à sentinela do corredor."

Erestor franziu a testa.

"Como sabe que há uma sentinela no corredor, Legolas?" intrigou-se o conselheiro. Em Imladris não havia o hábito de manterem-se guardas dentro da grande casa. O lugar era protegido pelas bênçãos de seu senhor e poucas foram as vezes nas quais algum distúrbio perturbou a paz reinante.

O príncipe baixou tristemente os olhos como resposta.

"Ouço-o trocar vez por outra o pé de apoio," revelou o elfo louro. "Está ao lado de minha porta agora, mas não estava quando para cá vim acompanhado do rei ontem à noite."

Erestor sentiu o queixo cair devagar, mas logo o recolocou em sua posição e pigarreou.

"Tenho certeza de que nosso anfitrião preocupa-se com vossa alteza por algum motivo... Sem dúvida a presença desse bom soldado é apenas para sua proteção, posso lhe garantir."

Legolas voltou a assentir com a cabeça.

"Não tenho em pensamento algo que discorde de sua opinião, Lorde Erestor. Asseguro-lhe."

Erestor voltou a sentir as palavras fugirem-lhe desobedientemente. Era nesses momentos que ele quase conseguia compreender a aversão que Glorfindel sentia pelo filho de Thranduil. Legolas de fato não era uma pessoa cujo convívio se fazia no mais pacato dos modos.

O conselheiro permaneceu mais alguns instantes parado no meio do quarto, a dois passos exatos do arqueiro, enquanto pensava em que atitude tomar. Chegava a ser irônico o modo como ele, o conselheiro-mor de Imladris, aquele em cuja opinião Elrond depositava total confiança, odiava estar em uma situação na qual devia tomar uma decisão sem ter a quem consultar.

Então, como que em resposta a seus apelos mentais, um leve bater na porta foi ouvido e, sem esperar resposta, esta se abriu, surgindo então o rosto do primogênito de Elrond.

"Posso entrar, Legolas?" ele pediu, ainda com metade do corpo fora do quarto.

"Por favor, Elladan," Legolas autorizou, com um pequeno gesto da mão direita a reforçar suas palavras, ao qual o gêmeo compreendeu bem, entrando e fechando a porta com cuidado. Ele sorriu então para os dois elfos dentro do cômodo depois de fazer uma vistoria rápida do lugar com os olhos.

"Como estão?" indagou enfim o gêmeo com um sorriso paciente, aproximando-se e apoiando uma mão no ombro do conselheiro.

"Bem, Elladan," respondeu o outro no mesmo tom afetivo. "Estava agora mesmo indagando a nosso hóspede sobre a refeição que gostaria de receber, mas o príncipe parece sem apetite."

Elladan voltou-se para Legolas e seus olhos não se desprenderam mais da figura do príncipe da floresta. O arqueiro ainda estava em roupas de dormir, os cabelos soltos lhe cobriam levemente a face e ele mantinha uma mão por sobre o peito, gesto que para o gêmeo pareceu difícil de decifrar.

"Quero agradecer-lhe, Erestor," o jovem curador disse então, forçando o olhar a deixar a figura que encarava e voltar-se para o amigo a seu lado. "Meu pai reforça meus agradecimentos também. Ele me pediu que o dispensasse da função que o incumbiu até então."

Erestor sorriu-lhe, inclinando-se formalmente, aquilo era tudo o que ele mais queria ouvir no momento.

"Fico feliz por ter sido de alguma ajuda," respondeu com um inegável tom de alívio em sua voz. "Se me dão licença então."

"Obrigado pela companhia, Lorde Erestor," Legolas ainda lembrou-se de dizer, ouvindo os passos leves do conselheiro se distanciarem em direção à porta.

"Foi um prazer, nobre príncipe," ele respondeu, já sob o escuro batente de madeira. "Até mais tarde!"

Somente quando a porta se fechou Legolas foi capaz de soltar os ombros e um suspiro.

"Lorde Erestor é deveras formal," ele disse.

Elladan riu.

"Sim. De fato," ele respondeu, aproximando-se. "Como passou a noite?"

"Bem, Dan. Obrigado."

"Ótimo. Então vamos encontrar algo para que vista," ele sugeriu, afastando-se em direção ao guarda-roupas. "Há muito tempo não recebemos sua visita, mas nosso pai sempre pediu que suas roupas estivessem em ordem aqui."

Legolas acompanhou em silêncio o leve movimento do amigo. Sim. Sua última visita àquele quarto fora há algumas longas estações. Ele sequer havia saído convencionalmente pela porta pela qual entrara. Na verdade, nem havia saído de lá por vontade própria.

"Dan..."

"Sim, Las," Elladan indagou já tirando algumas peças de roupa e colocando-as por sobre a cama.

O arqueiro baixou os olhos sem continuar e Elladan moveu-se em sua direção.

"Diga, Las," ele insistiu. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não... Onde... Onde está meu pai? Adormeci com ele em meu quarto e..."

Elladan aproximou-se novamente, sentindo a aflição no discurso do amigo. Legolas parecia bem melhor naquela manhã, não queria vê-lo transtornado novamente.

"Seu pai está fazendo seus preparativos para deixar a cidade."

Legolas respirou fundo com aquela informação.

"Ele... ele vai partir hoje?"

"Não sei. Mas é da vontade dele fazê-lo."

"Ele... Ele lhe disse se vou acompanha-lo?"

"Ele veio buscá-lo, Las, não veio?"

Legolas baixou os olhos, mas a tristeza que se formou em seu olhar não ficou clara para Elladan.

"O que você quer fazer, _mellon_?"

"Como assim, Dan?"

"O que deseja fazer? Acompanhar seu pai ou ficar aqui em Valfenda?"

Legolas respirou profundamente, entrelaçando nervoso os dedos das mãos.

"As escolhas são sempre duras demais..." ele comentou com tristeza. "Sempre que sou obrigado a fazê-las acabo por perceber que, separadamente, nenhuma das duas me favorece."

Elladan esboçou um sorriso triste, depois pousou a mão no ombro do arqueiro.

"Talvez uma terceira opção apareça," ele propôs baixinho e sua voz melódica soou ainda mais agradável ao arqueiro do que já soava normalmente. Legolas ergueu os olhos intrigado.

"O que quer dizer, Dan?" ele indagou e mesmo sem poder ver sentiu que um sorriso paciente se formava no rosto do bom amigo.

"Não posso adiantar-lhe nada ainda, _gwador-nîn," _ele disse. "Mas acho que outros além de você estão em busca de um caminho no qual não haja tantas separações."

* * *

Ironicamente, a manhã toda fora radiante. O sol transpassava as brechas das folhas verdes, criando desenhos estranhos no chão. Uma brisa temperava-lhe o calor, irmanando também o aroma de algumas flores a aquele ar primaveril, e resumindo, por fim, a paisagem em um quadro quase irreal.

Aquela era Valfenda e qualquer um que ali estivesse se estarreceria, perplexo diante de tanta beleza em um único lugar. Era tudo ponderadamente adicionado como se um pintor de mãos hábeis tivesse feito o quadro de sua existência.

Qualquer um se estarreceria.

Menos o rei da Floresta das Trevas.

Thranduil estava diante de seu cavalo, checando a bagagem sem olhar para os lados. Sua mente estava ocupada demais para qualquer trivialidade. Ela já traçava planos, percorria os mesmos caminhos muitas vezes, previa imprevistos, conjeturava soluções, fazia seu papel. Próximo a ele, os demais elfos de sua patrulha espelhavam em silêncio os mesmos gestos de seu líder.

"Uma noite foi minha palavra," ele disse ao elfo que estava em pé a seu lado, mas não o olhou. "Não posso sequer cogitar a hipótese de aguardar um cantar a mais nessa terra."

Celeborn balançou suavemente a cabeça, observando o rosto do amigo com paciência e atenção.

"Vejo que as respostas que a noite lhe trouxe não foram o bastante para convencê-lo a ficar conosco mais alguns dias como eu esperava que fossem," ele observou.

Thranduil respirou fundo, olhando enfim para o líder de Lothlórien.

"Ocorreu exatamente o contrário," ele revelou. "Lamento agora não ter partido ontem mesmo."

"Julga que teria enfrentado melhor na floresta os eventos que enfrentou nos aposentos de seu filho?"

"Indago-me se realmente tais eventos teriam ocorrido," Thranduil admitiu em tom intransigente, mas tudo o que o elfo de cabelos prateados fez foi voltar a sorrir, apoiando agora a mão por sobre o ombro do amigo. "Não me peça para ficar mais, Celeborn," o rei adiantou-se, julgando conhecer os motivos daquele ato. "Pois não poderei atendê-lo."

"Não lhe pedirei," respondeu o outro, mas sua resposta inesperada pareceu desagradar mais o rei da Floresta Escura do que ele gostaria. "No entanto, tenho de fato um pedido a fazer-lhe."

Thranduil esvaziou os pulmões, voltando a olhar o líder da floresta dourada. Gostava de Celeborn e da maneira como apenas ele sabia compreender sua impaciência para os detalhes que a existência lhes propunha aqui e ali. Ele apenas suspirou, aguardando o que o elfo tinha a lhe pedir.

"Gostaria que nos fornecesse hospedagem," Celeborn enfim requisitou e seu pedido trouxe um ar de dúvida indisfarçável ao semblante do rei.

"Hospedagem? Quer visitar a Floresta Escura, Celeborn?" Thranduil indagou descrente. "Preciso relatar-lhe o que se passa por lá novamente?"

"Não é minha intenção fazer-lhe uma visita dessa vez," o sábio elfo comentou em tom pacato. "É uma viagem de pesquisa."

"Pesquisa?" A pergunta em tom incrédulo escapou do rei antes mesmo que o significado dela chegasse a sua mente. Ele nem sequer esperou resposta, balançando inconformado a cabeça. "Com todo o respeito que tenho por você, Celeborn. Julga minha terra objeto de análise agora?"

Celeborn pareceu preferir usar o silêncio como resposta sensata, mesmo porque o olhar que oferecia já era o suficiente para responder as questões que permeavam agora a mente inquieta do rei.

Thranduil balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, com um pouco mais de força.

"Desculpar-me-á por certo," ele disse, ainda entre gestos de negação. "Não posso oferecer-lhe estadia no momento. Não enquanto não conseguir solucionar os problemas que tenho."

"Para solucioná-los, _ettanu-nîn_, precisa de uma resposta, cujo código é de difícil decifração," Celeborn comentou amenamente, não se impressionando com o ar de dúvida e desconforto que suas palavras despertavam no rosto do amigo. "Um código cuja chave exigirá de você o mais doloroso sacrifício."

"A que se refere?" indagou o rei, completamente insatisfeito com mais esse imprevisto, mesmo percebendo que Celeborn o chamara por um título cortês que há muito nenhum dos dois usava. Sim, eles eram praticamente primos, primos distantes, mas isso não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

"Precisará aceitar a colaboração de alguns."

Thranduil não respondeu. Procurando agora ler no rosto do amigo o que estava por trás daquelas palavras.

"Não sei se desejo ouvir o restante dessa sua ideia, Celeborn," ele admitiu então, voltando sua atenção ao que vinha fazendo. Sua montaria, seus elfos, seu reino, seus problemas. Ele tinha de fato outras coisas com para as quais dedicar sua atenção.

No entanto, a imagem serena do amigo, ainda a seu lado, começou a tomar-lhe completamente a paz. Ele conhecia a relevância das preocupações de Celeborn.

"Pelos _Valar_!" clamou o rei, soltando inconformado os braços e dando alguns passos para longe do cavalo. Seus olhos viajaram pela paisagem colorida daquela cidade uma vez mais, enquanto ele procurava esvaziar a mente daqueles pensamentos indesejados. Por _Elbereth_, tudo que já fazia pouco sentido quando chegara na véspera, agora parecia completamente indecifrável.

Celeborn deu alguns passos então, colocando-se à frente do parente distante. Thranduil ergueu os olhos, encarando-o corajosamente.

"Quem deseja que o acompanhe até lá?" ele indagou, enfim, sabendo de antemão que a resposta com certeza o desagradaria imensamente.

O olhar de Celeborn se perdeu então, parecendo agora olhar uma imagem só a ele destinada.

"Elrond e alguns que precisam acompanhá-lo," ele respondeu, ainda focando o quadro que tinha diante dele.

"Quem?"

"Os filhos, incluindo o jovem Estel," informou então, depois sua voz fez uma pequena pausa e o líder de cabelos prateados adicionou. "Além de Glorfindel."

Thranduil soltou os lábios, atônito por alguns instantes. Depois suas sobrancelhas se curvaram tremendamente.

"Por _Elbereth_, Celeborn!" disse por fim. "Por que não decepa minha cabeça com sua espada de uma vez?" completou, dando as costas e voltando a aproximar-se de seu animal. "Nem vou responder-lhe tal proposta."

Celeborn voltou a sorrir serenamente, observando agora as costas do rei. Thranduil já havia colocado sua bagagem no animal e agora abria cada bolsa, desatando e reatando fivela a fivela mais uma vez em uma checagem evidentemente desnecessária, cujo intuito qualquer um perceberia. O líder de Lothlórien decidiu esperar, uma de suas mais frequentes escolhas nos últimos tempos.

Aquele dia parecia não estar fadado a ser diferente dos demais.

"Já comentou com o _Peredhel_ sobre esse seu desejo?" Thranduil indagou enfim, ainda de costas.

"Elrond compartilha minhas preocupações," Celeborn respondeu sem se mover, limitando-se apenas a cruzar pacientemente as mãos nas costas. "Ele está disposto a ajudar-nos no que for preciso."

"E ele pode abandonar essa terra assim? Não é dela anfitrião e protetor?"

"Já o fez certa vez. Você com certeza se lembra, _ettanu-nîn_."

"Sim. Por isso indago-lhe. É um risco distanciar-se e expor-se dessa forma."

"Elrond tem suas certezas nas quais acredito mesmo sem compreendê-las inteiramente," Celeborn garantiu, movendo os olhos claros pelos demais soldados da Floresta, que já haviam também encerrado seus preparativos e agora aguardavam em silêncio pelas instruções de seu rei. "Se ele se dispõe a tal risco, devo confiar em seu discernimento."

Thranduil torceu os lábios. Parando enfim o que fazia, mas mantendo as mãos por sobre seu animal como se precisasse de um apoio para a decisão que se via obrigado a tomar. Por fim, voltou-se e se aproximou do outro elfo, puxando-o pelo braço para um pouco mais longe de seus soldados.

"Seja sincero comigo, Celeborn," ele disse em tom baixo, ainda segurando o braço do líder da Floresta Dourada. "Ouviu com certeza o relato de todos nas conversas que teve. Acredita que algo nessa insanidade que Legolas prega tem um fundo de verdade?"

"Acha seu filho insano, _ettanu-nîn_?" Celeborn olhou-o nos olhos.

"Claro que não!" aborreceu-se imediatamente o rei, soltando o braço do amigo, mas encarando-o de forma ainda mais intensa. Celeborn calou-se então, limitando-se apenas a encher os pulmões e pressionar levemente os lábios cerrados.

O rei já tinha sua resposta.

* * *

Os cavalos todos se quedavam mansamente no caminho que levava aos portões de Valfenda. Alguns elfos já estavam sobre suas montarias, aguardando os demais que se juntavam ao grupo agora. Não eram um grupo muito numeroso. Quatorze elfos silvestres além de seu líder e seu príncipe, que agora se sentava ao lado de um velho amigo em um dos bancos da praça.

"Os dias não são muito longos nessa época do ano." Ele comentou cabisbaixo e Eglerion olhou-o mais uma vez, tentando entender por que aquela observação parecia ter o tom de uma queixa. O rei pedira que ficasse ao lado do príncipe enquanto o grupo redefinia rumos e outras particularidades.

"Parece preocupado, alteza." O jovem elfo observou, contendo o riso ao ver o rosto aborrecido que o príncipe não conseguia evitar diante daquele pronome de tratamento.

"Estou sem montaria," Legolas comentou, disfarçando visivelmente um mal estar que o amigo não conseguia relacionar apenas ao fato da indisponibilidade de um cavalo no momento. "Por acaso não encontraram _Faer_ no caminho que os trouxe até aqui, encontraram?"

"Não, senhor," respondeu o outro intrigado. "O que houve com seu cavalo, senhor?"

"Eu não sei..." Legolas respondeu pensativo, depois baixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro cansado. Eglerion moveu o rosto, olhando o amigo com carinho.

"Esse lugar é tão bonito," ele disse com sinceridade. Nunca havia chegado tão longe em uma viagem como daquela vez e ficara feliz por comprovar que tudo o que o amigo príncipe lhe dissera sobre o reino do vale era mais do que verdade. "Se pudesse ficar mais tempo talvez se sentisse melhor, não acha, meu príncipe?"

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos, depois esticou a mão e segurou o pulso do colega ao lado. Conhecia Eglerion desde elfinho. Havia uma diferença entre eles em anos que não era significativa agora que ambos eram adultos, mas que se mostrara bastante evidente durante a infância do príncipe.

"Por favor, _mellon_-_nîn_. Meu pai não está por perto," ele pediu e o amigo sorriu disfarçadamente.

"Sempre me pede tal coisa," reclamou o outro sem muito vigor. "Até o dia em que eu deslizar e chamá-lo pelo nome diante da corte. Com certeza vai ser um prato cheio para alguns que não desejam os silvestres dentro do palácio."

Legolas apertou os lábios, aborrecido, depois balançou a cabeça, mas não teve tempo para responder, pois logo o amigo a seu lado respirava fundo, dando a leve indicativa de que alguém se aproximava.

"Eglerion." A voz de Estel surgiu em tom de contentamento, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios do príncipe, que se ergueu para recebê-lo, bem como seu amigo. "Não o havia visto desde a chegada."

"Como vai, Lorde Estel?" O bom elfo apoiou a mão no peito para saudar o recém-chegado.

"Bem, obrigado," respondeu o guardião, repetindo o cumprimento. "E você? Gostou do lugar?"

"Sim, senhor. Comentava agora pouco com nosso príncipe sobre as graças dessa cidade."

Estel sorriu, satisfeito, depois se moveu para o lado do amigo arqueiro. "E você, _mellon_-_nîn_? Não o vi esta manhã."

"É verdade." Sorriu-lhe o elfo louro. "Passei a noite sob outros cuidados, dessa vez dei-lhe um pouco de paz."

Estel retribuiu o sorriso, apoiando agora a mão no ombro do amigo.

"A paz me é dada quando estou contigo e sei que está bem, _mellon-nîn_," ele disse e suas palavras comoveram o príncipe, que apoiou a mão no peito em agradecimento. "Tem certeza que está apto para essa viagem tão longa?"

Legolas ergueu levemente os ombros, ainda com um sorriso a embelezar-lhe a face.

"Apto ou não o que pode me acontecer?" ele brincou. "Todos os valorosos lordes elfos nos acompanharão. Além de quatro curadores cuja eficiência é inquestionável."

Estel franziu o cenho.

"Quatro? Quem nos acompanhará além de meu pai e meu irmão?"

"Além deles e de você?" Legolas ergueu o canto dos lábios, o olhar ainda perdido, mas o rosto sereno.

"Não sou curador," Aragorn objetou pacientemente.

"Também não sou arqueiro," Legolas brincou e Aragorn enfim sorriu conformado, apoiando novamente a mão no ombro do amigo e acariciando-o com firmeza.

"Parece bem," ele comentou. "Espero que seu bom humor não seja porque está indo embora daqui," ele completou em tom de brincadeira.

Legolas moveu devagar os olhos, mas não havia mais sorriso algum em seu rosto.

"Minha alegria se deve ao fato de estar entre os que amo," ele disse com seriedade. "Não há uma explicação sensata para isso, mas sinto meu coração mais leve por saber que serei tão bem acompanhado até em casa."

Aragorn silenciou-se, sentindo aquele comentário descer-lhe forçosamente pela garganta. Sabia que o amigo não tivera a intenção de ser agressivo, mas o incômodo daquela história toda, somado agora ao surpreendente fato de Thranduil ter aceitado a presença de algumas figuras entre seu grupo de retorno, estavam roubando-lhe a paz.

"Lady Idhrenniel," ele ouviu então o arqueiro dizer.

"O que disse?"

"Lady Idhrenniel é o quarto nome em minha lista de curadores que viajam conosco hoje," Legolas esclareceu e Aragorn sentiu que o amigo apenas queria tirá-lo dos pensamentos que pareciam afligi-lo. No rosto do elfo estava de volta aquele leve sorriso que o jovem Estel sempre achou que o amigo reservava apenas para ele.

"Idhrenniel?" ele disse depois de alguns instantes, quando a informação caiu-lhe plena na mente. "Mas ela nunca fez parte de caravana alguma."

"Também achei estranho," Legolas admitiu. "Mas disseram-me que ela vai a pedido de seu pai."

"Idhrenniel..." Estel repetiu pensativo, parecendo não se sentir devidamente esclarecido. "Ele lhe disse o porquê?"

"Não," Legolas baixou o rosto, disfarçando um sorriso que, para Estel, pareceu inteiramente fora de hora. O guardião envergou as sobrancelhas, ainda mais intrigado.

"Sabe de algo que eu não sei, Legolas?" indagou em tom insatisfeito, mas depois teve uma agradável sensação ao perceber o embaraço do amigo príncipe, que, pelo visto, não julgava que sua reação tivesse sido tão aparente.

"Não, Estel," ele sorriu abertamente, então, balançando a cabeça com ares de inconformado. "Peço que me desculpe, meus pensamentos estão em outros detalhes inteiramente irrelevantes."

Aragorn intrigou-se ainda mais, espelhando, no entanto, o sorriso tão raro que o elfo louro dava naquele instante. Era um sorriso natural de quem realmente não parecia estar atendo seus pensamentos em algo urgente ou preocupante. Pelos _Valar_ como era bom ver o amigo sorrir assim!

"Ande, trate de me contar." O guardião segurou-lhe o braço, então, dando-lhe uma sacudida, cujo intuito era puramente provocativo. No entanto ele surpreendeu-se por ver o arqueiro enrubescer levemente. "O que anda aprontando?" indagou com um meio riso, se deixando levar por aquele leve clima de brincadeira que se estabelecia como uma benção não pedida mas em muito desejada. Ao lado dos dois, o soldado Eglerion também disfarçava um riso, olhando sorrateiramente para os lados, mas parecendo saber do que se tratava.

"Está bem. Está bem." Legolas aceitou, ainda sorrindo. "Mas o que lhe revelarei é um segredo que pede absoluta discrição," ele adicionou, forçando no rosto um ar sério que parecia não lhe caber.

"Claro."

Legolas suspirou, os olhos perdidos agora tinham um brilho doce que tocou o coração de Estel. No que estaria pensando?

"É sobre Lady Idhrenniel," ele confessou.

"O que tem ela?" adiantou-se o guardião, curioso. Depois seu queixo caiu com uma ideia que lhe veio à mente. "Pelos _Valar, _Las. Você não está interessado nela e..."

Legolas soltou um riso agora, enrubescendo ainda mais e movendo o rosto como se tivesse ouvido o maior dos absurdos. A seu lado o eco do riso que Eglerion tentava disfarçar só fazia motivá-lo a rir mais ainda.

"Não disfarce," provocou um pouco mais o guardião, divertindo-se com o embaraço que a questão despertava no amigo da Floresta das Trevas. "Porque se tem interesse nela e nunca me contou eu não vou te perdoar e..."

"Misericórdia, Estel," Legolas pediu, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto erguia uma mão em sua defesa. Estel agora ria também, contagiado por aquela alegria fora de hora e tão bem vinda.

"Então me conte por fim!" ele pediu, satisfeito por ter conseguido prolongar por mais alguns instantes aquela sensação no rosto alvo do amigo elfo.

Legolas respirou fundo algumas vezes. O sorriso ainda querendo romper em sua face, ele então esticou o braço e segurou o pulso do amigo silvestre ao lado dele.

"Digamos que conhecemos alguém no palácio a quem a surpreendente e inesperada notícia da visita da senhora curadora agradará imensamente, não é fato, _mellon-nîn_?" ele confidenciou, apertando ligeiramente o pulso que segurava.

Eglerion exibiu um sorriso largo então.

"É fato, meu príncipe," ele confirmou, entendendo o pedido do amigo. "Desde que foi atendido por ela há muitos anos, nosso amigo Thavanian nutre pela bela donzela mais do que admiração, bem sabemos."

Estel sentiu o queixo cair devagar, fitando os dois elfos da Floresta como se não os conhecesse mais.

"Ora vejam!" ele exclamou, soltando um riso e olhando para os lados para checar se ninguém observava a cena infantil, porém divertidíssima, que faziam. "E só agora me informam de tão importante fato?"

Legolas riu também, apoiando a mão no peito do amigo.

"Só agora o informamos, bem como pedimos extremo sigilo," ele disse, o sorriso morrendo devagar em seu rosto. "Além de nós três ninguém faz ideia de tal verdade. Muito menos a eficaz curadora de Imladris."

Estel continuou com os lábios erguidos em um sutil sorriso, depois assentiu, dando um leve aperto no ombro do amigo como resposta. Estava feliz por ver que o arqueiro parecia bem disposto, apesar dos dias difíceis que havia passado. A chegada de Thranduil na véspera preocupara-lhe, mas, pelo que tudo indicava, os tempos nos quais a figura do pai trazia influências não muito positivas no amigo da Floresta haviam de fato chegado a um fim.


End file.
